


Время Авгура

by HaruIchigo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Time Travel, Wizarding Wars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 75,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: Продолжение фанфика "Мы двое, как долго мы были обмануты".У любого решения есть свои последствия.





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1)Прочитав "Проклятое дитя..." подумала, что раз канон может пускаться во все тяжкие, почему мне нельзя? И решила ни в чём себя не ограничивать.
> 
> 2)Стихи Уитмэна в переводе К. Чуковского.
> 
> 3)Фик начал писаться до новостей с Поттермора, так что мой хэдканонный Тесей это Тоби Стивенс.

_I loved you, so I drew these tides of_  
_Men into my hands_  
_And wrote my will across the_  
_Sky in stars_  
_To earn you freedom, the seven_  
_Pillared worthy house,_  
_That your eyes might be_  
_Shining for me_  
_When I came_  
  
Лоуренс Аравийский  
  
  
  
**Часть 1**  
  
  
**18**  
  
  
Тина Гольдштейн открыла глаза.  
Ей снилось, что вокруг за стенами не одинокая пустошь незнакомой страны, а непроглядная холодная тьма на дне морской впадины.  
Тонны и тонны воды сжимают чёрный куб тюрьмы Романш в смертельных объятиях так, что железные кости хрустят. Попытайся сбежать, и океан разорвёт твоё сердце.  
Тина проснулась от того, что океан разорвал защитные барьеры и затопил её крошечную камеру, похоронил её в солёной воде, не давая дышать.  
На секунду она испугалась, что пневмония вернулась, но давящая тяжесть сидела не в лёгких.  
Тень Авгура тянулась к ней из тёмного угла.  
Авгур пах смертью. Авгур выглядел, как смерть: под низко надвинутым капюшоном не разглядеть было лица, чёрная мантия делала фигуру бесформенной. За много лет казней и чёрных ритуалов он, казалось, стал ближе к дементору, чем к человеку.  
Гриндевальда тёмная магия извратила, но душу Авгура — исковеркала, почти уничтожила.  
— Где он? — спросил Авгур без предисловий.  
— Для начала я хочу видеть, с кем говорю, — Тина прекрасно знала, с кем говорит, но надеялась, что он почувствует хоть каплю стыда. Хоть на миг вспомнит о прошлом.  
Он откинул капюшон и вышел под лунный луч. С их последней встречи в его волосах прибавилось седины, а глаза стали просто бездонными провалами, без зрачка, без радужки. Без выражения.  
Он всё ещё носил те булавки для воротничка с чёрными агатовыми скорпионами. До боли знакомые.  
— Довольна? Ты знаешь, о чём я, Тина. Где он?  
— Я могу сказать только Криденсу. Но Криденс мёртв. Ты убил его. Ты монстр, в котором не осталось ничего человеческого!  
Все эти годы в Нурменгарде она цеплялась за жизнь только ради того, чтоб вернуться к Куини и убить чудовище, уничтожавшее всех, кто был ей дорог, но встретившись с ним лицом к лицу после стольких лет, она поняла, что нужно было сделать это гораздо раньше. Теперь поздно.  
— Никому, кроме Криденса? Так значит, я… о... — Его голос дрогнул. По-настоящему, по-человечески. —  Я не хочу тебя пытать, Тина. Только не тебя. Ты всё, что у меня осталось. Пожалуйста, скажи мне! Ты можешь мне сказать.  
На мгновение он вновь стал таким, каким она знала его когда-то в Нью-Йорке. Тьма отступила от него, и Тина почувствовала, как перехватило горло. Плакать из-за Авгура! Это было настоящее безумие, но ведь когда-то…  
— Я в тебя верила… Мы все в тебя верили…  
Он просто играет с ней, так, как научил его Гриндевальд. Думает, что глупая, добрая Тина растает, если палач Высшего Блага, с руками по локоть в крови, притворится тем, кого она давным-давно знала.  
Видение исчезло, Авгур снова стал Авгуром.  
— Ты не оставляешь мне выбора, Тина. Мне придётся.  
О, нет. Выбор у неё был всегда, но никто не знал о нём. Она дала себе обещание вернуться к Куини, но некоторые приказы важнее жизни. Важнее счастья.  
— Империус! — холодно произнёс Авгур. Он говорил ещё что-то, он задал вопрос, простой вопрос, на который Тина знала ответ. Почему-то она не должна была говорить этого Авгуру, и причина была важная, очень важная, но и совсем не ответить было бы так невежливо...  
— Под флагом, —- медленно произнесла она. — У сердца.  
Наваждение исчезло, на его место снова пришёл холод, вернулось отчаяние. Авгур был слишком силён, рано или поздно он вытянет из неё всё, что она знает, значит, нужно действовать быстро, не размышляя, не вспоминая, не прося прощения.  
Пришла пора вырваться из Нурменгарда.  
Тина с силой стиснула челюсти, произнеся про себя короткую формулу.  
Фальшивый зуб треснул, горечь проникла в горло, замораживая язык, мешая дышать…  
Она успела ещё увидеть, как Авгур бросился к ней, но прикосновения его уже не почувствовала.  
  
  
**9**  
  
Резная горгулья на столбике кровати промолчала, но кольцо обожгло мизинец, тревожно-красное, раскалённое. Оно разбудило Майкью, и, взбегая по лестнице в башню, он уже знал, что последняя ловушка сломана, шкатулка вскрыта, а сторожевой Сфинкс разбит. Если не сработают и Цепи Алатора…  
Он сдавал аврорам по вору в месяц, это уже стало доброй традицией – такова цена славы. Майкью Грегорович, хозяин сильнейшей волшебной палочки в мире, наконец-то превзошедший Гаррика Олливандера: таким его должны были запомнить —  чародеем, своими руками создавшим идеальный инструмент, повторившим нечеловеческой сложности работу, которая удалась только Смерти.  
Не идиотом, потерявшим всё.  
Он ворвался в мастерскую с палочкой в одной руке, с фонарём в другой, но не успел: на подоконнике мастерской сидел человек в мантии, будто чёрная птица-авгур. Благородные черты лица, золотые волосы, совсем юноша — Майкью впервые видел его, но с удовольствием представился бы сам.  
Если бы не одно “но”.  
Юноша держал в руке Старшую Палочку.  
Рано или поздно это происходит со всеми, это должно было случиться, но почему сейчас, когда он уже так близок! Ещё неделя, ещё месяц работы, и мастер Грегорович превзошёл бы саму Смерть…  
— Петрификус Тоталус.  
Невидимая сила сковала мастера по рукам и ногам, но падая, он успел ещё заметить, как вор спрыгивает с подоконника в сад, явственно услышал его смешок.  
Авроры так и не нашли грабителя. Никто не видел этого юношу, никто не знал. Он появился из ниоткуда и ушёл в никуда, но всю жизнь, до самого бесславного конца его смех преследовал Грегоровича, словно это сама Судьба приходила посмеяться над ним.  
  
**2**  
  
Серафина знала, что Америка выберет Юлиуса Ларкина. Ларкин был самым харизматичным кандидатом: молодой, уверенный, обаятельный. Прекрасный оратор, труженик… и, чёрт его подери, кандидат от “Кладбища”.  
“Кладбищем” охочие до каламбуров газетчики окрестили фракцию Грейвза, и консерваторы подхватили шутку, превратив её в мрачное предсказание: “Кладбище” похоронит магическую Америку.  
Всё, что могла сделать Серафина - улыбнуться Ларкину, пожать ему руку и поздравить с победой. Впереди  было ещё два месяца президентского срока, но, вернувшись в свой кабинет, она поняла: всё закончилось. Цель, к которой она шла столько лет, осталась позади, и многое нужно было переосмыслить. Найти новую цель.  
Конечно, никто не потребует от неё полностью оставить политику, хотя Персиваль Грейвз был бы только за. После побега Гриндевальда их с трудом наладившиеся было отношения разлетелись вдребезги, слово “импичмент” витало в воздухе, но ни консерваторы, ни “Кладбище” не решались его произнести.  
Может быть, и неплохо, что всё это закончилось. Если “Кладбище” действительно похоронит Америку, никто не свяжет это с именем Серафины Пиквери.  
Грейвз каким-то образом появился в кабинете раньше неё с бутылкой красного вина.  
Он молчал, пока Серафина вытаскивала бесконечные шпильки и снимала тиару. Видимо, ждал, предложит ли она перемирие.  
– Поздравляю, Персиваль. Можешь гордиться собой.  
Нет, так просто она не смирится.  
– Моей заслуги в победе Ларкина нет. Он провёл достойнейшую избирательную кампанию, как по учебнику.  
Он лукавил. Ларкин взлетел не на правом крыле и не потому что был самым удачным кандидатом, без семейства Грейвзов тут не обошлось.  
– Разумеется, белый мужчина станет лучшим президентом, чем кто бы то ни было, избиратели прекрасно это понимают, – Серафина взмахом палочки открыла шкафчик, и два бокала левитировали на стол.  
– Ты приписываешь магам немажеские предрассудки?  
– Не прикидывайся дурачком. Ты еще два года назад знал, какой президент тебе нужен, и для чего. Я тебе не подходила.  
Грейвз приподнял брови, изобразив удивление, но ничего не сказал. Он вышиб пробку и разлил вино по бокалам, идеально поровну.  
Два года назад он снова вдруг заинтересовался политикой и делами аврората, будто очнулся от тягостного сна. Начал издалека, с самого невинного: всего лишь предложил ввести должность переговорщика для ситуаций с захватом заложников или участием невменяемых магов. Через омут памяти он собрал показания нескольких авроров, включая Тину Гольдштейн, и до секунды изучил всё, что происходило в подземке. На мысль о переговорщике его, по его же словам, навёл Скамандер, успокоивший обскура. Серафина согласилась. Лишь потом она поняла, что мелкими разумными реформами вроде увеличения числа авроров-констеблей и авроров-маршалов  в некоторых штатах, Персиваль успокаивал её бдительность. Следующий его проект был амбициознее: особое бюро, элитное подразделение, реагирующее на угрозы национальной безопасности. Нетрудно было догадаться, какую именно угрозу он имел в виду.  
Конгресс колебался. Разделение сил многим казалось неразумным, финансирование – избыточным, идея криминальной лаборатории – фантастической, другие идеи, относящиеся к безопасности МАКУСА – просто параноидальными. Серафина до сих пор с содроганием вспоминала ровный, бесстрастный голос Персиваля в тот день:  
… И последнее, господа. Как вы убедились, могущественный тёмный маг способен разрушить Конгресс изнутри, дайте ему только срок, информацию и вашу внешность. Лучшее, что вы можете сделать – выбрать смерть прежде, чем он доберётся до вашей памяти. К сожалению, я не могу заставить вас позаботиться о способах возможного суицида, но настоятельно прошу рассматривать такую возможность. Поверьте мне, как прошедшему Великую Войну: иногда наша смерть нужна Америке больше, чем жизнь”.  
Она помнила молчание, повисшее после этих слов.  
Но то было уважительное молчание. Не звенящая тишина, взорвавшаяся криками и обвинениями двадцатого мая, когда таким же бесстрастным тоном Грейвз выдвинул предложение о поправке к Закону Раппопорт.  
Серафине пришлось приказать ему покинуть зал и не появляться в Вулворт-билдинг дней пять, но он, конечно же не послушал, и явился на следующий день как ни в чём не бывало.  
Он спокойно воспринял даже плевок в лицо от министра Мэйхью и больше не пытался говорить о Законе, но  Серафина знала: сдаваться не в его характере. Она что-то упустила.  
– Ты знаешь, что даже Президент от “Кладбища” не примет мою поправку без одобрения МАКУСА. Я поддерживаю Ларкина, но не могу сделать его Мерлином.  
Он поднял бокал.  
– За новые начинания.  
Серафина легонько чокнулась с ним. Вино на вкус отдавало дымом.  
– Ты знаешь, что рано или поздно поправку примут, ты уверен в этом, я вижу. Но почему, Персиваль? Что ты задумал?  
Он всегда был на шаг впереди, но раньше – для того, чтобы защищать её. Даже в Илверморни, когда они всего лишь играли в квиддич. Она никогда не боялась, что он знает слишком много или видит слишком далеко, потому что верила ему.  
Время игр прошло. Из союзника Персиваль превратился в опасного противника, который до сих пор почему-то пытался перетащить её на свою сторону.  
– Я уже говорил, но ты не слушаешь. Будет война, и на этот раз она затронет всех.  
– Чушь. Не пытайся выставить месть Гриндевальду делом государственной важности! Чтобы развязать войну нужно больше, чем желание одного фанатика.  
Персиваль так и не попробовал своё вино. Он бесконечно покачивал бокал в руках, не проливая ни капли, глядя в стену.  
– Я видел войну, развязанную одним террористом и начавшуюся с одного убийства. Но Гриндевальд не один. Почему аврор Озимандия Чайлд помог ему сбежать?  
– Потому что был под заклятием “Империус’, – автоматически ответила Серафина. Она затвердила официальную версию наизусть. Президент не должен произносить ничего, кроме официальных версий.  
– Потому что сомневался, правильно ли поступил, когда помог убить Криденса Бэрбоуна.  
– Ликвидировать обскура, – поправила Серафина.  
Грейвз поморщился.  
– Мы не на заседании Конгресса. Чайлд хороший человек, но плохой аврор; Гриндевальд сыграл на его стыде, его чувстве вины. Рассказал о погибшем мальчике-маге, выросшем среди напуганных его силой людей. Таком, как сам Озимандия когда-то, только Озимандию магический мир принял, а мальчика-обскура уничтожил. Дальнейший ход его мыслей ты знаешь, то же самое, что в подземке.  
Серафина налила себе ещё, до краёв. Ей не в чем себя упрекнуть, она всё сделала правильно, тогда откуда этот страх?  
– Война лишь вопрос времени. Брат пойдёт против брата, а на щит Гриндевальд поднимет безвинно убитого мага, который мог стать украшением нашего общества, если бы не бессилие властей. Наше с тобой бессилие. Ты хочешь выглядеть слабой, Серафина? Я – нет. Для этого нам нужны Бюро и Первая поправка.  
– Один аврор-предатель - еще не армия тьмы!  
Кажется, она слишком повысила голос. Грейвз, надвинувшийся на неё, отступил, и заметил, наконец, что бокал ещё полон.  
– Ты боишься. Ты боялась тогда, в подземке, боишься и сейчас, но МАКУСА больше не может позволить себе такую роскошь. Теперь все  знают, что произошло на станции, об этом позаботились не преступники и тайные агенты Гриндевальда, а простые, честные авроры, как бы ты ни хотела думать иначе. Гриндевальд всего лишь показал им, куда смотреть. Ты не показала ничего.  
– Но я была там, в отличие от тебя.  
Не стоило этого говорить. Она ожидала, что Персиваль замолчит, замкнётся в себе, как раньше, в первые месяцы, но он лишь холодно взглянул в ответ.  
– Этот козырь устарел, Серафина. Ты не знала, что меня там не было, и отдала приказ убить мальчика в обход, будто я констебль или курьер на побегушках. Ларкин не будет так поступать. Я ему не позволю.  
Лучше б он оставался в апатии: несчастный, отрешённый Персиваль Грейвз нравился ей куда больше. Она смирилась с тем, что он потерян для МАКУСА, но с тем, что он утаскивает на дно Америку, смириться не могла.  
– Твой “мальчик” разрушал город, он убивал!  
–  И должен был предстать за это перед судом, как любой другой маг. Он был одним из нас, мы должны были защитить его от произвола, а не линчевать!  
– Ради одного мальчишки я должна была развязать войну с немагами?!  
– Для этого и нужно изменить Закон Раппопорт! Война коснётся обеих сторон. Если президент МАКУСА и президент США не признают существование друг друга, мы уже проиграли!  
Серафина прекрасно понимала, о чем он говорит. “Прецедент Бэрбоуна” снился ей по ночам, и в этих снах весь немажеский мир ополчился на её крошечное государство в государстве, а Ньютона Скамандера с громовой птицей и зельем забвения не было рядом.  
Она скорее умерла бы, чем рассказала Персивалю об этих снах. Он больше не доверял ей, она не верила ему; даже после трёх допросов под веритасерумом он мог скрывать свои настоящие мотивы. Некая часть, созданная и усыплённая Гриндевальдом внутри его сознания, могла вдруг проснуться.  
Она точно была, эта часть, воля Гриндевальда: Грейвз рушил то, чему когда-то присягнул на верность, и другой причины этому Серафина найти не могла.  
– Это уже не моё дело, Перси, – она почувствовала себя смертельно усталой и опустилась на край стола. – Будешь рассказывать об этом Конгрессу и Ларкину.  
Персиваль  присел рядом. примирительно коснулся её руки.  
– Прости. Нам действительно нечего больше делить, Серафина. Эти два года…  
Он не договорил, но Серафина знала, что он имеет в виду. Эти два года навсегда поставили их по разные стороны баррикад.  
Какое-то время они молча пили, рассматривая портреты предыдущих президентов на стене.  
– По правде говоря… задумка с Бюро хороша. Как Президент я довольна вами, аврор Грейвз, у нас ещё никогда не было такой раскрываемости. Ваши люди уже выяснили, что значит: “Авгур грядёт”?  
Два слова, выжженные на стене в пустой камере Гриндевальда. Два слова, всё чаще и чаще возникавшие в тёмных переулках, написанные светящейся краской и всегда разной рукой.  
– Нет. Ходят слухи, что это  часть некоего пророчества, – Персиваль нахмурился. – Но Гриндевальда никогда не называли Авгуром. Возможно, это шифр или кодовая фраза. Родина птиц-авгуров – Британия, это может значить британских магов, примкнувших к нему, или одного сильного волшебника, которого мы пока считаем своим.  
“Какая ирония”, – чуть не сказала Серафина, разглядывая агатовые перья-зажимы на его воротничке. Но вслух произнесла совсем другое.  
– По твоей логике, это могут быть и итальянцы, ведь жрецы-авгуры появились в Риме.  
Грейвз сердито взглянул на неё. Он не терпел нападок на свой ум, и уж тем более – на своих людей.  
– Это не моя логика. Это всего лишь одна из десятка рабочих версий.  
– Не злись, Персиваль, я ведь не требовала отчёт. Кстати… ты уже два года не был в отпуске. Пара месяцев отдыха тебе не повредит.  
– Почему сейчас?  
– Дай мне спокойно завершить президентский срок, потом делай, что хочешь, но пусть ответственным будет Ларкин. Я не хочу, чтоб моё имя связывали с курсом “Кладбища”, я не желаю видеть тебя в МАКУСА, пока я ещё президент. Уйди в отпуск, если хоть немного меня уважаешь.  
Грейвз задумчиво одёрнул манжеты и коротко кивнул какой-то своей мысли.  
– Два месяца ты будешь окучивать Ларкина, а потом он просто “забудет” вернуть меня из отпуска и не включит в состав нового кабинета.  
– Конечно, нет, – Серафина фыркнула. Вышло слишком наигранно. – Тебя некем заменить, и он это понимает. К тому же, развитие Бюро - действительно хорошая идея.  
Она выдержала паузу, чтобы Персиваль успел расслабиться, и нанесла удар.  
– Жаль только, что не твоя.  
Его лицо застыло, глаза сделались совсем тёмными.  
– Прошу прощения?  
Серафина не смогла сдержать улыбку. Хоть в чём-то за эти два года она обошла его.  
– Доказательств хватит, чтобы отправить тебя в Романш прямо из этого кабинета. Ты связался с немагом Гувером и поставил под удар карьеру, только чтобы доказать мне, как я неправа? Это не нормально. Персиваль, ты одержим идеей собственной непогрешимости!  
Хватит вина и дружеских посиделок.  
Когда-то это должно было случиться, они должны были столкнуться лбами по-настоящему, до боли. Если Грейвз думал, что она после выборов размякнет и пойдёт у него на поводу, он просчитался. Их так называемая дружба, закончившаяся много лет назад, ничто по сравнению с опасностью, нависшей над американскими магами.  
Она боялась лишь, что Грейвз не поведётся на блеф. Доказательства его связи с Гувером были слишком косвенными, он хорошо заметал следы. Всё, что она могла сделать - отсрочить неизбежное.  
– Я одержим только одной идеей, – медленно проговорил Грейвз. – Безопасностью своей страны. Других амбиций у меня нет.  
“Ещё бы они у тебя были”, – подумала Серафина. – “Тебя уже обвиняли в аморальном поведении, подозревают в государственной измене. Президентство никогда тебе не светит”.  
– Нарушать закон для исполнения закона. Ради высшего блага?  
Грейвз резким движением откинул полу мантии, будто собирался выхватить палочку. Но в последнюю секунду просто сунул руку в карман.  
– Мы давно не друзья, Серафина, но поверь, тебе не понравится быть моим врагом. Ты говорила про уважение… я больше не уважаю вас, госпожа президент. Но подумаю над вашим предложением.  
Серафина не поверила своим ушам. Она готовилась к долгой, изнурительной борьбе, представляла, как он рассмеётся ей в лицо, но Грейвз просто согласился.  
И всё равно выглядел победителем.  
– Твой отпуск всем нам пойдёт на пользу, Персиваль. Кстати… может быть, поделишься секретом, почему вдруг два года назад ты развил такую бурную деятельность? Мне всегда было интересно.  
Грейвз, подошедший было к двери, повернулся.  
– Я хотел бы сказать, что у меня есть мечта, но всё проще. Смерть явилась ко мне и назначила день.  
  
  
1(19)  
  
_...Так долго мы жили друг с другом, засыпали вместе, сливаясь_  
_почти воедино, в одно существо,_  
_И теперь, если нам умереть, мы умрем вместе (да, нас никто_  
_не разделит!)._  
_Если нам уходить куда-то, навстречу неведомому, мы  уйдем_  
_вместе,_  
_Быть может, мы станем богаче, счастливее и что-то познаем,_  
_Может быть, ты ведешь  меня ныне к моим самым высоким,_  
_истинным песням (кто знает?),_  
_Может быть, именно ты не даешь повернуть этот ключ_  
_в роковой, последней двери - что же, в последний раз…_  
  
Персиваль закрыл усталые глаза.  
Весь день он будто не существовал, и только читая книгу, забытую у кровати, начал заново ощущать себя.  
Он был голоден. Он был зол. Несчастлив. И кругом виноват перед Криденсом.    
Каким самонадеянным идиотом надо быть, чтоб каждый день говорить себе: между ними всё должно быть прозрачно, без неясностей и замалчивания, а потом погубить всё в одну ночь, не имея возможности хоть как-то объясниться.  
Возможно, признание Криденса всего лишь приснилось ему.  
Возможно, Криденс сейчас чувствует то же горькое похмелье… нет, тогда у него нашлись бы силы попрощаться. Его стыд, должно быть, куда сильнее.  
Им было хорошо, обоим, Персиваль точно знал это - они хотели друг друга.  
Знал, и поступил так же, как Гриндевальд: убедил его словами, прикосновениями, что так надо, что это – единственный верный шаг. А Криденс, растерянный, привыкший доверять, пошёл на поводу.  
“Я ненавижу хотеть этого”, – так он сказал. И в этот миг нужно было остановиться, объяснить ему, что “порочный” и “греховный” всего лишь ярлыки, слова, имеющие смысл только для тех, кто в них верит.  
“Только… Не обижайтесь, мистер Грейвз. Я просто давно хотел чтобы вы обняли меня. Именно вы”.  
Может быть стоило остановиться, дать ему то, о чём он просил, не больше и не меньше. Перестать, наконец, эгоистично отметать мелочи, не желающие вписываться в идеальную картину и мешающие добиться желаемого.  
“Зачем тратить время на объяснения, когда можно брать и делать то, что правильно? Ведь ты всегда знаешь, как правильно, непогрешимый мистер Грейвз!” – упрекнул мерзенький внутренний голос, похожий на голос Гриндевальда. Персиваль велел ему заткнуться. Но голос не затыкался.  
“Хочешь написать ему? Нужно было, ещё днём. Он ждал от тебя хоть слова,  хоть какой-то прощальной весточки, но ах да, ты был слишком занят: жалел себя!”  
Персиваль до скрипа стиснул зубы. Что сделано, то сделано, нет смысла грызть себя. Он прикинул, что если напишет письмо сейчас, Вереск успеет доставить его к утру.  
      
Он писал, перечитывал, вымарывал целые абзацы, пытаясь самыми простыми словами объяснить, что любит, что желает только добра, но в каждой фразе ему чудилась какая-то двусмысленность, попытка оправдаться, и в конце концов, он сдался. После нескольких страниц практических советов и напутствий приписал сухо, но ясно, что о произошедшем ночью согласен говорить только лицом к лицу, а до тех пор Криденс ничем ему не обязан и ни в коем случае не должен считать себя грешником.  
“ _Весь день мне казалось, что ты вот-вот вернёшься за чем-то, что твой рейс отменят или ты передумаешь”_ , – подумав, добавил он, чувствуя себя неприятно сентиментальным от нахлынувшей нежной грусти. – _“Но ты не передумал. Можешь гордиться собой: ты преодолел огромный страх, я знаю. Всегда помни: в Нью-Йорке по крайней мере один человек скучает по тебе. Если что-то пойдёт не так, ты всегда можешь вернуться. Я приму тебя любым: и победителем, и неудачником. Будь счастлив”._  
Рука сама едва не вывела “с любовью…”, но в последний момент он одумался.  
_“Искренне твой, Персиваль Грейвз”._  
Он запечатал письмо и отложил.  
Весь день на него давила простая правда: больше они никогда не увидятся. Выйдя за порог, Криденс оказался в новом мире, бесконечном, полном людей и событий. С каждым днём он будет уходить всё дальше от одинокого мрачного дома на Голуэй-стрит, чувства поблёкнут, первая влюблённость останется лишь воспоминанием.  
Персиваль знал, что может сколько угодно сходить с ума от любви и желания, может волноваться, может писать Криденсу длинные письма, может даже объясниться, но никогда больше не вернёт его. Что он один, старый и скучный, может против юного нового мира?  
Вот что так давило на него весь день, не давало ни спать, ни есть, ни думать - чувство неизбежной и несправедливой потери.  
Уитмэн писал о великой связи всего и вся, великом единении всех душ в мире, и, если он был хоть немного прав, значит, надежда ещё оставалась. Обычно Персиваль не обращал на неё внимания, и только теперь, оказавшись в темноте, не зная, куда двигаться, заново понял, для чего она. Обманчивый, тусклый свет вдалеке – тоже свет.  
Уитмэн, немаг, подсказал ему, куда идти.  
Персиваль решил, что для начала стоит привести себя в порядок и поужинать. Теперь у него была ясная, определённая цель, и с этого дня, шаг за шагом, он будет идти к ней. Идти к мечте. Нельзя изменить ошибки прошлого, невозможно изменить весь мир, чтобы он служил твоей любви, но одну страну изменить можно. Если Криденс когда-нибудь захочет вернуться в Америку, это будет не та Америка, которая отвергла и уничтожила его.  
“Может, я не успею построить дом для него, для таких, как он, но я заложу фундамент”.  
  
  
Пока он одевался, кто-то позвонил, и Флечнер, ворча под нос, побрёл открывать. Персиваль никого не ждал; он решил, что кто-то всего лишь ошибся адресом, но почему-то эльф не спешил захлопывать дверь. Его надтреснутый голос взвился до фальцета, послышалось удивлённое: “Криденс!”.  Конечно то был обман слуха: даже если б с мальчиком что-то случилось, никто не пришёл бы сюда, ведь никто не знал…  
Кроме Ньютона.  
Но если Ньютон вернулся, значит…  
Персиваль едва удержался от того чтобы сбежать по лестнице в холл. Он накинул халат поверх домашнего костюма и спустился не торопясь, спокойный, готовый ко всему.  
Флечнер столкнулся с ним на лестничной площадке, бледный, как смерть.  
– Кто приходил? – спросил Персиваль.  
– Сэр… он до сих пор там стоит, за дверью.  
– Кто, Флечнер?  
– Посмотрите сами, я уже ничего не знаю, но он сказал… – эльф понизил голос до театрального шёпота. – Что его зовут Криденс Бэрбоун. Что-то похожее есть, очень похожее, но это, конечно, не наш Криденс.  
– Я разберусь, а ты подай ужин.  
Персиваль достал волшебную палочку, и эльфа как ветром сдуло.  
Кто-то назвался именем Криденса и пришёл к нему, рассчитывая… на что? На то, что настоящий Грейвз не знает, как выглядел мальчик, и поведётся на жалостливые манипуляции? Наивно.  
Кто-то решил пойти на шантаж? Ещё более наивно.  
Оставался лишь один вариант: человек за дверью пришёл убить его и назвал имя Криденса, зная, что его впустят хотя бы из интереса.  
Персиваль сошёл с лестницы и повёл палочкой, открывая дверь на расстоянии. В просторном холле у него будет пространство для манёвра, а если убийца сунется дальше, его ждут неприятные охранные чары.  
– Можешь войти, – пригласил Персиваль, вглядываясь в полутьму за дверью. Тёмный силуэт шагнул через порог, бесшумно сработали чары “ревелио”, наложенные на притолоку, но ничего в облике гостя не изменилось.  
Это был высокий мужчина, неряшливо одетый и безумно усталый, как после долгой дороги. Его ботинки разваливались, старая аврорская мантия и форменные брюки забрызгало грязью, рукава обтрепались, некогда белая рубашка давно посерела. Сначала пришелец показался Персивалю стариком, но, присмотревшись, он понял, что ему не больше сорока. Казалось, что-то сжигает его изнутри, так, что левая половина лица уже превратилась в хрупкий пепел: растрескавшиеся белые губы, белый зрачок, бесцветные нити в длинных каштановых волосах. Волосы в беспорядке падали на плечи, хоть он и завязал на затылке неряшливый узел, чтоб пряди не лезли в лицо. Щетину на подбородке рассекали старые тонкие шрамы. Ещё один, необычный и странно знакомый, вился на челюсти.  
Всё же Флечнер был прав. Этот усталый бродяга был чем-то похож на Криденса. Этот рот, эти глаза...  
– Персиваль… мистер Грейвз, – хрипло произнёс бродяга и закашлялся.  
– Чем обязан? – Персиваль не двинулся с места.  
Бродяга издал странный звук и зажал рот, будто боролся с тошнотой. Персивалю всё же пришлось подойти ближе, прежде чем он понял, что тот плачет.  
– Прости, – он плакал в точности, как Криденс, дрожа, задыхаясь в попытках удержать каждый всхлип. – Персиваль...  
– За что?  
Теперь они были на расстоянии вытянутой руки. У бродяги был последний шанс, чтобы вытащить палочку, но он даже не попытался.  
– За то, что я… мерлинова борода, рыдаю и не могу остановиться, как идиот… вместо того, чтобы всё объяснить. Я не думал, что будет так трудно, ты...  
– Вы можете всё объяснить, когда выплачетесь, идёмте в гостиную. Флечнер, шерри!  
Гость откуда-то знал, где гостиная, но, к облегчению Персиваля, сел в гостевое кресло, при любой попытке заклинания спеленавшее бы его по рукам и ногам.  
Он сутулился, как Криденс. Шрамы на его ладонях были шрамами Криденса.  
Какое-то время оба сидели молча. Гость – рассматривая комнату, Персиваль – изучая его.  
Взгляд Криденса. Его движения.  
– Сегодня тот день. Я сбежал утром, на всякий случай связав тебя иммобулусом. Ты написал мне письмо, написал, что если всё пойдёт не так, я могу вернуться. Что ты примешь меня любым, помнишь? Или… ты ещё не написал его? Нет, должен был написать. Вереск прилетел утром.  
Персиваль стиснул палочку. Барьеры от окклюменции работали, никто не пытался прочитать его мысли, но этот человек всё же прочитал и их, и неотправленное письмо.  
– Ты обещал принять меня любым. Пожалуйста, Персиваль, поверь мне. Это я, Криденс. Криденс Бэрбоун.  
Он был похож на Криденса, как старший брат или отец.  
Он был похож на Криденса, прожившего тяжёлую, безрадостную жизнь.  
Негнущимися белыми пальцами он с трудом расстегнул рубашку, и Персиваль увидел то, о чём успел только мельком подумать как о дикой фантазии.  
Золотой механический паук, размером чуть меньше ладони, распластался на бледной груди. Его паутина пульсировала под пепельной кожей Криденса, как сеть тёмных вен, чуть светясь красным, с каждой секундой расползаясь всё дальше. Вместо спины у паука был циферблат, закрученный спиралью и ощетинившийся пятью стрелками. Спираль непрестанно двигалась, словно бур, грызущий плоть. Даже просто смотря на неё, Персиваль чувствовал, как теряет силы.  
Арахна, “Хроноворот вечности”, спрятанный в его кабинете, в особом сейфе, который даже Гриндевальд-самозванец не смог открыть, а над Арахной, – знакомые шрамы от ремня. Шрамы, которые Персиваль видел много раз, которые однажды целовал.  
– Пока он всё ещё у тебя, можешь использовать свой портключ и проверить, – Криденс устало закрыл глаза и откинулся в кресле. Персиваль молча взял бокал шерри, появившийся на столе, выпил залпом.  
Длинные, загнутые ресницы, точёный профиль…  
Человек напротив был хорошим окклюментом. Всё, что Персиваль получил, пытаясь прочитать его мысли – мольбы о помощи, мольбы о снисхождении и доверии. Никакой информации, только постоянное, не прекращающееся, нежное: “Мне жаль, мне так жаль, мне так жаль...”  
И бесконечная усталость. Было ли вообще что-то за этими барьерами?  
– Криденс.  
Он вздрогнул и открыл глаза.  
– Прости. Этот чёртов паук… с ним нельзя надолго засыпать. Персиваль, ты веришь мне? В таких случаях обычно рассказывают что-то, что могут знать только двое, но я не помню, что уже было и чего ещё не было. Спроси что угодно, я отвечу. Больше двадцати лет прошло, но вспомню, для тебя.  
– Любые воспоминания можно вытянуть веритасерумом или омутом памяти, а потом выдавать за свои. Я никак не смогу тебя проверить.  
Это похоже было на кошмарный сон, от которого не проснуться. В этом сне Криденс был несчастен, а он ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
– Тогда я расскажу тебе о том, что будет. Я расскажу, где нашёл Маховик вечности, чтобы ты мог оставить его мне там, в будущем. Только мне, слышишь?! Больше никто не должен его найти!  
– Значит, я не передал его тебе?  
– Нет... не совсем.  Мне жаль... – Криденс подался вперёд и взял его руки в свои. Он снова готов был заплакать, его трясло. – Мне так жаль… Столько лет я...  
– Сначала шерри, – Персиваль знал, что он скажет, и не хотел, чёрт возьми, этого слышать, никогда не хотел этого знать. – И ужин. Тебе надо поесть, набраться сил.  
Криденс усмехнулся сквозь слёзы.  
– Ты даже не спрашиваешь, зачем…  
– Ты всё равно не расскажешь, иначе моё будущее изменится.  
– Не расскажу. Персиваль, посмотри на меня. У меня нет никаких доказательств, только я сам и твой строго охраняемый хроноворот. Проверь меня Веритасерумом, сделай что там ещё делают авроры, у меня нет времени. То есть… буквально нет. Ты же видишь, что со мной стало.  
“Расскажи мне, что ты чувствовал вчера ночью”, – хотелось потребовать Персивалю, но это был бы ровно тот же дурацкий мелочный эгоизм, от которого он так зарекался всего пару часов назад. Какое это имеет значение, в конце концов? Он уже поверил. Только Криденс с его силами, интуитивным магическим чутьём и пренебрежительным отношением к своей жизни, своему телу, мог додуматься до Арахны.  
– Я тебе верю. Я знаю Криденса, как никто другой, и, когда я видел его в последний раз, он был честным, сильным, отважным юношей, решившим никому больше не причинять зла.  
Криденс отвернулся.  
– Знаешь, Персиваль, ты казался мне таким неприступным тогда, неуязвимым. Сильным. Взрослым. Я не понимал, каким ранимым ты стал, когда влюбился... и что ты в общем-то ни черта не знал, как правильно. Мне пришлось дожить до твоих лет, чтоб это понять: на самом деле никто ни черта не знает. Тот я, который ждёт твоего письма на “Уайт Стар” – он до сих пор тебя не понимает, прости его.  
– Уже простил.  
– Я никому не причиню зла, я хочу исправить зло. Ты мне поможешь?  
– Скажи, что мне сделать.  
– Нужно… – Криденс запнулся, в отчаянии глядя в пустоту. Его нервы были как струны, натянутые до предела, Персиваль чувствовал вибрацию даже в воздухе. – Нужно… нет, я не могу. Это нечестно, несправедливо! Знаешь, в чём правда? Я эгоист. Я не хочу исправлять мир, я хочу остаться здесь, с тобой, пока эта тварь меня не убьёт. К черту всех. К черту это дерьмо. Я закрываю глаза и вижу только трупы. Я пытаюсь вызвать патронуса, но забыл, как это делать. Я не герой...  
Никто ни черта не знает, авроров не учат, что делать с пришельцами из будущего, стоящими в шаге от истощения и истерики. Но Криденсу нужен был его мистер Грейвз, неуязвимый, сильный и взрослый.  
Персиваль подошёл к нему, наклонился, и властным, но ласковым жестом положил руку ему на затылок, притягивая к себе, заключая в объятия.  
– Криденс, мальчик мой, – тихо прошептал он, будто обнимал не ровесника, а девятнадцатилетнего юношу, только что шагнувшего в большой мир. – Мой мальчик… Будь храбрым, посмотри на меня. Расскажи мне, как я умру.


	2. Chapter 2

**13**

 

Гельмуту Хофферу сказали, что “он” придёт в пять. С восьми утра Хоффер не мог ни на чём сосредоточиться: читал, не видя текста, постоянно выходил за кофе, курил одну сигарету за другой. Даже позвонил жене в Берлин.

В половине пятого он отослал всех работников хранилища, сам два раза проверил печати на всех ящиках и скрепя сердце вернулся в кабинет, смотреть на часы.

Ровно в пять явился Авгур.

Его сопровождал человек, известный в институте как “Герр Гриндевальд”: без возраста, бесцветный, как альбинос, разодетый будто только что из оперы. Он улыбнулся Гельмуту, как улыбаются надоедливым детям, чтобы не расстраивать их родителей.

Гельмут не мог решить, кого из двоих боится больше. Если Гриндевальд был доктором Франкенштейном, то Авгур – его чудовищем. Куклой из плоти, которую нарядили в костюм-тройку, модные туфли и рубашку с крахмальным воротничком, но не удосужились дать хотя бы подобие лица. Поверх костюма он носил приталенную чёрную мантию с капюшоном, и однажды Гельмут украдкой попытался заглянуть под капюшон, чтобы перебороть ужас перед неизвестностью...

Там не было ничего, кроме тьмы. Даже намёка на черты. 

– Неплохо держитесь, доктор Хоффер, – заметил Гриндевальд. – Уже не бледнеете в нашем присутствии. Похвально, похвально.

Авгур не стал размениваться на приветствия, он просто обошёл Гельмута, как дерево, и зашагал к хранилищу.

– Я думал предложить вам кофе, ещё мне прислали отличные кубинские сигары, но…

Гриндевальд отрицательно поцокал языком и непринуждённо опустился в кресло.

– Даже не пытайтесь, он очень упрямый, видит только цель, а вот я могу отвлечься на сигару и американо. Расскажите, друг мой, как поживает ваш отдел? Может быть нам пора сравнять это место с землёй, а вас всех убрать, как ненужных свидетелей?

“Он шутит”, – напомнил себе Гельмут. Для собственного успокоения он решил считать это шутками. 

– Герр Янкун… – он откашлялся. – Герр Янкун предоставил полный отчёт в канцелярию рейхсфюрера. Если вам нужна копия, у меня…

– Я читал и не впечатлился: откровенно говоря, для меня это маггловская шелуха. Вы что, грабите сувенирные рынки? Мой бедный Авгур снова будет разочарован.

Гельмут молча обрезал кончик сигары и подал гостю, надеясь хоть краем глаза снова увидеть магию, пусть даже крошечную, но герр Гриндевальд никогда не баловал учёных особого отдела – он даже не потянулся за палочкой.

– Огня, доктор! Вы сегодня рассеяны, как курсистка весной.

Он говорил весело, это можно было даже принять за дружелюбие, но Хоффер не вчера родился. Он вежливо склонился и прикурил сигару от своей зажигалки.

– Герр Авгур контролирует все наши поступления, о некоторых артефактах он узнаёт даже раньше нас, и вы понимаете, я не хочу его разочаровывать, но…

– Он что-нибудь забирал отсюда? Неофициально, конечно. Или, может быть, что-то пропадало из хранилища в последнее время?

По спине Гельмута пробежали мурашки. “Смерть приоткрыла дверь, а от двери сквозит”, – говаривала его бабушка.

Смерть приоткрыла дверь.

– Н… нет. Нет. Всё учтено, и по правде говоря, если б мы знали, что именно ищет герр Авгур, нам было бы проще, вы понимаете… потрафить ему.

– “Потрафить”! – к герру Гриндевальду вернулось весёлое расположение духа. – Мой дорогой, нельзя задобрить мертвеца, он не ответит вам взаимностью. У Смерти нет алтарей, потому что её невозможно подкупить. Ей не приносят жертв, потому что цена уже назначена – весь мир.

Он с удовольствием затянулся сигарой.

– Впрочем, я вам расскажу, вы всё равно не запомните. Авгур ищет артефакт, способный возвращать людей с того света.

Гельмут, как раз разливавший кофе по дрезденским чашечкам, едва не уронил кофейник.

– Такой… такая вещь существует?!

У него закружилась голова. Невозможно! Он изучал магию, он видел пару чудес своими глазами, и эти чудеса явно нарушали законы природы... но не жизни и смерти! Возвращать солдат, павших в бою, возвращать любимых, возродить истинных ариев…

– Существует ли? Узнаем, когда Авгур её найдёт - а он всё сделает, чтобы её найти. Простая романтическая история, доктор: он был влюблён, имел весьма амбициозные планы, мечтал о прекрасном новом мире, прямо как вы, но забыл, что отдал сердце смертному человеку. Теперь вместо этого самого сердца у него холод могилы и безумная цель. Поверьте мне, люди, которые потеряли нечто дорогое, гораздо страшнее тех, кому нечего терять. Мой Авгур не совместим с самой идеей жизни, идеей прощения, и может просто уничтожить вас, если его настроение станет хуже, чем обычно. Сообщайте мне о любых странностях в его поведении, если хотите выжить.

Хофферу казалось, что герр Гриндевальд втягивает его в некую игру, не удосужившись объяснить правила. Он отчаянно не хотел играть, но не нашёл ничего безопаснее, чем просто кивнуть.

Авгур вернулся, когда они уже допивали кофе. Он вошёл, на ходу натягивая чёрную перчатку, и Гельмут с удивлением заметил, что рука у него самая обычная, человеческая.

– Ничего, – низкий голос тоже был голосом обычного человека, усталого и разочарованного.

– А ты ожидал жемчуг в очевидной куче… бисера? – герр Гриндевальд иронично усмехнулся. – Вчера мне было видение. Я видел камень в замке, под защитой феникса, а единственный замок, в котором сегодня живёт феникс  –  Хогвартс. Школа, которая пытается казаться неприступной крепостью, хотя единственное серьёзное препятствие, которое мы там встретим…

– Альбус Дамблдор.

Авгур устало опустился в кресло и закрыл ладонями пустоту на месте лица. 

– Значит этот артефакт существует... – прошептал Хоффер. Он тут же прикусил язык, сообразив, что говорит вслух, но было поздно.

– Конечно, но это не значит, что я отдам его кучке магглов в коричневых рубашках,  – ласково ответил герр Гриндевальд, доставая из специального кармана на брюках волшебную палочку. – Не думайте о глупостях, доктор. И кстати, прекрасно, что вы успели позвонить жене.

  
  


**3**

 

В Мельбурне не было зимы. Вернее, была, похожая  на Нью-Йоркскую: с холодными ветрами, обледеневшими за ночь лужами и мелкой позёмкой, исчезающей к обеду - но называлась она почему-то июлем. 

Новая страна, новые странности. Криденс привык к странностям. После бедных деревень, задушенных влажными джунглями, после расписных храмов, соперничавших со строгими “европейскими” домами, после холодной красоты Махабхарата, Мельбурн казался… обычным. Когда Криденс, прощаясь, сказал Ньюту что будет скучать, он имел в виду не только их дружбу - он прощался с целым миром, без особой надежды вернуться, так же, как с Америкой когда-то.

Стоя на палубе, глядя, как постепенно исчезает в дымке рваная линия небоскрёбов и статуя Свободы, Криденс думал лишь о том,  что всё кончилось, и не мог представить нового начала, о котором говорил мистер Грейвз. 

Он не умел по-настоящему мечтать, будущее всегда пугало его, страх душил мечты. Мама говорила, что таких, как он, тупых, ленивых, своевольных, лживых грешников ждёт в конце концов петля, а после – адское пламя. Она специально попросила пастора Дэвиса, тюремного капеллана, заходившего иногда на чай, во всех подробностях рассказать детям о земных и адских муках. Говоря, капеллан всё время смотрел на Криденса, будто видел насквозь, и в ту же ночь, проснувшись от кошмаров в холодном поту, Криденс дал себе слово слушаться маму и никогда – никогда не пытаться сбежать из Церкви. Только мама, какой бы несправедливой она ни была, могла спасти его от будущего.

Так было, пока не появился дьявол в обличии мистера Грейвза, дьявол, пообещавший ему свободу и славу.

Настоящий мистер Грейвз был хорошим человеком, хоть и закоренелым грешником – в грехе была его слабость. Он ничего не обещал и, хотя помог Криденсу из чудовища-обскура снова стать человеком, приютил, научил магии, но совсем не научил сопротивляться желаниям, потому что сам не умел: пил виски, играл в покер, читал книги вроде “Венеры в мехах” (правда, заскучал и бросил на середине, но Криденс, которому хватило пересказа, был ошарашен глубиной его падения), и…

Если б мистер Грейвз не был грешником,  он не поддался бы похоти, настолько неразборчивой, что она привела к нему, к Криденсу.

Двум слабым грешникам нечего делать вместе, правильно, что они расстались… ведь правильно?

 

Познакомившись с Ньютом, Криденс решил, что тот ему нравится, но стоило им остаться наедине в маленькой каюте, как он ужасно захотел сбежать от нового, странного человека . Ньют это заметил.

– Ты, наверное, отвык от других людей, пока прятался у мистера Грейвза, – сказал он. – Если тебе надо побыть одному, ничего страшного. Я буду внизу, приходи, когда захочешь.

Криденс кивнул и даже обрадовался немного про себя, но в одиночестве напала такая тоска, что он не выдержал и спустился в чемодан. 

Ньют рассказал ему об Индии, о городах обезьян и каменных шестируких богах, стерегущих проклятые сокровища. Обезьяны, правда, занимали его гораздо больше, чем драгоценные камни.

Птицы, живущие на конце радуги, трёхголовые змеи, гигантские орлы и сумчатые тигры – невозможно было даже представить, что всё это существует где-то, но существовали же бездонный чемодан, невидимые камуфлори…

И обскуры. 

В ту ночь Криденсу снилось, как чёрный туман накрывает его, как он сам превращается в чёрный туман, просто перестаёт быть. Нет больше мыслей, нет больше разума, только ужасные чувства, которые никак не спрячешь, не удержишь…

Почему мистер Грейвз не научил его, как перестать хотеть…

...почему?

 

Он проснулся совершенно разбитым и отказался от завтрака. Его тошнило от качки, от себя самого, но стоило Ньюту открыть иллюминатор и впустить мокрого взъерошенного филина, как всё изменилось. Криденс знал чёрно-белую птицу, высокомерную и подозрительную как кошка – она носила письма для мистера Грейвза, и конверт, прикреплённый к её лапам, был запечатан его печатью.

– Ему надо поесть и обсохнуть, – сказал Ньют, заметив, как Криденс смотрит на письмо. – Значит, ты Вереск? Приятно познакомиться. У меня внизу есть мыши и свежее мясо, можешь выбрать, что тебе больше нравится.

Вереск подумал, встряхнулся и снизошёл, перебравшись с края стола на протянутую руку. 

Оставшись наедине с письмом, Криденс долго не решался сломать печать. Мистер Грейвз зол на него, может быть, презирает его, может быть… вообще не хочет, чтоб он возвращался. 

В конце концов, терпеть стало невыносимо, и он вскрыл конверт. 

Ему казалось, что он слышит голос мистера Грейвза, произносящий слова, которых никто никогда ему не говорил: одевайся по погоде, заботься о себе, будь внимателен к другим, обязательно пей зелья от тропических болезней, в путешествии ешь и спи каждый раз, когда представляется возможность, не забывай про водоотталкивающие чары, никогда и ничего не покупай у местных по первой цене, если будешь в Дели, выбери гостиницу “Белый раджа”, научись у Ньютона всему, чему сможешь…

_ “В Нью-Йорке есть по крайней мере один человек, который скучает по тебе”. _

_ “Искренне твой, Персиваль Грейвз”. _

Криденс прижал письмо к груди и уткнулся горящим лицом в подушку. Пусть, когда они встретятся (они встретятся!) мистер Грейвз отругает его за то, что сбежал, не важно. Пока он пишет “искренне твой”, всё будет хорошо. 

Никто никогда не объяснял Криденсу правила официальной переписки; “дорогой” и “искренне твой” звучали для него, как признание в любви.    
Он перечитал письмо ещё несколько раз, выхватывая взглядом самые любимые места, но поспешно спрятал его, когда Ньют вернулся. 

Конечно, он не сдержался и рассказал Ньюту обо всём, но много позже, когда они подружились по-настоящему.

 

Они не сразу стали друзьями, да и с животными Криденс нашёл общий язык не сразу: слишком боялся рассердить и обидеть зверей, поэтому отказывался подходить к ним ближе и чаще, чем для уборки или кормёжки. Он не стремился исследовать чемодан, подозревая, что “безопасные” хищники безопасны не для всех, а только для того, кто их приручил. 

Чтоб не казаться нахлебником, он брался за самую тяжёлую работу, изматывая себя так, чтобы просто проваливаться в сон и не мечтать. Мать была права: стоило ему разнежиться и залежаться в постели, как в голову сами собой начинали лезть стыдные фантазии. Раньше главную роль в них играл Рудольф Валентино, но его идеальный образ поблёк по сравнению с живыми, яркими воспоминаниями о мистере Грейвзе.

Криденс гнал их от себя как только мог, только вот с каждым новым письмом они возвращались, ещё ярче, ещё сильнее, чем прежде.

– А может, поищем тебе почтовую сову? – спросил Ньют, когда они остановились в калькуттской гостинице и Криденс немного пришёл в себя после прогулки по городу.

Калькутта не была особенно людной или красивой, как Нью-Йорк, она была чужой, и это пугало гораздо больше.

Перспектива снова бросаться в странно пахнущую шумную разноцветную толпу ради какой-то совы его совсем не радовала, но из-за того, что некоторые деловые послания мистер Грейвз мог доверить только Вереску, письма от него приходили нечасто, а будь у Криденса личная сова…

В конце концов он согласился и покорно последовал за Ньютом, по старой привычке втянув голову в плечи. Постепенно он начал понимать характер калькуттской толпы, замечать её ритм, разницу между людьми европейской и индийской части города, хотя людской поток ничуть не походил на нью-йоркскую толпу,  к которой он привык с детства. Вот монахи (как объяснил Ньют), просящие милостыню, служащие торговых фирм в костюмах и шляпах, богато одетые женщины в ярких покрывалах и женщины скромные, несущие за ними тяжёлые корзины, торговцы и прохожие, занятия которых он не мог определить…

– Чему ты улыбаешься? – спросил Ньют, весело глядя на него. Криденс спохватился и прикусил губу, но вспомнил, что давно нет нужды сдерживаться. Мистер Грейвз тоже спрашивал его о таком, когда они вместе читали в гостиной, и он быстро понял, что если не отнекиваться и рассказать, ничего плохого не случится: они могут посмеяться вместе или завести приятный разговор…

– Я подумал… – Криденс нервно убрал за ухо прядь отросших волос. – Если б мы пожили тут ещё неделю, я точно понял бы, кому предлагать листовки, где устраивать проповеди…

Получилось. Ньют улыбнулся ему в ответ.

– Ты с первого взгляда понимаешь, кому что будет интересно?

Это звучало как похвала умному человеку, а вовсе не такому, как Криденс. Конечно, за много лет на улицах он кое-что понял: например, если мужчина идёт один, он, скорее всего, возьмёт листовку с голыми ведьмами, водящими хоровод, а листовки с крупными надписями берут пожилые и старушки. Если окажется, что он напоминает старушке её сына или внука, она может дать пятицентовик, а если на улице очень холодно, то даже целый четвертак. Но ведь чаще бывало, что все отворачивались, а значит, знаниям его грош цена.

– Нет, нет! Я очень часто ошибаюсь, почти всегда! – запротестовал Криденс. 

– Правда? – серьёзно переспросил Ньют. – На самом деле, я тоже.

Пару мгновений они смотрели друг на друга, а затем рассмеялись одновременно. Криденс не знал толком, над чем смеётся, но почему-то ему стало легче: мир перестал казаться таким чужим, и Ньют перестал казаться таким взрослым.

Магическая Калькутта мало отличалась от обычной, но называлась почему-то “Садхупур”. Корзины там летали за богатыми дамами сами, а большие золотые кольца в носу и звенящие браслеты носили и мужчины и женщины. Некоторые раскрашивали лица, будто ритуальные маски, татуировки-мехенди свободно скользили по всему телу хозяев, сплетаясь в новые узоры, а маги-авроры носили мундиры с блестящими пуговицами и тюрбаны. Ньют попытался объяснить ему, что в Индии все поделены на касты, и местные маги тоже считают себя отдельной, “тайной” кастой – “садху”. 

– Это очень сложно, тут большая неразбериха, – озабоченно заметил он. – Все маги – садху, но не все садху – маги.

Криденс не понял, но на всякий случай кивнул. Маги пока казались ему отдельной расой, и он никак не мог почувствовать себя одним из них даже с палочкой в руке. Но всё-таки он здесь, в волшебном городе, и должен теперь вникать во все эти сложности.

Найти сову в Садхупуре оказалось не так-то просто: городскую почту индийцы доверяли маленьким обезьянкам (“о, это очень интересная и благородная традиция в память о Ханумане, боге-обезьяне. Когда демон Равана...”), дальнюю –  скворцам, голубям, всем возможным птицам, кроме сов, и Криденс готов был уже согласиться на скворца, но, наконец, в европейской лавке пожилой шотландец вынес для них клетку с абиссинским филином. Глаза птицы отливали золотом, под их внимательным взглядом Криденс чувствовал себя неуютно.

– Молодой, умный, – хозяин поставил клетку на прилавок и через решётку поскрёб её обитателя по макушке.  – Не знаю, кто его так выдрессировал, но если сделать намасте, он ответит.

– Правда? – оживился Ньют. Он поставил чемодан на пол и, торжественно сведя ладони перед грудью, слегка поклонился филину. – Намасте!

Филин прищурился, будто оценивая его, и вдруг, развернув крылья, словно пёструю шаль, наклонился вперёд.

Ньют улыбнулся ему сдержанно и приветливо, как человеку.

– Ты самая вежливая птица, которую я видел. Криденс, а ты попробуешь? Мне кажется, он любит здороваться... как вы сказали, его зовут?

– Сурья, – подсказал хозяин. – Мальчик, который принёс заклад, сказал, что он Сурья.

Криденс, не зная, чем больше смущён, вниманием людей или вниманием филина, сложил ладони и поклонился ниже, чем следовало.

– Намасте… – пробормотал он, ожидая почему-то, что птица забьётся в припадке или попытается наброситься, но ничего подобного не произошло: филин поклонился в ответ.

Криденс часто гладил Вереска, надеясь, что его рука касается перьев там же, где рука мистера Грейвза, и знал, как обращаться с филином, но не ожидал, что Сурья, взгромоздившись к нему на плечо, сразу начнёт нежно перебирать клювом волосы.

– Я думаю, это хороший знак, – заключил Ньют. – Ты нравишься животным, Криденс, угробы, например, хотели с тобой познакомиться, но ты совсем к ним не ходишь. Они такие же славные, как твой филин, поверь мне.

Криденс промолчал, но вечером пересилил страх и попросил Ньюта познакомить его со всеми ещё раз, поближе. С Сурьей на плече он чувствовал себя увереннее.

 

На солнечной стороне чемодана зеленела трава и дули тёплые ветры, но иногда из какого-то дальнего тёмного угла доносилось вдруг мертвенное ледяное дыхание, и всё замирало, даже птицы переставали петь. Всего на миг, но этот миг был страшен.

Криденс не решался спрашивать, хотя ощущение казалось ему смутно знакомым. Он бы всё равно не смог дать этому названия: услышать среди ночи крик о помощи и не откликнуться – вот на что это было похоже.

Он знал, каково это – кричать внутри себя, без слов, безо всякой надежды, что кто-то услышит.

Нет, ему повезло. Его услышал Ньют, услышал мистер Грейвз… и Тина. Когда от неё тоже пришло письмо, он не поверил своим глазам. Она помнила! Она волновалась за него!

Криденс не мог представить, не мог понять, чем заслужил это. Ему трудно было читать письмо – слёзы отчего-то наворачивались на глаза. 

Почему? Почему все так добры к нему после всего, что он сделал? Может быть, с ними что-то не так?

_ “Я решил, что Тина имеет право знать, _ – писал мистер Грейвз.  _ – Не о том, где ты сейчас, конечно, но о том, что ты жив и здоров. Это принесло ей большую радость и облегчение. Мой дорогой Криденс, мир – опасное и подчас враждебное место, тебе это известно как никому другому. Именно поэтому ты должен завести как можно больше друзей, способных поддержать тебя в трудную минуту. Тина, без сомнения, твой друг, её письма я буду пересылать вместе со своими из соображений секретности. Конечно, ты не обязан отвечать и не обязан следовать моим советам, но жизнь жестокими способами научила меня ценить связи, и я хочу смягчить для тебя этот путь. К тому же, ей будет приятно. Ты повлиял на неё так же, как и она на тебя”. _

Криденс рад был бы написать ответ, хороший, тёплый, достойный письма Тины, но не мог. Она рассказывала про себя и свою семью, спрашивала как он, просила передать привет Ньюту… но Криденс совершенно не знал, что ответить. В письмах мистеру Грейвзу он добросовестно, короткими предложениями докладывал о том, что происходило, так что текст напоминал дневниковые записи. Мистер Грейвз назвал это “репортёрской точностью” (Криденс всегда краснел, перечитывая это предложение), но ему хотелось знать не только сухие факты.

“Понравилось”, “не понравилось”, “красиво” и “скучаю” – вот практически всё, что Криденс отваживался писать. Он хотел бы рассказать о том, как рассердился на Сурью, снова разогнувшего прутья клетки, которые он всё утро выпрямлял, поговорить о любви, о своих ночных кошмарах, о Ньюте, добром, очень добром, но уходящим иногда так глубоко в свои дела или мысли, что не дозваться даже, если б он попробовал позвать. Но разве это будет интересно?

Обычно он писал мистеру Грейвзу, устроившись под деревом лечурок и мучился над пергаментом, пока камуфлори Дугал расчёсывал его отросшие до плеч волосы. Дугал обладал обострённым чувством справедливости – стоило Криденсу закончить с его длинной мягкой шерстью, как тот настойчиво отбирал гребешок и возвращал услугу за услугу. 

Прикосновения лап, крыльев и веток поначалу настораживали Криденса, но ни одно существо в чемодане не прикасалось ласково, только чтобы усыпить его бдительность и в следующую секунду ударить. Они прикасались только, чтобы выразить любовь, и он впервые в жизни задумался о том, для чего люди трогают друг друга и как. Он старался не вспоминать лишний раз о том, что произошло между ним и мистером Грейвзом, это выбивало из колеи, но долго пытался понять, хочет ли дотронуться до Ньюта, захочет ли этого Ньют, и однажды неловко взял его за руку, чтобы проверить. 

Ньют не оттолкнул его, он наблюдал со спокойным интересом, не мешая и не помогая, только в какой-то момент уверенно сомкнул пальцы.

Его рука оказалась тёплой, шершавой и жёсткой, пожатие крепким. В первую секунду Криденс замер не дыша, ожидая чего угодно... но ничего не произошло. Он снова смог дышать, и понял, что  ничего другого не хотел от Ньюта – только иногда держать за руку. 

И узнать, кто в чемодане дышит холодом и страхом. 

Он боялся услышать ответ, узнать о Ньюте что-то ужасное, как о поддельном мистере Грейвзе, но в то же время должен был узнать, чтобы раз и навсегда определиться. Когда безмолвный крик донёсся снова, Криденс отложил недописанное письмо и, не поворачиваясь на беспокойные вскрики камуфлори, шагнул с солнечной поляны в темноту. Угроб игриво шлёпнул его щупальцем по плечу, но он не заметил; нунду предупреждающе рыкнул со своей скалы, для проформы, но он даже не вздрогнул. Самое страшное ждало за хлопающим пологом и вихрем снежинок. 

Ледяную равнину рассекало гигантское зеркало, и в этом зеркале Криденс видел себя: не человека, а отвратительное аморфное чудовище из пепла и тьмы. Оно приближалось, приближался вопль страха и ненависти, он резал уши, и Криденс с ужасом понял, что нет никакого зеркала, что его гнусное, тёмное “я” здесь. Проникло в чемодан Ньюта вслед за ним, потому что никуда не исчезало.

От него не сбежать. 

От него не спасёт никакая нежность, никакая забота. Тысячи объятий не спасут. Этот крик навсегда застрял в горле, и, если выпустить его, он уничтожит всё на своём пути.

Криденс зажмурился, молясь, чтобы эта тьма убила его, если надо, только не трогала больше никого…

 

Магический пузырь лопнул.    
Боль вернулась.

 

***

 

_ “Что делает тебя целым?” _

 

Он бросил Модести одну. 

Нет.

Сначала он бросил Честити. Давно, когда мать однажды ударила её ремнём в сердцах, а он не перехватил руку и не подставил свою спину, хотя Честити смотрела на него так, как никто больше никогда не смотрел.

Словно он мог что-то изменить. 

Но ведь не мог! Мама била Честити за дело, она была тогда сильнее него, Криденса... и в то время он всё ещё любил её.

Плач Честити разрывал ему сердце, и чтоб не слышать, он сбежал наверх, в свою сырую комнатушку, забился в угол, как крыса.

“Пожалуйста, прекрати! Пожалуйста! Я не могу!”

Модести плакала так же отчаянно лишь однажды, после того, как её побили уличные мальчишки. Она шла по улице, комкая грязный подол, не замечая, что чулки спущены, а косы разлохматились, и ревела так, что оборачивались прохожие.

Она сама кинулась ему на шею, вцепилась руками и ногами, как обезьянка, и не отпускала, пока он не отнёс её домой.

Больше она никогда не подбежит к нему и не обнимет. 

Он бросил её, она одна на всём белом свете, плачет по ночам в приюте, где никому до неё нет дела.

“Не плачь, я вернусь, я тебя заберу!”

Мать, на кухне, закрывшая лицо передником. Почему ты плачешь, мамочка? Потому что мои дети – грешники и попадут в Ад, и больше никогда, никогда меня не увидят.

Пожалуйста, не плачь! Я хотел быть хорошим!

 

Маленькая негритянская девочка с цветными бусинками в волосах. Она никогда не перестанет кричать и плакать одна в каменном мешке, стоя по щиколотку в затхлой воде, смешавшейся с кровью и мочой...

 

“Расслабься, дыши. В этом нет ничего страшного”.

Он уцепился за голос мистера Грейвза из памяти, как за последнюю соломинку в бушующем океане. 

Голос настоящего мистера Грейвза. 

“Вот так… дыши...  мы никуда не спешим, у нас много времени. Ты в любой момент можешь всё прекратить”.

– Криденс, Криденс! Посмотри на меня. Слушай мой голос, будь со мной, не соскальзывай туда, слышишь? Будь со мной.

С каждым выдохом изо рта вылетал горький пепел, глаза слезились. Постепенно, через мутный туман он разглядел Ньюта, держащего его лицо в ладонях, но это не имело значения. Нью-Йорк, Калькутта, всё поблёкло под весом смертельного горя.

– Я… – слова вылетали хрипло и с трудом. – Я просто посижу здесь… со мной всё в порядке…

– Нет, ты не можешь сидеть на снегу, здесь очень холодно, – Ньют протянул ему руку, помогая встать. 

Зачем?! Как он не понимает, что это слишком больно?! Вся эта забота, от неё ещё больнее!

– Нет! – Криденс отмахнулся от него и увидел вдруг, будто через толщу воды, как клубящийся вокруг пальцев чёрный дым обжигает руку Ньюта, как бледнеет и трескается кожа на его запястье…

Он сделал Ньюту больно, так больно, что тот вскрикнул.

Он сделал Ньюту больно. И теперь...

– Криденс! Пожалуйста, успокойся! Со мной всё в порядке, я не сержусь! 

– Я думал, всё закончилось...! Что я?! Что я такое?!

Чудовище из пепла и дыма, просто чудовище, которому нельзя было рождаться на свет!

– Послушай, послушай меня, Криденс, – Ньют спрятал раненую руку в карман. – Это не твои чувства. Ты не один, я тут, я говорю с тобой. Обскур внутри тебя - это не ты, Криденс, он был частью другого человека. Я расскажу тебе, когда разделю вас. Пожалуйста, идём со мной, Криденс, не исчезай. Это не твои слёзы, это не твой страх, сосредоточься и ты поймёшь. Не уходи в них, пожалуйста, останься со мной. Криденс, Криденс.

“Это не моё имя!”, – хотел крикнуть он, и осекся. 

Конечно это его имя. “Мой Криденс”, – мистер Грейвз так называл его.

“Мой дорогой Криденс. Надеюсь, ты добрался благополучно”...

Те месяцы на Голуэй-стрит действительно были. Была Тина. Был Ньют. 

Был Нью-Йорк.

Он не умирал от голода в каменном мешке, ему на голове не лилась жертвенная бычья кровь, и кусачие мухи не слетались на запах...

– Вот так. Смотри на меня. Ты меня видишь, Криденс?

Он замёрз, устал, но ясно видел снег вокруг, каждую веснушку на лице Ньюта, белый пар, облачками выходящий из его рта.

– Да, я… нужно спасти её!

Он сам толком не понимал, о ком говорил: о Честити, о Модести или о неизвестной девочке. 

Или о матери. 

– Это невозможно, Криденс, – Ньют выглядел так, будто вот-вот заплачет. – Она умерла. То, что ты видел, всего лишь отпечаток, оставшийся в обскуре. 

– Нет.. не всего лишь, я же чувствовал… она была там...

Мир вдруг закрутился с ужасающей быстротой и исчез.

 

***

– Осторожно, Пикетт, это же яд злыдня, ты завянешь! Поставь, пожалуйста, я сам. 

Ньют пытался перевязать руку и одновременно есть сэндвич. Бинт наматывался сам, но медленно, провисая, будто магии не хватало даже на такое простое действие. Под потолком хижины, задевая лестницу, ведущую из чемодана, парил чёрный спрут обскура, заключённый в сферу. 

– Прости, – Криденс хотел встать с хлипкой походной кровати Ньюта, но не мог. Усталость придавила его к кусачему пледу, пахнущему сухой травой. – Не знаю, зачем я туда пошёл…

– Я замечал, что ты иногда смотришь в ту сторону, но думал что не надо тебе напоминать, – Ньют выглядел виноватым, даже смотрел исподлобья, будто не решаясь поднять голову. Виноватый и бледный от усталости. – В Судане я встретил девочку, такую же, каким был ты. Маленькую девочку, её посадили в тюрьму за магию, и… 

Он сглотнул. Пикетт взобрался по рукаву ему на плечо и затих рядом.

– Я не успел её спасти. Я не смог. Но у меня получилось сохранить обскура. Наверное, в нём осталась часть её воспоминаний, и когда вы соединились… а как это вышло, кстати?

Криденс пожал плечами и закрыл глаза.

– Она подлетела ко мне, пузырь лопнул, а дальше… я будто исчез. Такое уже было: я вижу всё, но это как сон, на самом деле меня не существует… я не знаю, как объяснить. Мне никогда не хотелось домой, я до последнего ходил по улицам, даже в холод, и представлял разные вещи… иногда я мечтал, иногда злился, но чаще думал обо всяких глупостях… я мог оказаться в Центральном парке и не помнить, как туда попал. Или помнить странные вещи о том, как я исчезаю или летаю; это были как сны наяву или больные фантазии. Я думал, что схожу с ума или дьявол меня испытывает! Только… потом я понял, что это не сны и не мечты – когда очнулся в разрушенном доме, а мама и Честити лежали там…

Он уткнулся лицом в плед, собираясь с силами.

– И сегодня было то же самое. Я знал, что меня бросили в колодец, делали со мной страшные вещи, а мистер Грейвз, и ты, и Тина, вы исчезли, вас никогда не было… но потом я вспомнил, как мы с мистером Грейвзом… как он учил меня магии. Когда у меня ничего не получалось, когда я нервничал и пугался всего, он подходил ко мне сзади, брал за плечи и говорил, что мне нечего бояться, что я должен просто дышать, не задерживать дыхание. Что он… рядом и держит меня, а значит, ничего плохого со мной не случится. Я начал дышать и услышал твой голос. Ты всё повторял моё имя… и я вспомнил, кто я такой. Прости за руку, пожалуйста, прости меня!

Слёзы стиснули его горло, но меньше всего он хотел испортить плед Ньюта слезами. 

– Ничего, рука заживёт, – Ньют осторожно подсел к нему на краешек кровати. – Ты почти растворился. Я испугался, что обскур снова зацепился за тебя и ты станешь одержим. Мм… на самом деле я не знаю, можно ли стать одержимым чужим обскуром, мы с тобой первые свидетели такого, но мне не хотелось проверять, ведь ты мой друг, и тебе было больно.

Криденс почувствовал, как яростно у него загорелись уши. Друг! Его назвали другом!

– Я могу выдержать, – твёрдо произнёс он в плед, боясь поднять голову, чтоб Ньют не увидел его малиновое лицо. – Это часть той девочки и она живая, может быть… если б я подержал её немного у себя, она бы… успокоилась?

Как успокаивалась Модести, когда они крепко-крепко обнимали друг друга в плохие мамины дни. Правда, это скорее сестра обнимала его, а ему иногда хотелось уменьшиться, чтоб целиком спрятаться в её объятия, маленькие, но крепкие.

– Криденс, не надо. Обскур будет забирать твою жизнь по кусочку, по капле, это очень опасно даже для такого сильного мага, как ты.

– Но ей больно, а я могу помочь! Я… никогда в жизни не мог никому помочь, я слабак… но пожалуйста, дай мне шанс сделать хоть что-то хорошее!

– Нет никакого шанса, потому что это не жизнь. Это иллюзия жизни, как колдография или маггловское кино. 

– Если она не живая, зачем ты держишь её в чемодане?

Он наконец решился посмотреть на Ньюта, но теперь уже Ньют отвернулся от него. Он сидел сгорбившись, глядя в пол неподвижным взглядом, как сломанная игрушка.

– Я не знаю. Мне кажется, так правильно.

– И… ты не хочешь попробовать её спасти?

– Не ценой твоей жизни, нет! – Он снова ожил. – Когда-то я тоже думал что моя жизнь ничего не значит, если я не жертвую ей ради других, и бросался защищать всех подряд: людей, животных, пока не оказался в больнице Святого Мунго. В коме после проклятия. Я недолго так пролежал, а когда очнулся, первое, что я увидел – как плачет мой старший брат. Мой брат мракоборец, я вас обязательно познакомлю! Он замечательный, он был на войне, его команда однажды сражалась с Гриндевальдом, со многими тёмными волшебниками. Он никогда не плакал с тех пор, как ему стукнуло десять, потому что сразу решил, кем хочет стать, и тренировал силу воли с первого курса. И когда я понял, что в больнице он плачет из-за меня… мне стало стыдно, как никогда в жизни. Мы потом долго говорили о смерти, он мне открыл глаза на то, что магозоолог не может отрицать естественные процессы природы. Наверное, я всё равно отрицаю и всё равно пытаюсь всех спасти… может, потому что я глупый.

– Нет, ты не…

– Может быть, да, может быть, и нет. Но я понял, что моя семья будет плакать, если я умру. А я не хочу, чтоб они плакали.

Криденс медленно сел, разглядывая свои колени. Его сердце билось часто-часто, он хотел спросить, очень сильно хотел…

– Криденс?

– А если… если со мной что-то… ты будешь…

Он осип, горло свело, в глазах потемнело. Куда проще было признаваться в любви спящему, оглушённому мистеру Грейвзу.

– Буду, – Ньют неловко улыбнулся и постарался шмыгнуть носом как можно тише. – Да. Конечно, буду.

Какое-то время они сидели в неловком молчании.

– Я думаю, мистер Грейвз тоже расстроился бы, – тщательно подбирая слова, заметил Ньют. 

И Криденс не смог удержаться. Его прорвало как плотину: сначала, даже зажав рот рукой, он не смог сдержать улыбку, потом слёзы, а потом…

Он говорил и говорил, рассказывая всё, что помнил, всё, что казалось важным, потому что не мог больше молчать. Ньют слушал очень внимательно, даже обеспокоенно.

– Он написал мне,что будет говорить только лицом к лицу, чтоб не было двусмысленностей, а до тех пор я ничем ему не обязан, – Криденс откашлялся, чувствуя, что голос хрипит всё сильнее и сильнее. – Но он пишет “искренне твой” и “дорогой Криденс”. Это ведь значит, что он… считает, что он… и я ему до… рог…

Он умолк и опустил голову, будто кончился завод. Стыд захлестнул его, как тяжёлая волна.

– Криденс… – Ньют говорил очень нежно и мягко, как с больным. – Когда люди пишут письма, неважно, кому, они начинают с “Дорогой”, а заканчивают “искренне ваш”. Так принято, и, может быть, ты немного ошибаешься на его счёт. 

Криденс издал странный сдавленный звук, испугавший даже его самого, и, как мог, сдержал тошноту. Ньют вскочил, распахнул один из множества шкафчиков; зазвенели склянки, зашуршала обёрточная бумага.

– Нет-нет! – донеслось из шкафчика. – Я не говорю, что он тебя не любит! Он точно очень хорошо к тебе относится, но ты мог немного неверно понять знаки. Некоторые знаки. 

Ньют достал наконец пузырёк с коричневой жидкостью, влил в сомнительной чистоты кружку, и, немного помешав палочкой, отдал Криденсу. Тот автоматически выпил, даже не почувствовав вкуса.

– Мистер Грейвз намного старше тебя, и не всегда может увидеть ситуацию твоими глазами. Например… мм… он может относиться к сексу проще, чем ты. Ведь совсем не обязательно любить друг друга, чтобы…

– Я знаю.

– Кхм. И ты понимаешь, что значит “ничем не обязан”?

Криденс никогда об этом не задумывался, но после слов Ньюта осознание пришло. Он кивнул.

– Это значит, что не обязательно хранить ему верность. Потому что ничего не было. Я очень устал… могу я уйти?

Ньют кивнул. Он выглядел так, будто это его бросили.

– Тебе действительно нужно спросить у него прямо, только так ты сможешь узнать правду. Честно говоря, я не то чтобы в этом разбираюсь… но ты ему очень нравишься, это точно.

Криденс молча поднялся наверх, в отель. Отмокнув как следует под горячим душем, достал из своего чемодана стопку писем. Милых, приятных писем. Прекрасно, остроумно написанных. Интересных, потому что мистер Грейвз решил, наконец, рассказать ему про свою семью.

Заботливых.

Пустых.

Даже напиши он что-нибудь скабрезное и жаркое, это дало бы надежду, хотя бы ещё один повод для фантазий.

В порыве горькой злости Криденс схватился за палочку, чтобы сжечь эти бумажки раз и навсегда, но не смог. Всё же они были слишком дороги ему, как часть мистера Грейвза.

 

Вместо того, чтобы лечь спать, он отправился в Садхупур, надеясь, что чудеса и запахи отвлекут его, но, как назло, вместо волшебства он видел лишь парочки. Счастливые парочки – некоторые даже держались за руки.

Он пытался сосредоточиться на магазинчиках и необычных домах, то древних, из обожжённой глины, то европейских, то совсем чужих, на вывесках, написанных непонятными символами, и вывесках на странном английском. Какое-то время это помогало, пока в конце узкой улочки ему не открылся храм.

Храм Шивы Махадева возвышался над Садхупуром, как неровная скала, одновременно напоминая наспех слепленные соты и оплывшую свечу. Он не предназначен был для города, как если бы гору вырвали с места и поставили посреди площади. Скульптуры занимали каждый сантиметр стен,  будто здание сложили из сотен человеческих тел, живых, непрестанно движущихся, занятых своими делами, как магические картины и колдографии. Фигуры богов, богинь, их бесчисленных слуг, служанок и домашних животных отправляли ритуалы, сражались, переодевались, играли с детьми... 

Занимались любовью.

Криденс схватился за горящую щёку. В прошлый раз, когда с Ньютом гуляли возле храма, он не заметил этих сюжетов, но теперь оказалось, что они везде, словно статуи знали о его обидах и издевались над ним. На самом деле им было всё равно: каменным небожителям плевать на смертных.

Он бросил на них мрачный взгляд и сел на ступеньки широкой, как улица, храмовой лестницы, спиной к вечной красоте.

На лестнице торговали, молились, укрощали окками, готовили еду и, кажется, даже жили. Криденс выбрал ступеньку повыше и почище, но так, чтоб никому не мешать. Калькутта, магическая и немажеская, уютная и грязная, зелёная и покрытая шрамами европейских проспектов, раскинулась внизу. Красивый и чужой город, подсвеченный мягким закатом. Глядя на него, Криденс пронзительно и остро осознал, как далеко остался дом: за океаном, на другой стороне мира.

Раньше, чтоб не чувствовать такой тоски, он перечитывал письма мистера Грейвза, но теперь от одной мысли об этой пытке его тошнило. Оставалась последняя ниточка, последний привет из дома, за который можно было уцепиться.

Он положил на колени маленькую “безразмерную” кожаную сумку и открыл её. Сумку он нашёл в багаже вместе с инструкциями, денежным конвертом и парой новеньких, идеальных по размеру походных ботинок. Ему большого труда стоило не разрыдаться тогда. Как и теперь.

В порту он купил маленькую Библию с тоненькими полупрозрачными листами и убористым мелким шрифтом, такую же, как была у него в общине. В первые дни на Голуэй-стрит он заносчиво считал, что никогда больше не откроет эту нечестную, злобную книгу, но увидев её среди газет и дамских романов, не удержался.

Нечестной и злобной была мать. Книга не виновата. Она скрашивала ему многие вечера, она научила его любить красивые стихи, она разворачивала перед ним эпические битвы и простые человеческие истории, учила его думать, осмысливать прочитанное – о матери он не мог сказать ничего подобного.

Он любил и приходскую церковь, зажатую между доходными домами. В приходской церкви ему никогда не бывало скучно, потому что отец МакТаггерт составлял интересные, добрые проповеди, ничуть не похожие на те, что мать писала для Вторых салемцев. В церкви люди узнавали “мальчика Бэрбоунов” и тепло здоровались с ним. Криденса ошеломляла эта теплота, ведь он был грешником, представлявшим отвратительные вещи о Рудольфе Валентино и надеявшимся порой, что мама вдруг умрёт. Ему казалось, что люди, окружавшие его, люди в лучших воскресных нарядах, люди на гладких деревянных скамьях – настоящие праведники и рядом с ними он, бедный, жалкий, обречённый на адские муки Криденс Бэрбоун, сам становится чуточку лучше.

Среди них он мог петь. Петь вместе со всеми, зная, что другие, сильные голоса, поддержат его слабый. 

_ “Как споём мы песнь Господню на земле чужой? _

_ Если забуду тебя, Иерусалим, пусть забыта будет десница моя”. _

Он пока не готов был молиться, хотя хотел бы помолиться за многих. Но готов был открыть книгу, знакомую с детства, книгу, которая должна давать утешение.

Страницы зашелестели тихо, он позволил ветру листать их. Закат тихо догорал над портом, холодные синие сумерки поднимались по лестнице.

Шелест затих, Криденс опустил голову и закусил губу.

_ “Если имею дар пророчества и знаю все тайны, и имею всякое познание и всю веру, так что могу и горы переставлять, а не имею любви - то я ничто”. _

Первое послание Павла к коринфянам. Когда-то он любил его. Это был как разговор со старым другом, которого у него никогда не было. Но теперь каждое слово отзывалось болью. Павел никогда не давал поблажек, он всегда говорил прямо. Он ждал честности от тех, кому проповедовал, и от него тоже.

“На что я злюсь?” – подумал вдруг Криденс. – “На кого?”

На себя? На мистера Грейвза? На Ньюта?

Мистер Грейвз не хотел его отпускать. Даже во сне держал его в объятиях ласково, но крепко.

Он грустил. Последнюю неделю, до того как приехал Ньют… он ведь грустил. Он уже знал, что придётся…

_ “И если я раздам все имение мое и отдам тело мое на сожжение, а любви не имею, нет мне в том никакой пользы”.  _

“Это ничто, мальчик. Всё это, весь этот дом, мебель, ковры, картины, книги… это всё ничто. Заперт ты в голом подвале или в роскошном особняке, всё едино”.

Криденс думал тогда, что мистер Грейвз говорит о себе, но теперь понял – о них обоих.

_ “Любовь долготерпит, милосердствует, любовь не завидует, любовь не превозносится, не гордится”... _

Для того чтоб любить, не обязательно, чтобы тебя любили в ответ. Даже если для мистера Грейвза он просто ответственность, просто человек, к которому тот привязался – пусть будет так.

_ “...не бесчинствует, не ищет своего, не раздражается, не мыслит зла, не радуется неправде, а сорадуется истине; все покрывает, всему верит, всего надеется, все переносит”. _

Криденс закрыл книгу и вжался лбом в холодную обложку.

Пусть будет так. Пусть будет так.

 

_ “А теперь пребывают сии три: вера, надежда, любовь; но любовь из них больше.” _

  
  


**15**

 

Во сне Августа Абернати преследовал орёл. Гигантская птица сошла с герба МАКУСА и с дикой яростью обрушилась на Абернати, выставив вперёд когти-сабли.

Во сне исчерченная магическими печатями папка для бумаг вдруг исчезала, и невозможно было найти её, потому что комнаты постоянно менялись, сбиваясь в лабиринт. 

Он просыпался несколько раз в холодном поту и остервенело дёргал заедающий ящик ночного столика, чтобы убедиться: всё на месте. Стоило заснуть, как возвращался орёл, терзавший его, но не как Прометея, а как жалкий кусок сырого мяса.

Будильник зазвонил как обычно, в семь тридцать. В полумрак задёрнутых штор просачивался бледный свет, сосед с первого этажа громко полоскал горло, как водопроводная труба. Книззл, как всегда, спал в ногах.

Абернати сел в постели, отёр мокрую от пота горячую шею… и замер. 

В кресле напротив темнел Авгур.

Чёрный капюшон склонился к прошитым листам, распотрошённая папка сиротливо лежала на полу. 

– А… – начал было Август, но тут же захлопнул рот.  Чёрный капюшон повернулся к нему. 

– Доброе утро, мистер Абернати. 

– Д… доброе. Но я думал, что мы встретимся…

– И мы встретились. Вас что-то не устраивает?

Абернати сглотнул и пригладил взъерошенные волосы. Он ещё ни разу не сталкивался с “гончей Гриндевальда” лично, но много о нём слышал. И о зондеркоманде “H”, и о “Наследии предков”.

И о немецком магическом подполье, которое существовало до тех пор, пока подпольщиков, обезображенных чёрным ритуалом, не перевешали в одну ночь на столбах вдоль берлинской Магиштрассе.

Он видел колдографии, он слышал новости  из Британии. И знал, что отступать уже поздно. Однажды Гриндевальд, тогда ещё притворявшийся Персивалем Грейвзом, приметил его и попросил о паре услуг. Присмотреть за Тиной Гольдштейн, передать кое-что Гнарлоку, ничего особенного, но и ничего легального.  Абернати думал, что наконец-то стал доверенным лицом шефа и предвкушал карьерный взлёт, деньги, внимание Куини Гольдштейн.  Про шефа ходили всякие слухи: о связях с мафией, об “аморальном поведении” с мужчинами, о доле в немажеских бутлегерских делах, но всё оказалось куда проще и сложнее одновременно. Вместо шикарного кабинета Август оказался в комнате для допросов, и это положение ему совсем не понравилось. Он чувствовал себя оскорблённым, использованным, да к тому же с возвращением настоящего Грейвза у него появилась возможность сравнить. Сравнение вышло не в пользу чопорного, но не стесняющегося в выражениях начальника, смотрящего на него, Абернати, как на пустое место. Гриндевальду он был по крайней мере нужен. Гриндевальд был харизматичнее, сильнее, изящнее в словах и поступках.

К тому же, он был прав.

После падения Хогвартса и бесславного конца европейского подполья Абернати сел и как следует взвесил все шансы. Он был уже немолод, повышение давно стало казаться несбыточной мечтой, и крошечный, иллюзорный шанс начать всё заново был лишь один: переиграть судьбу, открыть Гриндевальду путь в Америку. Уничтожить МАКУСА и построить на руинах новое правительство, в котором всё будет наоборот. 

Глядя на знакомых агатовых скорпионов, уцепившихся за воротничок Авгура, Абернати вспомнил, кому они принадлежали раньше. Мрачный боевой трофей.

Жаль что Грейвзу не придётся увидеть прекрасный новый мир – Август искренне хотел бы увидеть его лицо в тот момент, когда они поменяются должностями. 

– Меня всё устраивает, сэр. Спасибо что откликнулись и связались со мной. Это копии документов… там чертежи здания, докладные о системах безопасности, несколько личных дел для шантажа, и, специально для вас, сэр, реестр артефактов. До меня дошли слухи, что вы знаток – наш Отдел Тайн настоящий рай для…

Авгур вскинул руку, и он замолчал – губы слепило, будто магнитом.

Переносная копия реестра не выглядела внушительно: на вид в ней было всего пятьдесят листов, но, перевернув пятидесятый, читатель обнаруживал пятьдесят первый, за ним пятьдесят второй, и так далее. Ориентироваться в нём можно было только с помощью поисковых заклинаний, но Авгур даже не стал доставать палочку.

– Артефакты под личной охраной Директора магической безопасности, – произнёс он, постучав пальцем по странице.

Серьёзных совпадений будет всего пять – это знал любой, знакомый с историей МАКУСА и торжественной передачей трофейных артефактов героям войны. Если Авгур действительно знаток, он сразу отбросит игрушки, стоящие в застеклённых шкафах, но тот изучал список до странности долго, словно просто глядел в одну точку на странице.

Абернати начал подумывать о том, что неплохо бы сходить в уборную и причесаться, но вдруг незваный гость вскочил на ноги, словно его подбросили. 

– М… милорд?

Чёрный капюшон повернулся к нему.

– Вы назвали меня милордом? У вас один лорд: Геллерт Гриндевальд.

Август подумал, что ещё одна ремарка таким тоном, и в уборную ему не понадобится. Он напряг память, вспоминая всё, что знал об Авгуре.

– Тогда… мистер Скамандер?

– Не испытывайте моё терпение, Абернати. 

Бумаги с тихим шелестом вспорхнули и улеглись обратно в папку, успокоившись в руках Авгура.

– Я хотел обговорить условия, сэр… награду.

– Я похож на человека, раздающего награды? Могу повторить то, что сказал раньше: не испытывайте моё терпение.

Абернати отказывался признать, что Гриндевальд послал своего вышибалу, чтобы не платить. Такое неуважение, это слишком…

– В таком случае, с кем я могу об этом поговорить, сэр?

– Сначала лорд Гриндевальд оценит, насколько вы ему полезны. Пока вы просто собачонка, выпрашивающая лакомство за трюк, или влюблённый сирота, ведущийся на любые обещания. Не знаю, что выглядит более жалко.

Абернати поджал губы и кивнул. У этого… человека, если можно так выразиться, явно был зуб на него, но почему, оставалось только гадать.

– Прощайте, сэр, – попрощался он, надеясь никогда больше его не увидеть, и вдруг, похолодев, заметил, как Авгур протягивает руку в его сторону.

Среди всей информации, что Август собрал об этом человеке, был один уникальный факт: Авгуру не нужна была волшебная палочка, чтобы убить противника смертельным заклятием. Достаточно было произнести “Авада Кедавра”.

Он скажет это. Он получил что хотел, и ему ничего не стоит теперь...

Авгур опустил руку.

– “Прощайте”? Нет. До встречи, мистер Абернати.


	3. Chapter 3

Часть 3

 

3

Патрик, работавший закройщиком в "Модных мантиях Маккензи", никак не мог понять, почему Криденс променял путешествия с магозоологом на мастерскую палочек О'Шэя в Мельбурне.

Простое «устал» его не удовлетворяло: он, бурлящий энергией, не мог представить, как это – устать от приключений. А Криденс не мог объяснить.

 

Наверное, это смутное ощущение впервые зародилось у него из-за того случая с Дургой Мукерджи.

 

Ради Дурги они с Ньютом задержались в Индии ещё на неделю, всё дальше и дальше углубляясь в душные зелёные джунгли. Криденсу это совсем не нравилось, но он молчал, тащился позади Ньюта, поддерживал отпугивающие насекомых заклинания и охлаждающие чары.

Его волосы так отросли, что он стягивал их в небрежный узел на затылке. Ньют предложил подстричь его, правда, не ручаясь за результат. Криденс отказался, сам не до конца понимая, почему это решение так важно, смутно догадываясь о власти, которую совсем недавно приобрёл над собственным телом и внешностью – власти не менять то, что ему нравилось.

Поначалу он старался бриться даже в джунглях, но быстро махнул на это рукой: это мальчик, раздающий листовки на улицах, должен выглядеть чистеньким и опрятным, в лесу всем плевать. Только накануне встречи с Дургой он сдался и соскрёб наконец жёсткую густую щетину.

Дурга Мукерджи, подруга Ньюта, магозоолог из Магического Совета Индии прислала ворона с просьбой о помощи: браконьеры угрожали городу летучих обезьян в Манипуре. Совет, интересовавшийся её делами только для проформы, не спешил вызывать мракоборцев, в ближайшей деревне не было магов. Она осталась в одиночестве сражаться с коварными безжалостными противниками. И планировала победить.

В её письме было столько силы и энергии, что Криденс вообразил кого-то вроде матери: суровую и властную женщину, не терпящую возражений.

Дурга оказалась маленькой, ему по грудь, девушкой в солдатской форме и с длинной тёмной косой. Она была похожа на фею: смуглая, как миндальный орешек, с большими тёплыми глазами, быстрая и немного суетливая. Её лагерь стоял у разрушенных стен города, так, чтобы можно было наблюдать за обезьянами, не тревожа их.

Ньют был в восторге от её рассказов, Криденс не понимал половины слов и молчал. Ему стыдно было признаваться магозоологам, бредившим этими местами, что городской шум ему гораздо ближе, что  в глазах у него уже рябит от всей этой зелени, и он устал всматриваться в каждую ветку, опасаясь ядовитых змей и каких-нибудь сколопендр. Он привык, что окружающий мир безопасен – опасны люди, но в этом месте всё перевернулось с ног на голову.

И всё-таки, сидя у костра, прислушиваясь к незнакомым звукам и шорохам, видя звериные глаза, отсвечивающие в темноте, глядя на звёзды (может быть, тоже чьи-то глаза) в просветах ветвей, слушая тихий разговор на непривычном, неправильном на слух английском, он думал, что не променял бы этот миг на возвращение в Нью-Йорк. Может быть ради одного... но не сегодня, не сейчас.

Днём они расставляли ловушки и развешивали предупреждающие чары вокруг ступенчатых храмов и разрушенных дворцов. Работали сосредоточенно, молча, но Дурге, давно не видевшей людей, молчание быстро надоедало.

– Как тебе Индия?

– Мне нравится, – коротко отвечал Криденс, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Чары выходили у него легко и держались долго, но при мысли о том, что он отвлечётся и опозорится или сделает что-то неправильно, руки начинали дрожать.

– А что именно нравится?

– Одежда. У женщин.

– Ага, значит, индийские девушки! Хочешь, я тебя познакомлю с кем-нибудь? Или у тебя уже есть невеста?

Криденс отвернулся, слишком поспешно, невежливо.

– Ты задаёшь вопросы, которые сама ненавидишь, – пришёл на помощь Ньют.

– Мне захотелось попробовать, как это – быть моей тётушкой Рани. И знаешь что? Это весело! Криденс, не обижайся на меня. Когда всё закончится, я надену для тебя сари, хочешь?

Ньют тяжело вздохнул. Криденс промолчал, делая вид, что слишком сосредоточен.

Каждую ночь перед сном он молился, чтобы браконьеры не пришли, но из соседних деревень Дурге передавали послания: двое англичан и бенгалец идут к Проклятому городу.

Значит,  война.

Криденс боялся боли и никому не хотел её причинять. Он злился на себя за страх, злился на Ньюта за то, что тот притащил его с собой, и молчал, молчал, всё больше замыкаясь в себе, как привык.

Потом, вспоминая о дне нападения, он понял, как много упустил, занятый своей обидой. Он привык, что все вокруг знают лучше и не нуждаются в его советах, поэтому ни разу не напомнил Ньюту поесть, хотя тот забывал, постоянно занятый обезьянами и охранными чарами. Ни разу не напомнил ему, что уже поздно и пора спать, когда Ньют увлекался своими дневниками и засиживался допоздна.

Всё шло как надо, ведь Ньют знал, как правильно

Должен был знать.

Его взяли первым.

Голос Дурги, треск заклинаний слышались где-то в узких, заваленных помётом и прелыми фруктами переулках, напомнив Криденсу на мгновение о подземке и молниях мистера Грейвза. Ньют бросился туда, но не успел: смуглый маг в хаки и пробковом шлеме сбил его с ног.

Бой оказался неожиданно коротким: вспышки одновременно ударили в магические щиты, но щит Ньюта не выдержал.

Ньют не успел парировать, и прежде, чем Криденс вытащил палочку, всё кончилось.

Боевое заклинание. Мистер Грейвз показывал несколько боевых заклинаний для самозащиты, говорил, что обычному магу больше, в общем, и не нужно...

Ступефай? Импедимента? Иммобулус?

Слова, которые он так добросовестно разучивал, превратились в беспомощную мешанину. Браконьер смотрел на него пристально, и глаза у него были холодные, ярко-голубые, как небо.

– Стой спокойно, сынок. Экспеллиармус.

Палочка вырвалась из мокрых пальцев Криденса и отлетела куда-то в кусты.

– А теперь встань на колени. Руки за голову. Не будешь слушаться, отправлю тебя в спячку прямо на муравейник.

Криденс подчинился. Он знал: никто не рассмеётся вдруг и не скажет, что это шутка. У матери слова никогда не расходились с делом. Не будет лучше, чем обещают, но может стать хуже.

Краем глаза он видел Дургу и Ньюта, неподвижных, привязанных волшебными путами к дереву. Бенгалец в тюрбане и второй англичанин, русый и невзрачный, охраняли их, наведя палочки.

– Я не хочу лишних проблем. Мы просто сделаем, что надо, и подотрём вам память. Друзья твои пусть полежат, а ты пойдёшь с нами, мартышки тебя знают и не смоются. Вставай. Медленно.

Время загустело и растянулось.

Всегда был кто-то сильнее, взрослее, увереннее - тот, от кого всё зависело. Сначала мать, потом мистер Грейвз, Ньют...

Теперь никого.

Он остался совершенно один в джунглях, под прицелом волшебной палочки, и даже не мог нормально думать: ужас перехватывал дыхание.

Можно сказать «нет», защищая всё, ради чего боролись Ньют и Дурга. Это будет хороший поступок. Но что помешает браконьерам убить их всех?

«Ты действительно готов за это умереть?» – спросил его внутренний голос, голос мистера Грейвза. В нём слышалось явное сомнение.

Нет.

Криденс любил зверей Ньюта и переживал за них, но не настолько. Самого Ньюта он любил гораздо больше, и его хотел защитить. Но как? Если б только он остался обскури, страх давно разбудил бы его...

– Подождите. Обезьяны - это... это ерунда. Есть другие животные, дороже.

Голубоглазый браконьер посмотрел на него с интересом.

– И где же эти другие? Дай угадаю, на другой стороне леса, подальше отсюда?

–  Н.. нет. Сэр. Они в чемодане. Я покажу, только пожалуйста, не стирайте память!

Даже если его не убьют, воспоминания о мистере Грейвзе, о Тине, о Модести могут исчезнуть – эта мысль приводила его в ещё больший ужас.

– Ну открывай, посмотрим. Только сначала... Силенсио.

– Ммм!

Этого Криденс не ожидал. Он схватился за горло, попытался кричать, словно крик мог разрушить заклятие, но естественно, ничего не вышло.

– Это на случай, если твои звери знают какие-нибудь неприятные команды, –  голубоглазый потрепал его по щеке. – Вот теперь открывай свой чемодан и не спеши. Одно резкое движение, и отправишься на боковую.

Криденс медленно, так, чтоб тот видел, принёс чемодан от костра, и так же медленно открыл. На него пахнуло знакомым запахом сухой травы и мокрой шерсти, внизу уютно светилась жёлтая лампочка.

Первым спустился бенгалец, проверил каждый угол хижины и приглашающе махнул рукой. Криденс спустился за ним, и волшебная палочка тут же уткнулась ему в затылок.

Он шёл первым, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам. Ему было стыдно даже перед лунтелятами.

– Это что, лечурки?! Кейси, тут целый выводок чёртовых лечурок! Мерлинова борода...

Голубоглазый за спиной у Криденса усмехнулся.

– Не намочи штаны от счастья. Эта тварь тебе глаза выдавить может.

Ветер донёс из пустынной части чемодана рёв нунду. Бенгалец дёрнул Криденса за шиворот и замер.

– Так... и что у нас там? – ласково спросил Кейси. – Фините инкантатем. Расскажи-ка нам.

Криденс облизнул всё ещё несколько онемевшие губы.

– Смайлз... нунду... но он трусливый, он не бросится.

– А ему и не надо быть храбрым, сынок. Одно его дыхание вызывает болезни.

– Нет, у него... – Криденс порадовался, что ему не нужно поворачиваться. Он был уверен – этот человек всё поймёт по глазам. – У него повреждена железа. С рождения. Он не мог бороться с другими самцами, и Ньют его забрал.

– Очень трогательная история. И куда ты нас ведёшь? К нему в пасть?

– Мы... можем обойти, – Криденс нервно сглотнул. – Здесь есть окками и камуфлори, и... самое ценное, я не помню, как оно называется.

Дойти до конца. Только бы дойти до конца.

Воздух вибрировал от напряжения. Становилось холоднее, чудом выжившая снежинка коснулась горячей щеки Криденса и растаяла.

– Кое-где лето, кое-где зима, ловко, – хмыкнул русый браконьер. – Нам такой чемоданчик пригодится, Кейси.

Криденс не слышал, что ответил голубоглазый – он уже ступил за полог, и снег хрустнул под его ботинком.

Она ждала. Она знала, что может спрятаться в нём, защититься от холода и одиночества.

Сверкающий пузырь с тёмным переменчивым ядром внутри лопнул от прикосновения.

Криденс раскрыл объятия...

...и рухнул на дно каменного мешка. Без выхода. Без надежды на спасение.

***

Нунду понюхал обезображенные тела, зашипел и отпрыгнул на несколько шагов, как большая кошка. Подошёл снова, принюхался и легко вырвал кусок из бедра Кейси, словно пирожное надкусил.

Криденс отвернулся. Его едва не стошнило от этого зрелища.

– Ты вёл их к Смайлзу, они разозлили его, дальше ты не помнишь, – Ньют говорил неожиданно чётко, словно вбивая каждое слово в память Криденса. Он не отрываясь смотрел, как нунду волочит труп, оставляя глубокую борозду в снегу.

– Нет, я должен признаться!

– Индийская тюрьма для волшебников ужасна. Не хуже, чем Азкабан, но там очень тяжело выжить, правда.

– Ньют, я...

Он запнулся. "Я не подумал"? Но соединиться с обскуром - это и был план.

– Я испугался и не знал, что ещё делать.

Ньют не злился, даже не выглядел расстроенным. Скорее, замкнувшимся, словно отвлёкся на какую-то большую, сложную работу, совершавшуюся прямо сейчас в его голове.

– Да. И это моя вина. Я втянул тебя в это, я забросил себя, понадеявшись на ловушки, мало учил тебя магии. Конечно, ты не знал других способов, ведь раньше убийство срабатывало, – Он глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на Криденса нечитаемым, неподвижным взглядом. – Ненавижу запрещать, никогда этого не умел, но, Криденс, я запрещаю тебе подходить к обскуру. Пожалуйста, пойми меня. Ты должен найти другой путь. Я помогу тебе, но ты должен сам понять, зачем это нужно.

Криденс молчал, пытаясь справиться с паническим сердцебиением. Что Ньют теперь думает о нём?

– Я пытался спасти вас, и обезьян, и твоих животных! – Из-за слёз перед глазами всё расплывалось. – Что мне было делать?!

– Они хотели нас убить?

– Да!

Криденс выпалил, не подумав, и тут же прикрыл рот рукой. Поздно.

"Но я знал! Не важно, что они говорили..."

Взгляд Ньюта смягчился.

– Ты очень храбрый, спасибо тебе. Но, пожалуйста, не подходи больше к обскуру.

Криденс не глядя кивнул. То была не храбрость, а наоборот, страх, и этот страх сделал обскура сильнее – они даже не успели ничего понять. Он сам мало что успел понять, захваченный чувствами, как дикий зверь; оглушённый ужасом.

– Тяжело объяснить вещи, которые сам знаешь всю жизнь, – Ньют взъерошил волосы и взял его за плечи, заглядывая в глаза. – Тёмные ритуалы, непростительные заклятия, обскуры – их называют злом не потому что здесь действует какая-то мораль, нет. Есть... настоящий свет и настоящая тьма, то, что лечит душу и то, что её убивает. И в конце концов тот, кто идёт по тёмному пути, просто перестаёт быть человеком.

– Как... – Криденсу тяжело было выговорить это имя, но, вспомнив его, он вдруг осознал, о чём говорил Ньют. То неспокойное чувство, охватывавшее его рядом с фальшивым мистером Грейвзом, желание убежать, даже когда тот лечил его раны. Не страх любви и не страх отказа.

Страх смерти.

– Как... Гриндевальд?

Ньют задумался.

– Нет, не до конца. Есть один человек, умный и добрый, который верит в Гриндевальда и думает, что тот ещё не потерян. Я даже спорил с ним об этом... но он был прав. Гриндевальд считает людей инструментами, использует их, он тёмный маг, но всё ещё человек. Мне жаль его, я думаю, что его можно спасти от самого себя.

Криденс снова кивнул.

– Я больше не подойду к обскуру, обещаю. Только не прогоняй меня!

– Что? Нет! Конечно, нет!

– И... Ты будешь мне доверять? После этого...?

– Да, – Ньют всё так же смотрел ему в глаза серьёзно, но тепло.– Я знаю, что тебе можно верить. Ты спас меня, ты ведь мой друг.

Криденс отвернулся, чувствуя, что сейчас заплачет, и наткнулся взглядом на кровавый снег.

– Нужно всё убрать...

– Нет. Это тяжело, но Дурга должна увидеть, – Ньют отпустил его. – Помнишь, что я тебе говорил? Пожалуйста, не забудь. От этого зависит твоя жизнь.

Дурга поверила. И в то, что браконьеры собирались их убить, и в историю о нападении нунду. Криденсу показалось, что она даже не огорчилась.

Стоило ли вообще огорчаться? Ведь умерли плохие люди.

Ньют поблагодарил его за то, что он вёл себя храбро, а Дурга обняла (пришлось для этого наклониться) и поцеловала в щёку, сказала, что он герой. Быть героем оказалось приятно, но в письме мистеру Грейвзу он об этом умолчал, боясь, что тот между строк прочитает о мучительных сомнениях.

_ «У меня всё хорошо. Мы ловили браконьеров в джунглях и расставляли ловушки. Всё обошлось, они больше не угрожают обезьянам» _ , – написал он, стараясь подбирать слова осторожно, не выдавая подробностей. На это мистер Грейвз потребовал, чтоб он не переставал тренировать боевую магию, хотя «пустая» палочка для этого не очень подходила. Со временем она действительно слушалась всё хуже, и Криденс решил не слишком на неё полагаться. Хоть мистер Грейвз и считал беспалочковую магию трудной, требующей особой концентрации, простые вещи вроде левитации предметов оказались не такими уж сложными.

Криденс не писал об этом – боялся разочаровать мистера Грейвза – но на учёбу оставалось мало времени. Он больше узнал о магических животных, чем о мире волшебников, и когда Ньюту пришло послание из дома, Криденс недолго радовался возвращению в цивилизацию. Как будет выглядеть среди настоящих магов? Неотёсанный, неумеха, идиот, не знающий простейших вещей. Даже в разговорах Ньюта и Дурги он не понимал половины, все шутки проходили мимо него.

Встреча с семьёй Ньюта тоже его не радовала. Вдруг он никому не понравится? Жить под одной крышей с людьми, которым ты неприятен и неудобен – сложно было придумать что-то хуже.

Он не заметил, как снова начал сутулиться и низко опускать голову. Только разговоры с Ньютом и письма мистера Грейвза немного успокаивали его. Ньют рассказывал о маме, обожавшей гостей, об отце, любящем поболтать у камина с каждым, кто слушает. Про двух дружелюбных книззлов и сову с одним крылом, которую те вырастили, как своего котёнка.

Мистер Грейвз писал про Тесея Скамандера.

_ "Мы старые фронтовые товарищи, рядом с ним ты в полной безопасности. Тесей знает о тебе, я попросил его передать документы: австралийский паспорт и британский, новые – останется только вписать имя, любое, какое выберешь сам. Тебе лучше не оставаться Криденсом Бэрбоуном. _

_ Тесей бывает резким и язвительным... пожалуй, он и есть резкий, язвительный тип, но не ранит тех, кто не способен защититься. Если вы подружитесь, у тебя не будет друга вернее, пусть он и шутит порой на совершенно не располагающие к веселью темы. Никогда не соглашайся пить с ним: во-первых, ты не угонишься, во-вторых, для тебя это будет чревато непредсказуемыми последствиями, так что призови всю свою пуританскую сдержанность. _

_ Пожми ему руку от меня, и как можно крепче _ ".

Криденс честно выполнил поручение, и при встрече постарался пожать большую веснушчатую руку Тесея Скамандера по-настоящему, по-мужски. Он совершенно не ожидал, что высокий, рыжебородый Тесей тут же заключит его в объятия .

– Этот сукин сын даже нежного поцелуя мне не передал? Парень, не смотри с таким ужасом, это просто шутка.

Меропа, жена Тесея, расставлявшая тарелки в просторной светлой столовой дома Скамандеров, закатила глаза и покачала головой.

– Тесей Беовульф Скамандер, ты отвратителен.

– Стараюсь, моя милая. Стараюсь внести хоть какое-то разнообразие в этот вертеп положительных людей.

Кудрявая,  светлоглазая и рыжая, как муж, Меропа была на последнем месяце, и ребёнка ждали со дня на день, поэтому Ньюта заблаговременно вызвали домой, чтоб он успел на крестины хотя бы одного племянника.

Конец Радуги, где собралась вся семья, сложно было назвать фамильным особняком –  ничего похожего на дом мистера Грейвза. Криденс даже не мог понять, сколько в нём этажей: вместо чердака из красной черепичной крыши как грибы росли башенки, едва вмещавшие по комнате. Из самой высокой, совятни, видно было бескрайний луг, церковный шпиль и деревушку Сент-Мэри-Мид за ним.

Никаких опасностей вокруг, в ближайшем лесу никаких диких зверей, кроме комаров, а самое непривычное зрелище – викарий на велосипеде.

Криденс всё не мог привыкнуть, что, ложась спать, не нужно ставить антимоскитные чары, а просыпаясь, не нужно вытряхивать из ботинок пауков и змей.

В день приезда Ньют взял его с собой побродить по округе. Они шли по дороге между золотыми полями, и вокруг не было ни души, только ласточки окружили в синем небе.

– Здесь так... – начал Криденс и запнулся, пытаясь подобрать слово.

Ни крестьянки, несущей на голове кувшин, ни детей, ведущих большерогую белую корову, ни унылой флейты монахов, путешествующих между деревнями за подаянием.

Ни маленькой статуи бога или Будды в цветочном ожерелье, ни яркой гадюки, стекающей по камням через дорогу.

Покой и пустота.

– Немного одиноко, да? Ребёнком я обожал Конец Радуги, но мы все, наверное, вырастаем из родных мест. Теперь все местные лягушки принадлежат Пэтси.

– Пэтси? – Криденс нахмурился, припоминая рассказы о семье Скамандеров. –  Это... книззл?

– Это мой племянник. Патрокл, – Ньют улыбнулся. – Книззл – Перси, как Персиваль Грейвз.

– Я бы никогда не смог так его назвать. Как книззла, – Криденс опустил глаза и поспешно перевёл тему. – Я, кажется, понимаю, о чём ты. Я бы не смог теперь, после всего, вернуться... ко Вторым салемцам.

Он хотел сказать "домой", но перед глазами встали мрачные холодные стены, пыльные обломки дерева на полу, тёмный силуэт неподвижного тела внизу, под галереей...

"Твоя мать мертва, вот твоя награда".

Какие бы чудеса он ни повидал, где бы ни оказался, маленькая церковь Вторых Салемцев всегда будет с ним. Разрушенная его руками.

"Ты ведь этого хотел?"

Ньют ездил по всему миру, покорял горы, спасал лунных тельцов и укрощал драконов, но в Англии, у конца радуги, в рассохшемся буфете ждала его любимая чашка.

Там годами одинаково заваривали чай с чабрецом и пили его у окна, выходящего в сад. Там пекли пироги и штрудели, заплетая тесто косичкой, как он любил, и развешивали выстиранные занавески, пахнущие лавандой, на заднем дворе.

Там была его комната и его кровать, и его книги, и портреты окрестных собак, нарисованные отцом, и колдографии Скамандеров в окружении гиппогрифов, тоже когда-то бывших членами семьи.

Как бы далеко Ньют ни отправился, он всегда мог вернуться домой.

Оказавшись рядом с родными, такими же, как на подбор, рыжими и светлоглазыми, он неуловимо изменился, словно влился в общий поток. Криденс почувствовал себя как никогда одиноким и растерянным. Он не понимал правил, царивших здесь, и не знал, как ему вести себя, чтоб никого не раздражать.

Миссис Скамандер оказалась моложе, чем он думал, и куда громче. Сравниться с ней по громкости мог только Тесей: заканчивая торжественную уборку к приезду гостей, они перекрикивались через весь дом, как матросы на корабле.

Мистер Скамандер, небольшого роста, всегда серьёзный  и всегда улыбавшийся взглядом, читал газету у камина, одновременно делая вид, что полёты метёлки над каминной полкой – весомый вклад в уборку. Узнав, что Криденс американец, он засыпал его вопросами, но все они касались только магической Америки, и ответить на них Криденс не смог.

– Вы ведь протеже Персиваля Грейвза, молодой человек? Перси Грейвз... вы не читали последний номер «Пророка», международную полосу? – мистер Скамандер потряс газетой. – Говорить такие вещи с его стороны крайне необдуманно, МАКУСА не какой-нибудь римский сенат, в конце концов. Но что взять с потерянного поколения? Война навсегда их изменила, да...

– Можно... можно посмотреть? – Криденс робко кивнул в сторону газеты, и, получив разрешение, тут же зашелестел страницами.

«ПЕРСИВАЛЬ ГРЕЙВЗ ПРИЗЫВАЕТ КОНГРЕСС К СУИЦИДУ», – гласил жирный, крупный заголовок. Под ним – чёрно-белая колдография мистера Грейвза. За его спиной раскинулся гербовый орёл, но казалось, что чёрные крылья вырастают из его плеч. Гордый, холодный и безжалостный взгляд был Криденсу знаком – такие глаза становились у мистера Грейвза, когда он рассказывал о Гриндевальде.

Он говорил что-то невидимым за гранью кадра слушателям, сведя кончики пальцев перед грудью. Безукоризненно выглядящий, напряжённый и одинокий.

Криденс осторожно коснулся колдографии, краска на газетном листе показалась ему особенно холодной. Буквы плясали перед глазами, он с трудом смог прочитать об ужесточении мер безопасности, о том, что мёртвые порой полезнее живых...

– Простите!

Он выхватил газетный разворот и, не разбирая дороги, выбежал из дома. Куда угодно, подальше, где никто не увидит его слёз.

В джунглях, под прицелом волшебной палочки, он точно и ясно понял, что не хотел умирать. Авроры, расстреливающие его холодным и злым белым светом, такая же белая и холодная станция Сити Холл... только не это! Только не снова!

Мистер Грейвз счёл бы его малодушным и был бы прав.

Сидя на камне у садовой калитки, он всё не мог оторваться от фотографии. Чем дольше он смотрел, тем более усталым, чужим казался ему мистер Грейвз. У него была другая жизнь, сложная, о которой он никогда не писал, о которой Криденс понятия не имел. Нужна ли ему обуза в виде писем к «протеже», который всё равно не может написать в ответ ничего толкового?

Криденса нашла Меропа Скамандер. Она вышла из кухни, на ходу вытирая руки полотенцем, и склонилась над ним, насколько позволял ей живот.

– Когда миссис Клио начинает командовать, все мужчины сразу куда-то прячутся, – с улыбкой заметила она. – Ты уже разобрал чемоданы? Хаки – это прекрасно, но к ужину надо надеть что-то поприличнее.

Она сразу приняла его как младшего брата, и Криденс, не понимая ещё, как к этому относиться, всё равно почувствовал облегчение.

В маленькой гостевой комнатке с морскими пейзажами на стенах он впервые за много дней как следует расчесал волосы и взбил пену для бритья.

Человек, отражавшийся в зеркале, был кем угодно, только не Криденсом Бэрбоуном. Ему не подходило это имя, оно казалось нелепым, как старая, слишком короткая одежда, которую на благотворительных раздачах выбирала ему мать.

Может быть, правда пора было сменить его?

Побрившись, он нашёл чуть больше сходства с собой-прежним, но неряшливые, длинные волосы, собранные в пучок, придавали ему экзотический вид, даже несмотря на старомодный, но вполне европейский коричневый костюм и галстук-ленту.

Он впервые задумался о том, что пора подстричься до приемлемой длины, чтобы выглядеть цивилизованно, и понял вдруг, что не хочет больше путешествовать с Ньютом.

Вдыхая сладковатые незнакомые запахи, въевшиеся в скрипучее дерево оконных проёмов, гладя лоскутные пледы, рассматривая странные часы со множеством стрелок и портретами Скамандеров вместо цифр, он чувствовал, что это желание усиливается и крепнет.

Сидя за раздвижным семейным столом, с требовательной мордочкой попрошайничающего книззла на коленях, по привычке отказываясь от добавки, глядя, как Ньют пытается накормить годовалого племянника картофельным пюре, он понял окончательно и бесповоротно – дорога хороша, пока есть куда вернуться.

За обедом он больше отмалчивался, но всё время чувствовал себя окружённым заботливым вниманием Скамандеров, беспокоившихся, что он мало ест, пытавшихся аккуратно выведать что-нибудь о его прошлом  и настоящем.

– На каком факультете ты учился в Ильверморни? – спросила миссис Скамандер, и Криденс замер, захваченный врасплох. Ньют тоже замер, как испуганная антилопа.

– Мама, не приставай к парню, пусть спокойно поест. Вы все его постоянно дёргаете, вот увидишь, он сбежит ночью из этого бедлама, и ты будешь виновата, – попытался прикрыть его Тесей, но миссис Скамандер так легко не сдавалась.

– Это тебе не нужен повод выставиться, мистер герой, а некоторые люди тактично ждут, когда к ним обратятся. Так где ты учился, дорогой? Дай угадаю, Пакваджи?

– Я...

Настоящие волшебники сидели вокруг и смотрели на него, ожидая ответа: свой он или чужой?

В тот миг они были страшнее Гриндевальда, страшнее браконьеров.

Он низко опустил голову, чтобы не видеть их взглядов, стиснул вилку так, что костяшки побелели.

– Нигде... никогда... моя приёмная мать запрещала...

В столовой повисла мёртвая тишина. Даже малыш перестал ворковать.

Криденс вздрогнул, когда Тесей, сидевший справа, крепко сжал его плечо.

– Это... просто ужасно! – Меропа коснулась его запястья слева.

– Какая-то дикость! – вспылил вдруг спокойный до этого мистер Скамандер. – Впрочем, чего ещё ожидать от Штатов!

Криденсу понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять – они возмущаются не им. Матерью. Он осторожно поднял голову и увидел, что Ньют улыбается ему, а миссис Скамандер смотрит грустно, словно услышала о чьей-то смерти или трагедии.

– Бедный мальчик, – прошептала она. – Как можно отнять у птицы небо?

– Мистер Грейвз учил меня, – поспешно ответил Криденс, чтобы успокоить её. – Немного. Ньют тоже. Я учусь и сам, но медленно... у меня не всё получается.

– Перси прекрасный маг, очень талантливый, – миссис Скамандер немного оттаяла. – Не знаю, правда, какой из него учитель, но... Тесей, ты помнишь, как он трансфигурировал ту старую вишню в летающий парусник на мой день рождения? Я глазам не поверила! Это было так мило с его стороны. Как жаль, что на его должности нужна только боевая магия, ничего созидательного! Криденс, обязательно вытряси из него всё, что сможешь.

– И если тебе понадобятся книги, обращайся, – добавил мистер Скамандер. – У нас не бог весть какая библиотека, но мы постоянно её пополняем. Интересы у всех разные, так что найти можно что угодно! Наша семья, как Хогвартс в миниатюре, правда, с небольшим перевесом в сторону гриффиндорцев.

Криденс слышал про Хогвартс от Ньюта, но не мог представить, что для волшебников действительно так важно, кто ходил в какой класс.

– А вот с Меропой у нас полный набор. Мы заполучили чудную змейку. Никогда не думал, что мы вдруг породнимся со слизеринцами, но перед нашим Тесеем ни одна Ариадна не устоит...

Меропа вдруг нахмурилась. Они с Тесеем обменялись странными взглядами, как заговорщики, связанные каким-то неприятным делом, но тут же снова отвернулись друг от друга.

Криденс откинулся на спинку стула, ослабевший от нахлынувшего облегчения. Рассказ миссис Скамандер навевал воспоминания о том, каким удовольствием блестели глаза мистера Грейвза, когда он раз за разом превращал письменный стол в ворона, посмеиваясь над тем, что Криденс никак не мог поверить в трансфигурацию.

Пожалуй... им обоим было весело тогда.

Задумавшись, он упустил момент, когда всё началось. Миссис Скамандер предложила ему домашнего ягодного вина, и он не смог отказаться ни от первой рюмки, ни от второй, потому что вино было очень сладкое, а он так давно не пробовал сладкого!

Потом миссис Скамандер, Меропа и Пэтси куда-то ушли, а на столе появился джин, и Тесей настойчиво предлагал выпить на брудершафт. У него был цепкий, повелительный взгдяд, и противиться было сложно.

– Я не могу... – Криденс глядел на него, как кролик на удава. – Мистер Грейвз велел не пить с вами.

– Дамы ушли? Тогда на хер Перси, он через пол земного шара умудряется всё контролировать!  Ты вернул моего друга в обойму, он всему МАКУСА задаст жару. Поэтому я хочу выпить с тобой на брудершафт. Как на Восточном фронте пили! Ньют! Помнишь?

Ньют неопределённо пожал плечами и улыбнулся, задумавшись о своём.

– Ну? – Тесей наклонился ближе.

– Я не знаю... я не могу.

– Ты мужчина, Бэрбоун, или мальчик?

Вопрос оказался неожиданно трудным.

– Мужчина... я думаю.

– Ты сам отвечаешь за свою жизнь? Сам принимаешь решения?

– Да... да.

– Тогда пей, – Тесей сомкнул его предплечье со своим, как звенья цепи. – Раз, два, три, vzdrognuli.

После второго стакана джина мистер Скамандер тоже куда-то исчез, но Криденс даже не заметил. Ему было легко и весело, вот только язык плохо слушался.

Он пытался рассказать историю о двух таксистах, столкнувшихся на перекрёстке у Тридцать второй улицы: это была смешная история, мистер Грейвз смеялся над ней и сказал, что у него талант подмечать детали, но теперь у Криденса концы не сходились с концами – он не мог вспомнить, в чём соль, всё время сбивался и начинал заново, но Тесей всё равно хохотал.

– И ещё я помню шутку... шутку про приходского священника, который заходит в бар… или там было два священника…

Ньют прыснул.

– Я слышал, – он неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону Криденса. – Хорошая! Тесей, послушай. Нет, послушай, тебе понравится!

Криденс гордо улыбнулся и налил себе ещё джина, расплескав, правда, половину по столу.

Почему мать всегда говорила, что спиртное – это яд? Джин делал всех весёлыми и привлекательными, особенно Тесея, такого мужественного, с широкими плечами, узкими бёдрами, сильными руками... и если Тесей и Ньют стали такими красивыми, то мистер Грейвз на газетной колдографии...

Он уткнулся лбом в сложенные на столе руки, пережидая приступ головокружения.

– Так. Не раскисать, – скомандовал у него над ухом Тесей. – Брат, у тебя с собой?

– Что? – весело отозвался Ньют.

– Что ты мне сказал утром? Ты сказал, что привёз, и ещё пикирующих злыдней туда надавил. Трубка или кальян?

– Злыдни... я не знаю.

– Ньют. Соберись. Смотри на меня. Трубка или кальян?

– Криденсу будет вредно, вредно трубку, – Ньют нежно погладил Криденса по волосам, и тот подался за прикосновением, плохо понимая, что делает.

– Значит, кальян.

– Значит... это очень интересная смесь, я немного с ней поэкспериментировал... сейчас принесу.

Криденс не запомнил, как попал в комнатку с коврами и подушками, откуда взялся посреди неё странный... кувшин?.. Лампа?.. Чайник?.. – с изогнутой, как змея, трубкой и серебряным мундштуком. Он видел такие в Индии, но не мог вспомнить название. Братья Скамандеры наперебой объясняли, как правильно вдыхать дым, но не объяснили, зачем. Впрочем, они оба были такими хорошими, что он послушался, не требуя отчёта.

Дым плавал под потолком, превращаясь то в зелёные цветы, то в розовые деревья: Тесей выдыхал целые клубы и тут же взмахом руки трансфигурировал их в мимолётные облачные картины. Ньют создавал из дымных колечек зверей, то замиравших, как часть пейзажа брата, то разрушавших облачные леса и горы согласно своей природе. Криденс просто смотрел снизу вверх, положив голову Ньюту на колени и покачивая в руке бутылку "Волшебного Джина Джинни".  

Он плохо помнил, что было дальше: висящие в воздухе карты таро и Тесея, объяснявшего ему про Повешенного и Дьявола что-то очень важное. Вспомнил, как они зачем-то ходили во двор, и Тесей всё порывался петь про казнённого короля Луи и ирландскую девушку, а Ньют пытался наложить на него заклятие безмолвия. Потом были клубничный торт миссис Скамандер, утащенный из кладовой и сама миссис Скамандер в ночном халате. Криденс ел, голодный, как волк, и всё не мог остановиться: он никогда не пробовал торта лучше.

– Он такой вкусный... – слёзы благодарности текли по его щекам и падали в тарелку. – Такой вкусный, миссис Скамандер!

– Боже мой, ну и зачем вы это сделали? - ответила она, обращаясь явно не к нему. – Немедленно отведите мальчика в постель, пока он от собственной тени шарахаться не начал! И не давайте табаку гореть, дым будет горчить!

Криденс отставил пустую тарелку и закрыл глаза. Спать...

Ему как наяву привиделась спальня на Голуэй-стрит и мягкая, тёплая постель с одеялами легче пёрышка. Мистер Грейвз раздевает его и укладывает, низко наклоняется, говорит что-то негромким, низким голосом – таким знакомым...

У него такие прекрасные глаза, карие и тёплые, его шея так вкусно пахнет одеколоном...

...и мягкие губы, и привкус джина на языке...

Видение исчезло, стоило Криденсу провалиться в сон.

Ему снился древний лабиринт под серым небом, очертаниями повторявший гигантскую паучью сеть. Снился тёплый мерзкий дождь, влажная жара, давившая на грудь, мешавшая дышать. Дождь неожиданно замёрз в град: капли ударяли Криденса по лбу, по щекам, и, не выдержав, он открыл глаза.

Рябая однокрылая сова покосилась на него сверху вниз и снова  легонько стукнула клювом в лоб.

Удар отозвался ноющей болью где-то в затылке.

Живя с Ньютом, Криденс привык просыпаться от чьего-нибудь мокрого носа у щеки или щупальца во рту, поэтому сова его не удивила. Он осторожно снял её с груди и сел, борясь с тошнотой. Кто-то довёл его вчера до кровати, раздел и уложил, аккуратно развесил его одежду. Тесей? Ньют?

Раньше он считал размытие воспоминаний благом, хотя подземный запах и вспышки белого света, острые, как ножи, преследовали его во сне, не позволяя полностью забыть... но с похмельем пришли стыд и страх. Что он говорил вчера? Что делал?

Он оделся, спустился из своей башенки к маленькой ванной и держал голову под струёй холодной воды, пока не защипало уши. Не помогло.

Он хотел попросить у Ньюта какое-нибудь лекарство, но боялся разбудить  кого-нибудь и не решался подняться, пока не услышал из кухни шкворчание бекона.

Тесей курил у окна, приглядывая за сковородкой яичницы и тарелками, плескавшимися в мыльной воде. От запахов кофе, свежих тостов и жира Криденса снова замутило, но он нашёл в себе силы поздороваться.

– Что, Рози тебя разбудила? Выглядишь – краше в гроб кладут, – Тесей открыл буфет и выставил на стол несколько баночек с разноцветными порошками. Бросил в кружку щепотку чего-то синего, потом красного, похожего на перец, и, наконец, зелёного. Кружка звякнула и выплюнула облачко блестящей пыльцы, под струёй кипятка превратившейся в изумрудный дымок.

– На, только размешай как следует. Незаменимый рецепт от похмелья, но, если часто его пить, к семидесяти годам печень будет как посудная губка.

Криденс собрал всё мужество в кулак и отпил из кружки, боясь, что не сможет проглотить.

– Не бойся, не стошнит, – Тесей поставил перед ним тарелку с яичницей и блюдце с тостами.– Всё, что мог, ты вчера оставил на книззле. Он был так скандализирован,  что  до сих пор где-то прячется и в себя приходит.

– Что?!

Это была шутка. Конечно, это была шутка, иначе...

– Вот, опять этот ужас в глазах. Это было на заднем дворе и ночью. Фергюс точно никому не расскажет, так что никто и не узнает, твой секрет с ним в безопасности.

– А ещё... Что ещё я делал?..

– В основном, лежал молча. Кстати, правильная стратегия, но, если совсем не будешь подавать признаков жизни, тебя сначала забросают мантиями и забудут, а потом на тебе случайно займётся любовью какая-нибудь парочка. Если что, со мной такого никогда не случалось.

Криденс не смог даже выдавить улыбку. Ему казалось, что ночь прошла очень мило, но на самом деле она обернулась просто катастрофой, стыдной и отвратительной.

Такой же отвратительной, как вкус антипохмельного зелья.

Он хотел спросить, из чего были смолоты те порошки, но его заглушил вдруг надрывный воющий плач на одной ноте, то ли звериный, то ли человеческий, горький, безнадёжный.

Тесей и ухом не повёл.

Криденс замер, прислушиваясь. Тишина. И вдруг – опять полный страдания жалобный крик. Галлюцинация? Или...

Он помнил, где слышал его раньше. Так кричал он сам, от боли, чувствуя, как заклинания авроров разрывают его на части...

Чёрная тень загородила вдруг окно, свет в комнате померк. Большая птица устроилась на отливе и просунула голову между приоткрытых створок. У неё было чёрное оперение с зеленоватым оттенком, длинная шея и загнутый клюв, как у стервятника.

Тесей взял со своей тарелки кусочек бекона и швырнул птице.

– На, попрошайка, жри. И не смей больше орать, весь дом перебудишь.

Криденс выдохнул, успокоилось даже сердце в груди.

– Так это он кричал... я думал, только я слышу. Что это?

– Авгур. Водится в здешних местах. Раньше считали, что если услышишь его крик – скоро умрёшь, но на самом деле он начинает раздираться перед дождём. Завтра будет гроза, не меньше, – Тесей ласково поскрёб птицу по макушке и под клювом. Авгур прикрыл чёрные глаза плёнкой век и запрокинул голову. – Их никто не любит, но брат с детства их защищал и подкармливал. Потом и я начал. Не их вина, что голос и вид нехорош – они делают то, что сердце велит. И подсказывают матери, когда не стоит поливать клумбы.

Он сунул в птичий клюв ещё кусок бекона и вытолкал попрошайку обратно в сад.

Немного успокоившись, Криденс снова решился спросить. В конце концов, если в этой семье терпят даже ужасных стервятников, может быть вытерпят и его ужасное поведение. Он хотел взглянуть Ньюту и семье Скамандеров в глаза подготовленным.

– А что было потом?

Тесей достал апельсин из фруктовой вазы и подбросил его над пустым стаканом. Апельсин тут же перекрутило как выжатую тряпку, полился сок.

– Потом я отвёл тебя в постель и помог улечься. Ты меня даже поблагодарил поцелуем, что было очень мило, пока ты не назвал меня мистером Грейвзом.

Ни отвращения ни насмешки. Ни юмора – только внимательное, пытливое выражение серо-стальных глаз.

– Если дело только в тебе, парень, я не осуждаю – даже странно было бы, проигнорируй мальчишка с твоими склонностями такого роскошного денди. О таких вздыхают издалека в двадцать, а потом вспоминают в старости. Но если Перси сам всё это начал, то он идиот.

Криденс стиснул зубы и постарался дышать ровнее, чтоб успокоиться. Может быть, мистер Грейвз тоже так считал, поэтому и написал: "ты ничего мне не должен". Не просто случайность – ошибка.

– Бывает, мужики за сорок начинают дурить, как школьники. Чувствуют, что молодость прошла, а смириться с этим не могут. Ты ему помог выбраться из болота, в котором он оказался после Гриндевальда, и хватит – теперь у тебя своя жизнь, а у него своя. Он для тебя, откровенно говоря, староват, так что вряд ли у вас выйдет, тем более на расстоянии.

Криденс медленно допил зелье. Похмелье действительно исчезло, но ему не стало легче. Он молча ел, Тесей так же молча курил.

"Люблю? Тебя? Ты мерзкий, неблагодарный мальчишка, упорствующий в грехе! Никто и никогда не полюбит такого, как ты!" – как можно было забыть мамины слова? Она знала его лучше всех. Знала, чего он стоит на самом деле.

– Не кисни, Криденс Бэрбоун, ты же мужчина. Доедай и собирайся, покажу тебе Лондон. У нас сегодня много дел: заберём документы, придумаем, что делать с этим стогом у тебя на голове...

– А... Ньют? – мысль о том, чтобы провести день с Тесеем, перестала радовать Криденса.

– Не трогай его, пусть спит. Он дома всегда как сурок: первые пару дней выбирается из своей норы только поесть. Летучим порохом пользоваться умеешь?

 

***

Криденс долго мучился, пытаясь написать о Лондоне, пока не сдался наконец.

_ "Лондон старый и очень красивый". _

Его поразил и замок в самом центре города, и готический собор, и брусчатка и башня с часами.

И, самое главное – маги. Криденс никогда не думал, что ведьмы всерьёз носят остроконечные шляпы, летают на мётлах, варят зелья в котлах. Мистер Грейвз говорил, что британские волшебники держатся за свои традиции и живут так же, как сто лет назад, но одно дело знать, и совсем другое – убедиться самому.

Он порадовался, что, по совету Тесея, всё-таки надел мантию: мантии носили все.

– Здесь... больше волшебства, чем в Нью-Йорке. Всё как-будто ненастоящее, скзаочное, – не выдержав, поделился Криденс. Он всё ещё дорожил возможностью поговорить с тем, кто будет слушать, больше, чем возможностью обиженно отмалчиваться.

– Просто в Нью-Йорке ты не видел того, что тебе видеть не следовало. Американские маги собаку съели на игре в прятки с магглами, – Тесей тронул его за локоть, направляя в тёмный сырой переулок.

Дома там лепились близко друг к другу, крыши нависали над тротуаром, а на вывесках красовались отрубленные конечности, заляпанные красной краской. Попадавшиеся навстречу маги старались держать лица в тени; некоторые, заметив Тесея, поспешно ныряли за двери лавок, одна старая ведьма плюнула ему под ноги и долго шептала вслед проклятия. 

– Здесь живут тёмные маги? – Криденс шёл, опустив голову. Он достаточно прожил в Нью-Йорке, чтобы с первого взгляда узнавать районы, где лучше не пялиться по сторонам. – Я думал, это запрещено...

– В Британии магические законы ещё замороченнее, чем маггловские. Многие заклинания и практики балансируют на грани тёмных, но ловим мы не тех, кто "плохой", а тех, кто нарушает закон. Понимаешь, о чём я?

– Я понимаю. Я тоже преступник, но...

Криденс запнулся. Но "хороший человек"? Нет. Он уж точно не считал себя хорошим человеком, хоть и не был тёмным волшебником.

– Твой случай сложный, его нужно рассматривать в суде. Но Перси знал, что делает, отослав тебя подальше – никто бы не стал тебя судить. Америка охвачена истерией страха. Магглы боятся гангстеров и коммунистов, маги – магглов и тех, кто нарушает статус кво... ты хотя бы не коммунист?

Криденс улыбнулся и покачал головой.

Тесей довёл его до неприметной двери в тупике: "E. L. M. Волшебные похороны и бальзамирование".

– Подожди здесь. Хозяин нервный, принимает по одному скорбящему родственнику за раз.

Минуты в полутёмном скучном переулке тянулись долго. Криденс прижался спиной к стене и закрыл глаза. То же чувство, как тогда, будто целую жизнь назад. Он расклеивал листовки в подворотнях, где никто, конечно,  не мог их увидеть, а на самом деле ждал мистера Грейвза.

Иногда он подходил к Вулворт Билдинг и безуспешно пытался заметить его в фойе, полном плащей и шляп, но никогда не мог. Мистер Грейвз всегда появлялся неожиданно.

"Мы будем свободны".

Ещё немного, и он освободится от своего имени. Достаточно лишь вписать новое, и Криденс Бэрбоун, бедолага, неудачник, исчезнет...

Дверь хлопнула, он открыл глаза. Тесей протянул ему бумажный свёрток, перевязанный лентой со словами "Издательство Обскур". Невесёлое совпадение, но он –Криденс был уверен – посмеялся.

– Напишешь имя пером, оно само примет нужный вид. Поставишь свою подпись, и добро пожаловать в мир магии, мистер Как-вас-там.

– Я ещё не придумал. Мне... мне, в общем, нравилось моё имя... Я могу остаться хотя бы Криденсом?

Тесей озадаченно потёр рыжую бородку.

– Рискованно. Был бы ты Черити или Пруденс, вопросов бы не возникло, но твоё имя – довольное редкое, к тому же на слуху. Подумай ещё. Пошли, угощу тебя лучшим тыквенным пирогом во всей старушке Британии.

Видимо, вся семья Скамандеров уже знала, что Криденс любит сладкое, потому что кроме тыквенного пирога Тесей сунул ему большую плитку шоколада в чёрной с золотом обёртке. Они поделили её на набережной Темзы, глядя, как покачивается в волнах отражение Парламента.

Это был первый шоколад в жизни Криденса, но он не решился в этом признаться, боясь выглядеть смешным, и просто тихонько смаковал каждый кусочек во рту, пока тот не таял окончательно на языке. Мистер Грейвз шоколад не любил и никогда не покупал, а Криденс всегда стеснялся попросить; Тесей случайно угадал его тайную мечту.

 

Он предупредил, что вкус зависит от настроения. Криденсу попадались только горькие клеточки.

– Я знаю, что бываю резковат. Прости меня, – вдруг сказал Тесей, пытаясь от палочки прикурить сигарету на ветру.

– Ничего, – Криденс знал, за что он извиняется, и ему не хотелось снова говорить об этом.

– Ньют рассказал мне о том, что случилось в Индии. Ты был на высоте, я впечатлён. Маг средней руки теряется, когда его лишают палочки, а ты сразу сообразил, что есть другие пути, молодец. Не думал о карьере аврора?

Криденс был к этому совершенно не готов. Шоколад у него во рту начал сильно отдавать перечной мятой.

– Я... стать аврором? Мракоборцем? Это... это ведь что-то вроде полицейского.

– Если очень упростить. Чем выше ранг, тем сложнее вещи, с которыми мы сталкиваемся. Магические преступления – это не просто воровство или убийство, это другая территория, древняя и опасная, как дикие северные леса. Многие констебли всю жизнь бегают по опушке, но настоящий мракоборец рано или поздно заходит в самую тёмную чащу и встречается с тем, что там живёт. Ты был частью этого. Ты сам пришёл из этой чащи.

Криденс отвернулся, стараясь не выдать внезапно охвативший его страх.

– Я ничего не знаю. Я не помню.

– Не помнишь, как у тебя появился обскур, не помнишь, как умер. Знаю. Но когда вспомнишь, тебе откроется многое, хотя не факт, что ты всё поймёшь.

– А если... – он не знал, как ещё аккуратнее выразить пугающую тайну, не выдав её. – Если бы те браконьеры сказали, что не будут нас убивать, а я бы всё равно напал бы на них... вы бы не предложили мне стать аврором?

– А что изменилось? – Тесей взял его за плечи и повернул к себе. – Не думай о людях лучше, чем они есть. Какая разница, кто что сказал? Это были подонки, и без них мир стал только лучше, а индийским аврорам убавилось хлопот. Такой подход, конечно, не ценят политики и высшие чины, но иногда, чтоб раз и навсегда избавиться от проблемы, нужно уничтожить того, кто эту проблему создаёт.

– Даже... непростительным заклятием? Ньют сказал, что тёмная магия разрушает душу.

– Я убивал непростительным заклятьем. И на войне, и в мирное время. Любой аврор, поднявшийся выше ловли карманников, хоть раз да применял его, тайно или открыто. Тёмная магия, светлая магия... убить можно и парализующим заклинанием, если направить его точно в сердце.

– И вы думаете, что любое убийство и любую магию можно оправдать? Вот так просто?

– Да. Ради высшего блага.

"Ради высшего блага". Криденс уже слышал эти слова, мистер Грейвз рассказывал, что это – девиз Гриндевальда. Что, если Тесей...

– Я знаю, о чём ты подумал, – Тесей как ни в чём не бывало отправил в рот ещё один шоколадный квадратик. – Нет, я не со стариной Гриндевальдом, но здравая мысль не становится неправильной только потому, что её высказал твой противник. Визенгамот налево и направо раздаёт ордена Мерлина, даже у меня есть один. Но думаешь, они понимают, как Мерлин стал таким великим, что даже магглы его помнят?

Криденс плохо знал легенды о Мерлине и просто покачал головой.

– Он был учителем великого маггловского короля. Серым кардиналом, стоявшим за всеми его делами. Вместе они были силой. Все сильные племена и государства советовались со своими магами, а потом пришли христиане и установили свои порядки. Мир чудес стал миром скучных ничтожеств в рясах, и эти рясы подчинили себе всё, понимаешь?

– Вообще-то... я христианин. Протестант.

Тесей отмахнулся.

– Неважно. Если у тебя есть хоть капля здравого смысла, скоро перестанешь маяться этой ерундой. Хотя... возьми мою прекрасную жену. Она слизеринка до мозга костей, назубок знает магическую историю, свысока смотрит на "грязнокровок", а уж тем более на магглорожденных.

– Грязнокровок...?

– Потом объясню. Мне пришлось семейное древо подделать, чтобы её заполучить, и казалось бы, она должна понимать, но нет! Она настояла на том, чтоб крестить Пэтса, и второго ребёнка тоже окрестит, это, чёрт её побери, даже не обсуждается. Мы просто пойдём и добровольно отдадим мага в "лоно церкви"! Той самой церкви, которая нас жгла и пытала, той самой, из которой выползли подонки Бэрбоуны  и твоя  сука-мамаша... прости. Приёмная мамаша.

Тесей перевёл дух. Криденс поймал себя на том, что всё мнёт и мнёт фольгу дрожащими пальцами. Что он мог ответить? Что его мать вовсе не была настолько плохой? Он открыл рот, но не смог произнести ни слова в её защиту.

– Наверное... наверное, она правда была сукой, – он подавился злым, острым словом и откашлялся. – Но, кажется, в детстве... она лучше ко мне относилась. Это я испортился...

– Речь сейчас не только о тебе. Ты сам знаешь, чем знамениты Бэрбоуны, все знают. За их убийство маги Америки должны тебя на руках носить, и в этом Гриндевальд прав. Но эта правота политикам как кость в горле. Когда я уходил на войну, было то же самое: нас считали предателями и паршивыми овцами за наше желание делать то, что правильно, а потом, когда всё кончилось блестяще, вдруг признали героями и надавали орденов. Грёбаные лицемеры. То, что ты пережил в джунглях, Криденс – вот это было настоящее. И ты поступил так, как должен был. Ты спас моего брата, за это я тебе вечно буду благодарен.

– Ньют... он был не очень рад.

Тесей обнял его за плечи и притянул к себе. Его прикосновение было неожиданно горячим, несмотря на холодные ядовитые слова.

– Ньют, что б он там не говорил, всё ещё верит, в то, что любовь побеждает всё, что всех можно помирить и хороший конец для всех возможен. Эта его вера... он её пронёс, как свечку, через всю войну. Греется от неё, она освещает ему путь, не даёт свихнуться или опустить руки. Я предпочёл встретить тьму лицом к лицу и принять её. Вот тогда-то глаза и открылись по-настоящему.

 

Криденс впервые всерьёз задумался о Великой войне. Мелкие ежедневные беды и занятия всегда казались важнее войны, шедшей когда-то давно в далёкой Европе. Он не задумывался ни о ней, ни о том, что бывшие солдаты, люди, которым пришлось уйти из дома, чтоб убивать других людей, не убрались в какую-то коробку, как волшебные шамхаты, а до сих пор окружают его. И каждый из них по-своему справляется с тем, что было.

– Если вы согласны с Гриндевальдом, почему вы не на его стороне?

Тесей неприязненно нахмурился и покачал головой.

– Потому что он напыщенный лицемер и подонок. Он не магов хочет вытащить из тьмы на свет, он хочет усадить свою задницу на трон и поплёвывать свысока на обе стороны. Использует несчастных мальчишек вроде тебя. А ещё после истории с Перси я убедился, что он просто-напросто идиот.

– Идиот? Но он…

– Во-первых, он тронул моего лучшего друга и моего брата. Во-вторых, если б он переманил Перси на свою сторону, у него не нашлось бы союзника сильнее. Вместо этого он поставил всё на какого-то ребёнка и с треском продул. Перси... ты плохо представляешь себе, что он за человек. Хватка у него как у Цербера. Когда-то я хотел уехать к нему в Америку, но передумал. Может, не зря – эта страна не выдержала бы нас обоих: с моей энергией и его влиянием мы бы по кирпичу разнесли весь МАКУСА, а потом... кто знает. Гриндевальд ничего о нём не понял, хотя столько проходил в его шкуре.

 

Колдография в газете. Та жизнь мистера Грейвза, о которой Криденс понятия не имел. Но возможно ли, что были люди, не имевшие понятия о том, что видел он? Может быть, даже Тесей чего-то не знал. Эта мысль немного успокаивала.

– Вы обещали рассказать, кто такие грязнокровки, – напомнил Криденс, стараясь перевести тему. И скоро об этом пожалел.

– Волшебники, у которых в роду есть магглы. Перси что, не рассказывал тебе?

– Он использовал другие слова. Не называл их "грязнокровками" и "магглами". Так нельзя говорить?

Тесей коротко рассмеялся.

– Смотря кому и где. Как ты называешь чернокожих?

Криденс задумался. Там, где он жил, в ходу было только одно очевидное слово, сложно было придумать что-то ещё.

– Ну... нигеры.

– Попробуй назвать так чернокожего мага, и тебя будут собирать в больнице Святого Мунго, как паззл. Аналогию понял? Например, моя жена презирает грязнокровок, так что с ней можешь бросаться этим словечком сколько хочешь.

Криденсу не хотелось совершенно. Меропа была совсем не похожа на маму, на человека, который может кого-то презирать.

– Почему? Она кажется такой хорошей... и она кажется, вас... вы её...

– Вообще-то мы думали развестись.

Криденс приоткрыл рот от удивления.

– Но...

– Без "но". Мы это обсуждали, но тут оказалось, что она снова беременна. Не успела избавиться от этого ребёнка, такая вот оказия.

 

Тесей говорил ужасные вещи с таким спокойным лицом, что Криденс всё никак не мог поверить его словам. Может быть, это просто злая шутка, может быть...

– Не вздумай разболтать. Ньюту этого знать не надо, только расстроится. Родители не поймут, в их время никто не разводился.

– А почему вы мне это рассказываете?

– Вчера ты сказал, что собрался в Мельбурн, так что вряд ли снова увидишься с кем-то из нашей семьи. А ещё ты выглядишь таким наивным неоперившимся цыплёнком, что я просто обязан тебя предупредить: ты никогда ни про кого ни черта не знаешь, особенно про нас, Скамандеров. Настоящий аврор подозревает всех, если хочет выжить. Чем опытнее становишься, тем сильнее развивается интуиция, хотя всё решают, конечно, факты. И факт в том, что моя жена не может простить мне ложь про деда с отцовской стороны и не хочет носить моих грязнокровных детей, потому что она урождённая Монро. А я по-настоящему люблю только свою работу, живу один в Лондоне и видеть рядом хотел бы только таких же профи, как я. Например, Перси Грейвза. Ну и последний факт, если тебе интересно: своих грязнокровных детей я ей отдавать не собираюсь. Никогда не водись с пуристами, если не разделяешь их взглядов полностью.

– Но вы же... – Криденс ссутулился. Все эти откровения просто раздавили его. – Вы же на ней женились. Зачем?

– Влюбился и думал, что смогу её переделать. Это всего лишь дед-маггл, – Тесей смотрел вперёд, на реку, и его лицо сделалось вдруг беззащитно печальным. – Настоящая любовь ведь не может рухнуть в один миг из-за деда-маггла,а? Ещё один бесплатный совет: никогда не думай, что сможешь кого-то там переделать. Не сможешь. Никогда.

Он глубоко вздохнул и провёл ладонью по лицу, стирая грусть. Криденс опустил глаза, рассматривая шоколадную обёртку на коленях: золотые буквы "Ганимед", силуэт мальчика, уносимого орлом. Орёл медленно взмахивал крыльями, но не мог вырваться за грань орнамента.

– Я... не знаю, что думать обо всём, что вы рассказали. Это слишком много...

– Ничего, постепенно уляжется. Думать тебе сейчас нужно о двух вещах: новом имени и карьере аврора. Я не шутил и не пытался сделать тебе комплимент.

– Не знаю, хочу ли я... Наверное, это не для меня...

– Нет, для тебя. Рано или поздно ты к этому придёшь. Некоторые дороги сами нас находят.

Криденс кивнул, но про себя решил, что Тесей неправ. В этом – уж точно.

Обёртку от шоколада он бережно сложил и спрятал в нагрудный карман.

***

Когда они вернулись домой, Ньют встретил их сонный, взъерошенный и в халате, хотя уже перевалило за три. Он выглядел таким тёплым и добрым, безо всяких ужасных секретов, без страданий и сомнений, что Криденсу захотелось прижаться к нему и никогда, никуда не уходить. Вместо этого, когда Ньют устроился в кресле у маленького камина, он сел у его ног, будто собака, грустно глядя в огонь. На коленях у Ньюта лежала записная книжка, по ней само сновало перо. Криденс привык к такому Ньюту так же, как к Ньюту без рубашки, перекидывающему сено вилами. И понял, что будет скучать. Отчаянно скучать.

Ньют словно услышал его мысли и не глядя ласково потрепал по макушке.

– Были в парикмахерской?

Криденс кивнул. Его волосы теперь едва доставали до плеч и лежали благородными волнами, а не торчали во все стороны, как у бездомного.

– Тесей тебя не обижал?

– Нет, но он очень... честный.

Ньют отвлёкся от записей.

– Он мало с кем такой. Ты ему понравился, я это понял, когда он согласился погадать тебе ночью. Он не Провидец, но у него точно есть талант.

Криденс подумал, что впервые в жизни, наверное, предпочёл бы не понравиться кому-то, но вместо этого спросил:

– А ты успел дать лекарство Марджори? Ведь надо строго по часам, а вчера мы...

– Я попросил маму, – Ньют лукаво улыбнулся. – Дома всё-таки есть свои плюсы.

Он снова уткнулся в записи, и Криденс решил больше не тревожить его.

Свёрток с фальшивыми документами лежал рядом, невинный, будто из настоящего книжного магазина. Внутри поблёскивали золотым тиснением "Квиддич сквозь века" и "Сказки барда Бидля", но после "ревелио" они уменьшились и превратились в паспорта с непривычными гербами. В каждом, как по волшебству, оказалась его фотография, хотя в последний раз он фотографировался с Ньютом и Дургой в Калькутте.

Графы "имя" и "фамилия" были пусты.

Криденс взял со стола обычное перо, забытое, видимо, мистером Скамандером, но медлил писать, долго глядя то в камин, то на Ньюта, словно нужные слова могли прийти оттуда.

В конце концов, они пришли. Сами собой возникли из уюта маленького домика, мурлыканья книззлов, тёплых веснушек на руках Ньюта, ядовитых, но искренних слов Тесея, старинной британской магии, привкуса шоколада во рту...

Два слова. Его новое имя.

 

14

Девушка умерла прямо на лестничной площадке, и, видимо, это на её упавшую палочку он наступил, когда вошёл в холл замка.

Магическая лестница сама услужливо поднесла труп к его ногам. Жёсткие чёрные волосы в беспорядке, удивлённо раскрытые миндалевидные карие глаза,  серо-синий шарф на шее...

Рейвенкло. Мир потерял ещё одного блестящего мага.

Геллерт Гриндевальд присел рядом на корточки и ласково провёл ладонью по лицу девушки, опуская ещё тёплые, податливые веки.

Даже не знай он, куда идти, найти Авгура ему было бы не так уж сложно: он оставил после себя достаточно ясный след.

Новый труп на пути – новый укол разочарования, новый болезненный удар.

Последним, у самого входа в лабиринт, Геллерта встретил, как привратник, рыжий мальчик в гриффиндорской мантии. Кто-то уже закрыл ему глаза и усадил у стены. Мальчик выглядел спящим, но Геллерт даже не стал проверять. Никто ещё не проснулся от сна, навеянного рукой Авгура.

 

Зеркало Еиналеж стояло посреди тёмного зала, как портал, не отбрасывая ни теней, ни бликов. Авгур застыл перед ним, словно статуя.

– Я приказывал тебе не убивать детей, – Геллерт провёл кончиками пальцев по изгибам Старшей палочки, но не вынул её. Подходить к слуге с оружием – значит показать свой страх.

– Они сами решили напасть. За каждое решение приходится платить.

– Дети – это будущее. Мне не нужна империя, в которой некем править. Ты кажется забыл, что мы сражаемся за правду, а не устраиваем бессмысленную резню.

– Вы размякли после смерти Альбуса Дамблдора.

Геллерт презрительно усмехнулся.

– Нет, мой дорогой Авгур. Ты знал, кем он был для меня, и ждёшь, что я размякну, потеряв его. Принимать желаемое за действительное – твой конёк, сколько я тебя знаю. Не жди, я не доставлю тебе такого удовольствия: в конце концов, я сам срежиссировал конец Альбуса. Он погиб так, как должен был, поверив в твоё искреннее раскаяние. Видишь, к чему приводит отрицание действительности?

Из-под капюшона донёсся низкий смешок.

– Вы всегда начинаете болтать, когда нервничаете, милорд. Придумываете, чем вы расплатитесь со мной за ложь? Здесь нет камня.

Авгур нечасто позволял себе такую резкость.Что-то бередило чувства, казалось, давно умершие в нём, и Геллерт неприязненно подумал, что зря разрешил ему добраться до этой комнаты.

– Я уже расплатился с тобой – не каждому дано заглянуть в зеркало Еиналеж. Прекрасное зеркало Еиналеж… что ты видишь?

Авгур помолчал.

– Ничего, – наконец отозвался он.

–  О, нет. Я знаю, кто там стоит за плечом на моём месте, – Геллерт подошёл ближе, стараясь не задеть отражение даже взглядом. Он не хотел видеть то, что Зеркало так услужливо предлагало ему. Не сегодня. Не сейчас. Никогда.

– Я пытаюсь его увидеть. И не могу, – голос Авгура дрогнул внезапно и сошёл на нет. – Я не могу вспомнить его лицо. Я забыл его. Даже  в этом зеркале для меня ничего нет.

Геллерт осторожно положил руку на его плечо, поглаживая, словно успокаивал напряжённого зверя.

– Значит там, позади, ничего не осталось, пора двигаться вперёд. Помнишь, что ты сказал мне после того, как выбрался из братской могилы, из-под трупов врагов, тел бойцов Хексерай? Через неделю после того, как тебя сочли погибшим, упал у меня на пороге, пахнущий могильным чернозёмом и гнилью. А когда я своими руками отёр твоё лицо от праха, что ты сказал мне?

Авгур глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.

– Я встретил тьму лицом к лицу и мои глаза открылись.

– Да... так. Ты стал тем, кем всегда был, и никогда не сможешь лечь в ту же могилу, чтобы очиститься. Та часть, что ты оставил там, никогда не вернётся. Забудь обо всём, что тебя с ней связывало. И обо всех.

Авгур крепко стиснул его руку и снял с плеча.

– Именно эта часть когда-то поверила вам. Этого не забывайте.

Он отвернулся от зеркала и чёрной тенью метнулся к выходу.

– Я никогда не забываю о том, что нас связывает. Наша верность обоюдна и скреплена пророчеством, – напомнил Геллерт, не оборачиваясь. Старшая палочка удобно и привычно лежала в его руке. Он знал, что когда-нибудь придётся направить её на Авгура, но думал, что время терпит до конца войны. Увы.

Бешеных собак отстреливают сразу.


	4. Chapter 4

**13**

Шеф Ионеску взял с собой отряд лучших авроров, чтобы дать бой Хексерай, нападавшим на немагов – даже уйдя из аврората, Флэйм продолжала следить за отделом, хотя всё это больше её не касалось. Когда-нибудь она вернётся, и ей нужно быть в курсе всего, нужно наблюдать.

И она наблюдала, но едва не пропустила самое очевидное.

Кто-то открыл все камины, украшенные резьбой и лепниной, поставленные в те времена, когда волшебники не боялись волшебников и предпочитали появляться на службе с помпой.

Все знали, что Флэйм – параноидальная психичка, только что вернувшаяся из больницы Сейнт-Кросс.  Но, впервые явившись на новое место и увидев камины, запечатанные слабенькими охранными чарами, неспособными комара отогнать, она быстро поняла, кто здесь на самом деле мыслит здраво. Она высмотрела все самые уязвимые места – так учил её Дед Фонтейн – и сплела целую паутину оповещения вокруг своего крошечного кабинета, как паучиха.

Сегодня паутина впервые дрогнула; Флэйм почувствовала, как рвутся нити.

Дед Фонтэйн всегда говорил, что даже в самом безопасном месте настоящий аврор думает о путях отхода. Безопасность – иллюзия, погубившая многих. Он был прав: Флэйм на всю жизнь запомнила, как однажды в одночасье рухнул её тесный и угрюмый, но казавшийся таким безопасным мир. На этот раз всё будет иначе: она смогла угадать. Смогла предусмотреть.

Ближайший камин находился на два этажа ниже хранилища. Лифты не будут работать – предатель наверняка позаботился и об этом. К тому времени, как она запечатает ни о чём не подозревающих Молчащих и артефакты в подобие надёжного магического бункера, некуда станет отходить, придётся принять бой. Возможно, последний.

Дед Фонтэйн учил, что каждый бой может стать последним.

Она достала из ящика стола аккуратно сложенную мантию-невидимку и в последний раз оглядела кабинет - размером с обувную коробку, да ещё и заваленный бумагами. Не осталось ничего важного, кроме их с Дедом колдографии на столе. Дед всегда фотографировался с палочкой в руке, по старой привычке шерифов  с Дикого Запада. Если б только он вышел из рамы, дал бой этим ублюдкам вместе с ней, плечом к плечу... Она отвернулась и накинула мантию на плечи, подняла капюшон мантии.

Глупости. Здесь давно нет никого, кроме неё.

***

Заклинания и древние охранные знаки, написанные кровью, могли сдержать отряд, но "хекс" пришёл один. Он не спешил.  Бесшумно посасывая проколотый палец, Флэйм смотрела из тёмной ниши, как он раздражённо дёргает плечом, пробуя одно заклинание за другим. Перебрав все возможные, он просто повернулся к хранилищу спиной и замер на посту. Длинный клюв маски чумного доктора чётко выступал на фоне стрельчатого зарешеченного окна: неподвижный, нацеленный в никуда, окончательно лишавший тёмного мага сходства с человеком.

Именно таких волшебников боялась мать. Такими она видела их всех, даже Флэйм – нелюдьми.

Чудовища страшны, но их легче убивать. Парализовав его сердце и стоя над кучей чёрного тряпья на полу, отсчитывая секунды, Флэйм ни на мгновение не перестала чувствовать себя хорошим человеком.

Как и в тот день, когда пришлось обезвредить немага, наступившего на неё пистолет. Он стрелял первым. Немаг стрелял первым. Когда-нибудь шеф поверит ей: если сейчас она сделает всё правильно, он ей поверит.

Они наверняка блокировали вход. В пятницу после обеда мало кто входит в МАКУСА, у Авгура есть фора, прежде чем начнутся волнения и вернётся шеф. Возможно, он уже убил президента. Но тогда зачем часовой?  Ему нужно что-то другое.

Про Авгура мало было известно. Однажды он просто появился рядом с Гриндевальдом, как тень, и это никого не удивило: к тому времени все знали о пророчестве про Тёмного Лорда и Авгура, что сядет по правую руку от него.

Авгур не показывает лица, не знает жалости и одержим Дарами Смерти не меньше хозяина. Ходил слух, что когда-то его называли Скамандером, что три аврора забросали землёй его могилу и залили зельями дёрн, но даже могила не смогла его удержать. Что в бою за Хогвартс он убивал детей.  Что бесчестно напал на Альбуса Дамблдора во время его дуэли с Гриндевальдом.

Что убил Персиваля Грейвза где-то во Франции... но как всё было на самом деле, знал только сам Персиваль Грейвз.

– Флэйм! – серебристая кошка-патронус вылетела из-за поворота, мягко ступая лапами по воздуху. – Я знаю, ты выбралась. Авгур и Хексерай взяли заложников в Зале собраний, им нужны Молчащие! Пожалуйста, дай знать мистеру Ионеску и уведи...

Флэйм кивнула, забыв, что Куини не может её увидеть. Кабинеты Молчащих на этаж выше, но охранные чары Деда Фонтейна выдержат. Хексерай придётся звать самого Авгура, а значит, заложники останутся практически без охраны.

Она знала, что Куини права, что нужно выбираться из МАКУСА по чёрной лестнице и проверить потайной ход, ведущий в маггловскую часть Вулворт Билдинг, но мысль о Куини не давала ей покоя.

Нельзя бросать добрую, славную тётушку Куини с этими убийцами – она бы так не поступила, окажись Флэйм на её месте.

Плащ и выученные наизусть планы МАКУСА, стащенные когда-то Дедом Фонтэйном, давали фору. В Зале собраний - она знала - сразу за президентским троном есть дверь, ведущая в сеть хозяйственных коридоров под зданием, в конце самого короткого коридора – комната с портключами для экстренной эвакуации президента и конгрессменов. Пробраться через дверь в зал, снять охрану, увести заложников – проще простого. Только вот как?

Хозяйственные коридоры, зеркально повторявшие этажи МАКУСА, пустовали с тех пор, как домовые эльфы получили официальную свободу и вышли на поверхность. Флэйм без труда нашла неприметную дверь, отмеченную на карте Деда Фонтейна, и вскрыла её простой "алохоморой". Глядя на уходящую в темноту винтовую лестницу, она слишком поздно осознала свою дурацкую ошибку: двадцать этажей вниз до Зала. Без метлы и портключа. Без летучего пороха.

Всё, что оставалось – бежать, и Флэйм бежала, освещая палочкой скользкие стёртые ступени.

Немаги, строившие Вулворт Билдинг не знали, что возводят свой небоскрёб не на, а вокруг. Старинный готический дворец МАКУСА вплёлся, вцепился в железобетонные внутренности современного здания и замер, глядясь в своё подземное отражение. Грубое отражение, схематичное, без украшений, мрамора и резьбы, но поразительно точное. Если б в МАКУСА разрешено было аппарировать...

Флэйм сбавила шаг.

Эльфы аппарировали всё время: по долгу службы им приходилось нырять между этажами, расставляя чашки с кофе и тарелки с сэндвичами на волшебных столах внизу, чтобы те как по волшебству появлялись наверху. Обслуживать личную кухню и рабочую резиденцию президента так, чтобы их не было ни слышно, ни видно.

Она остановилась.

Нет. Невозможно. Авроры не могли просто забыть об этом, когда освободили их.

"Те самые авроры, которые поставили на камины ерундовые заклинания. И те самые авроры, которые год не могли отличить Гриндевальда от своего начальника", – напомнила она себе.

Шеф Ионеску показывал ей комнату с портключами, она легко могла представить себе голые стены и пюпитры с открытыми книгами, тусклую лампочку под потолком...

Получилось. Мир ускорился, свернулся в клубок; магия невидимым крюком сдёрнула её с лестницы в темноту и обрушила на пол среди опасно закачавшихся портключей.

Разрешение на аппарацию до сих пор действовало в хозяйственной части МАКУСА.

***

Заложники заняли весь зал, словно на внеочередном заседании Конгресса. Те, кому не хватило места на скамьях, стояли на коленях в центре. Их палочки лежали ворохом у подножия президентского трона, как хворост для костра. Четверо Хексерай стояли по периметру, клювастые, чёрные. Ещё двое замерли у дверей.

Авгур стоял на ступенях, спиной к трону. Флэйм, съёжившись у подлокотника, видела только его спину, но голос показался ей  знакомым.

– Мне нужен человек с доступом к сейфу начальника управления магической защиты, мистер Абернати, ваше хранилище меня не интересует. Как мы выяснили, ни у кого из собравшихся такого доступа нет, а ваш президент ещё долго не придёт в себя. Тогда что же мешает мне просто казнить вас всех?

Сухой, как богомол, лопоухий Абернати шумно сглотнул. Он стоял в первом ряду, за его плечом Флэйм разглядела золотистую головку Куини.

Один из Хексерай у двери что-то сказал на немецком.  Авгур раздражённо вздохнул.

Палочки хрустнули под его ногой, но он даже не заметил, надвигаясь на заложников как грозовая туча.

– Кто-то из Молчащих сбежал, заперев остальных, – он говорил негромко, без угрозы, просто констатируя факт. – Кто его предупредил?

Заложники молчали, опустив головы.

– Не надейтесь на него. Никто не выйдет из МАКУСА и не войдёт, пока я не позволю.

"Сходи, поищи её сам", – зло подумала Флэйм. Уберись Авгур, она успела бы снять двух хексов сразу, а с остальными поиграла б в прятки, пока заложники уходят.

Куини вздрогнула и машинально бросила в её сторону испуганный взгляд. Флэйм прикусила губу. Она не хотела разочаровывать Куини, но лучше разочарованная и живая, чем мёртвая.

Авгур тоже заметил взгляд; он обернулся через плечо, к трону, к затаившей дыхание Флэйм, и, ничего не заметив, отвернулся обратно.

– Мистер Абернати, вы ведь знаете, что невозможно быть слугой двух господ?

Абернати побелел.

– Это не я! Я сделал всё, как вы сказали, сэр!

– Возможно, – неожиданно легко согласился Авгур. – В конце концов, это не имеет значения.

Прежде чем Флэйм успела среагировать, он вскинул руку, и непреодолимая сила стащила её по ступеням к его ногам. Тяжесть не давала ей подняться, словно само земное притяжение сделалось сильнее. "Гравитас", – Дед Фонтейн рассказывал об этих чарах, но так и не научил её.

Авгур наклонился и одним движением сдёрнул плащ. Застёжка впилась Флэйм в горло и отлетела, сверкая, в угол.

– Вы хвастались, что знаете всех в МАКУСА, мистер Абернати. Познакомьте меня.

– Это... мисс Фонтэйн, если не ошибаюсь, – Абернати глубоко вздохнул. – Бывший аврор, а ныне Молчащая.

– Вы талантливая волшебница, мисс Фонтэйн, – тьма клубилась под капюшоном. Как чёрный дым, как... – Двое моих людей не смогли снять вашу кровавую печать.

– Это индейская магия, – Флэйм попыталась вложить в голос как можно больше презрения, но горло свело. – Она старше вас и будет жить даже когда все вы сгниёте в земле. Вам не победить Америку. Вы сдохнете тут.

Авгур сухо усмехнулся.

– Я умирал уже два раза, но смерть меня не принимает. Так что на вашем месте я бы не надеялся.

Он по одному разжал её побелевшие пальцы и извлёк палочку.

– Ясень и перо Феникса... как благородно, – странная теплота в его голосе удивила Флэйм, но Авгур махнул рукой, и стальные клещи магии рванули её вверх, как марионетку.

– Давайте прогуляемся, мисс Фонтэйн. Мне нужно, чтобы вы открыли сейф в кабинете Ионеску.

Флэйм промолчала. Её, впрочем, никто и не спрашивал.

Служебные инструкции МАКУСА были так же извилисты и запутаны, как его коридоры. По закону абсолютно все артефакты, хранящиеся в здании Конгресса, находились под юрисдикцией Отдела Тайн. Однако на деле то тут, то там возникали препятствия: бумажная волокита,  неприязнь авроров, даже обычные замки. В кабинет шефа имел доступ только шеф, и на принадлежность артефактов, выставленных в его шкафах, он плевать хотел.

Авгур не стал церемониться с замком – он просто высадил дверь ногой.

Куини рассказывала, как давным-давно так же поступил её муж. Немажеская смекалка и умение смотреть на мир иначе – её всегда это восхищало; наверное, поэтому она особенно опекала Флэйм, росшую когда-то среди немагов. Муж был самой серьёзной тайной Куини, но она доверилась малознакомой девочке, что-то разглядела в ней, кроме угрюмых мыслей. А теперь доверила свою жизнь и МАКУСА.

Но Флэйм не справилась.

Ионеску, пришедший после Грейвза, ничего не изменил в кабинете: тот же строгий, но элегантный стиль, тот же идеальный порядок, граничащий с пустотой – ему, как и Грейвзу, для комфорта нужно было меньше, чем давал статус, но больше, чем многие могли себе позволить.

Впервые Флэйм попала в этот кабинет маленькой девочкой. Куини принесла ей тогда чай с рассыпчатым миндальным печеньем и подарила новую ленточку взамен потерявшейся, переплела тонкие, светлые волосы волшебством. Она первая сделала враждебный магический мир сказочным и волшебным.

Через восемь лет в этом же кабинете Флэйм стояла навытяжку перед Серджиу Ионеску, бескровно блёклым, красноглазым альбиносом. Шеф долго говорил с ней о следствии, о её показаниях, о санатории больницы Сейнт-Кросс, где ей придётся провести какое-то время, если она хочет и дальше работать в МАКУСА. Всё, что она могла ответить ему: «Немаг стрелял первым».

Её допрашивали под веритасерумом.

Немаг. Стрелял. Первым.

Почему все они в один голос говорили, что он даже не успел вытащить пистолет?

Всё кончилось тем, что шеф накричал на неё, но после Куини всё равно приготовила ей чай. С миндальным печеньем.

Авгур что-то прошептал, проводя палочкой над полом. Паркет зарябил, как водная гладь, и чёрный куб медленно поднялся из его глубин.

– Прошу, мисс Фонтейн.

– Я не знаю, как...

– Вы знаете. Этот сейф перенесли из вашего Хранилища, и вас заставили выучить все коды.

– Я слишком мало проработала в отделе Тайн. Все коды перемешались, мне придётся подбирать...

– Подберите. У нас есть время.

Флэйм не стала упрямиться. Этот человек не погнушался бы "империо", и заклятье напрочь отключило бы ей мозги. Пока она возится с сейфом, есть время придумать хоть какой-то план.

Чёрная металлическая стенка в ответ на прикосновение зажглась золотой пентаграммой. Кажется, ключом были правильно начерченные в её лучах руны. Флэйм помнила порядок, но твёрдо решила тянуть время сколько возможно.

– Как ты меня заметил? – спросила она, не поворачиваясь.

Авгур сдвинул чернильницу и присел на край стола.

– Старые мантии-невидимки со временем протираются. Они начинают рябить, как горячий воздух. Молчащие этого не знают?

Флэйм снова прислушалась к его голосу, пытаясь вспомнить, где слышала его раньше. Авгур говорил негромко, без особого выражения и редко меняя интонацию. Слова были ироничны, но тон  невыразителен – так читают с листа незнакомую роль.

– Кто вы Донехогаве Фонтэйну? – вдруг спросил он.

– Мой дед предпочитал, чтоб его звали Джеффом.

– Не родной дед.

– Не знаю, зачем это тебе. Он не водился с тёмными волшебниками, а такого, как ты, он бы просто линчевал.

Флэйм не нравился этот разговор. Они не должны были беседовать, как человек с человеком.

– Задумайтесь, мисс Фонтэйн. Вы провели счастливую жизнь?

Пентаграмма вспыхнула красным, отзываясь на очередную неправильную комбинацию.

– Я всё ещё жива.

– Возможно, ненадолго. Я известен тем, что убиваю учеников Донехогавы Фонтэйна.

Флэйм стиснула зубы. Она прекрасно знала, кого он имел в виду, и это воспоминание до сих пор причиняло ей боль. Персиваль Грейвз был одним из немногих её друзей. Давным-давно он спас её от кошмара, приняв на себя удар её окончательно свихнувшегося старшего брата. Она никогда не забывала этого.

– Это ложь, дед рассказал мне, как он умер на самом деле. Никакой твоей заслуги здесь нет, и не пытайся меня запугать.

Какое-то время Авгур молчал, не угрожая и не подгоняя. От этого должно было стать легче, но паника не отступала. Время шло. Флэйм так и не смогла ничего придумать: только тянуть, тянуть дольше, пока не вернётся шеф.

– Я была счастлива. У меня была любящая семья, волшебная школа и любимая работа. Не знаю, насколько жалкую жизнь нужно прожить, чтобы стать как ты, ко мне это точно не относится.

– Жалкая жизнь... – эхом откликнулся Авгур. – Кто же вытащил вас из вашей жалкой жизни? Кому вы за это благодарны? Неужели Персиваль Грейвз и Донехогава Фонтэйн вами заинтересовались, потому что увидели потенциал?

Флэйм знала ответ, но предпочитала никогда его не произносить. Персиваль Грейвз просто однажды появился, как фея-крёстная, и увёл её из католического приюта в совершенно другой мир. Мир для особенных людей, в котором её странные проделки никого не удивляли. Дед сказал, что мистер Грейвз расследовал гибель её семьи, но расспросить самого Грейвза о подробностях она не успела.

– Я поняла, почему тебе так интересно. Ты сам был аврором и работал с ними. Так?

Кончик палочки упёрся ей в шею.

– Пальцем в небо.

– Угрожаешь мне? Ты сам тянул время. Не надо давать иллюзию свободы, когда можешь просто заставить.

– Могу. Но не хочу. У вас осталась последняя попытка добровольно ввести код, мисс Фонтэйн.

Вот и всё. Время ничего не дало ей.

Флэйм ввела правильный код, и передняя стенка сейфа бесшумно отъехала. Чёрные футляры, маркированные гербом МАКУСА и золотыми номерами, вылетели, повинуясь жесту Авгура, и зависли перед ним строем. Несколько мгновений он изучал их молча, совершенно забыв про Флэйм.

Ещё минута форы. Если метнуться к ближайшему шкафу и высадить стекло, можно успеть схватить Хлыст Валора... и умереть с древним артефактом в руке от простого непростительного заклятия. Но всё же...

Она не успела шагнуть, только качнулась в сторону шкафа, когда все футляры вдруг с грохотом рухнули на пол.

– Где он? – голос Авгура дрожал от злости. Такой же тихий, такой же...

Флэйм знала, что слышала его раньше.

"Могу, но не хочу".

Что это? Что это за воспоминание?

– Я не знаю, о чём ты говоришь.

– Хроноворот вечности! Арахна!

Футляры один за другим открывались, обнажая содержимое: ожерелья, медальоны, кольца. Ничего похожего на Маховик.

– Я не знаю, я никогда его не видела!

Её вновь скрутило и прижало к земле.

– Значит, мы найдём того, кто знает.

***

Ещё один хекс подошёл к Авгуру и что-то быстро сказал ему по-немецки. Авгур кивнул. Флэйм смогла разобрать слово "президент" и почувствовала, как ком встаёт в горле. Нет, только не это! Только не Ларкин! Он нужен Америке, они не справятся без него!

Хекс притащили его, бледного, едва живого, и издевательски усадили на трон. Авгур наклонился к самому его уху, но Флэйм и так знала, о чём он спрашивает.

Арахна.

Артефакт, способный изорвать ткань времени в клочья. Кто бы ни спрятал его, знал, кто за ним придёт, и если Авгур когда-то был частью МАКУСА во времена Персиваля Грейвза, тот мог подозревать его...

Эта схема абсолютно ничего не давала. Флэйм поняла вдруг с кристальной ясностью, что неважно, кто скрывается под капюшоном. Этот человек не устыдится, если его вдруг вытащат на свет. Его тьма не скрывает лицо, она – способ сказать о чём-то.

– Я не знаю… – прошептал Ларкин. – Грейвз ничего мне не говорил… Серафина, возможно…

– Не пытайтесь перевести стрелки, мистер президент. Он враждовал с Пиквери, но был вашим соратником, не наоборот.

Авгур спустился со ступенек.

– Видите конгрессменов вон там, на скамьях? Я буду убивать по одному на каждое ваше “не знаю”, пока вы не вспомните, где Персиваль Грейвз спрятал Арахну. Он должен был вам сказать! Ну?! С кого мне начать?! Может быть, с мисс Ловуд?

– Но я не знаю…

– Авада Кедавра!

Ловуд, седовласая ведьма в чёрном бархатном платье, тихо обмякла на скамье и скользнула вниз, на пол. Никто её не удержал.

– Где, мистер президент?!

Его голос, безжизненный раньше, дрожал. Авгур владел собой, но Флэйм видела, как накатывает на него истерика, волна за волной, грозя оглушить, выбить почву из-под ног. Она много раз видела, как впадают в истерику немаги, увидевшие слишком много такого, с чем их сознание не могло справиться.

– Я не…

– Я знаю, – громко и ясно произнесла вдруг какая-то женщина из толпы заложников.

Куини. Бесстрашная тётушка Куини. Она всегда поступала так, как считала правильным. Она единственная, кто когда-то рассказал Флэйм, уже взрослой, о том, что же случилось в городе в ту ночь, когда рушились стены, и старший брат сказал… что он тогда сказал? И почему это так важно сейчас?

– Куини Гольдштейн. Вы ведь знаете, что будет, если вы солжёте.

Куини медленно встала, разгладила подол, словно вокруг не было Хексерай с палочками наизготовку.

– Я не боюсь рассказать всё, что знаю. Это уже никому не навредит. Но если я скажу вам, пожалуйста, пообещайте никого больше здесь не убивать.

– Подумаю над этим. Ну?

Куини крепко обхватила себя за плечи. Она смотрела только на Авгура, но Флэйм чувствовала, что сейчас тётушка борется и за неё.

– В сорок первом, прежде, чем отправиться в Европу, мистер Грейвз пришёл к нам с Тиной. К нам домой. Это было неожиданно… я вышла в другую комнату, но урывками слышала их разговор. Мистер Грейвз сказал: “Когда я умру, возьми из моего сейфа Арахну и положи...”, – она наморщила лоб, вспоминая. – Он сказал что-то про флаг и сердце, но дальше я не услышала. Через два месяца его не стало, и я не знаю, выполнила ли Тина его просьбу. И никто больше этого не узнает, потому что…

Куини сглотнула слёзы. Прошло четыре года, но каждый раз, вспоминая о сестре, она плакала.

– ...потому что Тина отправилась за ним вместе с аврорами из Бюро, чтоб отомстить. Дальше вы знаете. Никто из них не вернулся, они уже ничего вам не расскажут.

В повисшей тишине слышно было, как тихо, будто в последний раз, выдохнул Авгур.

– Надеюсь, вы сможете подтвердить свои слова под веритасерумом… – начал он, но его прервали.

Хекс настежь распахнул двери и влетел в зал, как перепуганная ворона.

Авгур резко обернулся к нему.

– Ионеску?

– Бьётся с нашими людьми в холле, сэр. Камины заблокированы.

– Действуем по плану. Прорываемся к выходу, – он дал отмашку, но хекс не уходил.

– Лорд Гриндевальд связался со мной через зеркало. Он хочет узнать, почему вы без приказа напали на МАКУСА. Сэр. Что мне ему ответить?

Чёрные клювы медленно повернулись в сторону Авгура.

– Я сам отвечу, Монро. Ты просто выполнял команды. Отступаем!

Флэйм почувствовала, как тяжесть, приковавшая её к месту, разом исчезла. От непривычной лёгкости потемнело в глазах, и, падая, она вспомнила, вспомнила…

_ “Могу, мистер Грейвз. Но не хочу”. _

_ *** _

Бой закончился раньше, чем она пришла в себя. Пробираясь между телами в коричневом и чёрном, между упавшими шляпами и выпавшими из безвольных рук палочками, она чувствовала себя как никогда опустошённой.

Бесполезной.

Шеф был прав, отстранив её от работы. Столкнувшись с настоящей опасностью, она ничего не смогла сделать, никого не смогла защитить. Лишь тянула время до прихода настоящих авроров.

Ионеску курил на улице, прислонившись к стене. Поток немагов лился мимо него из дверей Вулворт Билдинг, равнодушный и мирный. Взгляд шефа застрял в нём, будто сел на мель.

– Будешь давать показания лично мне, – произнёс он не глядя.

Она встала рядом и закурила, ожидая чего-то ещё, но шеф даже не повернулся к ней.

– Ты! – окликнул он вышедшего аврора. – Доложи обстановку.

Аврор остановился. Он выглядел неряшливо: потёртый плащ из коричневой кожи, такой же костюм, шляпа, низко надвинутая на глаза, длинные, густые нечёсаные кудри, стянутые в хвост. В руке чёрная волшебная палочка с ободранным лаком.

Флэйм никогда раньше его не видела: новый констебль? Переведённый маршал из какого-нибудь штата?

Аврор медленно поднял голову

– На верхних этажах всё чисто, – негромкий голос, с хрипотцой, без выражения. – Президент в безопасности.

Полные губы, высокие скулы, карие глаза…

Флэйм открыла рот, потянулась похолодевшими пальцами к руке Ионеску, но не смогла выговорить ни слова.

_ “Что это, Модести?” _

Что случилось в прошлый раз, когда она недостаточно испугалась его? Недооценила его?

Что случилось в прошлый раз, когда она подняла шум?

Она моргнула. Ионеску курил как ни в чём не бывало, улица жила своей жизнью.

Призрак исчез.

 

**4**

 

Мистер О'Шэй неожиданно оказался выше Криденса на целую голову – первый человек, на которого приходилось смотреть снизу вверх, за долгое время.

О'Шэй напоминал Поля Баньяна, выгоревшего на солнце: широкоплечий, голубоглазый, с куцым хвостом соломенных волос. В льняных брюках, в рубашке с расстёгнутым воротом и закатанными рукавами, несмотря на зябкий ветер.

– Финн, – представился он.

– Просто... Финн? – переспросил Криденс, пожимая протянутую руку.

Он привык, что у волшебников вычурные имен, и ожидал подвоха, но мистер О'Шэй сверкнул глазами.

– "Просто Финн"? Хочешь сказать, ты ничего не знаешь о доблестных фениях, защищавших Ирландию... а, ну конечно не знаешь. Вы там, в вашей Америке, забыли, что у вашей магии ирландские корни.

Он легко подхватил чемодан Криденса, невзирая на протесты, и закинул на плечо.

– Кто основал Ильверморни? Ирландцы! Кто выстроил твой магический Нью-Йорк? Ирландцы. А Перси Грейвз, твой друг, один из сильнейших магов Америки, кто он, по-твоему?

Криденс догадался о правильном ответе, но молчал. Ему было непонятно, злится Финн или нет.

– Сам, конечно, не ирландец, и дед его, если так подумать, уже не был ирландцем, а вот его предки точно.

– Значит, вы оттуда?

Он шёл так быстро, что даже Криденс, привыкший ходить с порывистым, вечно куда-то бегущим Ньютом, за ним не успевал.

– Жил в Англии, потом осел тут. Меня помотало, Криденс… или как тебя теперь называть?

Криденс всё никак не мог привыкнуть к новому имени. Теперь оно казалось слишком вычурным, слишком красивым, и эта красота, казалось, накладывала обязательства, не до конца понятные и пугающие.

– Ганимед. Ганимед Скамандер.

Он помнил, как рассмеялся Тесей, услышав имя (“Мерлинова борода, ты что, назвался в честь шоколада?”) и как обрадовался Ньют его фамилии.

Мистер Грейвз ещё не знал о перемене, и написать ему об этом почему-то было стыдно. Что, если ему не понравится?

– Главное, сам не запутайся, а я молодых парней так и зову обычно – “парень”. Привыкнешь?

Криденс привык.

***

Финн О'Шэй не ограничивался волшебными палочками – он был самым разносторонним и предприимчивым человеком, которого Криденс знал. В нём бурлила совершенно неуёмная энергия: он делал палочки, деревянную утварь, собирал на заказ мебель, резал по дереву. В зимние месяцы он оставлял магазин жене, а сам отправлялся на своей рыбацкой лодке вдоль побережья: промышлял ловом, возобновлял договоры с морским народом, скупал у них особый коралл, раковины и жемчуг для палочек. Заходил далеко в пустыню, блуждал по лесам.

Раз в три года он уходил в "большой вояж" по Европе: встречался с другими мастерами, выманивал их секреты у подмастерий, обменивался с ними редкими ингредиентами и к началу учебного года возвращался домой.

Ему действительно нужен был ответственный, серьёзный помощник с хорошей памятью, и хотя Криденс не считал себя таковым, оказалось, что работать в мастерской куда легче, чем управляться с огромным чемоданом животных.

Просторный подвал был занят бочками, сушилками и верстаками: дерево вымачивали, сушили, зачаровывали и только потом вытачивали из него палочки на особом станке; вставляли сердцевину, зачаровывали вновь, покрывали несколькими слоями лака, вновь сушили и укладывали в футляр.

По стенам мастерской висели бумажки с эскизами и расчётами, висели большие плакаты с напоминаниями: сколько держать зелье, сколько сушить, в каком порядке обрабатывать сердцевину.

Криденса Финн подпускал сначала только к уборке и самой грубой работе, чтобы тренировался, набивал руку. Дерево, под резаком Финна казавшееся податливым, как масло, в неумелых руках было грубым и непослушным: Криденс мучился над ним до отчаяния, до слёз, но плакал всегда украдкой. Финн его не ругал. Хмурился, давал советы, но всегда находил, за что похвалить.

Накричал он лишь однажды – когда Криденс, зачитавшись, не осушил вовремя бочки с деревом.  Но и тогда всю ругань он вытерпел молча, дав волю слезам лишь в сумраке пустой кухни. Там его и нашла Элен О’Шэй, там они впервые заговорили.

Элен звали Еленой, но она никогда так не представлялась. Трудно было понять, сколько ей лет: может быть, двадцать, может быть, пятьдесят. Скуластая,  бледная и темноглазая, она похожа была на русалку, давно живущую вдалеке от воды. Криденс знал, что у них с Финном есть взрослый сын в Сиднее, вернее, сын Элен, и до его рождения она преподавала Защиту от тёмных искусств в Хэнинрок, Школе у Висячей Скалы. Всё это рассказал ему как-то Финн, с ней кроме "спасибо" и "пожалуйста" они не обменялись ни словом за два месяца, пока она не нашла его плачущим за кухонным столом.

– Финн тебя обидел? Да как он посмел! Я всё ему выскажу, – решительно заявила Элен, и Криденс вспомнил Тину. Иногда в его кошмарах,  она вдруг появлялась и защищала его от матери, как в тот раз. Первая, кто вступился за него. Он до сих пор не понимал, зачем она сделала это, а мысль о том, что из-за него Элен поссорится с мужем, и вовсе его ужаснула.

Он всё повторял "не нужно", "я этого не стою", но чем чаще он произносил эти слова, тем сильнее лились слёзы, словно он избивал сам себя.

– Финн сам знает, что поступил неправильно, будь уверен. Конечно, ты сплоховал, но кричать из-за какого-то зелья на того, кто столько перенёс - это жестоко.

Криденс высморкался в салфетку, и искоса взглянул на Элен. Она чуть улыбалась ему.

– Я не хочу, чтобы... чтобы люди обращались со мной как с больным из-за моего прошлого. Ньют сказал, что важно, кто я сейчас, какие решения я принимаю. И... я подвёл Финна.

– Наказание не всегда равно преступлению, – Элен протянула ему ещё одну салфетку. – Ты поймёшь.

Криденс долго думал над этими словами, но смысл ускользал от него. Он знал, что в суде бывает "мера наказания", но мать никогда не наказывала его больше или меньше: что бы он ни сделал, его ждал ремень.

Он написал об этом мистеру Грейвзу, не надеясь на скорый ответ. Письма теперь шли много дольше, и в долгих перерывах между ними Криденс выискивал в зарубежных новостях "Дэйли Визард" знакомое имя. Смысл статей от него ускользал, он никогда не интересовался политикой, но с холодным страхом осознавал, что американские волшебники за что-то злятся на мистера Грейвза.

Спрашивать об этом у О'Шэев он стеснялся, боясь случайно повторить ошибку с Тесеем. Тесей не стал относиться к нему хуже, но они... достаточно было того, что О'Шэи были католиками, и Криденс знал, что Финн принял в доме протестанта только из уважения к мистеру Грейвзу, с которым дружил в детстве и вновь встретился на войне.

Пусть протестантство останется его самым страшным грехом перед этими людьми.

В спокойной, размеренной жизни, грехи преследовали его постоянно: стоя за прилавком, он тайком грыз леденцы из вазочки и смог остановиться только когда они вдруг взлетели и сложились в разноцветное: "Конфеты – для покупателей!".

Другой грех был ещё хуже: просыпаясь, по привычке, раньше всех, Криденс стал дольше нежиться в постели, и как назло, именно тогда его посещали самые постыдные фантазии и видения.

Прикосновение к щеке, поцелуй, хрипловатый, негромкий голос у самого уха...

В полутьме он расстёгивал жилет мистера Грейвза, его рубашку, пуговица за пуговицей, почти не дыша. Он думал, что после первого раза страх уходит, но руки холодели и тряслись, мысли разбегались. Гриндевальд не требовал от него ничего, кроме послушания и терпения, и это было знакомо. Но мистер Грейвз – Криденс чувствовал – хотел чего-то ещё.

Хотел его.

Смотрел ему в глаза.

И так же был взволнован. Криденс помнил, каким напряжённым он был, когда они обнялись в постели, неловко, но крепко, привыкая к новому ощущению друг друга, успокаиваясь. И как потом мистер Грейвз вдруг укусил его за шею, совсем не больно, так, что захотелось ещё...

В этом месте он каждое утро вскакивал с постели и бежал в ванную, очиститься холодной водой, а если воспоминания накатывали ночью – шёпотом молился.

Иногда ужасный грех подстерегал его там, где он меньше всего ожидал: однажды, сидя на стремянке у книжного стеллажа, Криденс взял наугад книгу с полки. Это оказался альбом японских гравюр, таких отвратительных, что уши у него стали малиновыми. К тому времени, как он долистал до страниц, на которых были только мужчины, ему казалось, что он вот-вот задымится.

Похожие книги, индийские, китайские, европейские, занимали всю полку, так обыденно и просто, словно в этом не было ничего постыдного. У Криденса совершенно не укладывалось в голове, почему Финн и Элен их не стыдились.

Сам он никак не мог привыкнуть к обыденности соблазна.

Воздержание не проходило даром: в жаркие дни сушки, когда Финн расхаживал по мастерской без рубашки, мускулистый, как боксёр, показывая дракона, вытатуированного на предплечье, и парусник во всю спину, приходивший в движение, стоило ему повести плечами, Криденс не знал, куда деваться от стыда, чувствовал себя предателем и развратником. Наваждение проходило, стоило сдаться греху.

Это было приятно, оглушающе приятно, но после, откинувшись на подушку, восстанавливая дыхание, он чувствовал только тоску. Ему хотелось совсем другого: снова прикоснуться к мистеру Грейвзу, почувствовать его, набраться, наконец, смелости и встретить его взгляд: немного насмешливый, немного ласковый, немного... грустный?

Каждый вечер перед сном Криденс желал хорошего дня вырезанной из газеты колдографии, каждое утро желал доброй ночи, в общих чертах прикидывая разницу во времени.

Он знал, что в два по Нью-Йорку мистер Грейвз обычно спускается в ресторан на углу, читает газету и пьёт кофе вместо того, чтобы нормально пообедать. Что в девять вечера он либо задерживается в МАКУСА, если привалило много работы, либо отдыхает дома, в шлафроке, с целительным компрессом на усталых глазах, и слушает пластинки с магическим джазом. Мистер Грейвз сам писал ему об этом, иронизируя над собственными привычками, и Криденс, представляя его, изнывал от желания снова быть рядом, в доме на Голуэй-стрит. Хотя бы просто посидеть тихонько, глядя на него.

Однажды он не выдержал и написал мистеру Грейвзу письмо о любви, нарушив их соглашение. Письмо о том, как скучает, как снова хочет поцеловать его, хотя бы раз, а если нельзя – просто взять за руку.

Он набрался смелости и попросил другую колдографию, с подписью, настоящую. Даже подозвал Сурью, чтоб отправить письмо... и не отправил. Представил, как рассердится мистер Грейвз, как возмутится такой наглости. Какой холодный ответ напишет, если, конечно, напишет вообще. Нет. Риск был слишком велик, последствия слишком ужасны.

Оставалось терпеть.

В письмах мистер Грейвз выражал надежду, что Криденс освоился на новом месте, а Криденс всячески избегал этой темы и отвечал на вопросы так, чтобы не говорить правду, но и не врать.

Мельбурн был похож на Нью-Йорк: где-то меньше, где-то – до острой ностальгии. Без привычных небоскрёбов город казался голым, но пожарные лестницы, кирпичные стены, стёртые ступеньки крыльца, гудение клаксонов, сложная мешанина запахов, внезапный солёный ветер с моря – всё казалось знакомым с детства.

Магический Мельбурн прятался в сердце маггловского и казался любовно перенесённым из Британии. Даже торговая улица, на которой находился магазин О’Шэя, ностальгически называлась Виктория-стрит и напоминала Косой Переулок с его старинными вывесками и полукруглыми витринами, с банками бальзамированных пикси, зельями, чародейскими книгами и мантиями, сладостями, меняющими цвет и вкус, мётлами всех видов, серьёзными астрономическими приборами и шуточными товарами для розыгрышей.

Австралийские волшебники одевались кто во что горазд, не особенно скрываясь, но приехавших из провинции легко было отличить по яркому загару и нарочито простой маггловской одежде.

Криденс скоро обнаружил с некоторым смущением, что благодаря мистеру Грейвзу одет лучше сверстников: приказчиков, конторщиков и подмастерий, собиравшихся в обед пабе «Смешливая Кукабарра».

Сам он долгое время обедал на кухне, вместе с Элен, пока О’Шэи не вытолкали его в паб буквально силой, и, оказавшись в "Кукабарре", он держался в стороне. Он не умел знакомиться первым, плохо понимал ленивый австралийский говор и даже не представлял, кто вообще захочет говорить с ним. Он даже не знал, замечают ли его, пока однажды целая делегация во главе с Эдмундом Нили из "Зелий Затары" не подошла к его столу.

– Послушай-ка, Скамандер, – начал Нили таким тоном, что Криденс сжался, предчувствуя беду. – То, что ты янки и кузен у тебя герой войны, не значит, что ты тут можешь задирать перед нами нос, понятно?

Криденс кивнул, не глядя на него, слишком ошарашенный чтоб ответить.

– Не знаю, что такой богатенький мальчик забыл у О'Шэя, но...

– Да оставь ты его, Нили, – вдруг вклинился другой голос, весёлый. – Парень просто застенчивый. Лучше бы позвал его к нам прежде, чем кидаться. Пообедаешь с нами, Скамандер?

Криденс несмело поднял глаза и оказался нос к носу с Патриком Нгатой. По матери Патрик был ирландцем, по отцу – маори, и смесь их черт сделала его лицо таким открытым и мягким, что Криденс доверился ему сразу же.

После этого он каждый день сидел на углу длинного стола, вслушиваясь, разбирая непривычную речь, пытаясь осмыслить, что теперь ничем не отличается от окружающих его молодых парней: между ним и другими людьми больше не стоит невидимая стена, окружавшая его с детства в общине Вторых Салемцев. Он никогда не заговаривал первым и отвечал в основном односложно, волнуясь каждый раз, когда к нему обращались, но впервые чувствовал себя безопасно: для сверстников он больше не был слабоумным сектантом, раздающим листовки.

Он до сих пор многого стыдился, и к длинному списку добавился ещё один пункт: волшебная палочка.

По дороге в Австралию он установил себе строгий режим: читал всё, что успел купить в Лондоне, и по много часов тренировал простые заклинания, запершись в каюте.

У Ньюта он изматывал себя работой, на лайнере – магией, но палочка слушалась всё хуже и хуже, а за пару дней до Мельбурна просто заискрила и раскололась на два безжизненных обломка.

Первым делом Финн предложил подобрать ему новую, но дело не заладилось: они перебрали целый стеллаж и ничего не подошло, палочки просто не отзывались, как мёртвые. Только одна, эбеновая, слабо заискрила.

Криденс приободрился: у мистера Грейвза тоже была палочка чёрного дерева.

С сердечником обстояло сложнее: ни коготь дракона, ни волос русалки, ни даже жало билливига не слушались, и Финн с некоторым сомнением достал с самой дальней полки запылённый неприметный футляр.

– Эту я сделал просто из интереса, пробовал всякие безумные сочетания. Эбеновых у меня мало, эта последняя, так что если не выйдет, придётся съездить в Сидней или даже в Веллингтон сплавать.

Криденс достал из футляра палочку: простую, чёрную и прямую, безо всяких украшений. Он успел разочароваться и не ожидал ничего хорошего, но палочка, подчиняясь его взмаху, выпустила яркий сноп искр, и все заклинания выполняла безупречно.

Настоящая волшебная палочка. Его собственная.

Впервые у Криденса появилась личная вещь, от начала и до конца принадлежавшая только ему.

Финн был недоволен, он хмурил пшеничные брови и дёргал себя за волосы.

– У неё внутри перо авгура, – произнёс он, словно признаваясь в чём-то постыдном. – Чёрное дерево и перо авгура: самое благородное и самое ублюдочное в одной палочке. Это не в обиду тебе, парень. Я всегда её стыдился как мастер: за такое в нашем деле высмеивают. Но тебе она пригодилась, ждала тебя, а значит, я не зря работал и не зря рисковал. Ты представить не можешь, какой камень у меня с души свалился.

Тогда Криденс не понял, что чувствовал Финн – был слишком рад – но знакомясь с ремеслом, начал осознавать иерархию ингредиентов.

Вместе с осознанием пришёл стыд. Однако палочка работала и слушалась куда лучше чем аврорская. Элен, наблюдавшая за его занятиями, даже сделала ей комплимент.

– У неё такая стабильная, меланхоличная сердцевина, очень хорошо для долгих чар и зачаровывания предметов, – сказала она. – А вот чёрное дерево подходит для боевых заклинаний и трансфигурации. Персиваль тебя не учил?

– Трансфигурации больше, – Криденс аккуратно протёр палочку платком, боясь оставить следы. Над ним посмеивались из-за этой привычки, но палочка всё ещё казалась ему драгоценностью, он не мог иначе.

– Но тебе обязательно нужны боевые чары! – оживилась Элен. – Вдруг что-то случится? Я тебя научу!

В Хэнинрок она вела дуэльный клуб, но в Мельбурне дуэлянтов не нашлось, так что хобби пришлось надолго оставить. Криденс не хотел её расстраивать - в конце концов, Элен помогала ему с более скучными занятиями да к тому же вела хозяйство. Он согласился.

Ньют говорил, что нужно найти другой путь. Мистер Грейвз велел беречь себя и учиться везде, всему, что предложат. Тина рассказывала о дуэльном клубе в Ильверморни, о том, как его уроки пригодились ей в жизни. Тесей, на всё имевший свой ответ, заявил ещё в Англии, что дуэли это чушь, совершенно не похожая на реальные боевые условия. Но никто из них почему-то не говорил, что причинять боль другому человеку, даже не всерьёз – плохой поступок. Это его удивляло.

Когда он поделился этой мыслью с Элен, она только посмеялась.

– Дорогой, ты не сможешь достать меня, даже если очень захочешь. Для этого надо регулярно тренироваться.

– Я боюсь, что не смогу. Регулярно. Я ведь учусь у Финна и присматриваю за магазином, и мне ещё много нужно прочесть из обязательных книг…

Элен заговорщицки улыбнулась ему.

– Тогда я тебе кое-что подарю.  

Она аппарировала куда-то и тут же вернулась с бархатной коробочкой. Внутри лежал странный золотой медальон на цепочке: два кольца на одной оси, а внутри меньшего – крошечная колбочка с песком.

– Это... часы? – Криденс осторожно положил медальон обратно. – Нет, я... Я не могу их принять. Они слишком дорогие!

Блеск золота привёл его в ужас так же, как попытка мистера Грейвза подарить ему булавку для галстука с маленьким, но настоящим драгоценным камнем. Это было просто неприлично! К тому же, богатому человеку это ничего не стоило, а Элен была небогата.

– Это не часы, а хроноворот, для тех, кому нужно быть в двух местах одновременно. Ты просто поворачиваешь его вот так, и переносишься в прошлое.

Увидев, что Криденс смотрит на неё, открыв рот, она рассмеялась.

– Понимаешь, о чём я говорю?

Он сглотнул.

– Как в романе мистера Уэллса?

– Уэллса...

– Это маггловская книга. Моя мать сказала, что она глупая, и пустила её на растопку, но я успел прочитать немного. Там была машина для путешествий в будущее и в далёкое прошлое.

Элен взглянула на него с интересом.

– Далёкое я тебе не обещаю, он зачарован максимум на пять часов. Больше – и последствия могут стать ужасными, необратимыми. Ткань времени может порваться!

– Ткань... времени? – Криденс смотрел на золотую безделушку, как на ядовитую змею.

– Не спрашивай, в этом я не разбираюсь. Знаю только, что Элоиз Минтамбл переместилась однажды из девятнадцатого века в пятнадцатый. За пять дней она постарела на пятьсот лет! Многие люди просто не родились – так она изорвала время... я что, запугала тебя?

Криденс в ужасе помотал головой.

– Не бойся, у неё был совсем другой хроноворот, старинный артефакт Арахна. Твой никогда так не сможет. Самое главное, чего тебе нужно опасаться – ты сам. Нельзя, чтобы ты из прошлого увидел себя из будущего, иначе может случиться что-то ужасное. Ну? Испытаем?

Не слушая возражений, она накинула цепочку на шею себе и Криденсу, повернула хроноворот пять раз...

Удивительно, как вещи, когда-то внушавшие страх, постепенно становятся обыденными: пять лишних часов в сутках, обед с ровесниками, дуэли на заднем дворе.

Обед до сих пор был пыткой, но дуэли он полюбил. Накануне первого занятия Криденс проштудировал дуэльный кодекс и запомнил его как следует, но Элен снова перевернула всё с ног на голову. Да, они кланялись друг другу, расходились на позиции, но дальше правила переставали действовать, спортивная дуэль превращалась в весёлую потасовку.

Элен оказалась куда проворней, чем Криденс ожидал. Поначалу он долго мешкал, боясь причинить ей вред, боясь показаться смешным и нелепым. Постоянно проигрывал, всё делал не так и не вовремя, но Элен терпела. Каждый их бой оказывался задачей, которую нужно было решить, как в шахматах.

– Побеждает не тот, кто быстрее или сильнее, а тот, кто опытнее, – сказала Элен, когда они в очередной раз пили лимонад на поросшем травой заднем дворе. – Я всегда старалась дать ученикам самый разный боевой опыт. Даже если не пригодится, умение быстро находить выход из трудной ситуации - это плюс.

– Один человек… мне сказал то же самое. Что я умею находить выход и могу стать аврором, – Криденс покачал головой, всё ещё не в силах принять эту мысль. – Он был не прав. У меня ничего не получается. Я… плохо помогаю Финну, я плохой дуэлянт… наверное, у меня просто нет талантов.

– О, дорогой.  Ты просто очень добрый мальчик и всем пытаешься угодить. Если тебе не нравятся дуэли, давай перестанем, я не буду на тебя обижаться.

Криденс хотел было согласиться… и не смог.

Ему было интересно учить новые заклинания и представлять, как удивится Элен. В доме много было книг о боевой магии, и он прочитал почти все практические пособия, пытаясь найти ответ на очередную задачу: как заставить противника с магическим щитом перейти в атаку.

Однажды, взволнованный, он прямо с книгой прибежал на кухню, где Элен резала морковку.

– Мне непонятно… “шляхетская стойка”, как это?

Элен вытерла руки о передник и радостно улыбнулась.

– Это высокая стойка, но палочку держат не у виска, как в европейской традиции, а ещё выше, над головой, вот так. Её придумали в Польше, польские маги всегда обожали дуэли…

Криденс не слушал. Он вдруг словно увидел себя со стороны: в твидовых брюках и дорогих туфлях, в белой рубашке с закатанными рукавами, с длинными волосами, небрежно заколотыми на затылке от жары. Он держит в руках книгу по магии и на равных говорит с женщиной, которая годится ему в матери… которая как мама…

А через полчаса, на другом конце улицы, он будет сидеть среди таких же молодых мужчин, курящих сигареты, пьющих сливочное пиво, обсуждающих последние слухи и девчонок. И эти мужчины будут спрашивать его, подталкивая локтями, какого чёрта всем хорошеньким девочкам в округе вдруг срочно понадобились новые ложки и полировка палочек.  

Они будут называть его “Ганимед”.

Если бы Криденса Бэрбоуна можно было стереть совсем, он стёр бы его не задумываясь: глупого, неуклюжего, слабохарактерного, трусливого. Но нельзя уничтожить часть себя.

Эта часть связывала его с мистером Грейвзом - словно отказавшись от имени, от памяти о прошлом, он откажется и от того хорошего, что было. Печального, порой мучительного, но хорошего.

Если б исчезла память о матери, исчезла бы память и о том, как мистер Грейвз, бледный и измученный бессонницей, вдруг испёк для него вафли.

И о том, как мистер Грейвз слушал стихи в заснеженном саду и смотрел так, будто впервые увидел…

Как отказаться от него? От Тины? От Ньюта?

Они не знают Ганимеда. Только Криденса.

Странно было лишь, что Криденса знали и другие. В "Мельбурнском Провидце" написали о новых терактах Гриндевальда в Европе, и в пабе кто-то упомянул вдруг Нью-Йорк.

То, что Гриндевальд вырвался, давно не давало ему покоя: в кошмарах фальшивый «мистер Грейвз» находил его, приходил за ним. Нежно гладил его по щекам, и Криденс не мог противиться, не мог шевельнуться.

Как он мог не понимать тогда? Знай он настоящего мистера Грейвза раньше, никогда не перепутал бы.

Как он мог быть таким слепым?

– Ты же в то время ещё жил в Нью-Йорке, да, Скамандер? – спросил Нили. – Страшно, небось, было? Обскур крушит дома и исчезает в никуда! Это ж надо!

Криденс замер. Во рту у него пересохло, омлет сделался безвкусным, как бумажная стружка.

– Нет... да. Это было... странно.

Он мечтал, чтоб на этом всё кончилось, но Нили не отставал.

– Гриндевальд припёрся в Америку с диким обскуром, мне так рассказывали. Хорошо что авроры вовремя прижучили этого парня... Бэрбоуна.

– Что за Бэрбоун? – спросил кто-то. Криденс не видел, кто. Он не видел вообще ничего, вокруг всё расплывалось, кровь бешено стучала в ушах.

– Я же сказал, обскур. Он был из секты охотников за магами, но сам оказался магом. Убил всю свою семью. В серьёзных газетах подробно не писали, но одна дамочка британская, Маделин Скитер, специально приехала в Америку и всё выяснила. В общем, Гриндевальд притащил дикого обскура и соединил с парнем мерзким ритуалом. Таким мерзким, что о таком даже не говорят. Ну, тот и стал убивать направо и налево, он же из магоубийц...

– А если... – Криденс услышал чей-то тихий голос и в ужасе понял, что говорит он сам, но не мог остановиться, это было слишком важно. – Если сначала обскур помогал ему... летать где вздумается... как добрый дух... валить деревья в парке, когда он злился... а потом хорошие сны сменились страшными, и он не понимал, взаправду всё это или нет. И ему спокойнее было, если не взаправду, и он поверил... А Гриндевальд прикинулся его... другом, ведь у него никогда не было друзей...

Нили рассмеялся в неловкой тишине.

– Что ты придумываешь, Скамандер? Всех тебе жалко. Парень просто был из Бэрбоунов, а они все продажные. Мой пра-пра из-за них сбежал сюда, в Австралию. Нечего их жалеть, передохли и хорошо, можно вздохнуть спокойно.

– Вторые Салемцы это не только Бэрбоуны, – возразил Патрик. – Даже в Сиднее они есть, просто министерство за ними приглядывает.

– Какая разница? Магглы-идиоты ладно, но маги-предатели типа Бэрбоунов хуже всех. Этому парню-обскуру так и надо… Скамандер?

– Я… – Криденс прижал руку ко рту. – Сейчас.

Он успел добежать до уборной прежде, чем его вырвало.

Спазмы скручивали его, мешая дышать, один болезненнее другого, на глаза навернулись горькие слёзы.

Он не мог вернуться – у него хватило сил только на то, чтоб умыться,  сползти по стене на пол и не рухнуть.

Время остановилось в белой кафельной комнате. Как на белой-белой станции Сити Холл.

– Ганимед?

Патрик склонился над ним.

– Ты в порядке?

– Этот обскур... – Криденс откашлялся, но его голос всё равно хрипел, говорить получалось с трудом. – Убил мою мать… и сестру. И я... ничего не сделал. Не смог бы...

Это была правда. Часть правды, но настоящая.

– Дерьмо... – Патрик присел рядом с ним на корточки. – Вот дерьмо, Ганимед, прости нас. Мы не знали, ты же никогда... о, чёрт.

Он говорил ещё что-то, но Криденс не слышал.

– Я всегда буду виноват, – произнёс он, глядя Патрику прямо в глаза. – Эта вина навсегда... на мне.

Криденс не перестал обедать в "Кукабарре". Он даже сходил на рождественские танцы, потому что Финн и Элен очень этого хотели, но весь вечер просидел у стены. Он смотрел на нарядных девушек и весёлых парней, представляя, как забегают их глаза, как сойдут с лиц улыбки, если он скажет вдруг: "Я Криденс Бэрбоун".

Новый мир, новая дружба, Ганимед – просто иллюзии.

_ "Что вы думали обо мне до того, как я попал в ваш камин?", _ – отважился он написать мистеру Грейвзу в рождественском письме.  _ – "МАКУСА наблюдает на Вторыми Салемцами и вы всегда знали, кто я. Что вы думали?" _ .

Это было неудачное рождественское письмо, он даже забыл, что стоило бы поискать подарок или на худой конец открытку.

В ответ он, сгорая от стыда, получил чек и свёрток с новыми тёплыми перчатками "на лето".

_ "Я думал, что ты незаметный, скучный паренёк, забитый матерью до полного отупения. Мне стало обидно, когда я услышал, что такого подающего надежды аврора, как Тина, отстранили из-за тебя" _ , – Криденсу больно было читать это признание, но чувство было знакомым, боль – успокаивающей. По крайней мере, он знал, что с ней делать.

_ "При близком знакомстве ты меня удивил. Признаюсь, меня раздражала твоя нерешительность вкупе с поразительным упрямством, но теперь я понимаю, что эти качества очень долго тебя спасали, оберегая твою живую личность. Я рад, что смог узнать тебя лучше, и продолжаю узнавать. Мой мальчик, когда мы встретимся, ты станешь мужчиной, и скорее всего, мне придётся знакомиться с тобой снова. Уверен, это будет прекрасное знакомство". _

Почему-то тёплые, добрые слова ранили куда сильнее холодных, но Криденс не мог остановиться и всё перечитывал, перечитывал их.

Стопку писем он взял с собой в плаванье, когда Финн решил, что пора выводить "Фианну" из порта.

Эти два жарких, солёных месяца в море напоминали путешествия с Ньютом, и вдали от людей Криденс постепенно успокоился.

Он снова уставал так, что валился с ног, и ужасные фантазии не приходили. Снова мог целыми днями молчать, и никто не тормошил его попусту. Снова мог любоваться закатами, восходами и туманами, солнечными бликами на воде, растворяясь в труде и в природе вокруг, так, как писал об этом мистер Уитмэн.

И знал, что может вернуться. Его ждала Элен, и книги, и отполированный прилавок, шнур с колокольчиком, уходящий в мастерскую (Криденс был слишком неопытен и застенчив, чтобы советовать новым покупателям палочки, поэтому, завидев незнакомое лицо, тут же вызывал Финна), задний двор, новые дуэли...

"Это мой дом?", – думал он, сидя на корме, и вглядываясь в далёкий берег. - "Или это дом Ганимеда?"

Финн научил его плавать, и это оказалось легче, чем Криденс всегда думал. И приятнее. Он искал раковины и самую красивую, витую, белую, как кружево, отправил мистеру Грейвзу как запоздалый подарок. Он часами не вылезал из воды в поисках поющих кораллов и радужных рыб, пока Финн не загонял его на лодку в приказном порядке.

Они ловили рыбу сетью на лебёдке и доставляли знакомым скупщикам Финна; останавливались на ночь, а утром отчаливали вновь.

Маленькие деревни на берегу, прокуренные бары с липкими столами и скользким от пролитого пива полом, с фотографиями лодок и удачливых рыбаков на стенах. Ночи без единого огня, одинаковые улицы и крики незнакомых птиц. Этот мир отличался от мира Финна-мастера-волшебных-палочек, и однажды, когда они возвращались из бара обратно на лодку, Криденс набрался смелости и спросил.

– Почему вы решили делать палочки?

Финн по-лошадиному фыркнул в темноте и засветил на кончике волшебной палочки огонёк, призрачно осветивший дорогу. Огонёк мерцал, Финн пошатывался.

– Призвание, парень. Мне было лет пятнадцать, и я увидел сон, будто стою в лесу, и лес говорит со мной на разные голоса. Будто каждое дерево в нём – человек. Я сразу понял, что это значит: от меня хотят не живых игрушек, которые я резал для сестры, а другого. Папаша был против, он-то был рыбаком.

– Вы магглорожденный? – Криденс ещё не понял, как относится к этому. Он не знал, оба ли его родителя были магами, и мучился от того, что никогда не узнает.

– По отцу. Мать – волшебница. Прекрасная ирландка, он её привёз в Корнуолл, и я потом взял её фамилию. Старый ирландский род волшебников, старше Грейвзов, старше О'Малли... Грейвзы, они породнились с О'Малли, поэтому их приняли в Ирландии, запомни это!

Криденс кивнул. Его восхищало, что Финн знает так много о прошлом и о своих предках, но печалило, что сам он не помнит даже имени настоящей матери. Ничего.

– Вы столько знаете о магических родах... может, вы знаете, откуда я?

– Не знаю, парень, спроси у Перси, он у нас полицейский. Одно точно скажу: твои предки не на Мэйфлауэре приплыли, ты у нас восточный красавец. Может, из каких-нибудь Абсаломов или Апостолисов, а может, родился у каких-нибудь евреев из русского местечка, тут не угадаешь. У некоторых магов только и есть, что родословная, ты таким не будь. Так вот... папаша мой... Я его уговорил отпустить меня в Лондон к Олливандеру, мол, это почётно и прибыльно. Когда мы с матерью ему напели это всё, про респектабельность, барыши, он согласился... но оказалось, что Олливандеры учеников со стороны не берут. И я ходил по Косой Аллее без гроша в кармане... знакомое чувство, да, парень?

Криденс вздохнул, вспоминая яркие витрины Нью-Йоркских улиц, огни синема и полную недоступность всего этого великолепия. Теперь у него водились свои деньги: Финн платил ему, мистер Грейвз присылал чеки на праздники, но Криденсу даже в голову не приходило покупать что-то для себя, пока Элен не отправилась с ним по магазинам, заметив его прохудившиеся туфли.

Он не мог представить Финна таким же нерешительным.

– Меня взял Джим Кидделл. Он только открыл дело, даже мастерскую как следует не оснастил. Ему нужен был помощник. Я научился у него основам, а потом путешествовал по Европе и Азии, работал у других мастеров, а когда понял, что никто меня больше не хочет учить, что видят во мне конкурента, подался в Австралию.

– Это к ним вы ездите?

– К ним, да. Навещаю старых учителей. Готовься, парень, когда начнётся учебный год в Хэнинрок, заколотим денег и махнём в Европу, познакомлю тебя со стариками. Они настоящие художники, я по сравнению с ними так, ремесленник.

Криденс вытащил свою палочку, повертел в руках.

– Мне нравится… то, как вы делаете это всё. Наверное, я никогда так не смогу. Не уверен, что у меня есть призвание, мне никогда не снились такие сны.

– Они снятся не каждому. Но если ты маг, твоя судьба тебя найдёт, главное - заметить знак. Весь мир нам, волшебникам, подаёт знаки. Некоторые даже видят будущее.

– Я... знаю. Я слышал...

Холодный бриз с моря показался ему холодным дыханием смерти.

Гриндевальд рассказывал ему о своих видениях. Рассказывал голосом мистера Грейвза, таким мягким, даже ласковым...

– А, ты же знаком с Тесеем Скамандером. У него дар: карты, кофе, свечной воск – дай ему что угодно, он тебе прочитает будущее. Поэтому никогда и не гадает. Я с ним познакомился в Галлиполи, и он мне сразу сказал: "Я себе на горло наступил, раскинул карты. Ничего не выйдет, надо уходить". Меня потом перевели в другое место, я Дамаск брал. А он  остался,  и ты сам знаешь, что дальше.  Вот так бывает, парень: я Перси знал ещё мальчишкой, у них дом в Корнуолле, приезжали туда раньше. И мы играли вместе. А потом, в Галлиполи, подходит ко мне какой-то рыжий: "Ты Финн О'Шэй? Привет тебе от Персиваля Грейвза". Это был Тесей. Я не видел Перси сто лет, кто мог подумать, что он свяжет меня и Скамандера? Мы все связаны судьбой, парень. Особенно маги. Судьба как огромная паутина, и каждая ниточка к кому-то ведёт, и каждый твой поступок имеет последствия. Каждый!

Раньше, молясь перед сном, Криденс обычно искренне просил прощения за все свои грехи, придирчиво выискивая их в своих поступках. Только придя в себя после трагедии с обскуром, он осознал, насколько мелкими были эти грешки! Проспал, рассердил мать, читал книгу, которую она читать запретила, думал отвратительные вещи о мистере Грейвзе, думал отвратительные вещи о Рудольфе Валентино, согрешил рукоблудием, не был благодарен за еду, злился на Честити...

Теперь он просил прощения только за то, что убивал. Если Финн был прав и всё имело последствия – как велика кара? Когда она обрушится?

Кара не спешила. Всё шло своим чередом: учёба, дуэли, скучные часы за прилавком, посиделки в "Кукабарре", пикник в день рождения Патрика и ужасные, шумные толпы взволнованных одиннадцатилеток с родителями.

Финн, не желая падать в грязь лицом перед старыми мастерами, "соединял мага с палочкой" только полным ритуалом и тщательно. Криденс с ног сбивался, отыскивая среди огромных стеллажей нужные варианты, отвечая на вопросы и упрёки нервных клиентов, принимая параллельно заказы клиентов постоянных... Он никогда ещё не говорил так много, даже под Рождество, когда мастерскую осаждали ради резных украшений и игрушек.

К концу первого дня "горячей" предшкольной недели Криденс мог только сидеть на стуле и смотреть в пространство. Даже Финн, вопреки своим принципам, открыл бутылку пива прямо в магазине, взгромоздившись на прилавок.

– Ясень хорошо расходится... – прохрипел Финн. – Возьмём с собой эвкалипт, казуарин, какое-нибудь розовое дерево, выменяю у Кидделла на ясень...

Криденс кивнул. Вернее, ему показалось, что он кивнул – на деле он смог только согласно моргнуть.

"Большой вояж" Финна казался ему чем-то несбыточным, но вот наступила осень, потянуло тёплыми ветрами, к Финну прицепилась песня про мельника, и пришла пора собирать чемоданы.

***

Тесей ошибся, думая, что больше Криденс не вернётся в Британию. Лондон был первой остановкой "Большого вояжа". Карта Финна, на которой метались и пульсировали маршруты, поражала воображение: Лондон, Дублин, Париж, Берлин, Венеция, Рим, Вильнюс – и это только начало. Между ними поблёскивала россыпь неприметных, известных только волшебникам мест, где росли особые деревья или старые, неприветливые колдуны продавали особые ингредиенты.

К тому времени, как они с Финном добрались до Вены, на Европу опустилась мягкая зима.

Финн рассчитывал на это – мастер Грегорович звал его поработать до весны, обещая поделиться чем-то очень важным. Он подгадал верно: человека, настолько обожавшего секреты, даже не надо было упрашивать.

Где-то на полпути Криденс отказался от попыток запомнить, вобрать в себя всю старину и красоту окружавшей его магической и маггловской Европы и просто вновь зарылся в книги, прибавив наконец к магическим фолиантам маггловские стихи и романы.

Величественная имперская Вена уже не поразила его так, как поразила бы год назад, а две зимы подряд давались ему тяжело, он простужался и мёрз даже в мантии на меху.

Тем не менее, европейская жизнь ему нравилась. Он мало выходил из мастерской, ему не приходилось общаться с нетерпеливыми клиентами, да и заготовки под палочки начали получаться у него всё лучше.

Единственное, что угнетало его – невозможность читать газеты. Вся магическая пресса была на немецком, и только один раз удача ему улыбнулась: свёртки с сушёными драконьими жилами Грегорович переложил старыми страницами "Дэйли Профет". Фотография мистера Грейвза даже почти не помялась.

**"ГРЕЙВЗ ПРОТИВ ЗАКОНА. Глава магической защиты МАКУСА напрашивается на импичмент** ", – цинично сообщала статья. Криденс не знал, что такое импичмент, но чувствовал, что ничего хорошего это слово не несёт. На фото мистер Грейвз останавливал в воздухе летящий ему в голову портфель. Рядом, на другой колдографии, целый зал волшебников возмущённо топал и кричал, словно увидев нечто несусветное и отвратительное.

Глаза мистера Грейвза казались совсем чёрными, он смотрел на летящий портфель с ненавистью и казался как никогда похожим на Гриндевальда.

_ "Конгрессмен от штата Техас, мистер Теофраст Стентон прилюдно плюнул мистеру Персивалю Грейвзу в лицо, назвав последнего "предателем" , "пособником Гриндевальда" и "чучелом с промытыми мозгами". Вызова на магическую дуэль не последовало. _

_ К сожалению, мистеру Грейвзу пришлось покинуть Зал заседаний и мы не знаем, что побудило его предложить поправку к закону Раппопорт, но наш специальный корреспондент в США мисс Маделин Скитер считает, что причина банальна: _

_ "Персиваля Грейвза на заре карьеры обвиняли в аморальном поведении – некоторые ещё зовут это "содомией". Многие наши читатели помнят тот скандал с очень страстным и невероятно неприличным письмом, случайно попавшим в руки моему информатору. По слухам, письмо (которое мы даже не смогли тут процитировать, настолько оно нецензурно) предназначалось некоему британскому аврору, чьё имя мы не смогли выяснить. Любовь зла, вероятно, после этого скандала аврор решил не отвечать взаимностью, поэтому мистер Грейвз переключился на маггловских мужчин. Новый любовный интерес – веская причина для такого страстного человека попытаться смягчить закон, ограничивающий связи с магглами" _ ...

Криденс резко смял газетный лист и изо всех сил швырнул в огонь.

Первый черновик его письма мистеру Грейвзу был полон обвинений и упрёков, размытых злыми слезами. Перечитав это письмо, он сам испугался: словно кто-то другой, злой и резкий, выцарапывал каждую строчку, вдавливая перо в бумагу изо всех сил.

Он немного пришёл в себя, вспомнив, что Мэделин Скитер – женщина, написавшая жуткую околесицу про него и обскура. Если то была чистая неправда, значит, возможно, не существовало ни любовного послания, ни маггловского любовника. И вся эта статья – такая же ерунда.

Второе письмо вышло куда сдержанней – он просто пересказал всё, о чём прочитал... и остановился.

Они ведь не имели права требовать друг от друга объяснений за такое: мистер Грейвз предложил, он согласился...

_ "Вы не писали об этом, я узнал случайно. Я надеюсь, что у вас теперь на самом деле всё хорошо. И прочитав это, я впервые пожалел, что больше не обскур. Я не позволил бы им так с вами обращаться. _

_ Если вы действительно встретили кого-то, я надеюсь, что вы счастливы". _

Он забыл подписаться, забыл поставить дату и место – просто запечатал конверт и отправил Сурью.

Ночью, лёжа без сна, он перебирал в уме написанное и сгорал от стыда из-за своей наглости.

Мистер Грейвз наверняка мог убить всех в том зале, если б захотел, ему не нужна была помощь! И уж тем более ему не нужно было благословение!

Однако  пришедший ответ был гораздо спокойнее, чем он ожидал.

_ "Политика – грязная игра, мой дорогой Криденс, и мне жаль, что тебя это коснулось. Я ценю твой порыв, но в защите не нуждаюсь: в эту игру я играю уже много лет и ожидал такой реакции. Настроения изменятся, мой мальчик, они меняются уже сейчас. _

_ Что касается скандала: он действительно был. Впрочем, они не смогли доказать, что письмо принадлежало мне, и не смогли найти адресата. Я называл его Моряком, он меня – Рыцарем. Лишь однажды я подписался инициалами – под этим самым письмом. _

_ Не могу сказать, что не стыжусь его, но у меня есть одно оправдание: молодость. Скитер выставила это послание как написанное мной уже на посту в МАКУСА. На самом деле, мне точно известно, кто-то давным-давно похитил его из полевой почты, вероятно, ради шантажа. До Тесея оно так и не дошло, это я знаю тоже. В то время он был в Галлиполи, и даже магическая почта работала там плохо. _

_ У нас с ним никогда не было романа. Дружба, взаимное уважение и страсть – вот и всё. Мы любили и любим друг друга лишь как товарищи. На войне, постоянно в страхе, постоянно в напряжении, без женщин, чаще всего без алкоголя, мы нашли самый приятный способ не сойти с ума. _

_ Расставшись, мы поддерживали друг друга такими вот письмами: грубыми, грязными и эротическими. Они отвлекали от мыслей о смерти, заставляли вновь осознать себя живым мужчиной, а не пушечным мясом, не завтрашним трупом в куче таких же. Нам с Тесеем не повезло: с фронта нас ждали лишь семьи. Зато  _ _ нам _ _ повезло встретиться: двум людям с похожими взглядами на моральное и аморальное. _

_ Он влюблён в свою жену, обожает своих детей, и всё, что нас связывает теперь – дружба, товарищество. _

_ Никакого немажеского любовника у меня, разумеется, нет. Ты умный мальчик и должен понять, что это было сказано лишь для того, чтобы дискредитировать моё мнение, поставить под сомнение мою объективность и слепить сенсацию. _

_ Скажу прямо: ты был моим последним любовником, Криденс. Сейчас у меня есть более важные дела, чем романы, особенно – безумные романы с немагами. Мне дороги воспоминания о нашей жизни вместе, о той ночи, но, как я уже говорил, обсуждать подобные темы по переписке я не намерен. Подумай о своих желаниях и нуждах, Криденс. С моими я справлюсь сам". _

Криденс отложил это письмо подальше и не перечитывал целую неделю, пока однажды ему не привиделось во сне, как Тесей Скамандер целует мистера Грейвза.

Он проснулся возбуждённый, несчастный и невероятно злой на Тесея: рыжего, громкого и нахального. Красивого.

На жилой половине дома Грегоровича висело зеркало, дававшее советы каждому, кто смотрелся в него. Криденс избегал к нему подходить, но в то утро решительно причесался перед ним, ожидая приговора.

– О, майн херц! – проворковало зеркало то ли низким женским голосом, то ли высоким мужским. – Почаще гуляй на свежем воздухе: такие высокие скулы нужно оттенять румянцем, под такими бархатными ресницами глаза должны блестеть! И не вздумай кусать губы – пусть лучше припухнут от поцелуев!

Зеркало не назвало его ни скучным, ни уродливым, но он прекрасно знал, что против Тесея у него нет никаких преимуществ.

Похожий сон приснился ему вновь, через несколько дней, но в этот раз мистер Грейвз стоял к нему спиной, а Тесей...

Тесей заметил его, не отрываясь от поцелуя, и смотрел безжалостно, будто это Криденс проник в его сон, а не наоборот. Одной рукой он властно стискивал тёмные волосы мистера Грейвза, а другой он вдруг поманил Криденса, и тот, как зачарованный, сделал шаг…

Книги с гравюрами.

Книги с гравюрами в доме Финна – вспомнил он, проснувшись. Эти книги впервые открыли ему, что в плотской любви не обязательно участвуют лишь двое...

Его падение было окончательным. Остаток ночи он провёл, вцепившись зубами в подушку, чтоб заглушить стоны, но всё никак не мог успокоить свою плоть: несколько секунд передышки, неосторожное воспоминание, как искра, падающая на сухое дерево – и снова пожар.

После этого он уже не сдерживался и не молил бога о прощении за грехи. За такое не было прощения. Грех с одним мужчиной можно было отмолить, но не с двумя, пусть даже и в мыслях, во сне.

В ту ночь он не выспался, и днём едва понимал, что происходит вокруг.

– Мастер решился наконец! – прошептал ему Финн, за завтраком. – Жуй быстрее, парень.

Криденс не стал переспрашивать, на что решился Грегорович. Он почти не общался со стариком, даже побаивался его за грозную внешность, резкий акцент и взрывной характер: с Финном мастер спорил до криков, стуча кулаком по столу.

–Акация переоценена?! – кричал он. – Акация?! Она королева магии! По ней определяют лучших!

– Ну, назови тогда, у кого из великих волшебников она есть сейчас! – не сдавался Финн. – Давай, Майк! Сам Мерлин...

Этому не было конца. Криденс внимательно слушал в своём углу и запоминал, но встревать даже не пытался.

Старик тоже не горел желанием его учить и в основном игнорировал. Ученик, не сделавший ещё ни одной палочки, человеком для него не был – так, прислуга, мешающая лак и обрабатывающая ингредиенты для сердцевины.

И всё-таки в свою таинственную комнату за камином он взял их вместе.

– Вы хорошо мне помогали всю зиму, но ты сам знаешь, Финн, сейчас у меня туго с деньгами, поэтому отблагодарить могу только одним способом.

– Каким, Майк? – невинно спросил Финн, хотя Криденс видел, как хищно горят его синие глаза.

Грегорович торжественно и сурово воззрился на него.

– Я покажу вам Её.

Одно за другим он снимал с двери заклятия, громогласно произнося латинские формулы, и в конце маленького тёмного коридора воображение Криденса рисовало зал с сокровищами... но таинственная комната оказалась такой же грубовато-средневековой, серой и неуютной, как и весь дом мастера. Окно выходило на крыши соседних домов, над ними висели блёклые февральские тучи.

У стены стоял резной стол, на нём - небольшой кованый сундучок, а на стене  висел  тёмно-синий гобелен с простым гербом. С простым символом.

Криденс открыл рот, но не смог ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Он знал этот символ. Знак Гриндевальда, который тот сам надел ему на шею.

Подарок от "мистера Грейвза", который был таким внимательным и ласковым в тот раз, вылечил его раны, обнял нежно, и ужас, стыд, мешались с желанием рассказать ему обо всём, прижаться к нему, пожаловаться...

– Дары Смерти... – прошептал Финн рядом. – Нет, Майк... ты просто для форсу это нацепил, не может быть, чтоб это была Она...

– Ты сам поймёшь, когда увидишь её, сынок, – впервые за зиму Грегорович улыбнулся и положил сухую руку на его мощное плечо. – Это Она. Старшая Палочка.

 

**10**

Альбус Дамблдор говорил что-то мягкое, успокаивающее, но для Тесея его слова никак не складывались в связные, осмысленные предложения. Его мозг просто отмечал детали: вот серебристые узоры на синей мантии Дамблдора. Вот каштановая коса, лежащая у него на спине: прекрасный каштановый цвет, уходящий в лёгкую рыжину. Вот Фоукс на его плече: золотой, сияющий в полутьме подвала.

За ним – Персиваль. Такой спокойный, такой расслабленный… конечно, он спокоен: он спит, положив голову на колени своему Криденсу, к которому так стремился.

Он спит. И эта струйка крови, запекшаяся на его губе, на его щетинистом подбородке, залившая его белую рубашку – всего лишь след какого-то случайного удара.

Почему мальчишка ничего не сделает? Только смотрит безумным, остановившимся  взглядом, и дышит так странно, словно бесшумно всхлипывает: “Хах. Хах. Хах”. Какие-то собачьи звуки.

Почему Альбус ничего не сделает? Зачем он говорит с этим…

– Скорбь делает нас людьми, Криденс. Пожалуйста, выслушай меня. Я знаю место, где ты сможешь оправиться от горя, немного отдохнуть. Тебе нужно остановиться, ради Персиваля, ради себя самого. Я знаю, в тебе ещё есть…

Парень попытался аппарировать. Тесей знал, что он это сделает, и знал, что поднимет палочку, выдернет его из аппарации обратно. Одним движением свяжет и поставит на колени. Разоружит его.

Он не знал, что этот идиот не удержит Персиваля, что тот упадёт на бок, ударившись головой об пол.

Любой человек уже очнулся бы от такого удара, проснулся бы…

Собачье дыхание превратилось в скулёж, в невнятное подвывание.

– Альбус, надо наверх. Пока оставим их так, – скомандовал Тесей. Он знал, что нужно было сказать именно это, но забыл, почему. Потому что над головой авроры сражались с бойцами Гриндевальда. Потому что самого Гриндевальда не было на этой полуразрушенной французской вилле, потому что это была ловушка для них с Альбусом, а из ловушек выбираются, если хотят жить.

Если хотят… жить.

Он не участвовал в бою, просто смотрел. Участвовало его тело: рука с палочкой делала пассы, губы складывали звуки в заклинания. Он смотрел, как падают Хексерай один за другим, как они бегут, наконец, под натиском авроров. В какой-то момент хексов больше не осталось, и он просто стоял посреди комнаты, не зная, что ещё делать, пока Альбус не подошёл к нему.

– Мне нужно идти, Тесей. Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о Криденсе, его ещё можно спасти, и это наша с вами задача. Гриндевальд ошибся, он не Авгур из пророчества, просто не может им быть.

– Почему? – Ему наплевать было, почему, но Альбус ждал вопроса.

– В пророчестве сказано, что Тёмный Лорд вернётся, и Авгур займёт место рядом с ним. Но Гриндевальд никогда не был Тёмным Лордом, поверьте мне. Мальчик обманут, как и все мы.

– Я о нём позабочусь.

Тесей готов был сказать что угодно, только бы Альбус ушёл. Он уже видел, как спускается в подвал, наводит палочку и произносит заклинание… но всё сложилось иначе.

Альбус исчез в пламени феникса: всё, что осталось после его телепортации – невесомые, быстро гаснущие искры, странный отблеск позади…

Инстинкт заставил Тесея пригнуться, и старый меч, гордость бывшего хозяина виллы, просвистел у него над головой, скрежетнул по полу.

Тесей почувствовал, как губы сами собой растягиваются в ухмылке.

Он не хотел быть палачом, хотел, чтоб эта сволочь сопротивлялась, даже готов был отдать палочку.

– Думаешь убить меня этим?! – крикнул он, аппарировав к двери. – Ха! Авада Кедавра!

Мальчишка увернулся. Он был бледен, ни кровинки в лице: чёрная одежда, чёрные кудри, чёрные, без радужки, глаза. Петляя, как заяц, он снова рванулся к Тесею с мечом, но не рассчитал тяжести, и меч, выскользнув, глубоко увяз в дырявом паркете, оставшись торчать напротив камина с выступающими мраморными завитками.

– Авада Кедавра!

Снова промах.

– Авада Кедавра! Авада Кедавра!

Это было похоже на танец. Мальчишка не мог аппарировать без палочки на  большое  расстояние, не мог бросить Персиваля, и потому обречён был танцевать по пустой, изрешечённой заклинаниями комнате, уворачиваясь от убийственного заклятия, пока хватает сил. Он пытался нападать, швыряя остатки тяжёлых кресел, взмахом руки вырывая паркет, разбитый в щепу, острый, как дротики. Он не просто расходовал магию: она бушевала вокруг как море, высаживая стёкла, пуская трещины по стенам.

Тесей знал, что продержится дольше. Ненависть и боль придавали ему сил, о которых он раньше даже не подозревал.

Он не распылялся на мелочи: для него осталось лишь одно заклинание, и в него он вкладывал всё.. 

– Авада Кедавра!

Заклятие, разрушающее душу? Пусть. От его души и так уже ничего не осталось после ухода Меропы. Смерть Персиваля уничтожила последнее. Руины, пепелище.

– Авада Кедавра!

Зелёная вспышка за зелёной вспышкой. Пока он жив. Пока он может дышать.

Гриндевальдовский ублюдок пытался отбросить его беспалочковой магией, но у него ничего не выходило. Тесей стоял как скала, он чувствовал в себе силу, а мальчишка  – нет.

– Ты убил его! Авада Кедавра!

Ни слова в ответ.

– Я верил тебе! А ты убил его! Чёртов ты сукин сын!

Зачем он это делает? Зачем он уворачивается? Почему не хочет закончить всё прямо сейчас?

– Мы все верили тебе! Ньют верил! Авада Кедавра!

Имя Ньюта заставило его вздрогнуть, сделать неверный шаг…

–  Авада. Кедавра! 

Он упал, неловко запнувшись о торчащий из пола меч, ударился головой о мраморную волну камина и замер.

Тесей подошёл ближе, медленно, как во сне. Бэрбоун. Предатель Бэрбоун, такой же, как все, кто носил это имя. Из-под чёрных кудрей на паркет сочилась густая тёмная кровь, дыхания не было, пульса тоже.

Всё кончилось.

Тесей оттащил труп во двор за руку, не левитируя, не растрачивая на него благородную магию. По всем ступеням, по чужой крови, по сухой земле, к самому краю ямы, уже вырытой аврорами.

– Авгур, – коротко бросил он в ответ на их вопросительные взгляды. – Убийца Персиваля Грейвза.

Не успевшие сбежать Хексерай рядами лежали у ямы. Самый молодой аврор неловко подступил к Тесею.

– Вы… что-нибудь скажете, мистер Скамандер?

–  Я тебе что, капеллан?  – огрызнулся тот. –  А впрочем, я скажу.

Он поставил ногу на грудь Бэрбоуна, в последний раз взглянул на знакомые, милые ему когда-то черты.

Когда-то он водил этого мальчишку по Косому Переулку, и тот восторженно вертел головой, разглядывая каждую мелочь.

Когда-то учил его курить кальян.

Когда-то раскинул для него карты и увидел там смерть вдалеке от дома, смерть, которая будет скорее освобождением, но скрыл увиденное.

– Я скажу… – ему на секунду показалось, что грудь под его ботинком приподнялась. Нет, померещилось: его поразила Авада, после неё не выживают.

– ...туда им и дорога!

Он с силой толкнул труп, и тот покатился вниз, в пустую яму, увлекая за собой комья земли. Сверху полетела его палочка. Авроры начали сбрасывать остальных.

Тесей хотел было закурить, но передумал: Персиваль ждал его – он ненавидел ждать, а сейчас он один в чёртовом подвале, похожем на тот, где держал его когда-то Гриндевальд. Он признался как-то, что его главный страх – снова попасть в такое место, снова стать беспомощным пленником.

Нужно освободить его. Спасти.

Проходя через комнату, Тесей зачем-то выдернул меч из пола, и странная мысль вдруг заворочалась неуютно у него в голове: если мальчишку убило заклинание, как он успел закрыть глаза?

Не всё ли равно? Даже если он умер от удара о камень, какая разница?

Уже никакой.

Для Персиваля – уже никакой.

– Я иду, Рыцарь, – прошептал он, толкая тяжёлую подвальную дверь. – Потерпи немного, я иду к тебе.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Образ Шефа Фонтейна - коллективное творчество. Спасибо Джальд, erebusodora, sweetviscera и, в общем, всем участникам треда Общего Дедища.

**6/17**

Когда-то дом выкрасили в белый, но с тех пор красная пыль прочно въелась в доски. Коричневым налётом ослепило окна, рассохлась веранда, птичьи черепа, свисавшие с потолка на длинных нитях, сухо постукивали друг о друга на ветру. Стоило Персивалю ступить на крыльцо, как перестук замер и все костяные клювы повернулись к нему.   
Человек, сидевший в кресле-качалке, закинув ноги в пыльных сапогах на перила, не шевельнулся. Ковбойская шляпа закрывала его лицо, но Персиваль знал, что он не спит.  
– Тебя видно за три мили, – наконец донеслось из-под шляпы. Знакомый скрипучий голос, знакомая манера лениво растягивать слова. – Весь в белом, как апостол. Я уж подумал, что смерть пришла за мной.   
– В Аризоне слишком жарко для чёрного, – Персиваль мог бы рассказать, чего стоило держать белый костюм и мантию чистыми в крошечном городке на краю пустыни, но вместо этого присел на край перил, предварительно стряхнув красную пыль. – Добрый вечер, шеф Фонтейн.   
Фонтейн убрал шляпу с лица. За десять лет он почти не изменился, разве что седина в буйных волосах стала снежно-белой, и солнце изрезало загорелое лицо новыми морщинами. Маленькие голубые глаза под тяжёлыми веками смотрели всё так же пронзительно, видели насквозь.   
За двадцать лет Персиваль прошёл путь от самоуверенного младшего детектива до главы магической безопасности, но шеф навсегда остался его шефом, всевидящим и всезнающим.  
– Здравствуй, сынок. Ну что, спас мир?  
Персиваль скроил кривую ухмылку. У Фонтейна была омерзительно хорошая память: двадцать лет пролетело, а он так и не перестал издеваться над неосторожно брошенной фразой начинающего аврора про спасение магического мира от маггловской угрозы.   
Сам он с удовольствием забыл бы про это, но шеф не давал.  
– Делаю что могу.   
Он обернулся. Закатное солнце опускалось за холмы, в пустыню, и длинные тени пасущихся лошадей гарцевали по земле.  
– А где фестралы?  
Фонтейн щёлкнул пальцами, и на скамье рядом с ним появился запотевший кувшин, а за ним и пара стаканов толстого стекла – видимо, для гостей.  
– Какие ещё фестралы? МАКУСА запрещает разводить магических тварей. Да и зачем они тебе? Рану надо лечить, а не раздирать.  
Персиваль нахмурился. В поезде он думал, хочет говорить об этом с шефом или нет. Но так и не решил.  
– Я не ранен. Сейчас я здоров как никогда и вижу ясно как никогда. Магическому сообществу нужна помощь, не мне.  
– Они не любят разговоры о войне. Никто их не любит, это естественно, но ты всё не можешь смириться с тем, что они не любят тебя. Именно тебя. Никогда теперь и не полюбят, Грейвз.  
Кувшин сам разлил лимонад по стаканам, но Персиваль не стал пить. Он наблюдал за птичьими черепами, крутящимися как флюгеры, но каждый в свою сторону.  
– Вижу, газеты вы выписываете.  
– Ну надо же с чем-то ходить в сортир, – Фонтейн взял подлетевший стакан и опрокинул залпом, даже не поморщившись от холода. – "Один раз герой", читал, как же. Интересная статейка, мол, вы, отличившиеся на Великой Войне, хотите ещё одну, потому что без хорошей драки вы недовольные неудачники, а вот в гуще боя – герои. Только мистер Поуэлл, который это писал, явно с тобой не говорил. Узко мыслит.  
– Вы тоже считаете меня параноиком? – Персиваль попытался обратить это в иронию, но вышло плохо.  
– Нет. Ты как пёс, который воет, зная, что землетрясение вот-вот начнётся, но хозяева ничего не чувствуют и велят ему заткнуться. Я видел такое у Вундед-Ни. Я много видел у Вундед-Ни…  
Он умолк, провалившись в воспоминания. Персиваль не торопил. Наконец шеф вынырнул обратно.  
– Любовь, она развивает интуицию, а ты любишь эту чёртову страну, Грейвз.  
– В своё время я много по ней ездил благодаря вам.  
Персиваль ещё помнил, как ненавидел эти поездки: дешёвые мотели, реднековское захолустье, сопливая яичница в дайнерах и отвратительная привычка Фонтейна неделями не менять носки. Даже мысль о бесславной смерти от руки какого-нибудь мексиканского контрабандиста не так раздражала, как мелкие неудобства.  
Но ведь было и другое: тихий снег, падающий на бескрайнее плато, фырканье лошадей за стенами палатки, та семья магов из Луизианы, занявшая бывшее поместье плантатора, их старшая дочь... Беатриче. Её звали Беатриче, и она слишком похожа была на Серафину, чтобы он смог по-настоящему влюбиться.  
– Что ты ухмыляешься? – ласково спросил шеф. – Уже забыл, как орал, что никуда больше в жизни со мной не поедешь?  
– На первом же деле вы затащили меня в бандитское логово и нас чуть не убили. Я имел право орать.  
Он всё-таки попробовал лимонад. Оказалось, что это джин с тоником.  
– Зато потом прошёл войну без единой царапины. Я помню то дело... только запамятовал, что там было виной всему: проклятое золото ацтеков или город инфери?  
– Проклятое золото ацтеков превратило Бриджестаун в город инфери, – со вздохом подсказал Персиваль. Он не любил истории из прошлого, но шефу явно хотелось поговорить.  
– Да... Банда Обадии Крейна перевезла его через границу и спрятала. Никто не знал, где их логово, никто бы не узнал, если б не Бриджестаун. Честно скажу, я не хотел тебя брать, – Фонтейн медленно, с удовольствием принялся набивать индейскую трубку. – Ты же был неуправляемый! Я тебе слово, ты мне два!  
– Потому что чаще всего это было слово "заткнись", даже если вы оказывались неправы, – Персиваль усмехнулся. На этот раз искренне. – Я из Вампуса, я не мог терпеть подобное обращение.  
– Я тоже из диких котов, сынок, и знаю, какая дурь сидит в таких, как ты, и как её выбивать. Только поэтому я тебя и взял тогда, понадеялся тебя выправить. К тому же, ты уже тогда говорил дельные вещи, когда не нёс чушь и не пытался показать, что ты дамский угодник, хотя, уж не обижайся, уже тогда видно было, что ковбои тебя интересуют больше, чем кобылки. Что губы поджал? Я тебя вытащил с сеновала из-под Эда, мать его, Чейни, того объездчика гиппогрифов, но ты и после этого мне заливал про своих бесконечных баб.  
Персиваль не стал спорить. Он никуда не спешил, и расположение шефа было для него сейчас важнее, чем последний поезд. У него появилось ощущение, будто шеф пытается отвлечь его отчего-то или напомнить о чём-то. Иначе зачем он вспомнил ту старую-старую историю?  
– Это было до того, как мы напали на след Обадии Крейна… а потом какой-то старатель рассказал про Бриджестаун, и в Бриджестауне мы нарвались на засаду.   
– Я помню, шеф, но…  
– И я сдался, потому что знал, они приведут нас прямо в своё логово, потому что с Обадией Крейном у меня были старые счёты. Только одного я не учёл: того, что эта песчаная ящерица запретит своим ублюдкам пользоваться портключами и аппарировать, чтоб никто не выследил. Велел им путать следы. Нам пришлось тащиться через пустыню пешком, со связанными руками. Иногда даже бежать за лошадьми, потому что концы верёвок эти черти привязали к сёдлам. Им нравилось иногда переходить на рысь, потому что кто-то из нас двоих обязательно падал. Обычно ты. Ты ещё носил тогда длинные патлы и отказывался их закалывать, пока тот мужик в салуне не схватил тебя за волосы и не жахнул мордой об стол…  
Персиваль тяжело вздохнул и налил себе ещё джина.  
– Вы думаете, я действительно приехал из-за фестралов? Для этого у меня есть авроры. Я прислал бы как минимум двоих, и, пока вы развлекаете одного байками, другой на метле отследил бы работника, который прямо сейчас уводит табун подальше в пустыню.   
Взгляд Фонтейна из добродушного сделался колючим и внимательным.  
– К чёрту фестралов, Грейвз. Я рассказываю тебе для того, чтоб ты вспомнил.  
– Вспомнил что? Ожоги от солнца? Или постоянную жажду? Или, может, это великолепное ощущение, когда тебя несколько метров тащат по песку лицом вниз? Я всё помню.  
– Не только это. Я думал, ты будешь ныть и просить пощады или отключишься по дороге, а ты всё шёл и шёл, стиснув зубы. Лохматый, грязный, весь в язвах от ожогов, а глаза горят от ненависти. И я понял вдруг, сынок, как же ты меня бесишь.  
Этого Персиваль совершенно не ожидал, но всё-таки смог скрыть удивление.  
– Это новость. Хотя я до сих пор многим не нравлюсь.  
– Я хотел тебя уколоть, что ли, или подначить, и сказал: "Смотри, щенок, если не дойдёшь, брошу тебя тут". А ты на меня посмотрел чёрными глазищами и прошипел: "Я не могу сдаться. Я – Грейвз".  
Персиваль едва удержался от третьего стакана. Эта история до сих пор задевала его сильнее, чем должна была. Наверное, пустынный жар сыграл злую шутку, оживив воспоминания. Красный песок, хрустящий на зубах...  
– Меня так воспитали. Мои предки – Грейфи, пришедшие на остров с Вильгельмом, и О'Малли, ведущие родословную от туата, это накладывает обязательства. Не знаю, чего вы ожидали. Я раздражал вас аристократизмом?  
– Нет, – Фонтейн снова вернулся к трубке, которую рассеянно вертел в руках, не раскуривая. – Тем, что не ломался. Изнеженный аристократ должен был сломаться, и тогда я смог бы всем говорить, что эти чистокровные маги никуда не годятся. И чем дольше ты держался, тем сильнее это меня злило. Но после того, как мы выбрались из той передряги, всё улетучилось. Аристократ или нет, ты стал своим. Стал мне как сын, так что прими отеческий совет: вспоминай тот день, когда бежал за лошадью, чтоб только не сдохнуть, а потом вспомни что ты мне сказал, когда мы вышли из шахты, и думай о жизни, а не о смерти.  
Персиваль нахмурился.  
– Я не...  
– Всё. Этот совет не обсуждается. А теперь говори, зачем пришёл.  
Всю дорогу он сомневался в правильности своего решения. Фонтейн мог измениться в глуши, или остаться таким же, как раньше – Персиваль не знал, что хуже.  
И всё-таки, как он ни рассматривал эту ситуацию, другого выхода не видел.  
– Есть ребёнок, который нуждается в помощи, – прямо начал он. – Девочка, сирота из католического приюта. Её магические способности неожиданно проявились, и, прежде чем я об этом узнал, всё зашло слишком далеко. Мне пришлось стереть монахиням все воспоминания о ней, – он старался говорить бесстрастно, но чувствовал, что вот-вот сорвётся и начнёт умолять. – Девушки, у которых она временно живёт, не смогут её содержать. Из девочки выйдет сильная волшебница, но ей нужен надёжный опекун, а вы самый надёжный человек из всех, кого я знаю.  
– Вот как... – Фонтейн раскурил трубку, не отрывая взгляд от горизонта. – А тебе-то что с этого? Дети-маги – забота Ильверморни.  
– Я... косвенно виноват в гибели её родных.  
Не совсем ложь, не совсем правда, но ему полегчало, когда он признался в этом.  
– А, всё ещё разгребаешь за Гриндевальдом, – непонятно было, уважает шеф такое решение или разочарован. – Может, это для тебя не самый плохой способ справиться.  
– Справиться с чем?  
– С собой, – Фонтейн выпустил в темнеющее, лиловое небо струйку дыма. – Для тебя, для меня. Моя девочка присматривает за мной из мира духов, я иногда вижу её, Грейвз: она оленёнок, играющий среди других оленей. Я запрещаю себе смотреть туда слишком долго. Может, то, что ты пришёл с такой просьбой - это знак. Вези эту свою Поллианну сюда, посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.  
Персиваль всё-таки налил себе третий стакан. Шеф действительно изменился. Он жил на пустоши, среди духов и историй, сам себя изгнавший в огромную тюрьму без стен и крыши. Ему нужен был кто-то живой рядом.  
– Вы даже не спросите, кто она?  
– Она из Бэрбоунов, сестра того погибшего мальчика, иначе ты бы так осторожно ко мне не подъезжал. Дети не отвечают за грехи старших. Но ты хотел попросить ещё о чём-то. Проси.  
Это было сложнее. Но так же необходимо.  
– Ваша шаманская татуировка, шеф. Она нужна мне.  
Фонтейн медленно поднялся. Он был выше, грузнее и мог спустить Персиваля с крыльца безо всякой магии.  
– Ты вообще понимаешь, что ты несешь?! Да кто ты такой?!  
Он стоял, стиснув кулаки, но в ход их не пускал, и его волшебная палочка оставалась в кармане.  
– Я родился на земле сенека, моим учителем был шаман сенека, за которым я протащился по всей стране, – Персиваль шагнул вперёд, тесня Фонтейна. – Однажды я убил себя, и спустился в мир теней, и говорил там с духом мертвеца. Этого недостаточно, Донехогава?  
Шеф толкнул его в грудь, несильно, чтоб знал своё место.  
– Ты идиот. У тебя нет духа-защитника, у тебя нет настоящего имени, ты не нашей крови. Ты не имеешь права на эту татуировку, и не потому что я упёртый дед, а потому что человек, нарушающий священные ритуалы, долго не живёт. Тебе это ни к чему, Грейвз.  
Персиваль не отступил.  
– Я знаю, когда умру, – тихо произнёс он. – И у меня есть обязательства. Я пообещал себе, что больше никогда не окажусь беспомощным. Мне нужна эта татуировка, Донехогава. Я не верю в бессмертную душу и жизнь после смерти, но верю в магию.  
Какое-то время они просто молча стояли друг против друга, глядя глаза в глаза. Наконец, Фонтейн отвернулся.   
– Хорошо, – бросил он через плечо. – Мне нужно полчаса на сборы, а ты надень что-нибудь попроще. Пойдём в пустыню.

 

***

Хлоя выполнила обещание: она сидела на камне, поодаль от рыбацкого домика, демонстративно повернувшись к нему спиной, и что-то увлечённо рисовала на песке палочкой от сахарной ваты.  
Персиваль остановился рядом, по привычке сунув руки в карманы, склонив голову к плечу, чтоб удобнее было рассматривать рисунки; Хлоя его даже не заметила. Для своих пяти с половиной лет она была неожиданно упорным и сосредоточенным ребёнком, и теперь, видимо, поставила себе задачу изрисовать весь пляж палочными человечками, мохнатыми монстрами и... знакомыми символами.  
– Ты знаешь, что это значит? – как можно мягче спросил Персиваль, глядя, как крестница неуверенно расчерчивает пополам треугольник с вписанным в него кругом.  
– Знаю. Это подарки. А это – Аша, Альтеда, Амата и Сэр Невезучий, они ищут Фонтан. А это Рэббити Бэббити...   
– Неплохая работа, – сдержанно отозвался Персиваль, борясь с желанием немедленно стереть знак, словно простые линии на песке могли призвать Гриндевальда. – Не "подарки", а Дары.   
– Дары... – Хлоя наконец подняла на него ясные зелёные глаза. Она пошла в Грейвзов: темноволосая и зеленоглазая, как Артур, её отец, но с совершенно незапланированными тёмными веснушками на смуглой, как у матери, коже. – Дядя, скажи, я уже большая?  
– Зависит от того, что ты имеешь в виду. Ты довольно высокая для своего возраста.  
– Я хочу, чтобы мама мне почитала сказку про колдуна и его сердце, а она говорит, что я ещё маленькая! А Ровена её уже читала сама, но она никогда не хочет мне читать вслух. Скажи маме, что я уже большая, дядя, пожалуйста!  
Иметь дело с детьми было тяжелее, чем с гоблинами: те по крайней мере прислушивались к голосу разума. Однако, и те и те стремились манипулировать авроратом. В своей манере.  
– Твоей матери виднее. По крайней мере, она отпускает тебя гулять одну, как взрослую.  
Хлоя наморщила нос.  
– Я не одна, со мной Макс. Был. Он куда-то убежал. И мама сказала, чтобы я не подходила к воде, и что ты за мной присмотришь, если что. Она сказала позвать тебя обедать.  
– С этого нужно было начинать, – Персиваль протянул ей руку, помогая встать, и Хлоя тут же уцепилась за его предплечье, как обезьянка за ветку, так что пришлось поднять её повыше.  
– Ты первый спросил, – отозвалась она, болтая ногами в воздухе. – А знаешь, что я видела?  
– Понятия не имею, – Персиваль опустил её на песок и свистнул, но Макс, пятнистый дог Артура, не явился.  
– Принца! К нам пришёл принц, и он был красивый, и у него были длинные волосы, чёрные, такие волнистые, как у мамы...  
– И корона?   
Хлоя была как раз в том возрасте, когда дети сочиняют напропалую, совершенно не разделяя фантазии и реальность. Прошлой её гостьей, насколько помнил Персиваль, была Рэббити Бэббити.  
– Неет, дядя, сейчас никто короны не носит. У него была шляпа!   
– Тогда как же ты поняла, что это принц?  
Они поднимались на зелёный холм к "господскому дому", сторожившему море. Какой-то романтик из первых Грейвзов пристроил к обычному эдвардианскому дому островерхую башню, и в детстве Персиваль, глядя на неё, точно так же представлял особняк замком с рыцарями и заточёнными принцессами.  
– У принцев в моей книжке длинные волосы и они красивые, – безапелляционно заявила Хлоя. – Если у кого-то длинные волосы и он красивый – это принц.  
Персиваль покачал головой.  
– Попроси лучше отца вместо сказок рассказать про систематическую ошибку отбора.  
Ответом ему была песня про грустного гиппогрифа, исполненная нарочито высоко и фальшиво.

Он представлял свой вынужденный отпуск совсем не так.   
Вернувшись от шефа Фонтейна, он, по старому обычаю Грейвзов, договорился с Беркли из Пензанса и снял Уотчфилд-хаус – старый фамильный особняк на корнуоллском побережье. Неделю в пути он разбирал корреспонденцию, до которой раньше не доходили руки, а прибыв на место перевёл кипу бумаги на черновики проектов по ювенальной юстиции, и почти не выходил из бесконечной галереи комнат.  
Потом приехал Тесей, нервный и напряжённый, готовый в любую минуту сорваться. Дружеских посиделок поначалу не получилось: он высказал Персивалю в лицо всё, что думал о скучающих богатых совратителях малолеток, и, ничего не слыша, сразу перешёл на благородные семьи, министерство, Гриндевальда, пуристов, абортмахеров из Лютного переулка, Меропу, невыносимую суку, его ангела, его палача, его любимую...  
Персиваль молча слушал его, следя за тем, чтобы огневиски не кончался, и жалел друга. Он видел, как Тесей устал держать в себе всю эту дрянь, как образ, который он создал для других, трещит по швам.  
"Но ведь я тоже устал", – с удивлением обнаружил он, сравнивая ощущения. После долгих месяцев оцепенения ему приходилось заново открывать себя.  
В конце концов, они с Тесеем уснули в одной постели, целомудренно, как братья.  
Персивалю казалось, что он и не просыпался после – очнулся от мутного видения только в конце недели, когда прилетела сова от кузена Артура.  
Очнулся и вспомнил, что они с Тесеем беспробудно пили, как-то даже отчаянно и с вызовом. В голове от тех дней не осталось ничего, кроме загадочной фразы "Женщина, не дающая в жопу, обкрадывает сама себя".  
Персиваль не хотел думать, как это связано с Меропой.  
Он ходил по комнатам, пытаясь вспомнить, в какой момент уехал Тесей и что происходило, но ничего не являлось. Мебель и люстры в чехлах, рассохшиеся деревянные панели, траченные молью гобелены: то же запустение, что и в его собственном доме.  
Он бродил по этажам в полумраке, снова мысленно рисуя карту Уотчфилда, потерянную в детстве, но лишь больше запутался, и в конце концов, Уотчфилд кончился. Персиваль оказался в абсолютно белой и пустой комнате, ещё пахнущей побелкой. Он сел по-турецки на пол и, глядя на разбросанные валики, вспомнил наконец один эпизод: они с Тесеем зачем-то решили побелить стены в комнате для прислуги. Зачем?   
На потолок побелки не хватило, он так и остался коричневым, в белых разводах. Персиваль рассматривал их, всматривался в бесконечную белизну стен, и в конце концов...

Время остановилось. Как на белой станции “Сити-холл”.

_Как в красной пустыне._

_Костёр стрелял искрами в тёмное небо, холод уже подкрадывался со спины. С запада.  
В джинсах, фланелевой рубашке и сапогах – ковбойской одежде, которой он не видал уже лет пять, Персиваль снова чувствовал себя мальчишкой, впервые выехавшим с шефом Фонтейном за границы штата.   
Он снова стал уязвимым и не понимал, что происходит.  
Шеф дал ему одеяло и трубку, бросил в костёр горсть какого-то порошка.  
– Затягивайся как следует. Дыши глубоко.  
– Допустим. Что потом? – дым был горький, но приятный. Он расслаблял и успокаивал: “Передохни, посмотри вокруг. Взгляни на звёзды, сколько лет ты не видел звёзд?”  
– Потом будет потом. Заткнись, и делай,что говорю.  
Персиваль привычно послушался шефа. Дым проходил через лёгкие, как воздух, естественно, и он не заметил, как задремал, убаюканный собственным ровным дыханием и негромким пением шефа. Не пением даже, – однообразным гудением. так пчёлы гудят в улье в жаркий летний день. Жаркий, жаркий день...  
Он не знал, сколько проспал, но проснувшись, как от толчка, обнаружил вокруг ту же ночь и Фонтейна, неподвижно глядящего в огонь.  
– Молодец, – бросил Шеф не поворачиваясь. – Теперь иди.  
– Куда? – Персиваль пригладил волосы, словно в этой необъятной пустоте кто-то мог оценить его причёску.   
– Вперёд, пока не увидишь чужой костёр. Посиди там, погрейся, может, с кем-нибудь познакомишься. Если спросят, как тебя зовут, не отвечай. Ничего не дари, только меняйся.   
Персиваль поднялся, отряхнулся от песка и молча ушёл в темтоту.   
Пустыня остыла, холодный лунный свет выстужал её всё больше, и дыхание превращалось в застывшие облачка. Звёзды куда-то исчезли: осталась лишь чёрная крыша неба и неподвижный белый глаз луны в нём. Изредка вдалеке песок переливался волнами среди неподвижных клочков зелени, но тут же вновь успокаивался.  
Песка было больше, чем он помнил. Зелени – меньше. Вдалеке скалы тёмными башнями сторожили ночь.  
Палочка и одеяло остались у костра: ни защититься от ветра, ни согреться. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от пронизывающего ветра Персиваль подумал о Криденсе: бывал ли мальчик в пустыне? Ведь вся Австралия – огромная пустыня. Нужно было послать его в Англию…  
Нет, Англия слишком близко… но там Скамандеры. Тесей, Ньют, они полюбили его, они бы позаботились о нём как следует...  
Вдали, у края ночи, блеснул отсвет костра. Персиваль ускорил шаг, но даже стуча зубами от холода, не забыл о достоинстве: шёл с прямой спиной, не срываясь на бег._

Белая комната в Уточфилде разомкнулась, став продолжением лунной пустыни.  
Чем бы они с Тесеем ни занимались раньше, теперь нужно было это прекращать. Тесей не был Видящим, но иногда прошлое и будущее вокруг него будто размыкались....возможно, стоило просто меньше пить со старым фронтовым другом.

_У костра, прямо на земле сидел старый индеец с длинной седой косой, змеившейся по песку. Он кутался в истёртое одеяло, расшитое странными угловатыми созданиями: не то птицами, не то скорпионами.  
Персиваль поздоровался и сел напротив, протянул руки к огню. Старик не возражал.  
Какое-то время они сидели молча. Время шло мимо, пустыня молчала вместе с ними.  
– Из города? – вдруг спросил индеец чистым, молодым голосом.  
– Из Нью-Йорка.   
– О. Большой город.  
Снова повисло молчание. Персиваль ждал.  
– И как там живут? В Нью-Йорке.  
– По-разному.   
Он почему-то снова вспомнил о Криденсе. Об их молчаливых прогулках по ночам. Зачем вести бессмысленные разговоры, когда можно просто молчать?  
– Всегда хотел съездить. Посмотреть на эти ваши высокие дома. Что думаешь?  
Персиваль пожал плечами. Старик начал его раздражать.  
– Его каждому стоит увидеть. Один раз. Но жить там… я бы не рекомендовал.  
– Значит съезжу как-нибудь, сынок. Раз советуешь.  
Снова молчание. Согревшись, он хотел встать и попрощаться, но индеец поднял руку, останавливая его. Песчаная волна замерла на середине.  
– Ты не знающий человек… похож, но ты не он. Значит, ещё вернёшься сюда.   
– Нет, возвращаться я не собираюсь, – Персиваль снова попытался пошевелиться и не смог. В конце концов, зачем уходить? Шеф ничего об этом не говорил, только велел согреться...   
Он закрыл глаза.   
Пустыня вокруг превратилась в совершенно белую комнату, пахнущую свежей побелкой.  
– Ты увидишь...   
Голос старика смешался с шелестом песчаной волны, бегущей по ровной, как пол, земле._

Шелест песка, едва уловимый. С того дня он преследовал Персиваля постоянно, отступая днём и возвращаясь ночью: "шшшш", на самой грани слышимости.  
Вот для чего он пил с Тесеем – чтоб заглушить это. Если Тесей действительно приезжал.  
Стоит закрыть глаза и прислушаться, как вот опять.  
Шшш...

_Солнце било в глаза, мешая спать, и Персиваль сдался. Он сел, пытаясь вспомнить, где находится. Это оказалось на удивление легко: потухший костёр, шеф Фонтейн, сидящий в тени валуна, пыльное одеяло на плечах.  
Будто никуда и не уходил.  
– Потрясающе, – пробормотал Персиваль, вытряхивая из волос песок. Руки и ноги затекли, отвратительный привкус во рту и головная боль напоминали похмелье, приступы голода сменялись приступами тошноты.  
Он точно ничего не пил у индейца. Значит – курево. Оно подействовало ночью, шеф знал об этом и принёс его обратно. Всё просто.  
– Смотри-ка, очнулся, – подал голос Фонтейн. – Я уж подумал, что ты ещё сутки будешь там бродить.  
– Сутки? – Персиваль нахмурился.   
– Ночь, день и ещё ночь. Чуть больше суток, выходит. Быстро справился.  
– И с чем я должен был справиться? Я приехал ради татуировки, а не испытывать ваши смеси. Или это непременное условие?  
Вместо ответа шеф похлопал себя по запястью. Персиваль закатал рукав и с недоверием, с содроганием увидел его – чернильного скорпиона, въевшегося под кожу. Примитивное, геометрическое, но неприятно живое изображение, живое в прямом смысле: скорпион быстро перебирая лапками скользнул до локтя, обежал руку по спирали и вновь замер на запястье.  
Приступ тошноты вернулся.  
– Если это было испытание, то довольно глупое. Бессмысленные посиделки и бессмысленный разговор, – он опустил рукав. Скорее всего, шеф просто усыпил его и набил татуировку.  
Скорее всего. Старый индеец не мог быть каким-то там духом. Современная магическая наука отрицала многие индейские верования как пережитки.  
– Это потому что ты не шаман и не умеешь слушать, идиот! Скажи спасибо, что он вообще с тобой заговорил! – Фонтейн резко поднялся, отобрал у него одеяло.  
– Он сказал, что я ещё вернусь, потому что я не шаман. Странная логика, – Персиваль оглянулся в поисках воды, но ничего не нашёл.  
– Дважды идиот. Чему тебя учили в Ильверморни? Шаманы ходят между мирами, знают, как возвращаться. А ты что? Ты можешь превратиться на той стороне в орла или в бизона? Или в койота? У твоего важного древнего рода есть дух-покровитель? А войти в транс и впустить духа ты можешь? Ни черта ты не умеешь и ни черта у тебя нет! А теперь ты ещё и отдал последнее! Имя своё ты хоть не просрал?  
Персиваль покачал головой. Он ещё никогда не видел шефа таким расстроенным. Злым – да. Но не печальным._

_– Грейвз, – сказал он на прощание, когда они аппарировали обратно в дом. – Ты говорил, что не веришь в бессмертную душу и загробную жизнь, но... мне жаль, что мы с тобой не увидимся на другой стороне. Все наши будут там. Кроме тебя. Я не знаю, что ты задумал, надеюсь, оно стоит того._

Персиваль тогда сделал вид, что уверен в своём выборе.  
Назад пути не было.  
Он закрыл белую комнату на ключ и вышел с письмом кузена на крыльцо. Вокруг бушевало море трав, за ним – солёное море. Живой шелест травы и шум волн заглушали шёпот пустыни.

Кузен Артур писал и от имени кузена Лоэнгрина. Раз кузен Перси уже снял дом, почему бы не укрепить расшатавшиеся за время аферы Гриндевальда семейные узы? Почему бы не провести время вместе на побережье, как семья?  
Персиваль знал, что старший кузен недавно неудачно вложил деньги в какое-то африканское торговое дело, а младший после рождения третьего ребёнка сорвался и снова запил. Их желание "провести время как семья" легко переводилось как "раз уж ты всё равно потратился, мы воспользуемся ситуацией".  
Он легко мог бы отшить их или предложить разделить аренду, но не стал. Кузены, со всеми их житейскими неприятностями, были далёкими, но реальными. Реальнее пустыни, даже реальнее Тесея.  
Они практически исчезли из его жизни после Гриндевальда, испуганные, потрясённые до глубины души тем, что этот человек проник в их дома, приблизился к их детям, держал их всех в кулаке и мог уничтожить в любой момент. Один вид Персиваля снова будил в них этот страх.  
Персиваль был не в обиде: он дал им время. В конце концов, другой семьи у него не было.  
Детьми они играли среди вересковых пустошей над морем и не думали о своих различиях; им как-то удавалось быть вместе, словно родным братьям. Вернуть бы эту свободу, эту дружбу хоть на мгновение...   
Конечно, он позвал их. Но не учёл одного: у них давно были свои дети.  
С жёнами он мог примириться: утончённая южанка Шеба, лениво-грациозная мулатка, очаровавшая Артура где-то в Луизиане, и милая, кудрявая, как барашек, простушка Мелинда Мэй, обожавшая Грина, умели поддержать разговор, и с ними было порой легче, чем с их мужьями. Но вот дети...  
Их было пятеро. Уотчфилд-хаус мог бы вместить ещё столько же, но сердце Персиваля не могло. Двое младших Артура, Хлоя и Ивейн (старшие проводили лето с друзьями) и весь цыплячий выводок Грина, мал мала меньше. Последние ещё не могли связно говорить, так что в основном визжали, кричали и плакали на весь дом.  
Персиваль действительно почувствовал себя частью семьи: семья окружила его со всех сторон и медленно сжимала кольцо. Работать в таких условиях было невозможно.  
Через три дня он признал поражение и позорно сбежал на побережье, в рыбацкий домик старика О'Шэя. О'Шэй давно не выходил в море, мучаясь поясницей, жил с женой в городке и сдавал домик парочкам, желающим полного уединения подальше от любопытных глаз.  
Одна комната, три занавешенных окна, плоская крыша. Подобие кухоньки у одной стены, стол и два стула у другой, платяной шкаф, прислонённое к стене зеркало, а посередине – грубо сколоченная, но прочная двуспальная кровать. Не самое уютное любовное гнёздышко, но люди, обращавшиеся к О'Шэю, больше ценили тайну.  
Персиваль был далёк от романтики: первым делом он перенёс туда печатную машинку, несколько книг и ящик вина.  
В Уотчфилд он возвращался только ради "трапез" (как выражался Артур) в кругу семьи и горячего душа. Детям заходить в дом на берегу было строго запрещено.

В этом скворечнике Персивалю думалось на удивление хорошо и свободно. Он снова почувствовал вдохновение, как в самом начале переписки с Криденсом, породившей когда-то все планы по совершенствованию ювенальной юстиции. Он много думал о мальчике: о том, что мог сделать для него, чего не смог бы сделать. Думал об одинокой Модести и “сиротах Раппопорт” отнятых у родителей-магглов, о негритянских Городах Свободы, полных детей-волшебников, освобождённых с плантаций... думал обо всём, что раньше казалось умозрительным, а теперь вдруг стало близким.  
Закон Раппопорт, обросший уточнениями, пустивший корни в саму правовую систему, мешал ему на каждом шагу, но вырвать его, как сорняк, не получалось. Пока не получалось. Пришлось начинать с малого, но немаловажного: последним увлечением Персиваля стала программа защиты свидетелей и беженцев.  
Криденс добросовестно писал о своей жизни в Австралии: под чужим именем, которое почему-то стеснялся называть, среди совершенно чужих людей, которые спокойно приняли его, не подозревая о его прошлом.  
Жертвы Гриндевальда и его сторонников будут искать защиты и убежища. Они будут рассказывать свои печальные истории, они будут предавать ненавистных мучителей в обмен на безопасность и новую жизнь. Целая сеть, раскинувшаяся по Штатам, а потом и по всему миру, спрячет их навсегда. И Персиваля Грейвза запомнят как мага, стоявшего у её истоков.  
Честолюбиво, но честолюбие было фамильной чертой Грейвзов: некоторым оно стоило головы, но многих привело на вершину.  
Персиваль хотел оказаться на вершине. Ради себя. Ради Криденса.  
Никто не знал, что все его реформы, нынешние и будущие, каждый проект, Бюро посвящены были Криденсу. Поэт посвятил бы стихи, но Персиваль был главой магической защиты МАКУСА. Он мог бросить под ноги любви лишь грёзы о справедливости и лучшем мире. И труп Гриндевальда – этого он хотел сильнее всего.

Криденс писал то слишком сухо, то очень подробно – легко было вычислить темы, которых он избегал. Персиваль не выдавал обиды, хотя в нём боролись две стороны: как человек он считал, что каждый имеет право на тайны, но как аврор готов был поить всех веритасерумом три раза в день. Приходилось напоминать себе, что Криденс не принадлежит ему, что нельзя требовать от него выворачивать душу, что нельзя давить и навязывать слишком многое. Персиваль добровольно принял роль внимательного опекуна и следовал ей, стараясь даже не думать о другой любви: страстной, эгоистичной, одновременно возвышенной и совершенно плотской.  
Он работал до изнеможения, плавал в море, пока хватало сил, и спал без сновидений, но каждый день снова и снова перечитывал подаренный Тесеем том Уитмэна, и каждая строчка звучала одним и тем же голосом: сначала робким и тихим, неуверенным, но постепенно крепнущим.  
 _"В этот час я с тобой говорю по секрету,  
Этого я никому не сказал бы, тебе одному говорю"._  
Он всегда улыбался, доходя до этих строк. Ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
Нельзя было слишком зачитываться: тогда люди, которых он встречал на берегу, начинали казаться знакомыми. Однажды он встретил юношу, похожего на Криденса. Похожего совсем отдалённо, но и этого хватило, чтобы завязать с ним какой-то пустой, ненужный разговор о погоде.  
Он встретил женщину, похожую на Куини, и на неё перенёс щемящее чувство вины от того, как верно она поняла его холодную, скрытную натуру, даже не прочитав мысли.   
Каждый раз он останавливал себя и прощался со случайными собеседниками, понимая, что на самом деле хочет того, кто далеко, а не того, кто рядом.  
Несколько раз он писал Криденсу откровенные письма: о том, что чувствует к нему, как прикоснётся к нему, когда они встретятся...  
Разумеется, ни одного такого письма он не отправил – сжигал их сразу же.  
В юности он обожал влюбляться, снова и снова переживать волнение и радость, снова и снова проходить путь от первого поцелуя до секса и дальше, дальше... но в сорок любовь оказалась пыткой, а секс оставил после себя лишь осознание собственной ошибки.  
Криденс не вернётся. Пора было признать это и переключиться на кого-то другого, оставшись добрым опекуном.  
Но Персиваль не мог. Он ждал, ни на что не надеясь.

 

***

За обедом Артур сел на любимого конька: он выкупил у букиниста очередную генеалогическую книгу и в шутку рассуждал о том, как выгодно выдать Хлою замуж и кто из современных благородных семейств ровня Грейвзам. Персиваль в этих разговорах обычно не участвовал – своё происхождение и первородство он всегда принимал как данность и не понимал, почему Артур так стремится кому-то что-то доказать. Фамилия "Грейвз" в защите не нуждалась.  
– Больше половины родов, о которых пишет Кормак, просто пресеклось! Мне больно об этом читать, – Артур бросил на холостого и бездетного Персиваля выразительный взгляд.  
Лоэнгрин, не выносящий напряжения, слегка подпрыгнул на стуле.  
– Кстати, у меня история, тебе понравится, Арти! Вы помните Корецки? Этот старый поляк из Отдела по контролю за аппарациями, он ещё обедает у нас иногда.   
– С длинными усами! – подхватила Мелинда Мэй и покраснела, довольная, что может вставить слово.  
– Спасибо, дорогая. Так вот, он рассказал, как зимой навещал в Вене родственников и вдруг увидел на другой стороне улицы, у мастерской Грегоровича этого... как он сказал... пана Радолински... Радолинского, который умер пять лет назад в Париже.  
– Неужели? – кисло спросил оставшийся без внимания Артур. – Обознался, это бывает.  
– Да, только пан умер от старости, а Корецки увидел его таким, как шестьдесят лет назад – совсем молодым юношей. Настоящим, не призраком.  
Персиваль вздохнул. Истории Грина, как правило, были пространными и длинными, но заканчивались ничем,  
– Прекрасно, и к чему ты это рассказываешь?  
– К тому, что это, чёрт возьми, грустно! Старик сидел за столом и плакал, слёзы капали прямо в суп! Он сказал, что кричал ему: "Пан Целестин! Ясновельможный пан!"... я же правильно произношу?  
Мелинда Мэй быстро закивала.  
– Так вот, он звал, но этот Радолинский, конечно, даже не обернулся. А потом толпа как-то заслонила его, и он исчез. Вот и всё. Корецки были вассалами Радолинских, а теперь они навсегда сами по себе. Старик остался совсем один. Конечно, у него есть семья и работа, но нечто основное, важное пропало. Вот так бывает, когда уходят благородные семьи. Это трагедия!  
– Ты думаешь, это действительно был призрак старого графа? Или кем там был этот поляк, – Артур не хотел признавать, что в этот раз история Грина его взволновала. – Он мог просто обознаться.  
– Я так и сказал! Корецки меня чуть не побил. Кричал, что своего пана узнает из тысячи, и что-то про чёрные кудри и профиль... не надо было ему наливать столько хереса.  
–Это мог быть юноша его крови, – заметил Персиваль. – К примеру, сын внебрачного сына, если прямых потомков не осталось.  
– О, прямые потомки были, – отмахнулся Грин. – Какой-то сын, который больше не сын… может, у него были свои дети. В общем, какая разница?  
– Большая! Большая разница! – вспылил Артур. – Сначала ты говоришь, что род пресёкся, теперь говоришь, что был сын! Прекрати выворачивать всё так, как тебе нужно для красного словца! Вот поэтому тебя никто никогда не принимает всерьёз.  
– Даже если какой-то потомок живёт в Вене, вряд ли ему нужно мизерное наследство беглых польских панов.  
– Это корни, Персиваль! Мы говорим о корнях души!  
– Персиваль, ты пессимист, всё время думаешь о мрачных сторонах, – Шеба не глядя махнула палочкой в сторону детского стола, и брокколи, которые Хлоя пыталась спрятать в сумочку, вернулись обратно на тарелку.  
– “Корни души”? Ты только что сам это выдумал, Артур. Я реалист, и с точки зрения реалиста уважения заслуживает тот, кто чего-то добивается, а не тот, чья кровь чище.  
– О, узнаю дядю Паламеда. Ты сейчас вылитый отец.  
– Спасибо за комплимент, Артур. Отец был прав, никто в нашей семье не почивает на лаврах, поэтому мы до сих пор благородный и уважаемый род. Если бы Гандольфус остался здесь проживать состояние предков, будто какой-нибудь Малфой или Поттер, а не отправился в Америку, мы сейчас оказались бы в том же положении, что и те несчастные Радолинские. Даже если этот юноша действительно аристократ, лучше ему об этом забыть и просто работать как следует.   
Персиваль считал, что своей речью делает кузенам комплимент, ставит их на одну доску с собой. Он полагал, что делает больше, чем все они вместе взятые, но проблема была в том, что так же думал каждый из братьев. И каждый, разумеется, знал об этом и считал остальных зазнайками. Когда они были моложе, неприязнь грозила перейти в открытую вражду, но Лоэнгрин, самый младший, сдался первым: глядя, как двое детей разносят его маленькую квартирку в Бронксе, он признал, что выше клерка Отдела переселения домовиков уже не поднимется, и в открытую иронизировал над собственными неудачами. После многих лет тайного соперничества это сняло, наконец,напряжение. Наконец они смогли собраться за общим столом, не рискуя поссориться из-за ерунды.   
– Кстати, про загадочных юношей… – Грин наморщил лоб. – Тебя сегодня искал какой-то парень, Перси. Назвался Скамандером.   
– Хм. Ньютон? Тесей?  
– Нет, рыжих Скамандеров я знаю, а вот чёрного встречаю впервые. Брюнета, я имею в виду. Он спросил “мистера Грейвза”, а я спросил: “Какого именно? Нас здесь трое”, он ужасно сконфузился, сказал, что мистера Персиваля Грейвза, я ответил, что ты где-то на берегу, а он сказал, что будет ждать в городе, в гостинице или зайдёт попозже, или… в общем, я так и не понял, чего он хотел, он слишком тихо говорил. Кстати, совершенно не скамандеровская порода: ни веснушек ни лошадиных зубов.  
– Очень милый, – вставила Мелинда Мэй.  
– Детка, ты его не видела!  
– Но ты рассказывал, а я всегда тебе верю, ты же знаешь.  
Персиваль стиснул вилку так, что пальцы побелели.  
– Больше он ничего не сказал?   
– Кажется, нет… – Грин рассмеялся. – О, он так забавно поздоровался! Он сказал “Добрдень”. Вот именно так: “Добрдень”, как австралийцы говорят… Перси?   
Персиваль не дослушал. Он отбросил салфетку и аппарировал.

***

На балконе ресторана веял лёгкий бриз. Он колыхал фартуки официанток, шёпотом сплетничающих у двери, приподнимал края накрахмаленных скатертей и лепестки цветов в вазочках. Бриз пытался перевернуть страницу книги, но Криденс придержал её кончиками пальцев, другой рукой отводя волосы с лица. Плавные, спокойные жесты – Персиваль ещё никогда не видел его таким. Криденс, которого он знал, обычно либо застывал в апатии, как сломанная игрушка, либо начинал суетиться, боясь сделать что-то не так. Даже движения волшебной палочки у него выходили резкими и угловатыми. Только в последние недели перед отъездом он стал увереннее...  
Криденс не замечал его: он то рассеянно провожал взглядом облака над низкими крышами, то возвращался к книге, но тут же снова отвлекался, будто не способный ни на чём сосредоточиться. Персиваль наблюдал за ним от лестницы и не мог заставить себя подойти, боясь напугать его, разрушить хрупкую тишину. Он вспомнил, что так и не переоделся к обеду, остался в рубашке без галстука, с расстёгнутым воротом, в простых коричневых брюках, в парусиновых туфлях. Вспомнил, что так и не побрился с утра из-за не вовремя проснувшихся детей, что недавно заметил в уголках глаз новые морщины от солнца…  
Это Криденс должен был чувствовать себя неидеальным рядом с ним, не наоборот – понял он. “Мистер Грейвз” всегда должен оставаться “мистером Грейвзом”, на которого смотрят снизу вверх.   
Ему не понравилась эта трусливая мысль. Даже если допустить, что дорогой костюм и модная мантия – его доспехи, Криденс не дракон, которого нужно победить. Они были близки не только физически.   
Он подошёл к столу прежде, чем искушение аппарировать домой и переодеться снова возобладало.   
Криденс не заметил его. Он сидел опустив голову, нервно теребя тонкую, будто из папиросной бумаги, страницу. Плохо пропечатанные строки трепетали на ней:   
_“Встану же я, пойду по городу, по улицам и площадям, и буду искать того, которого любит душа моя”._  
Самое время было сказать что-нибудь остроумное, но горло перехватило.   
Шейный платок, в такую жару! А этот костюм-тройка – нежный цвет кофе с молоком, но старомодный, хоть и благородный покрой. Персиваль не дарил ему такого. Соломенная шляпа на соседнем стуле, совершенно новая, с синей лентой. Неужели выбирал сам? Подумать только.   
_“Заклинаю вас, дщери Иерусалимские: если вы встретите возлюбленного моего, что скажете вы ему? Что я изнемогаю от любви”._  
Криденс читал, шевеля губами, так отчётливо, что можно было различить слова. Так он помогал себе сосредоточиться – Персиваль прекрасно знал эту его привычку.   
Он кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание, отгоняя невидимого призрака, схватившего его за горло.  
Криденс поднял голову.  
Рассеянное непонимание, вспышка узнавания, паника…  
Он вскочил, едва не опрокинув стол, ссутулился, будто Персиваль поймал его за каким-то проступком. Несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга молча, и Персиваль знал, что нужно сказать что-то…  
Мгновение, и Криденс бросился ему на шею, обнял крепко, прижался, наклонив голову к плечу. Его дыхание было горячим и судорожным, отчаянным. Персиваль осторожно обнял его в ответ, лихорадочно думая, как сделать объятия одновременно нежными и дружескими. Без двусмысленностей.  
– Я дома… – прошептал Криденс, сильнее вжимаясь лицом в его плечо, и заплакал. Он плакал, как потерявшийся и найденный ребёнок, слишком усталый и испуганный, чтоб рыдать в голос.   
– Шшш… – Персиваль успокаивающе погладил его по спине. – Я рад тебя видеть. Я тоже скучал.   
Официантки продолжали болтать как ни в чём не бывало: он предвидел нечто подобное и заранее отвёл им глаза. Криденс, впрочем, их даже не замечал, чувства полностью захватили его. Он пытался что-то сказать, но только всхлипывал.  
– Всё, всё, – Персиваль наконец отстранил его, и ласково, но крепко взял его раскрасневшееся, мокрое от слёз лицо в ладони. – Нет причин плакать. У тебя есть платок?   
Криденс кивнул и застенчиво улыбнулся. Он выхватил из кармана платок и неловко сел, вытирая лицо. Персиваль устроился напротив и придвинул ему чашку остывшего чая.  
– Допей и пойдём. Здесь не лучшее место.  
– Пойдём… куда?   
– Ко мне домой, очевидно. Нам о многом нужно поговорить.   
Криденс уставился на него в ужасе.  
– Нет, только не к вам, пожалуйста! Там… ваша семья, я не могу…  
– Я имел в виду не Уотчфилд, – Персиваль и сам не заметил, как стал называть хижину О’Шэя домом. На Уотчфилд приятно было смотреть со стороны, но, переступая порог, Персиваль снова чувствовал мерзкий похмельный привкус.   
И шелест песка слышался там отчётливее.   
– К тому же, я не такой злодей, чтобы пытать невинных общением с моими родственниками. Думаю, тебе достаточно волнений на сегодня.  
Криденс кивнул с таким видом, словно точно знал, что волнения только начинаются, но потом, по дороге к морю, снова оттаял и шёл, тихо улыбаясь, иногда бросая на Персиваля быстрый нежный взгляд и тут же снова отворачиваясь. Наконец, Персиваль не выдержал.  
– Что такое? У меня горчица на лице?  
Криденс снова улыбнулся и опустил глаза.  
– Нет, вы... немного не такой, как я запомнил. Вы похудели, очень.  
Персиваль усмехнулся. Он не стал говорить, что со всей суетой вокруг Бюро и предвыборной кампании отвык есть три раза в день, и только Артур, фанатик ритуалов, смог приучить его снова.  
"Пожалуй, я и правда не следил за собой в отпуске", – разочарованно подумал он. – "Отсюда и морщины. Как неприятно, что мальчик заметил".  
– И... вы одеты так просто. Совсем не так, как обычно. Иначе я бы не решился вас обнять.  
Когда он успел стать таким чертовски внимательным и бестактным? Персиваль не был к этому готов. Он проглотил раздражение.  
– Ну, тогда я обнял бы тебя сам. Мы давно не виделись, Криденс, я понимаю твои чувства... кстати, как мне теперь тебя называть? Мистер Скамандер?  
Криденс что-то пробормотал в ответ.  
– Что, прости?  
– Ганимед... Ганимед Скамандер. Но пожалуйста, не называйте меня так!  
Персиваль перестал краснеть от стыда лет в семнадцать, но тут почувствовал, как жар бросился в лицо. "Ганимед"! Подумать только. Это звучало как издевка.  
– Почему именно Ганимед?  
– Вы будете смеяться.  
– Не буду, обещаю, – ему было не до смеха. Тесей целый день ярился и распекал его, говорил, чтоб он оставил Криденса в покое. Неужели это его идея? Не имя, а клеймо.  
– Ну... я впервые попробовал шоколад в Лондоне. И он назывался "Ганимед". Это не из-за самого шоколада, это из-за всего вместе... не могу объяснить.  
– Значит миф о Ганимеде ты не знаешь?  
Криденс покачал головой.  
– Мама не любила мифы. Она говорила, что они слишком греховные... я знаю только про Медузу и подвиги Геракла.  
– Нельзя относиться к именам так опрометчиво. Ганимед – виночерпий на божественных пирах. Прекрасный юноша. Он был пастухом, а Зевс, верховный бог, увидел его и похитил в свой мир. Сделал... своим любовником. Говорят, что от гнева жены он спрятал Ганимеда среди звёзд – как созвездие Водолея. Как видишь, ничего героического.  
– Мне не нужно ничего героического. Я не сделал ничего хорошего, и... имя мне нравится. Я не против.  
Персиваль решил не принимать это на свой счёт. Пока они не выяснят всё раз и навсегда, двусмысленности неизбежно будут возникать в разговоре.  
Правда, никто из них не спешил выяснять.  
Криденс отказался от обеда, но неожиданно согласился на вино. Сначала он сидел на краешке стула, держа бокал обеими руками, но постепенно расслабился и устроился удобнее. Он выглядел взрослее и увереннее: скромный юноша, а не забитый сирота. Персиваль, усаживаясь напротив него, спохватился, что придвинулся слишком близко, но не смог заставить себя отодвинуться.  
– Это мой рабочий кабинет. В доме, полном детей, невозможно сосредоточиться.  
Криденс задумчиво провёл кончиками пальцев по пробелу печатной машинки. Каретка бодро звякнула, готовая к диктовке.   
Персивалю захотелось взять его руку в свою, рассмотреть ближе, прочитать по ней то, чего не было в письмах. Красивые, сильные пальцы, но видны мозоли, ногти острижены кое-как, до мяса, а на безымянном маленький кислотный ожог.   
– Они маленькие? Дети. Мне открыл мужчина с младенцем. Молодой, у него вьются волосы и глаза зелёные...  
– Мой кузен Лоэнгрин и мой крестник Гаррет. Это только вершина айсберга, на самом деле младенцев трое. Ещё двое детей у кузена Артура, но с ними, по крайней мере, можно договориться.  
– Простите, если бы я знал, что у вас гости, я бы не приехал! Не хочу мешать...  
– Ты не писал, что приедешь, – ласково упрекнул Персиваль. – Иначе я не стал бы никого звать.  
– Простите, мистер Грейвз! Я не знал, отпустит ли Финн... но он сказал, что даёт мне отпуск. Через неделю мы встречаемся в Лондоне, а пока я свободен. И я хотел... я решил приехать. Тесей сказал мне адрес.  
"Значит, они "Тесей" и "Финн", а я "мистер Грейвз", – ревниво подумал Персиваль.  
Что он упустил? Можно ли ещё наверстать?  
– Можешь звать меня по имени, – предложил он. Криденс удивлённо взглянул на него и поёжился.  
– ...Персиваль? – осторожно, будто предполагая, спросил он.  
– Тебе неловко?  
– Это, наверное, неуважительно...  
– Я ведь сам предложил, – Персиваль налил себе ещё вина. – Когда я был моложе, терпеть не мог это "мистер Грейвз". Так звали моего отца.  
– Вы о нём никогда не рассказывали, – Криденс случайно коснулся его коленом и тут же с душераздирающим скрипом отодвинул стул.  
Как ножом по сердцу.  
– Не думал, что тебе интересно. Пожалуй, он был хорошим человеком...  
Он никому ещё не рассказывал про отца. В маленьком магическом сообществе Америки все знали Паламеда Грейвза, у всех было своё мнение о нём и незачем было переубеждать. Только Криденс ничего не знал, и почему-то ему было интересно.  
С отца разговор как-то незаметно перешёл на войну, Скамандеров, путешествие с Ньютом, и мальчик оживился. Он рассказывал о том, о чём не писал: о Высоких Гималаях, поразивших его до слёз, о цветочном лугу, который вдруг взлетел в небо и оказался стаей мигрирующих бабочек, об играющих в реке слонятах, о Празднике Колесниц...  
Когда стемнело, Персиваль выпустил из ящика несколько летающих свеч, и они парили над столом, бросая тёплые отсветы на лицо Криденса.  
Трудно было удержаться и не поцеловать его в губы, чей плавный изгиб он полюбил вновь. Трудно было не взять его руку, не коснуться губами пальцев.  
– Ты стал говорить, как австралиец, – заметил Персиваль, чтоб отвлечься.  
– Что? Не! То есть, нет! – Криденс снова покраснел.  
– Ты сказал "ночер" вместо "вечер". Скажи ещё раз!  
– Нет! Я не буду! – Он засмеялся, мило и открыто. Это был не тот тихий, сдавленный звук, который Персиваль когда-то слышал. Будто кто-то научил Криденса смеяться.  
– А Рождество ты теперь называешь "Ржство"? Ну-ка.  
– Не дразните, мне стыдно! – он совсем заалел и закрыл рот рукой. То ли немного пьян, то ли взволнован. Персиваль видел, как блестят его глаза, заметил, что он снова придвинулся ближе...  
Это совершенно ни о чём не говорило.  
– Уже поздно... я наверное пойду в гостиницу, – он поднялся, не глядя на Персиваля. – Если мы сможем встретиться завтра...  
– Криденс.  
Он испуганно замер.  
– Если ты действительно этого хочешь, я могу и дальше делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Это нетрудно.  
Это было невыносимо, но Персиваль никогда не признался бы.  
– Уходя, ты сказал, что любишь меня. Я мог ослышаться.  
Криденс медленно опустился обратно на стул и съёжился, зажал дрожащие ладони между колен.  
– Судя по тому, что ты обездвижил меня и сбежал, тебе не интересно было узнать ответ.  
Он молчал. Персиваль почувствовал, как закипает внутри забытое раздражение. Нужно было выяснить раз и навсегда, чтоб никогда, никогда больше не возвращаться к этому.  
– Ты поступил грубо, малодушно и неблагодарно, не дав мне даже попрощаться с тобой. Ты оскорбил меня, а я этого не терплю, но... – он перевёл дух и продолжил, тщательно подбирая слова. – Я понимаю твой страх, в этом есть и моя вина тоже. Не знаю, простил ли ты меня, но я давно тебя простил. Только учти на будущее: так не поступают с теми, кого любят. Кого хоть немного уважают.  
Криденс склонился так, что видно было лишь белый пробор и повисшие низко длинные пряди. Его трясло, как в день их с Персивалем первой встречи.  
Персиваль закрыл глаза.  
– Я люблю тебя, – он слышал свой голос откуда-то со стороны. В его голове это звучало совершенно не так: мягче, возвышенней, без этой беспомощной усталости и поражения. – Любил тогда. Люблю до сих пор. Как мужчина мужчину.  
Это и было признание поражения.  
"Ты бросил меня связанным и сбежал, а я даже не могу испытывать неприязнь. Ты победил" .  
Шорох песка пробился через шум моря и стал громче. За ним Персиваль не услышал движения, лишь почувствовал прикосновение к небритым щекам, судорожное дыхание, щекочущее губы...  
Это был самый неловкий и отчаянный поцелуй в его жизни.  
Не поцелуй, а паническая атака – Персиваль даже не успевал отвечать. Он встал, чтоб хоть так перехватить инициативу, но ничего не вышло, и в конце концов он просто немного отстранил дрожащего Криденса, прижался лбом к его лбу.  
– Шшш... Всё в порядке. Дыши.  
– Я люблю вас. И тогда, и сейчас, я... Я боялся, что вы – нет... Персиваль...  
– Останься, – не то просьба, не то требование, Персиваль и сам не понимал. – Уже поздно идти в гостиницу.  
"Мне нужно, чтобы ты остался".  
Криденс сглотнул и кивнул.

Почему-то именно этот момент Персивалю запомнился особенно ярко: Криденс, расстёгивающий манжеты. Запомнилась поза (в пол-оборота к нему), изгиб запястья, наклон головы, чёрные кудри, рассыпавшиеся по плечам.  
– Ты не обязан спать со мной, – Персиваль повесил его пиджак на спинку стула.  
– Но я хочу, – эта застенчивая улыбка, нервный порыв наклонить голову ещё ниже... – Даже если это плохо, я всё равно хочу.  
– В этом нет ничего плохого, – Персиваль подошёл к нему со спины и обнял одной рукой за талию. Всё было иначе, чем в первый раз.  
Запах морской соли от его волос, запах лаванды на вороте, тёплый, лёгкий запах пота на шее, под волосами...  
– Странно... это не первый раз, но мне снова страшно, – Криденс медленно расстёгивал рубашку, словно готовясь принести себя в жертву.  
– Почему? – Персиваль легко поцеловал его в шею, в ухо и усмехнулся, услышав тихий выдох.  
– Наверное, я всегда раздевался вот так только ради наказания... Я привык, что моё тело только для этого. Меня давно не наказывали, но сейчас кажется, будто… простите. это глупости.   
– Нет. Больше никто тебя не накажет. Ты же знаешь, я могу быть резким на словах, но... – Персиваль провёл ладонью по его обнажённой груди, по животу, сам едва дыша от нахлынувшего возбуждения. Гладкая кожа, жёсткий волос, напряжённые, шелковистые соски, подрагивающий живот, едва различимая на ощупь дорожка пуха от беззащитной впадины пупка вниз, за пояс брюк…  
– Но я никогда не причиню тебе боль. Я люблю тебя.  
Второй раз эти слова дались легче, радостней. И вновь он получил за них поцелуй, как награду: на этот раз несмелый, ласковый.  
– И я вас… не могу, простите. Я не привык такое говорить, это так…   
Криденс замолчал и просто откинул голову ему на плечо, тяжело дыша, нежно гладя его руки.  
– Может быть... погасим свечи?  
Это предложение застало Персиваля врасплох: совсем оглушённый, он ласкал губами впадинку у ключицы и представлял, как опустится на колени и так же, наощупь, нежно коснётся полувозбуждённого члена.  
– Хм? Ты не хочешь, чтоб я видел тебя, или сам не хочешь меня видеть?  
– Я... я не знаю. Мне так будет спокойнее...  
Персиваль погасил свечи взмахом руки, и в наступившей темноте Криденс вдруг повернулся к нему и снова поцеловал, на этот раз медленно и сосредоточенно.  
– Теперь спокойно? – с улыбкой спросил Персиваль, отстранившись и поцеловав его в кончик носа.  
– Не совсем... Я не спросил в прошлый раз, мне ведь тоже можно... Тоже можно вас трогать? Так, как я захочу.  
– Конечно, весь смысл во взаимности.  
– Тогда постойте смирно. Пожалуйста.  
Персиваль подчинился. Он помнил "ритуал", который Криденс исполнял со всей серьёзностью, медленно и тщательно расстёгивая его рубашку и брюки, словно от этого зависело нечто важное.   
Чего он не ожидал, так это напора, и того, как быстро окажется в постели снизу.   
Криденс целовал его, ёрзая от нетерпения, но деликатно стараясь не наваливаться всем весом, и Персиваль, гладя его спину, на которой обозначились мускулы, сжимая ягодицы, задевая ртом лёгкую щетину над верхней губой, чувствовал что, чёрт возьми, готов пойти дальше, даже если это будет катастрофа.  
Мужчины привлекали его больше, чем мальчишки. Даже совсем молодые, неопытные мужчины. Криденс неуловимо повзрослел, стал увереннее, и от этой уверенности, от поцелуев-укусов по телу пробегала приятная дрожь.  
Он избегал дотрагиваться до члена, и если б Персиваль не знал его пуританских комплексов, подумал бы, что это – изощрённый способ раздразнить.  
Хотя...  
Возможно, что-то изменилось с тех пор.  
– Я могу не только брать, но и давать, – Персиваль перехватил его руку и положил на внутреннюю сторону бедра. – И я в твоей власти.  
Криденс отдёрнул руку, как ошпаренный.  
– Я... я даже не думал о таком. Вам правда хочется?  
– Меняться ролями приятно, поверь мне.  
– А с Тесеем вы... – он отсел и прикусил язык. – Простите, сейчас не время...  
– Да, если тебе интересно, – Персиваль сел и погладил его по щеке. – Не существует никаких правил, Криденс. Единственное правило – чтоб оба получали удовольствие. Не сбегай, ты ведь хотел чего-то.  
Он кивнул.  
– Да... но теперь я не знаю. У Финна и Элен много альбомов с рисунками. Альбомы ужасны... и я, кажется, все их пролистал.  
Персиваль усмехнулся и притянул его к себе.  
– Здоровое любопытство.  
Криденс тихонько фыркнул, щекотнув дыханием его ухо.  
– Мне проще показать, чем рассказать, – он легонько толкнул Персиваля в грудь, и тот послушно откинулся на подушки.  
В ту ночь Персиваль пожалел, что не оставил свечи. Он хотел точно запомнить выражение его лица, сначала сосредоточенное, пока Криденс балансировал на цыпочках, упершись одной рукой в его живот, стараясь найти правильный угол; потом – удивлённо-беспомощное, когда он опустился до конца, и новое ощущение поразило его.  
И медитативный экстаз, когда он поймал, наконец, нужный ритм, и этот ритм выбил из его головы весь стыд, освободил его.  
Это было настоящее испытание. Персиваль держал себя в руках, сосредоточившись на аврорском уставе МАКУСА, не отвлекаясь ни на тихие, беспомощные стоны, ни на влажные пальцы, скользящие по его груди, царапающие...  
Ему было не пятнадцать, в конце концов, он должен был продержаться дольше вчерашнего подростка... но член был настолько чувствительным и твёрдым, что каждый спазм, каждая дрожь грозили стать последней каплей.  
– Персиваль...  
Колени широко расставлены, голова запрокинута, тёмный, налившийся кровью пенис прижат к животу...  
– Ты прекрасен... – Персиваль приподнялся на локтях. – Я вижу... Даже без свеч.  
Он сел, и Криденс замер, не зная, откинуться назад или податься вперёд, но Персиваль помог ему решиться: крепко стиснул ягодицы, потянул его на себя, прижался губами к солёной коже...  
Криденс бездумно и настойчиво тянул его за волосы, опирался на его плечо, приподнимаясь и опускаясь медленнее, уже не так уверенно, и стоило Персивалю положить руку на его член, кончил тут же, вздрагивая и беспомощно, сдавленно вскрикивая.  
Персивалю хватило одного поцелуя. Он не помнил, стонал или нет – на секунду его оглушило, и эйфория накатила морской волной. Весь груз ответственности, сомнений, проблем просто смыло, осталась лишь блаженная лёгкость.  
Он снова откинулся на кровать, увлекая за собой Криденса, обнимая его.  
– Как ты... себя чувствуешь? – спросил он, пытаясь отдышаться.  
– Грязным, развратным... грешником… – Криденс уткнулся ему в шею. – Но... почему-то это приятно... и я знаю, что виноват, но не хочу себя винить. Может быть, завтра...  
Он зевнул и завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее у Персиваля на плече. Полусонно, лениво взмахнул рукой, и длинные волосы сами скрутились в жгут, свернулись на затылке, будто кошачий хвост.  
Персиваль улыбнулся.  
– Тебе не за что себя винить.   
Ему было жарко, хотелось смыть пот и сперму, освежить простыни, но тогда нужно было отпустить самое дорогое, что было у него в этот миг. Он просто не мог.  
Он успел забыть, как легко стать счастливым.  
– И я не выглядел глупо или странно… Персиваль?  
– Нет, я же сказал: для меня ты прекрасен. И я счастлив заниматься с тобой любовью, быть с тобой рядом.  
Криденс выдохнул долгим, усталым выдохом.  
– Хорошо... Так хорошо...  
– Может быть ещё раз? – спросил Персиваль, вспомнив их первую ночь, точно зная, что теперь всё сделает лучше, но ответом ему было лишь тихое, мерное дыхание. 

 

***  
Его разбудило солнце, прицельно бросившее луч между занавесками, и тихий, близкий плеск воды. Комната тонула в рассеянном, свете, тающем, будто масло, и посреди неё, как видение, стояла глубокая бронзовая ванна. Пар поднимался от неё медленно, как туман поднимается с поверхности озера.   
Криденс лежал в воде, закинув ногу на бортик, и листал один из юридических томов. Его профиль в тени, колено, подсвеченное солнцем – всё казалось прекрасным и волшебным.   
Персиваль знал, что никакой ванны у О’Шэя не было. Да, волшебство…  
– Прекрасная трансфигурация, – сонно прохрипел он, не поднимая голову от подушки. Криденс отложил книгу на стул.  
– Спасибо. Я просто нашёл за домом садовую лейку и… кстати, кофе горячий. Я пытался испечь вафли, но ничего не вышло… зато есть сэндвичи с индейкой.   
– Ты всё это успел, пока я спал? – Персиваль сел в постели и кое-как пригладил волосы. – Не стоило так утруждаться.   
– Вы так спокойно спали, не хотелось вас будить. Я привык вставать очень рано, это ничего.  
Персиваль поднялся, не стесняясь своей наготы, и взмахом руки вызвал из шкафа халат. Одеваясь, он успел поймать любопытный взгляд и заставил себя не думать о том, что кофе может и подождать.  
– Можно? – спросил он, придвинув стул к ванне и достав из кармана расчёску. Криденс кивнул и повернулся спиной. Его влажные волосы свисали, будто копна спутанных водорослей. Персиваль начал с кончиков.  
– Ты многому научился у О’Шэев, – заметил он.   
– О, они очень хорошие люди, хоть и католики.   
Персиваль не удержался и огладил его белые плечи в сияющих капельках воды.  
– Ты рассказывал о дуэлях... хм, это что, мускулы? Я их не припомню.  
Криденс смущённо опустил голову.  
– Мне иногда приходится носить тяжёлые вещи без магии...  
– Почему без магии?  
Он помедлил с ответом.  
– Просто... некоторые ящики, которые привозят ночью, надо носить очень осторожно. Финн так сказал.   
Персиваль вздохнул. Он давно догадывался, и, естественно, чутьё не подвело.   
– А ты знаешь, что в них? – он снова перехватил висящую в воздухе расчёску.  
– Не знаю. Есть вещи, которые вредно знать, нехорошие вещи, и я это понимаю, потому что я жил в не очень хорошем районе.  
– Мудрое решение. Не волнуйся, его действия никак не вредят волшебникам, он связался с ирландскими немагами. Не знаю, что хуже, но лично я связь с немагами считаю большим злом.  
Считал. До недавнего времени. И в глубине души чувствовал, что падает на дно, что немажеский мир затягивает его, влияет на мировоззрение. Иногда это ужасало, но в общем... в общем, Персиваль смирился. Так смиряются со смертельной болезнью.  
– Он не делает с магглами ничего плохого! Он продаёт одной леди пыльцу, которая заставляет предметы "говорить", но эта леди расследует преступления, значит, он поступает правильно.  
Это было что-то новое. Впрочем, осси всегда беспечно относились к статус-кво. Персиваль сам не раз приводил Происшествие у Висячей Скалы как пример отвратительной работы обливиаторов.  
– Криденс, будь осторожен, не давай ему втягивать тебя в сомнительные дела. Я доверяю Финну, но бизнес иногда меняет людей не в лучшую сторону.  
– Я... всего лишь один раз, случайно помог этой леди. Но Финн тоже запретил мне, – Криденс поёжился. – Не могу рассказать, но это было опасно, и мне самому не очень хочется в этом участвовать. Мне не нравится опасность... зато я смог прокатиться на машине  
Персиваля задело тихое, но явное удовольствие, с которым он произнёс последнюю фразу. Интерес к синема и автомобилям казался ему неистребимой пошлостью и дурновкусием, всегда преследовавшим магглорожденных. Криденса извиняло то, что он прожил в этой среде слишком долго, но Персиваль отлично помнил его возмутительное предложение поговорить по телефону. По телефону!   
Гандольфус Грейвз не для того стал одним из основателей МАКУСА, чтоб его потомки прикасались к немажеским безделушкам. Волшебники Бюро работали над воссозданием амальгамы двойных зеркал – вот чего стоило ждать.  
– Простите, вам наверное неприятно слушать про магглов, – спохватился Криденс, угадав причину его молчания. – Вы и так присматривали за Модести...  
– В этом году она пойдёт в Ильверморни.  
Он обернулся так резко, что Персиваль от неожиданности дёрнул его за волосы.  
– Тише, мальчик, тише. Сейчас за ней присматривает Тина.  
– Она не писала мне об этом... так, значит, Модести волшебница...  
По его лицу непонятно было, рад он или слишком растерян для радости.   
– Да. Я попросил Тину не писать об этом, хотел сообщить тебе сам. У Модести будет опекун, она больше не может оставаться в приюте.   
– Она будет учиться в настоящей магической школе...   
– Из неё получится замечательная ведьма, если она не станет лениться. Требования в Ильверморни выше, чем в каком-нибудь Хогвартсе.  
Криденс невидящим взглядом смотрел в воду, наморщив лоб, словно пытался осознать что-то. По его щеке вдруг скатилась слеза, за ней другая.  
– Не понимаю... – он попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла кривой и жалкой. – Я должен радоваться за неё, но... но...   
Он плакал некрасиво, безо всякого достоинства, по привычке зажимая рот рукой. Персиваль придвинулся и крепко обнял его, насколько позволяла неудобная поза.  
– Ты плачешь о себе. О мальчике, который не попал в волшебную школу.   
Он хотел сказать, что невозможно изменить случившееся, но вспомнил усталого аврора с безумным блеском в глазах. Аврора, который плакал так же.  
– Подумай о том, что есть у тебя сейчас. Ты больше не ребёнок. Ещё недавно ты боялся произносить заклинания, а вчера ночью заплёл волосы магией так, словно всю жизнь это делал. Трансфигурация, боевые чары, никто не может этого у тебя отнять. Кстати, может быть покажешь, чему ты научился?  
Криденс поднял голову.   
– О, нет. Я сразу вам проиграю.  
– Дам тебе фору. Окажешь честь? Или мне вызвать тебя официально?  
Он вытер слёзы и улыбнулся, на этот раз по-настоящему.  
– Вам, наверное, не понравится.  
– Мне понравится, – Персиваль нежно поцеловал его в лоб и отпустил. – Я влюблён в твою магию.  
Одним целомудренным поцелуем дело не ограничилось – в конце концов он всё-таки оказался в воде. 

***  
На этот раз у Персиваля было время подготовиться. Больше никаких спонтанных встреч и быстрого, неловкого секса – он вновь стал хозяином положения.  
Он неспешно побрился и после некоторых раздумий выбрал бледно-голубой костюм с широким кремовым галстуком, и светлые туфли в тон. Платиновая булавка с маленьким сапфиром, запонки с выгравированной розой ветров: оглядев себя в зеркале, он остался полностью доволен и к завтраку вышел в прекрасном настроении. Пожалуй, даже слишком хорошем, потому что кузены до самого конца пристально наблюдали за ним. Комментировать они, впрочем, не стали.  
Криденс ждал его, сидя на камнях в крошечной бухте, известной только местным. На этот раз он был в свободной рубашке и закатанных мешковатых брюках. Рубашка болталась навыпуск, подтяжки свисали, влажные волосы кое-как стягивала лента. Внизу, на пляже, осталась обувь и полотенце, мокрое после купания.   
Он деликатно, одними губами отщипывал от большого мотка сладкой ваты на палочке и блаженно жмурился каждый раз, когда сахарная паутина таяла у него во рту. Персиваль не стал его торопить. Они сидели рядом и молча смотрели, как бегут по волнам бесконечные блики солнца.  
– Почему вы не написали мне сразу? Про Модести?  
Персиваль положил руку на его колено, поглаживая, сохраняя в памяти и этот миг тоже.  
– Взвешивал все "за" и "против". Ты давно не вспоминал о той ночи, о Гриндевальде. Мне казалось, ты наконец оставил эти идеи о "греховности", я не хотел тебе напоминать. С другой стороны, как бы тебе ни было больно, она твоя сестра, пусть и не родная. Я решил, что расскажу тебе после того, как улажу дела с опекуном. Видишь ли, мальчик мой, я привык давать людям информацию обдуманно. Или не давать вовсе.  
Криденс молчал, но не убирал его руку.  
– Я правда грешник, – наконец произнёс он. – И я никогда не забуду то, что случилось. Не щадите меня, пожалуйста, я заслужил.  
Персиваль знал, что он не принижает себя и не кокетничает – в этот раз за его словами чувствовалась уверенность, будто вина постепенно стала ясным и спокойным осознанием.   
– Я хочу, чтобы у Модести была счастливая жизнь. Хочу этого, даже когда завидую. Пожалуйста, говорите мне о ней, так я помню, что она жива, и... хоть что-то я не разрушил.  
– Обещаю, – Персиваль ласково стиснул его колено. – Ты веришь мне?  
Криденс отвлёкся от своей сахарной ваты и удивлённо взглянул на него.  
– Да, конечно. Почему вы спрашиваете?  
Персиваль вздохнул. Он уже пожалел, что задал вопрос, но слишком давно его томило чувство, поселившееся в пустом доме с тех пор, как Куини Гольдштейн захлопнула дверь.  
– Потому что… кхм. Я не самый открытый человек, иногда это путают с недостатком любви и доверия.   
Куини не разбила его сердце, она заставила его сомневаться в себе, это было гораздо хуже.   
“Ты очень славный, но у нас ничего не выйдет. С тобой так хорошо и тихо, я совсем не слышу, о чём ты думаешь… но когда-нибудь я попрошу, чтобы ты убрал защиту, а ты не сможешь. Вот… вот и всё. Лучше не ждать этого, дорогой, правда?”  
Персиваль не любил её романтически, но в ту рождественскую неделю начал задумываться о собственной семье. О прекрасной женщине, которая словно создана для брака, которая принесёт нечто новое в его однообразную жизнь… и исправит ущерб, нанесённый вульгарным скандалом вокруг письма. Он смотрел на неё и думал о том, что, разумеется, с одной стороны это некоторый мезальянс, а с другой – хороший ответ завистникам, всегда упрекавшим Грейвзов в снобизме. Ночью он не мог заснуть, набрасывая в голове план свадьбы и вычислял оптимальное количество детей для обеспечения им достойного наследства. Разумеется, он ни словом не обмолвился Куини, рассчитывая на два-три месяца отношений, после которых будет прилично завести подобный разговор.   
И даже не подумал о том, как Куини видит его.  
Замкнутым и холодным. Неспособным на искренность.   
До встречи с Криденсом он считал себя неспособным и на любовь, потому что когда-то где-то прочитал, что любви без искренности не существует. Теперь же, когда любовь давала ему силы, не требуя ничего взамен, он задумался о том, почему всегда равнял вещи, не связанные между собой.  
Но какое значение имела теория, если Криденс мог потерять доверие к нему?  
– Женщина бросила меня из-за недостаточной искренности, – признался Персиваль, по иронии выдав больше, чем собирался.   
– Женщина, которая читала мысли, я знаю, – Криденс совершенно не удивился, но заметно напрягся.  
– От Флечнера, конечно, – Персиваль задумчиво провёл большим пальцем по губам. – Наверное, он пытался показать, что тебе не на что рассчитывать, но жизнь ироничная штука. Что ж, одним секретом меньше.  
– Я вас не брошу! – Криденс отбросил деревянную палочку от ваты и схватил его за плечи. – Мне… мне ничего не нужно, ничего! Вы и так со мной слишком добры… если вы подумали, что я сомневаюсь – я не сомневаюсь…  
Персиваль нахмурился. Он забыл, как легко выбить Криденса из колеи.  
– Мальчик мой, успокойся, – он взял его руки в свои и крепко сжал. – Теперь мы наравне. Ты ничем мне не обязан, и я не могу быть к тебе слишком добр. Я просто хочу, чтоб ты знал: если я о чём-то не говорю тебе, это не значит, что я тебе не доверяю. Я стараюсь поступать правильно. Как умею.  
Криденс перевёл дух и внимательно взглянул на него. На солнце его карие глаза стали как гречишный мёд.  
– Я знаю, мистер Грейвз… Персиваль. Вы заботитесь обо мне. Я бы очень хотел так же позаботиться о вас, только я ничего не умею.  
– Ну, ты точно умеешь трансфигурировать железный лом и имеешь представление о дуэлях, – Персиваль поцеловал его запястье и отпустил. – А вот кофе слабоват, над ним нужно поработать. Я тебе покажу, но сперва ты обещал мне дуэль.  
Криденс слез с камня и, поправив подтяжки, принялся обуваться.   
– Вы сразу меня победите, это будет скучно, – пробормотал он.  
– Я уже говорил, я дам тебе преимущество, – Персиваль снял пиджак и аккуратно устроил его на плоском валуне, рядом с пиджаком Криденса.  
– Какое?  
– Например… – Персиваль за кончик вытащил из рукава его шейный платок. – Можешь завязать мне глаза. Но тогда никакой невербальной и беспалочковой магии.  
– Правда? Вы не шутите? – Криденс взял платок из его рук, но медлил, теребя мягкий шёлк.  
– В юности я больше всего боялся ослепнуть, поэтому тренировался, чтоб победить страх. Конечно, вслепую сражаются только сумасшедшие, но ведь это всего лишь игра.  
Он не стал хвастать, что иногда показывал этот трюк аврорам, жаловавшимся на тёмные переулки и чёртов Нью-Йорк, совершенно не предназначенный для ловли преступников.  
“Вы – ленивые, бесполезные сопляки! Я любого из вас могу победить с завязанными глазами, и это не фигура речи!”  
– Вы говорили мне учиться везде, где только смогу. И если вы меня чему-то научите… – Криденс улыбнулся и накинул платок ему на глаза. – Чему-то, что удивит Элен, я буду очень благодарен. Пожалуйста.  
– Если ты будешь хорошим учеником. На позицию!

Персиваль всегда ценил эффектный жест, и сражаясь, подавлял противника уверенностью, по-дирижёрски отработанными, точными магическими жестами и яростным напором, отличавшим выпускников Вампуса. На поле боя он сам устанавливал правила, заставлял противника прогнуться, но повязка мешала оценивать обстановку, и он решил опираться на дуэльный кодекс.  
Криденс ещё не выработал свой стиль, он подчинялся даже более беспомощному Персивалю и так легко вёлся на любые провокации, что тот, в умилении, ни одну комбинацию не доводил до конца.  
– Ты ещё не устал? – спросил он, отражая очередную слишком прямую атаку.  
– Нет... Импедимента!  
Персиваль сделал шаг вправо и почувствовал, как завибрировал воздух над ухом.  
Правильно.  
Пляж, негативом оттиснутый в его памяти, расчерченный светящимися траекториями возможных атак, в который раз сработал как безупречная карта.  
И ритм... Они ещё ни разу не сбились с ритма. Порой, после быстрого обмена атаками, Криденс затихал, и какое-то время они молча кружили по песку, но Персиваль точно знал, сколько секунд пройдёт прежде, чем он сорвётся и совершит какую-нибудь ошибку: замешкается или, наоборот, бросится в безрассудную атаку. В этой предсказуемости была своя чистота: первая импровизация, первые опыты. Персиваль словно вернулся в дуэльный клуб Ильверморни, к мальчишкам, игравшим в Гриффиндоров и Двенадцать Первых.  
Постепенно однообразие танца ему наскучило, он всё чаще начал думать о ресторане на пирсе и креветках, о вине и уютной постели в хижине.  
Ради свежих креветок из последнего улова стоило поторопиться.  
– Экспеллиармус!  
Он услышал негромкий вскрик, услышал, как с деревянным стуком ударилась о камни волшебная палочка, и победно улыбнулся.  
– Туше, мой Ганимед. Как насчёт...  
– Флипендо!  
Персиваль не успел потянуться к повязке, как земля вздыбилась, непреодолимая сила подбросила его и ударила плашмя о песок.  
В какой-то момент ему показалось, что он просто запнулся о камень или поскользнулся на какой-нибудь пустой бутылке, но реальность была куда абсурдней.  
Он проиграл.  
Он проиграл Криденсу, мальчишке, который ещё недавно бился над "Вингардиум Левиоса". Но как?  
– Ты грязно играешь, – бросил он, садясь и срывая повязку. – Мы договаривались, никакой невербальной магии, даже чтоб поднять палочку.  
Криденс стоял над ним, сияющий, как солнце.  
– Я не поднимал! – его щёки рдели довольным румянцем, дыхание сбилось. Персиваль уже видел его таким, после ласк в горячей ванне.  
– Неужели? Я слышал, как она упала, – уже начав говорить, он понял свою ошибку. Обмануть слух проще всего, нужно было надеяться на опыт. Впрочем, опыт говорил ему, что Криденс всегда уступает, признаёт его авторитет и никогда не напал бы в здравом уме. К сражающемуся Криденсу, к ученику чемпионки Австралии по спортивным дуэлям, он не был готов.  
– Вот, – Криденс подобрал палочку от сладкой ваты, застрявшую между камней. – Элен говорила что когда люди устают от боя, их поступки становятся предсказуемыми, они больше не придумывают новое. Я не мог вас победить, пока вам было интересно, вы три раза подлавливали меня. Поэтому я просто должен был продержаться, пока вам не станет скучно.  
На самом деле Персиваль отпускал его с крючка не меньше десяти раз, но гордость была уязвлена слишком глубоко.  
– Итак, мне стало скучно. Ты понял мой паттерн и вовремя отступил, но сделал вид, что я попал в цель, чтобы я подумал, будто ты безоружен.  
– Я подобрал простую палочку и бросил на камни вместо волшебной, – Криденс закусил губу, чтоб не улыбаться во весь рот. – Поближе к вам, чтобы вы услышали звук. Я подобрал её руками, без заклинаний. Это ведь не считается?  
– Пожалуй, – Персиваль встал и тщательно отряхнулся от песка. – Но я мог применить другое заклинание, мог вообще не использовать Экспеллиармус.  
– Элен сказала... Она сказала что раз вы аврор, то автоматически будете использовать много связывающих и разоружающих заклинаний. Сначала вы так не делали, а потом правда начали. Но если бы вы закончили чем-то другим, не Экспеллиармусом, я бы проиграл.  
Персиваль знал, что должен ответить Криденсу как любовник, как просто хороший человек: "Ты вырос, мой мальчик, я горжусь тобой", но мысль о том, что какой-то сосунок, ровесник его младших констеблей, подловил его на полной ерунде, злила так, что у него началась изжога.  
И всё же Криденс выглядел таким счастливым...  
– Постой. Ты спрашивал у неё, как победить меня?  
Его улыбка исчезла.  
– Да. Простите, я не хотел причинить вам вред, это не со зла, я просто... выбрал цель. Она посоветовала мне выбрать цель, чтоб проще было тренироваться. И... я часами представлял, что сражаюсь с вами. Что мы в саду, как обычно, и мне не надо никуда уезжать. Как будто если я стану сильным... мы снова будем вместе.  
Криденс подошёл к нему и несмело коснулся его щеки.   
– Вы настоящий. Сегодня я проснулся, и вы были рядом, а теперь мы вместе тут и завтра тоже будем вместе... Простите, я сам не знаю, что хочу сказать. Просто я счастлив.   
– Я тоже.  
Его злость растаяла. Он слишком привык воспринимать каждого молодого мужчину как ленивого выскочку или потенциального соперника. Откуда эта неуверенность? Противостояние конгрессу и постоянные сомнения в себе порядочно истрепали ему нервы.  
“Ведь я не изменился. Я тот же: моя сила при мне, мой ум, моя власть. Изменился Криденс, и я просто не был к этому готов”.  
И совсем забыл, что в любви участвуют двое.   
– Я жалею только об одном, – он притянул Криденса к себе за талию. – Что не могу отвести тебя куда-нибудь потанцевать.   
– Я не танцую… – Криденс прижался щекой к его щеке. – Но с вами я бы научился… сейчас мне кажется, будто я всё могу. Голова кружится…  
Персиваль закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь моментом.   
– От креветок, надеюсь, ты не откажешься? Недалеко есть отличный ресторан.

***

Артур, как обычно, выступал от лица всей семьи. Персиваль не сомневался, что все странности в поведении “кузена Перси” были многократно обсосаны за семейным столом, как мозговые кости.   
– Так ты встретился со Скамандером? – как бы между делом спросил Артур, заманив его в библиотеку под предлогом выпить винтажного шотландского огневиски за здоровье Хлои-именинницы.  
– Да, конечно, – Персиваль решил не развивать тему. – Прекрасный огневиски. Ясные язычки пламени у дна, чувствуются нотки дуба.  
– Он действительно их родственник?  
– Действительно. Заходил передать привет.   
– А где он сейчас?   
– Почему ты спрашиваешь? – Персиваль догадывался, почему. Наверняка кто-то видел их с Криденсом. Например, Шеба, любившая долгие прогулки по окрестностям.  
– Ты мог бы пригласить его на ужин, раз он твой знакомый.  
– Пожалуй, не стоит, – он вложил в эти слова всю свою холодность. “Не лезь. Это не твоё дело”.  
– Пожалуй, тебе не стоит компрометировать нас ещё больше! – наконец не выдержал Артур. Он нервно сунул сигару в зубы, забыв обрезать кончик. Глядя на него, Персиваль чувствовал, как закипает приливом злость. Артур был старшим из них троих и забывал иногда, кто старше по положению.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду, кузен? – он решил оставаться вежливым до конца. Это семья. В конце концов, это семья.  
– Не нужно, Персиваль. Я понимаю, мы нарушили твои планы: морское побережье, пустой дом, молодой любовник, но не мог бы ты, чёрт возьми, перестать позорить нас?! Того, что ты устраиваешь в конгрессе, хватает, чтобы на меня показывали пальцами, не надо ещё и новых скандалов! Историю с письмом полоскали во всех газетах, мы с Шебой чуть со стыда не сгорели! А теперь оказывается что и Скитер была права, – Артур закрыл лицо рукой. – Глава магической защиты! Докатились. Ты даже дома не появляешься для приличия, пьёшь и трахаешься целыми днями. Я запретил детям ходить к этой твоей хибаре, чтобы случайно не увидели ничего отвратительного. И кстати, я говорил с портретом Гандольфуса, он очень тобой недоволен! Он считает, что тебе давно нужно жениться и завести детей.  
– Отчитываться перед тобой, отчитываться перед портретом, может быть мне отчитаться и перед твоим псом? – Персиваль встал. – Я рискую своей карьерой, не твоей.   
– Ты рискуешь честью нашего рода! Раньше ты был серьёзнее, до того, как… – Артур осекся. – Я хотел сказать,что с некоторых пор ты ведёшь себя так, будто тебе снова двадцать пять, и МАКУСА – большая игровая площадка для твоих амбиций. “Я делаю что хочу, и пропади всё пропадом”. Но если в молодости это уместно, то сейчас это похоже на… на самоуничтожение!

“Рану надо лечить, а не раздирать”.  
Может быть, и шеф и Артур были правы? Желание полоснуть бритвой по горлу ушло, но татуировка сенека осталась и ждала своего часа.  
Осталось желание заглянуть в пустые глаза фестрала и на миг почувствовать абсолютную тишину, абсолютную пустоту смерти…  
Нет. У него была работа. Его авроры, его Бюро – постоянно требующие внимания, неутомимые, все в новых идеях и планах. Бюро, казавшееся раньше ненужной тратой денег, показало себя в деле: раскрываемость подскочила на десять процентов, и за этот факт Персиваль выпил с ними веселящей воды.  
Был Ларкин, был Тесей – они понимали. Они знали, что нельзя смотреть на Гриндевальда сквозь пальцы, как на безумца-одиночку. То, что видел и знал Тесей, тайные сведения британских авроров, он передал другу. В конце концов, до побелки стен они успели обсудить и возможную войну – картина вырисовывалась мрачная, тревожная.  
В этой работе была его жизнь.

У него был Криденс, их переписка, их полные соли и солнца дни в доме О’Шэя, среди смятых простыней, в полном изнеможении.  
То, как Криденс, его Ганимед, думая, что он спит, проводит пальцем от его лба до кончика носа. Как он неловко и сосредоточенно обхватывает припухшими алыми губами его член, дотрагивается горячим, шелковистым от слюны языком... В такие моменты Персиваль специально садился на кровати так, чтобы видеть в зеркале напротив изящно круглящиеся ягодицы, загорелую спину, изогнутую шею... Только тонкие белые шрамы на спине он в этот миг старался не замечать, чтоб не злиться снова.  
Но даже эти шрамы Персиваль по-своему любил. Маленький, едва заметный шрамик на челюсти, почти у самого уха, почему-то возбуждал его, хотя на вид не отличался от всех остальных, застарелых, рабских.  
Улыбка, случайный жест, грустный или смущённый взгляд, запах и вкус, стон и вскрик…  
Тихий голос, попытки читать стихи вслух, с выражением, – он явно копировал чьи-то интонации, так усердно, что невозможно было слушать без улыбки.  
Сосредоточенность на магии: каждое заклинание он до сих пор воспринимал крайне серьёзно, как нечто сакральное.   
В любви была жизнь. Оставить то, что важно, ради мнимого спокойствия и респектабельности – вот саморазрушение. Но Артур, с детства стремившийся к покою, не мог этого понять. Он был партнёром в издательстве, и на этом его мечты заканчивались.  
Персиваль не мог его винить, вот только ханжество кузена оставило неприятный осадок.  
– То, что я делаю в Конгрессе, я делаю для всех, и для тебя тоже, – бросил он. – Что касается скандалов с моими любовниками, разрешаю тебе говорить всем, что ты отрёкся от меня как от брата. Я не шучу, Артур, отрекись. Но не жди в таком случае своей доли содержания, не жди наследства, потому что я глава рода, а не ты. Я старший сын старшего сына, и я решаю, кто и чего заслуживает в этой семье!   
– Ты ведёшь себя неразумно и мы все от этого страдаем. Не угрожай, Персиваль, хуже уже не будет, ты делаешь всё, чтоб разрушить репутацию Грейвзов.  
– В отличие от вас Грином мне есть что разрушать. Я хоть что-то создал.  
Этого не стоило говорить. Артур поднял на него тяжёлый, полный ненависти взгляд.  
– Знаешь, как вас, предателей, называли до того, как вы стали “героями войны”? – тихо спросил он, наконец. – Конечно знаешь. Вас звали “Потерянные”. И я учился жить с этим позором, с тем, что в моей семье есть Потерянный. Все долгие годы, пока ветер не переменился, я с этим жил как с клеймом: “Потерянный, Потерянный! А ведь такая хорошая была семья”! И ничего не изменилось с тех пор как тебе дали медаль, кузен. Для меня ты так и остался Потерянным.   
Персиваль скрестил руки на груди.  
– Разумеется, тебе было тяжелее чем мне, Артур. Я всего лишь рисковал жизнью и чуть не подох в полевом госпитале от лунной лихорадки. А впрочем, я ничего не хочу тебе доказывать. К чёрту тебя.  
Артур промолчал, но заметно было, как он стискивает зубы, до хруста, до скрипа.  
Персиваль ушёл в столовую, оставив его наедине с огневиски и неприязнью.

В столовой, ярко освещённой китайскими фонариками, украшенной порхающими феями, праздновали день рождения Хлои. Было поздно, маленьких гостей и именинницу уложили спать, а старшие остались пить, танцевать под патефон и доедать остатки кремового торта. Персиваль не знал никого из представленных ему людей, едва поддерживал беседу и всё смотрел на часы, гадая, спит Криденс или нет. Артур не возвращался.  
Лоэнгрин, правильно истолковав его отсутствие, наклонился к Персивалю, чуть не завалившись ему на плечо. От него несло виски.  
– Я на твоей стороне, Перси, на твоей, брат. Артур... он не понимает. Нужно делать то, что хочешь, это свобода. Вот это всё... – он попытался сделать широкий жест и не смог. – Это не свобода. Но я свободен, когда пью. Мужчина имеет право пить и трахаться. Мужчина. Имеет. Право. Пить.  
– Да, да, – Персиваль потрепал его по макушке, как щенка, и достал волшебную палочку. – Конфундус.  
Замутившиеся глаза Лоэнгрина остекленели.  
– Думаю, сейчас ты захочешь пойти спать, Грин. Ты уже хочешь и уже уходишь. Верно?  
Грин неуверенно кивнул и встал из-за стола. Мелинда Мэй тут же привычно подставила ему плечо и увела мужа.  
Персиваль ушёл чуть погодя.  
Чтобы хоть немного стряхнуть неприятный осадок от ссоры с Артуром и проветрить голову, он пошёл кружным путём, через замерший в темноте город.   
Ему не нравилась смешанность чувств, неопределённость. В Нью-Йорке всё было проще. В Нью-Йорке он на всё и всех смотрел с высоты своего положения. Дома Артур никогда не посмел бы так разговаривать с ним.  
Дома он сам не опустился бы до разговоров о деньгах в таком тоне.  
Шелест песка стал сильнее, словно где-то на том конце тёмной улицы поднимался ветер.   
Фонтан на площади сочился слабыми водяными струйками, но они не могли отогнать пустыню, наступавшую на город. Какой-то мужчина курил, сидя на бортике фонтана: если бы не дым, Персиваль принял бы его за статую.  
– Двадцать второе число, – проговорил мужчина, когда он проходил мимо. – День рождения Хлои.   
Персиваль остановился и достал волшебную палочку. Огонёк люмоса осветил знакомое лицо, знакомую аврорскую мантию.   
Удивительно, но при свете он был ещё больше похож на памятник самому себе. Магия сделала его кожу абсолютно алебастровой: по щеке и губам раскинулась тончайшая паутина кракелюрных трещинок, белые пальцы с видимым трудом удерживали сигарету. Он не старел – просто превращался в хрупкую оболочку, но карие глаза жили и влажно поблёскивали на белом лице.  
– Не знал, что ты куришь, – заметил Персиваль. – Скрываешь от меня?  
– Нет. Я начну курить только через пару лет, – Криденс бросил сигарету в фонтан и поднялся. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал ещё одну вещь. Пожалуйста.   
– Я слушаю.   
Он выдохнул, будто собираясь с силами. На свету видно было, как вылетает из его бескровного рта белая пыль.  
– Задержи меня.

6

Прогулка не помогла: спускаясь на берег, Персиваль чувствовал то же раздражение, что и дома: в городе ему не встретилось ни души, не на что было отвлечься от мыслей. Впервые он подумал, что не хочет видеть Криденса или говорить с ним. Ему хотелось просто прочесть пару страниц из “Критики закона Раппопорт” Тедески и лечь спать, но он не знал, как мальчик к этому отнесётся. В последнее время Криденс стал особенно задумчивым, пассивным, напоминая иногда себя-прошлого, из Нью-Йорка .   
Правда, к вечеру его пассивность куда-то испарилась.   
Он развёл костёр на песке, подвесил над ним котелок, чадящий лиловым дымом, и сосредоточенно наблюдал за варевом с подветренной стороны, периодически помешивая в котелке волшебной палочкой. Босиком, в просторном белье и рубашке поверх, с заколотыми на затылке волосами, он выглядел уютным и домашним, но платок, повязанный по-ковбойски на нос и рот, смотрелся комично.  
– Ужасный запах, – заметил Персиваль войдя в круг света. – Что это?  
Криденс улыбнулся ему, это было заметно даже под повязкой.  
– Это лак для дерева. Для палочек. Финну не нравится, что его лак долго сохнет, а я сегодня утром вспомнил одну вещь, о которой говорил мастер Грегорович, и решил попробовать добавить её. Завтра я покрою несколько деревяшек и проверю… Если только это всё не сгорит. И… не взорвётся.  
– Хм, – Персиваль не видел в этом ничего интересного, но серьёзность подхода внушала ему уважение. – Тебе действительно нравится заниматься палочками?  
– Да, спасибо, что отправили меня к Финну! Но...– он снял повязку и замолчал, глядя в костёр.  
– Но? – Персиваль подошёл ближе.  
– Мне нравятся и дуэли… с Элен. Как-будто Тесей был прав… и я правда мог бы стать аврором… наверное… помогать людям… вы думаете, я смог бы?  
– Это очень тяжёлая профессия. Нужно обладать определённым складом характера, реакцией, выдержкой. Твой жизненный опыт, мальчик мой, может как помогать, так и мешать, и я бы не спешил с выводами. Побудь ещё немного в безопасности, окрепни.  
Персиваль не стал говорить ему о том, что у Тесея звериное чутьё на авроров и боевых магов, и гнал от себя мысль, что без раздумий принял бы в аврорат мальчишку, разыгравшего такой гамбит на дуэли.  
“Не перехвалить бы его, он может загордиться, пуститься сломя голову в какую-нибудь авантюру и пропасть. То, что было на дуэли, это просто наглость”, – нашёл аргумент его разумный внутренний голос, и Персиваль с облегчением его послушался.  
– Да, наверное вы правы, – Криденс уныло кивнул. – Я робкий, много чего боюсь… и не подхожу. И мама всегда говорила, что я тугодум.   
– Не всё сразу, мой Ганимед, не всё сразу. Тренируйся не спеша, и однажды, если действительно захочешь, сможешь всё. Ты ужинал?  
– Да. Хотите кофе? Выглядите усталым… извините.  
– Ничего, я действительно устал. Твой лак не убежит?  
– Я поздно начал. Ему нужно ещё три часа… – Криденс подавил зевок. – Я очень хочу кофе. Научите меня делать крепкий?

На кухонной полке ещё оставался молотый кофе, на блюде – кусок пирога с тунцом. Если не брать в расчёт книги и черновики, разбросанные по всему дому, их холостяцкое жилище, освещённое летающими свечами, выглядело уютно.   
“Ещё три дня”, – подумал вдруг Персиваль, и что-то замерло у него в груди. Финн дал Криденсу всего лишь неделю.   
Ещё три дня, и расставание. Кто знает, насколько.  
Пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшими чувствами, он обнял Криденса, возившегося с туркой, и поцеловал его в ухо, в любимый шрам. Он чувствовал гибкость его тела, его жар, ничем не скрытые, кроме тоненького батиста майки и боксеров. Рубашку, испорченную брызгами лака, Криденс бросил у кровати.   
– Почему вы грустите? День рождения прошёл плохо? – спросил он, прижавшись к Персивалю спиной.  
– Нет, Хлое было очень весело. У нас с её отцом небольшие разногласия, только и всего. Мы никогда особенно не ладили.  
Он знал, что это очередная попытка оправдать молчание, но слишком устал, чтоб пускаться в долгие рассказы о том, что Артур – чёртов сноб. В конце концов, кому это интересно?  
При мысли об Артуре он разозлился опять.И этот самодовольный болван и ему подобные смеют осуждать его, Персиваля Грейвза, который рисковал ради них жизнью, который ночами сидит ради них в своём офисе, но не может позволить себе любить кого вздумается! Спать с кем вздумается, в конце концов! Что они о себе возомнили?!  
От злости он забылся и укусил Криденса сильнее, чем хотел, но тот не вздрогнул, только беспомощно охнул и прижался к нему всем телом. В турку пора было налить воды, но он не двинулся с места.   
Персиваль укусил его ещё раз, и стянул резинку боксеров вниз, стиснул обеими руками обнажённые ягодицы.   
Усталость и желание читать Тедески куда-то улетучились.

Он взял Криденса прямо там, стоя, прижав его грудью к столешнице в рассыпавшемся кофе, запустив пальцы в густые волосы. Быстро и жёстко, пока тихие стоны не превратились в низкие, животные звуки. Не переступая границу, из последних сил держа себя в рках.  
– Перси… валь…   
Одна мысль о том, что он ещё долго, бесконечно долго не услышит любимый охрипший голос, произносящий его имя вот так, на блаженном выдохе…  
– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал Персиваль, схватив его испачканную в кофе руку, переплетя пальцы. – Господи, как же я тебя люблю...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1)Честно признаюсь, видение Криденса на Вудлоне - анахронизм. Это "Memorial to Marriage" Патрисии Кронин, прижизненный надгробный памятник ей и её партнёрше Деборе Касс, высеченный в 2002 году из каррарского мрамора как послание: "мы не можем сочетаться законным браком при жизни, но останемся вместе в вечности". Изящный упрёк американскому правительству и общественности, на сегодняшний день ставший памятником борьбе за свои права. 
> 
> 2)Стихотворение "Из бурлящего океана толпы" в русском переводе обращено к женщине, но в оригинале указания на пол, естественно, нет.   
> Out of the rolling ocean the crowd came a drop gently to me,  
> Whispering, I love you, before long I die,  
> I have travell’d a long way merely to look on you to touch you,  
> For I could not die till I once look’d on you,  
> For I fear’d I might afterward lose you. 
> 
> и т.д.

14

Он замёрз и устал, но не стал согреваться магией: малейшее колдовство теперь выдавало его. Стоило ему однажды прикурить от палочки сигарету в пражском баре, как стая бывших “друзей” обрушилась на него, будто вороньё.  
Он решил дожидаться на кладбище.  
Несколько дней назад (он потерял счёт) какой-то прохожий попросил привратника МАКУСА позаботиться о женщине, которой стало плохо на улице, пока он не вызовет скорую. Прежде, чем привратник понял, что женщина мертва, прохожий растворился в толпе. Женщину опознали как Порпентину Голдштейн, и этот таинственный случай долго полоскали в газетах.   
Авроры вели расследование. Он ждал.  
Он должен был попрощаться в последний раз.  
Европа лежала в руинах, обнищавшая, больная и голодная, но Америка почти не изменилась, и город остался собой: спешащим, равнодушным, грязным и вечно простуженным от сквозняков.  
На месте общины Вторых Салемцев оказалась заброшенная стройплощадка. Он не решился там ночевать, зная, что это будет слишком очевидно, и первую ночь в Нью-Йорке провёл, просто слоняясь по городу.  
Под утро он снова подошёл к Вулворт-билдинг и встал на другой стороне улицы, прямо на решётке, из-под которой вырывались тёплые клубы пара; снял мантию, перекинул через руку. Стоять было холодно, замёрзшие пальцы едва гнулись, из носа текло. Его обходили, толкали, сонные клерки ругались на него сквозь зубы. Никто не шарахался в ужасе, не кланялся, не отводил глаза.  
Из Авгура он снова стал никем. И с каждым глубоким вдохом, с каждым выдохом это чувство полного одиночества, незначительности, ненужности освобождало его.   
Гриндевальд спрашивал, что он увидел в зеркале Еиналеж. Авгур отделался историей про то, что не может увидеть Грейвза, но то была не вся правда.  
На самом деле он не увидел ничего. Просто тёмный зал, просто голубоватый свет через стрельчатое окно. Ни Гриндевальда, ни Авгура – только тишина. Всего этого просто не произошло.  
В тот миг он всё понял – им нужно исчезнуть.  
И вот Авгур исчез.  
Когда-то Криденс стоял на этом самом перекрёстке, так же дрожа от холода, и раздавал листовки, по-собачьи глядя на величественные двери Вулворта. Но сколько бы он ни глядел, всегда пропускал момент, когда мистер Грейвз возникал на противоположной стороне.  
Мистер Грейвз ещё носил тогда ту прекрасную чёрную мантию на белой подкладке… конечно, не он, а Гриндевальд, настоящий Персиваль порывался сжечь её в камине, только Флечнер не позволил: болтался на рукаве и кричал что-то про подкладку из перуанского лунного шелкопряда.  
Поразительно, как упорно память хранит такие незначительные вещи, но почему она не сохранила его лица? Почему она не сохранила чувства? Сердце давно отболело, воспоминания остались разрозненными картинками, но их значение потерялось. Он помнил, что нужно вернуть Персиваля, исправить всё, но не помнил, зачем.   
Вулворт не изменился. Казалось, ещё немного, и мистер Грейвз, настоящий, появится на другой стороне.   
Он ждал и ждал, рискуя попасться на глаза аврорам, но никто не явился. 

В детстве Криденс боялся кладбища Вудлон, старого и мрачного. Боялся склепов, из которых, казалось, вот-вот выскочат мертвецы, позеленевших ангелов, рыдающих на могилах. Одно время мать часто водила их с Честити туда: уходили друг за другом старики общины, и само собой разумелось, что над каждым должна сказать речь Мэри Лу Бэрбоун.  
Криденс тогда не до конца понимал, сколько обязанностей лежало на матери, ещё совсем молодой в те годы. Как бабка с дедом, которых он не знал, с детства готовили её в преемницы, и ничего, кроме охоты на ведьм, она не должна была ни знать, ни любить. В последнее время, думая о себе, Авгур много думал и о ней, вспоминал с усмешкой. Криденсу-то она казалась всеведущей, всемогущей, заслоняла перед ним целый свет, но Авгур, оборачиваясь назад, видел только несчастную стерву, которая нутром чувствуя, какой убогой жизнью живёт, вымещала злобу на детях, лупила их ремнём.   
Криденс считал это ужасным. Авгур видел столько, что не мог уже понять его ужаса. Всего лишь ремень. Он делал такое, что матери никогда и не снилось, так кто кого должен бояться?  
Где-то на Вудлоне мать и Честити лежали в своих могилах. Как-то ночью, очнувшись от беспокойного сна, он решил найти их и долго бродил по кладбищу, но город мертвецов казался бесконечным змеем, заглотившим свой хвост: годы смертей рябили вокруг безо всякого порядка, даже трава под ногами становилась то пожухло-осенней, то прибитой инеем, то по-летнему густой. В конце концов, в сумерках числа на камнях стали казаться совсем уж безумными: 1956, 1894, 1998, и это слишком намекало на “болезнь”, опять проклятый намёк на “болезнь”, так что он перестал смотреть на них и просто шёл куда несли ноги, как во сне.  
Свет белого мрамора поманил его: в траве, среди одуванчиков, покоились на белом ложе две незнакомые женщины, полуобнажённые, как нимфы. Они не скорбели, не умерли – просто уснули, да так и остались, скованные лёгкой дрёмой. Одна лежала на спине, лениво согнув ногу, словно собравшись встать, но раздумав. Другая прижалась лицом к её белой шее, крепко обняла рукой поперёк груди и затихла, спокойная. Сплетение их ног и рук, лёгкое касание ступней, волосы, волной легшие на подушку...  
Они остановили мгновение, им нечего было желать больше.  
Он опустился на колени у их ложа и долго стоял, едва дыша от внезапно нахлынувшего чувства.   
“Я плачу”, – вдруг понял он, когда щекам стало холодно от ветра. – “Что это?”  
Он знал, давным-давно он знал что-то, но забыл. Что? Что это было?  
Спотыкаясь в темноте, он побрёл обратно к своему пристанищу, склепу Грейвзов, в смятении, в слезах. Это были первые слёзы за много, много лет, и он не знал, что с ними делать. Пытаясь снова вызвать воспоминание, он искал надгробие днём, но так никогда больше и не нашёл. Странные цифры на камнях при свете дня стали самыми обычными, но чувство, бьющееся в груди, как птица, осталось. Что-то похожее на воспоминание, надежду… именно сейчас, когда всё потеряно!  
Снотворное кончилось. Теперь он спал урывками, дрейфовал по поверхности сна в полубреду, съёжившись на полу склепа. Кончились сигареты, давно ничего не осталось от сэндвичей.   
Голод и жажда его не мучили, он привык относиться к своему телу как к инструменту, который нужно содержать в порядке, чтобы работал, но и только. Научился задвигать боль, страх и голод к самым пределам сознания. Некоторые статуи держали чаши, в которых собиралась дождевая вода, на яблоне, неведомым образом выросшей у стены, зрели маленькие кислые яблочки – пока этого хватало.  
Он не думал о том, что будет, если Гриндевальд найдёт его. Пусть. С него всё началось, пусть им же и закончится. Проводить Тину и уйти самому, там, где собрались все, кого он когда-то любил.

На похороны он смотрел издалека. Шёл дождь, и всё, что ему было видно – рябь магических зонтов, цветочные гирлянды и и кожаные плащи.  
Цветы, оркестр, Серафина Пиквери, произнесшая речь – всё было так, как он себе представлял, так, как Тина заслужила. Он порадовался за неё, но даже когда все разошлись, не смог заставить себя подойти.  
Последним остался какой-то маг в зелёном фетровом плаще и шляпе. Он единственный заметил, что тёмная неподвижная фигура на дальней могиле – живая, и подошёл ближе.  
Ньют.  
Казалось, он совсем не изменился, только высох, обзавёлся новыми морщинами да носил очки в жилетном кармане.  
– Спасибо, что вернул её, – сказал Ньют, внимательно глядя на него. – Криденс.  
Неужели он снова стал похож на Криденса? О, нет.  
– Я её не убивал. Это вышло случайно. Ни её ни Персиваля, я бы никогда… – он подавился извинениями и умолк. Жалкое оправдание.  
– Я разговаривал с твоей сестрой о взятии МАКУСА. Мне важно знать, что ты будешь делать теперь?  
Он пожал плечами. Только Ньют мог ждать честного ответа на такой вопрос. Впрочем, он заслужил честный ответ.  
– Ничего. Передай своим, что я не знаю. В конце концов меня найдут, приведут к Гриндевальду, и он будет ласково разговаривать со мной, спросит, что стряслось, будет говорить о прощении, о том, что все оступаются, а как только я расслаблюсь – убьёт меня. А чем занимаешься ты?  
– Я помогал спасать магических зверей из зон военных действий, но последнее время был в Лондоне, помогал аврорату. Мы с волонтёрами дежурим во время бомбёжек: восстанавливаем дома, тушим зажигательные бомбы… как везде.  
– Как ты смог добраться сюда так быстро? Шпионская сеть помогла?  
Ньют присел рядом, нахохлившись, как птица.   
– Я не шпион, это просто слухи. Это было сложно, но у меня есть знакомый французский лётчик. На самом деле он не только лётчик, но ещё и писатель, замечательный человек: мы когда-то познакомились в пустыне. Его самолёт сломался, а я как раз искал следы угробов. Мы разговорились, решили вместе найти колодец… впрочем, тебе наверное это больше не интересно.  
Он не уходил, не спешил драться. Просто говорил как со старым знакомым, хотя смотрел настороженно. Можно было задать ему вопрос, который так мучил Авгура.  
– Мы с тобой… когда-то путешествовали вместе? Это было?  
Ньют удивлённо посмотрел на него, его взгляд потеплел.  
– Да. Это было. Ты помнишь Тину, но не помнишь меня?  
– Нет, я… – он невесело усмехнулся. – У меня не осталось хороших воспоминаний. Я могу удерживать в голове факты, но они ничем не подтверждаются, они ни с чем не связаны. Я думаю, что потерял большую их часть, так что я точно не Криденс и вряд ли Ганимед. Можешь звать меня Авгуром, хотя и это уже немного значит.   
– Я всё-таки остановлюсь на Криденсе, мне так привычнее. Почему воспоминания исчезли?  
– Это всё, что тебя волнует? Я Авгур Гриндевальда, почему ты вообще со мной разговариваешь?  
– Потому что я много думал о тебе. Я пытался тебя понять, говорил с Тесеем, с Альбусом… с Персивалем, – Ньют опустил голову, дождь стекал с полей его шляпы. – Потому что я чувствовал свою вину. Наверное я был плохим другом, не замечал, как сильна твоя боль…  
– Что ты несёшь? – он похлопал себя по карманам, забыв, что сигареты давно кончились. – Я сам сделал выбор, боль тут ни при чём. Я пошёл за Гриндевальдом не от боли, а потому что разделяю его идеи. Криденс не мог их понять, а я понимаю.   
Ему не нравилось, как Ньют смотрит на него. Слишком проницательно, будто видит насквозь через переплетение лжи и правды.  
– Почему ты забыл? – мягко спросил Ньют. – Что с тобой случилось?  
Он посмотрел на него в упор.  
– Кроме комы от удара головой?  
– Криденс.  
Ему не нравилось это имя. Какого чёрта Ньют всё повторял и повторял его? Хотел пристыдить?  
– Ты не мог забыть всё. Ты ведь искал Камень Воскрешения.  
– У человека должно быть хобби. Знаешь, бессмысленное занятие, которым убивают время. Если б я смог воскресить Персиваля, было бы неплохо, верно? Тесей порадовался бы. Кстати, как он?  
Ньют поднялся, отряхнул пальто.  
– Тебе нужно поесть. Ты едва шепчешь.  
– А ты не боишься, что я нападу, как только накоплю сил?  
Взгляд Ньюта стал стальным, холодным.  
– Я никогда тебя не боялся. Ужасался твоим поступкам, мучился, но не боялся. Не льсти себе, Криденс.

***  
Они остановились в каком-то маггловском дайнере: холодная яичница, холодные сосиски, разбавленный кофе - всё, как обычно. Зато внутри было тепло и сухо, а после еды его начало наконец клонить в сон…  
Чтобы не заснуть, он стал расспрашивать Ньюта о Тесее. Ньют сидел напротив, держа чашку кофе обеими руками, даже не притронувшись к пирогу на тарелке.  
– Ты всё знаешь. До сих клянёт себя за то, что не успел к Персивалю, за то что не проверил твой труп как следует. Носится с отрядом по Европе, уничтожает вас везде, где увидит... и расчленяет, чтобы наверняка, – ему явно больно было об этом говорить. – Он отказывался от протезов, пока не нашёл Глаз Одина… он называет его “Шизоглаз” и шутит, что передаст преемнику. Его шрамы на месте, и лучше уже не станет. Его рассудок… я не знаю. По крайней мере, он говорит, что любит Патрокла и Ахилла, наверное, это хороший знак. Кстати, Ахилл тоже собирается стать аврором.  
– Я рад, что он оказался достаточно умён и мне не пришлось убивать его в Хогвартсе.  
– Тебе не обязательно говорить такие вещи.   
– Такой уж я человек. Если меня до сих пор можно назвать человеком.  
Он заметил, что Ньют смотрит ему куда-то в область шеи. Ну конечно, знакомые скорпионы, все, кто знал мистера Грейвза, обращали на них внимание.  
– Почему ты злишься, Криденс?  
 _“Криденс, можно я к тебе подойду?”_ – Ньют тогда говорил тем же тоном: спокойным, располагающим. Для чего он прощупывает почву на этот раз?  
– Я настроился на то, чтобы стать изгоем и умереть, а не на то чтобы обедать за счёт “двоюродного брата”.   
– Твоя смерть ничего не изменит.  
– Пытаешься меня перевербовать?  
– Я знаю, что профессор Дамблдор очень хотел бы этого. Он никогда не терял надежды на вас с Гриндевальдом. Даже в последние минуты, я уверен, он хотел спасти вас обоих.  
– Меня не надо спасать, Гриндевальда тоже, – он поморщился. – Никто не может никого спасти, мы все одни.  
Ньют подлил ему ещё водянистого кофе.  
– Ты не ответил, Криденс. Как ты потерял память?  
“В мучениях”, – был правильный ответ. В ужасе. В ночных кошмарах, своих и чужих, от которых он всё никак не мог избавиться.  
– Я помогал тем, кто мучился больше меня. Я утешал их, спасал, но каждый забирал у меня что-то. И постепенно они забрали у меня всё. Это неплохо для меня: ни боли, ни стыда; я могу делать что угодно и не страдать от этого. Просто существовать.  
Ньют понял, нахмурил светлые брови.  
– Я же говорил тебе, обскуры – не живые люди. Это отпечаток, как портрет.  
– Мы спасали их из концлагерей. Я помогал им успокоиться и уйти. Все эти дети, за столько лет… мои дети. Я нёс их боль каждый день, я был с ними, обнимал их так крепко, как мог. У меня были дети, и они были настоящими. Моя семья… Хочешь послушать про них?  
Он умолк. Ему не нравился взгляд Ньюта, люди и раньше так смотрели на него. С невыносимой жалостью.  
– Ты думаешь, я болен?  
– Я думаю, что ты не можешь справиться с правдой. И мне жаль. Но Криденс, когда-нибудь тебе придётся посмотреть правде в лицо и признать всё, что ты совершил.  
– Я не болен. Я спасал детей, – боль тонким сверлом ввинтилась в его висок. Столько ночей без сна, это опасно…  
Сколько дней? Сколько ночей прошло?  
– Если бы Персиваль был рядом со мной, у нас была бы настоящая семья. Ты приезжал на его похороны? – спросил он, чтобы отвлечь Ньюта. – Как это было?  
– Торжественно. Мы с Тесеем привезли его, брат был в бинтах, его постоянно мучила боль, но он всё равно приехал. Был дождливый серый день, как сегодня. Гроб не открывали, потому что Тесей… там, в подвале, он думал, как спастись от инфериуса, а не как оставить Персиваля красивым.  
– Почему инфериус? – он сидел, уставившись в чашку. Сколько он искал ответ на этот вопрос! Персиваль, которого он нашёл в подвале, выглядел спокойным, мирно спящим. Он не мог превратиться в оживший труп просто так, что-то не сходилось.  
– Тесей знает, но он никогда мне не рассказывал, – Ньют вздохнул. – Он сказал только, что освободил душу Персиваля, а тело - это всего лишь тело. На похоронах Артур Грейвз передал ему флаг МАКУСА, и его кузены, Тесей и мисс Пиквери накрыли гроб флагом. Потом…  
– Постой. Флагом?  
– Да, это традиция. Он ведь был аврором.  
“Под флагом. У сердца”.  
– Не продолжай. – он встал, надел сырую холодную мантию. – Мне надо вернуться. Приятно было повидаться, Ньют. Передай Тесею, что в следующий раз я его прикончу.  
Ньют вскочил, загородил ему проход.  
– Флэйм сказала мне, что ты искал Арахну и нарушил ради этого приказ Гриндевальда. Зачем?  
– Чтоб ничего этого не случилось. Я хочу исчезнуть вместе с Гриндевальдом, чтобы вместо нас осталась только тишина… нет, не то, – боль иголками вонзилась в затылок. – Я хочу вернуть Персиваля. Всё вышло не так, неправильно. Я должен это исправить.   
– Ты не нашёл её?  
– Нет, как видишь, – он оттолкнул Ньюта плечом. – Лучше уйди.  
– Думаю, что ты мне лжёшь, Криденс.  
Они потянулись за палочками одновременно. И так же одновременно остановились.   
– У меня появилась догадка, вот и всё. Хочешь отобрать у меня опасный артефакт, Ньют?  
– Я тоже хочу всё исправить: спасти Тину. И своего брата.   
Это простое объяснение застало его врасплох. Кажется, Тесей подшучивал когда-то над Ньютом, говорил, что Тина ему нравится. Но ведь это было слишком давно.  
– Пока ты не привёз её, у нас была надежда. И она до сих пор есть, если ты нашёл Арахну. Давай исправим всё вместе, Криденс.  
– Я не знаю, как, – он отступил на шаг. – Я не продумывал этого.  
Неожиданно его сковал необъяснимый ужас. Он никогда не думал о воскрешении Персиваля как о реальности.  
Ньют подошёл к нему и взял за плечо.  
– Давай вернёмся на кладбище. Начнём с конца.

***  
Алллея авроров, скрытая от магглов, пугала его. Там заканчивался печальный уют старого кладбища: никаких склепов и ангелов, только одинаковые чёрные обелиски выше человеческого роста. Стоило приблизиться, золотые имена и годы жизни проявлялись под гербом МАКУСА.   
Со стороны аллея казалась короткой, но стоило ступить на гравийную дорожку, и обелиски скрывались в тумане.  
Она начиналась со старых могил. Двенадцать Первых лежали плечом к плечу, и, проходя, он поймал взглядом знакомое имя:

 

**ГАНДАЛФУС ГРЕЙВЗ**   
**_Охотник с гор вернулся домой_ **

 

– Что написали для Тины? – спросил он.  
– “Предана до конца, любима навсегда”, – Ньют грустно улыбнулся. – Мы с Куини и Якобом недолго думали.   
– Так и было. Предана до конца, – чем ближе он подходил к Персивалю, тем сильнее тянула вниз земля.   
Остальные Грейвзы, которым тоже выпало быть аврорами, даже после смерти оставались среди своих предшественников и подчинённых, вдали от семейного склепа, где ждали их любимые. Ждали Страшного Суда, того дня, когда можно будет покинуть пост и вернуться. Отдохнуть, наконец.  
Персиваль остался рядом с отцом. Когда-то он жалел, что они мало времени проводили вместе.  
Криденс протянул руку и коснулся золотых букв, коснулся несправедливых цифр.

**ПЕРСИВАЛЬ ГРЕЙВЗ**   
**_У бурных чувств неистовый конец_ **

Он нахмурился.   
– “Он совпадает с мнимой их победой”. Почему именно эта фраза? Что это значит?  
– Тесею она тоже не понравилась, несмотря на то что произошло, – Ньют присел на корточки, смахнул неизвестно откуда прилетевший жёлтый лист. – Это выбор Артура Грейвза. Наверное, семья так и не смогла простить ему… всего.   
– Не смогли простить ему что связался со мной, – Авгур сплюнул в сторону. – Идиотская цитата. Это его только оскорбляет.   
Он выхватил палочку, и прежде, чем Ньют успел вмешаться, полоснул по мрамору заклинанием. Вместо последней строки осталась глубокая борозда.  
Ньют опустил палочку. Он молча смотрел исподлобья, как магия рвёт дёрн, как комья земли поднимаются вверх, обнажая гроб. Чёрное лакированное дерево пострадало за много лет: то тут, то там в нём зияли проломы. Флаг расползся и наполовину истлел.  
– Ты можешь просто призвать Арахну, – напряжённо заметил Ньют. – Незачем тревожить его.  
Авгур не ответил. Судорожно выдохнув, он поднял крышку.  
Какая-то часть его ожидала увидеть Персиваля, спокойно спящего до назначенного дня, как спят, по преданиям, древние короли.  
Какая-то часть ожидала увидеть белые кости, ничего общего не имевшие с живым человеком.  
Он увидел волка. Время не тронуло вышитое покрывало с серебристо-чёрной волчьей головой на щите и латинским девизом под гербовыми лентами: “Ab ordine libertas”.  
Под покрывалом едва угадывались странные очертания: левого плеча и левой половины черепа не было. Руины заострившегося профиля просто обрывались в никуда. Истончившаяся правая рука лежала на сердце.  
Тесей был прав: там не было Персиваля. Авгур запустил руку под покрывало, но не ощутил ничего, словно касался сухих осенних листьев. Он почему-то боялся обнаружить под высохшей ладонью сквозную дыру, но Тина не обманула: у сердца, под флагом, скрывался металл.  
Медный паук с циферблатом на спине.  
– Спасибо. Спасибо тебе, – прошептал Криденс, и в последний раз нежно стиснул хрупкую руку.  
– Почему Тина спрятала её именно здесь? – Ньют подошёл ближе, рассматривая хроноворот. – Ведь Персиваль не мог знать, что ты придёшь… О. Я понимаю.  
Авгур опустил крышку гроба на место и встал, укладывая землю и дерн обратно.  
– Он не знал о нападении на МАКУСА, потому что я ему не скажу. Потому что я скажу ему только самое необходимое: где спрятать Арахну. Думаешь, он мне поверит?  
Ньют посмотрел на него, склонив голову к плечу, как птица.  
– А ты поверил бы ему?

 

6

 

_Из бурлящего океана толпы нежно выплеснулась ко мне одна_   
_капля_   
_И шепчет: «Люблю тебя до последнего дня моей жизни._   
_Долгим путем я прошла, лишь бы взглянуть на тебя и_   
_прикоснуться к тебе._   
_Ибо я не могла умереть, не взглянув на тебя хоть однажды,_   
_Ибо мне было так страшно, что я потеряю тебя"._

_Ну вот, мы и повстречались с тобою, мы свиделись, и все_   
_хорошо._   
_С миром вернись в океан, дорогая,_   
_Я ведь тоже капля в океане, наши жизни не так уж_   
_раздельны,_   
_Посмотри, как круглятся великие воды земли, как все слитно_   
_и как совершенно!_   
_Но по воле непреклонного моря мы оба должны разлучиться,_   
_И пусть оно разлучит нас на время, но оно бессильно_   
_разлучить нас навек;_   
_Будь терпелива - и знай: я славлю и сушу, и море,_   
_и воздух_   
_Каждый день на закате солнца, ради тебя, дорогая._

Он постоянно просил Персиваля читать вслух и замирал рядом, запоминая голос, любимый голос. Мягкий и негромкий, но ясный. Спокойный.  
Настал день, когда Персиваль открыл это стихотворение, то самое, которого Криденс избегал.  
Утром они отправились к далёким развалинам старинного аббатства на пикник. На траве ещё не высохла роса, солнце пробивалось через туманную дымку – в такую рань туристы ещё спали, и некому было бы заметить дуэль.  
От аббатства осталось немного: лабиринт каменных стен, квадраты фундамента, открытая галерея, возникающая из ниоткуда, ведущая в никуда.   
И собор. Не сохранилось ни полов, ни крыши, но стрельчатые арки и величественные колонны заворожили Криденса: пока Персиваль выбирал для пикника место посуше, но в тени, он битый час ходил, в благоговении запрокинув голову, вымочив брюки в высокой росной траве.  
В каменных лабиринтах интересно было сражаться, но чем дольше Криденс бегал от стены к стене, скрываясь от заклятий, высекавших искры из шершавого камня, тем яснее понимал, что когда-нибудь придётся взять себя в руки и перестать бояться аппарации. Персиваль его не торопил. Для него это была игра, и, выиграв в очередной раз, он просто подхватил скованного заклинанием Криденса на руки и унёс на расстеленный для пикника плед.  
Они обедали прямо посреди собора, под взволнованное щебетание птиц, гнездившихся у несуществующей крыши, и шум ветра, изредка пробегавшего по траве. Криденс решил, что никогда не забудет этот день, не забудет, как искал землянику у дальних стен аббатства, а потом, устав от жары, вернулся с горстью мягких, горячих ягод, и замирал, когда Персиваль медленно проводил языком по его липкой от сока ладони, прикусывал пальцы...  
Он не знал, представляет ли мистер Грейвз, как мучает его. Впервые проснувшись утром рядом с ним, Криденс почувствовал, что не представляет, как вести себя дальше. Его сжигало бешеное желание прикоснуться. Сначала просто прикоснуться, потом попросить… просто попросить ещё. Но разбудить Персиваля только ради этого он не мог.   
Что теперь? Можно ли касаться его, когда захочется? Целовать его, когда захочется? Это ведь будет назойливо, неприлично…  
Набравшись смелости, он провёл кончиками пальцев по волосам Персиваля и почувствовал, какие они без бриолина – густые и мягкие. Так же осторожно погладил щёку, шершавую от щетины, расслабленный рот…  
Персиваль поморщился во сне, и Криденс тут же отдёрнул руку.  
Ещё хуже становилось, когда желание прикасаться неизменно превращалось в желание большего. Это было демоническое искушение, но Персиваль никак не препятствовал, наоборот, охотно доводил его до греха, если был в настроении.  
Он очень часто бывал в настроении. Но иногда, задремав днём в разворошенной постели, Криденс просыпался от того, что Персиваль в одних брюках и белой майке мерит шагами скрипучий пол, а за ним летают пергаментные листы, и перо не успевает сновать от одного к другому.   
В эти моменты он был где-то далеко, наверное, в своём кабинете в Вулворт-билдинг. В той жизни, где Криденсу не было места. 

Он долго не решался попросить у Финна даже пару дней, но в конце концов тот легко согласился.   
– Ты за год точно принёс больше пользы, чем вреда, так что заслужил, – сказал Финн с улыбкой. – Неделя твоя, развлекайся! Передавай Персивалю привет.  
Криденс собрал чемодан, послал сову Тесею, и когда она вернулась с приглашением пообедать вместе, осознал, что впервые полностью предоставлен сам себе.  
Он мог поехать к мистеру Грейвзу или остаться в Лондоне, мог просыпаться когда угодно и чем угодно заниматься весь день. На целую неделю его время, его жизнь принадлежали только ему.  
Добираясь до Мельбурна, он был слишком занят учёбой и страхами перед неизвестным, чтобы хоть попытаться насладиться свободой, да и теперь она скорее пугала его. Но не больше, чем встреча с мистером Грейвзом.  
– Наверное, он был прав. Это всё равно что снова знакомиться с другим человеком, я тоже это чувствую, – признался он Тесею, когда они обедали в “Дырявом котле”.  
Он бы куда охотнее поговорил обо всём с Тиной, но только Тесей знал, насколько мистер Грейвз особенный для него.  
– Конечно я дам тебе адрес, но… – Тесей медленно стёр с запотевшей кружки имбирного пива прохладную каплю. Криденс старательно не обращал внимание на его красивые, сильные пальцы, на предплечья в веснушках (летняя форма авроров допускала рубашку с коротким рукавом). Он всё ещё не очень понимал, что чувствует, глядя на Тесея, такого мужественного и яркого, зная, что они с мистером Грейвзом...  
– Но... что?  
– Но я бы не советовал ехать. Я тебе уже говорил: ты молодой, у тебя есть шанс начать новую жизнь. Ты завёл в этой своей Австралии друзей? Девушку? Парня?  
– Друзей… кажется.   
– Молодец, не всё сразу. Персиваль намного старше тебя, он далеко, и он твоё прошлое. Подумай о настоящем, о будущем.  
– Вы у него были? – спросил Криденс, внимательно глядя ему в глаза. – Вы говорили обо мне?  
Тесей не отвёл взгляд.  
– Говорили. Он о тебе беспокоится. Как человек о человеке.   
– Вы ревнуете?  
Повисла пауза. Криденс знал это ощущение: так теряют равновесие на лестнице. Опоры больше нет, ничего нельзя исправить, есть лишь доля секунды до удара.  
– Мечтай, – Тесей усмехнулся и отхлебнул пива. – Мальчик, ты, конечно, считаешь Перси самым красивым и желанным на земле, но не все с тобой согласны.  
Криденс покраснел. Он действительно так считал.  
– Простите. Мистер Грейвз просто рассказал мне про письмо, и я знаю, что вы… были вместе. Простите, я не хотел вам грубить.  
– Нет, малыш, ты хотел. Молодой волк показывает зубы, а?  
Криденс взглянул на него исподлобья, но промолчал.  
– Ладно, хочешь начистоту, давай начистоту, – Тесей откинулся на стуле, утёр пивную пену с рыжей бородки. – Когда ты по пьяной лавочке нежно назвал меня “мистером Грейвзом” и засунул язык мне в рот, я догадался: так уж вышло,что мы трахались с одним и тем же драгоценным Перси. Только, в отличие от меня, ты хочешь и дальше трахаться с драгоценным Перси, а я вроде как тебе мешаю.  
– Вы мне не…  
– Так вот. Этим, малыш, сорокалетний мужик и отличается от двадцатилетнего: у него есть прошлое, у него есть история. Его ошибки, его потери, его бывшие, которые его всему научили. Что ты о нём знаешь? Ты видел только его милую, терпеливую сторону, которую он хотел тебе показывать. Поэтому я говорю тебе: найди себе ровесника, у которого не будет скелетов в шкафу и непонятных тебе проблем. Может, с ним будет не так сладко в постели, как с опытным мужиком, но честнее. А ещё лучше найди девчонку, если ты хоть немного по этой части.  
Криденс сглотнул, но промолчал. В словах Тесея было что-то нечестное, неправильное.  
– Я не уверен, что… я “по этой части”, – осторожно произнёс он. Обращая внимание на других мужчин, он чувствовал себя предателем, но не мог не обращать. – Когда я смотрю на женщин, то просто ничего не чувствую. То есть, когда я смотрю на мужчин, просто на мужчин, я не к каждому чувствую, некоторые мне безразличны, а некоторые наоборот, но…  
Он смутился, замолчал. Тесей смотрел на него подперев голову ладонью и ухмылялся.  
– Я и забыл, какое ты невинное дитя. Совет на будущее: поработай над своим голодным взглядом, по нему сразу всё ясно.  
Он вырвал из блокнота лист и быстро набросал карандашом адрес и маленькую карту.  
– Это правда так заметно? – не глядя на него, Криденс взял листок за дальний край, стараясь не коснуться руки.  
– Для того, кто обращает внимание на такие вещи. Так что, если с тобой будут знакомиться на улице – не удивляйся. Но и не отказывай сразу.  
Криденс не стал говорить, что с тех пор как ему исполнилось четырнадцать, мужчины пытались знакомиться с ним даже в Нью-Йорке, несмотря на его уродливую стрижку и старую нелепую одежду. Они предлагали ему деньги за отвратительные вещи, и поначалу он принял мистера Грейвза… фальшивого мистера Грейвза за одного из них.  
Но у него был совсем другой взгляд.  
Неужели он, Криденс, выглядит таким же отчаянным и похотливым, как те люди, когда смотрит на фото мистера Грейвза, на Тесея… иногда на Финна?  
– Ехать к Перси или нет – твой выбор. Если что-то пойдёт не так, тут ещё адрес моей лондонской квартиры, ты всегда можешь остановиться у меня, – Тесей допил пиво и поднялся. – И ещё кое-что: не знаю, как в Австралии, но здесь, чтоб вызвать авроров, подними палочку над головой и скажи: “Аврора Бореалис”. Чтоб вызвать скорую из Святого Мунго…  
Криденс улыбнулся.  
– Да, Финн написал для меня полный список. Спасибо, Тесей.  
Они пожали друг другу руки, и он почувствовал, что ревность улетучилась. Тесей заботился о нём, и о мистере Грейвзе. О них обоих. Кажется, он действительно хотел быть только другом.

Криденс всю дорогу в поезде представлял, как позвонит в дверь большого старого дома на холме, как попросит домового эльфа (там обязательно будет домовой эльф) позвать мистера Грейвза, и мистер Грейвз спустится…  
Он совершенно не был готов к тому, что дверь откроет молодой мужчина с бледным худым лицом и тёмными синяками под глазами, держащий на руках годовалого младенца. Не ожидал детского плача, разносящегося на весь дом, незнакомой темнокожей женщины в фойе…  
Он позорно сбежал обратно в гостиницу, пробубнив что-то сбивчивое, и там, на веранде ресторана, открыл библию, чтобы немного прийти в себя и понять, что делать дальше.  
Он так увлёкся самобичеванием, прокручиванием этой стыдной ситуации снова и снова, что не заметил подошедшего мистера Грейвза, пока тот не откашлялся.  
Заметил Персиваля.

В ту ночь строгий мистер Грейвз стал его любящим Персивалем, а скучный, серый пуританин Криденс превратился в прекрасного Ганимеда.  
Он боялся, что это снова всего одна ночь, что наутро Персиваль снова скажет, что ошибался…  
Но тот снова сказал: “Я люблю тебя”. Утром, после того, как закинул ноги Криденса себе на плечи, вошёл в него прямо в горячей воде, и вода брызгами выплёскивалась на пол при каждом движении, и Криденс вцепился обеими руками в бортики ванны, чтоб не соскользнуть вниз, запрокинул голову, открывая шею поцелуям…  
“Я люблю тебя”, – у Персиваля это получалось так легко и так часто! Он улыбался, улыбались его тёмные карие глаза, и порой, ещё в постели, щурясь от солнечного света, он казался ровесником Криденса, таким беззащитным, таким юным.   
И прекрасным. Всегда прекрасным.  
Обычно Криденс отвечал ему: “Я тоже”. Иногда не отвечал совсем, только краснел и целовал в щёку. Это простое “я люблю вас”, вырвавшееся один раз, почему-то никак ему не удавалось, мешал стыд, ощущение собственной нелепости, дикий и непонятный страх. Проще было встать на колени и сделать ту невероятно постыдную вещь, которой Персиваль его научил. Которая даже на гравюрах выглядела ужасающе.  
Персиваль учил его своим примером: утром, когда Криденс ещё не до конца проснулся, и просто дрейфовал на поверхности дрёмы, откинул одеяло и поцеловал полуотвердевший член, провёл приоткрытыми губами по всей длине, вобрал в рот головку, и тут же вытолкнул языком обратно.   
Криденс замер, тяжело дыша, не зная, куда деваться от стыда. Персиваль, казалось, получал больше удовольствия, чем он сам, и его усмешка и неприкрытое наслаждение были до неприятного развратными, порочными.  
– Ты не только хорошо сложен… – Персиваль придержал член рукой, снова целуя. – Размеры тоже впечатляют.  
– Пожалуйста… не надо больше. Вы не должны, это…  
Криденс запнулся. “Отвратительно”? Но это было приятно. И если задуматься, они делали вещи хуже.  
– Я не должен, – Персиваль взглянул на него ласково и серьёзно. – Но я хочу. Почему я не могу этого хотеть?  
– Потому что как он… как это всё может нравиться?  
Как могут нравиться такие грязные вещи? Он никогда не понимал и ненавидел себя за то, что ему они нравились.   
С возрастом, когда он начал превращаться из малыша, похожего на девочку, в подростка, в мужчину, мамина ненависть сменилась холодным презрением. Глупый Криденс, неуклюжий Криденс. Бестолковый, никак не желающий исправлять свою греховную натуру и такой же омерзительный, как все мужчины. Ведь мужчины омерзительны: они склонны к злости, грубости и непослушанию, они слишком быстро растут, и на них не напасёшься одежды, отвратительна жёсткая щетина, которой они зарастают, их обезьянья похоть и грязные мысли, нелепый отросток, болтающийся между ног. Мама презирала мужчин, хотя с чужими всегда держалась вежливо, зная выгоду, которую может от них получить для Общины. От сына ей не было никакой выгоды.   
И всё-таки, несмотря на её обличающие слова, когда Криденс, раздавая листовки на улицах, оказывался рядом с биржей, возле которой курили маклеры, рядом с небоскрёбами, синема и ресторанами, он всегда замечал их, красивых, как ангелы на картинах: стройных, высоких, с чистыми лицами, и волосами, уложенными бриллиантином. Широкоплечих и узкобёдрых, в свежих рубашках, пахнущих одеколоном, жилетах, подчёркивающих талию, строгих галстуках, отглаженных брюках, сияющих туфлях. Они противоречили всему, что говорила мама, они были полубогами. Но эти же полубоги отталкивали его и грубо ругали его, если он мешал пройти, называли уродом и тут же забывали о его существовании.  
Как сенатор Шоу.  
Те, кто замечал его и подходил, предлагая деньги, были другими: в них было что-то сломанное, неправильное.  
– Значит, моё тело тебе тоже не нравится? – спокойно спросил Персиваль, глядя ему в глаза.  
В нём не было ничего сломанного, он знал, что делал, уверенный в своей правоте, в себе.   
– Да… нет! Нет! Это не так! – Криденс в ужасе от оговорки прикрыл рот рукой. Он стыдился рассматривать Персиваля слишком долго, ведь глазеть неприлично, даже если очень хочется. Он стыдился, потому что иначе жадность и самодовольство брали верх: “Он мой”, – шептала порочная гордыня. – “Я могу смотреть на него сколько захочу, трогать его голое тело, предаваться любым порокам, стоит только захотеть. Я могу всё!”  
Этот липкий, полупьяный голос, голос разврата, пугал его. И ещё...  
Его пугал скорпион. Живая татуировка, которая, казалось, вот-вот могла укусить. Сейчас скорпион сидел на груди Персиваля, прямо на сердце. Но тот ничего не чувствовал.   
– Мне хочется целовать тебя и доставлять удовольствие, ничего не могу поделать, – Персиваль успокаивающе огладил его колени и бёдра.   
– Вы так легко об этом говорите...  
– Это не нумерология, здесь нет ничего сложного. Я могу сказать, что люблю тебя, словами, но есть и другие способы. Позволишь мне попробовать?  
После некоторых колебаний, Криденс всё-таки позволил. Он старался не тянуть Персиваля за волосы, не стонать слишком громко, не выгибаться, но позорно провалился во всём.   
“Я люблю тебя”, – в каждом прикосновении, в каждом движении. И нет ничего грязного, нет ничего невозможного.  
Кроме одного.

Несколько раз Персиваль брал для них напрокат небольшую рыбацкую лодку: он предпочитал плавать в открытом море, а Криденс пообещал Финну порошок из раковин-мигунов, видимых только в морской воде. Лодка легко слушалась магии и покорно замирала на волнах где прикажут. Пока он нырял, Персиваль обычно загорал на корме обнажённым, уткнувшись лицом в сложенные руки, подставив солнцу спину. Застав его так, Криденс не мог удержаться и гладил осторожно вдоль позвоночника, до самой поясницы...  
Скорпион всегда появлялся внезапно. Он не просто скользил под кожей, он бежал, перебирая паучьими лапами, угрожая хвостом. Однажды Криденс случайно коснулся его и почувствовал приступ тошноты.  
– У вас всегда была эта татуировка? – однажды спросил он, осмелившись положить ладонь ниже поясницы, слегка сжать пальцы.  
– Нет, сделал перед отъездом, – Персиваль глубоко вздохнул и отвёл ногу, согнув в колене. Криденс знал, что если б захотел, то мог бы прямо сейчас зайти дальше, попробовать наконец...  
Невозможно. Нет. Он сделает всё не так, всё испортит. Выйдет глупо, неприятно. Но просто гладить, кажется, никто не запрещает.  
– Зачем? Что она значит?  
– Просто индейский охранный знак, на удачу,. – Персиваль прогнулся, подаваясь навстречу его движениям. – Крем во внутреннем кармане пиджака.  
– Нет, я не собирался… я просто…  
Он приподнял голову и усмехнулся.  
– Крем для загара, я имел в виду. Но рад, что ты хотя бы думаешь об этом.  
– Я не знаю. Вам не будет приятно, это всё зря.  
– Не страшно, я тебя научу.  
– Не надо, пожалуйста, – Криденс поспешно выхватил крем из кармана. – Лучше давайте я намажу вам спину.  
Персиваль не возражал.  
– Можешь не ограничиваться спиной, – шутливо разрешил он, устраиваясь удобнее.  
– Зачем вам охранный знак? – Криденс положил ладони на его лопатки, почувствовал как расслабляются мышцы.   
– На войне хороши все средства. Если индейские духи существуют, они услышат, если нет – я ничего не теряю.  
Это звучало слишком легкомысленно для мистера Грейвза, которого он знал. Но в конце концов, разве это можно было назвать знанием?  
– Тогда можно я подарю вам чётки с распятием? Просто как талисман.   
– Хм. Ты пытаешься меня обратить?  
Криденс вздохнул, тоскливо оглядывая колючий – соль с перцем – затылок, мускулистую спину, загорелые ягодицы, на которых золотился едва заметный, подсвеченный солнцем пушок.  
– Я был бы очень рад. Но я грешник, я плохой христианин, я не могу. Я даже не знаю, во что именно верю: в настоящего Бога или в то, что… кто-то сильный и добрый любит меня, даже если он далеко, а я не достоин любви.   
– Ты достоин её.  
– В Мельбурне я хожу на службы. Но это уже не действует на меня… так. Потому что все вещи, которые были плохими и грешными, вдруг оказались прекрасными. Иногда я думаю, что просто маловерный, что я не упорствую, и меня легко обмануть, легко убедить…  
– Не сказал бы, – Персиваль сел и забрал у него крем. – Повернись. Я всё никак не могу убедить тебя заняться со мной любовью, хотя я слышу, как ты тоскливо вздыхаешь. Мне кажется, это упорство. Достойное лучшего применения, впрочем.  
Криденс покраснел и опустил голову.   
– Я просто боюсь всё испортить.  
– Тогда позволь мне на первый раз взять всё в свои руки. Будет что рассказать потом мельбурнским друзьям, м?  
Он смущённо засмеялся, вспомнив эту историю. Однажды Патрик пригласил всю компанию на пикник, и вечером, когда все изрядно напились, сидя у костра на побережье, Амброуз Мерридж начал хвастаться, что уломал Венделин из “Билливиг Букс”. Он подначивал остальных, и как Криденс ни пытался отодвинуться в тень, заметил его.  
\- Слушай-слушай, крошка Ганимед, набирайся ума. Ты наверное ещё даже не целовался, бедный ты человечек? Слишком застенчивый!  
Мерридж был на голову ниже него и на год младше.   
Криденс хотел отмолчаться, но обида, приправленная вином, взыграла.  
\- Я целовался. И не только, – тихо произнёс он, глядя в костёр. – Поэтому не надо…   
Дружный рёв заглушил его последние слова.  
\- И не только! – Патрик хлопнул его по колену. – Да ты врёшь!  
Криденс совсем не хотел вдаваться в подробности. Он уже понял, что к “педикам” в этой компании относились с шутливым презрением, как бы не считая их до конца мужчинами. Криденс принял бы такое отношение к себе, он знал, что заслуживает. Но не к мистеру Грейвзу.  
Стараясь побыстрее отделаться, он объяснил, смущаясь, что это был один раз, перед его отъездом, и нет, у него не осталось карточки.  
\- Она была горячая? Опытная? – спросил Мерридж, изображая знатока.  
\- Старше меня, и…  
Он снова не договорил, рёв стал только громче.  
\- Малыш Ганимед трахнул леди! Ах ты негодник!  
\- Да это брехня!  
Он покраснел ещё сильнее и пожалел, что ввязался в этот разговор. Ему стало тоскливо, он скучал по мистеру Грейвзу, и среди сальных шуток и непристойных рассказов затосковал по нему ещё сильнее.  
\- Очень красивая. Добрая. Сильная…  
\- Сильная?  
\- Он хочет сказать “выносливая”, скакала на нём до самого утра!  
Криденс съёжился, низко опустив голову.  
\- Я хочу вернуться, – признался он в неожиданном порыве честности. – И никогда не расставаться. Никогда.  
На этот раз никто не ревел и не свистел, и после неловкой паузы разговор как-то сам собой перешёл на квиддич.  
Криденс уже рассказывал Персивалю об этом случае, умолчал только о последней части. О своём признании.  
– Они думают, что я твоя “смуглая леди”. Значит, мне нужно держать марку, – Персиваль неожиданно обнял его. – У нас осталось не так много времени. Я хотел бы дать тебе всё, что успею. И это тоже.  
– Не говорите так, пожалуйста. Вы будто собрались…  
Криденс не договорил. Даже предположить было слишком жутко.  
– Нет, конечно, нет. Я собираюсь жить долго и надоесть тебе.   
Ни его ласковые насмешки, ни поцелуи не могли заглушить холодного, тошнотворного страха. Словно солнце перестало греть. Криденс хотел было сжать руку Персиваля, лежащую на его животе, переплести пальцы, но не решился. На запястье сидел скорпион.

 

_“Из бурлящего океана толпы нежно выплеснулась ко мне одна_  
 _капля”..._  
В их последнюю ночь Персиваль выбрал именно это стихотворение, нарочно или случайно.  
Собранный чемодан Криденса стоял у шкафа. Они оба не могли смотреть в ту сторону.  
А может быть, Персиваль просто не замечал его.  
Криденс хотел спросить, зачем он прочитал это, но не мог. Завтра утром. Есть ещё утро.  
– Вам правда нравится? – спросил он вместо этого, нежно перебирая его волосы. – Уитмэн ведь маггловский поэт.  
Единственное, о чём они с Персивалем спорили (если это можно было назвать спором) в чём не могли друг другу уступить – мир магглов. Персиваль упорно не хотел видеть в нём ничего интересного, а Криденс осторожно пытался рассказать о по-настоящему хороших вещах: как здорово было ездить в автомобиле мельбурнской леди-детектива, как интересно смотреть кино, и что Шекспир ведь тоже был магглом…  
(- Неужели? – саркастически ответил на это Персиваль. – Может быть, и Спенсер маггл?)  
– Когда я был твоим ровесником, мне пришлось поездить по Штатам. Я видел то, о чём он пишет, и всегда считал, что тот мир потерян: молодость невозможно вернуть, и война его изменила. Но оказалось, что какой-то маггл сохранил его для меня, это даже удивительно.   
– Я понимаю, о чём вы. Мне кажется, что когда я вернусь в Нью-Йорк, ничего не узнаю. Хотя, если я вернусь скоро, например… через полгода, через год, то может быть...  
Персиваль закрыл книгу и повернулся к нему.  
– Мой мальчик. Боюсь, что это будет не год.  
– Тогда сколько?  
– Я не знаю. О тебе ещё слишком хорошо помнят, ты важен для дела Гриндевальда даже после смерти. Сначала нужно уничтожить его, а на это нужно время.   
– Но вы писали, что если у меня не получится в Австралии, я всегда смогу вернуться…  
– Написал для твоего успокоения. Я бы не оставил тебя, мой Ганимед, мы бы придумали что-то ещё, но вернуться ты не можешь. Пока нет.  
Были ли это та самая “взвешенная правда”, о которой говорил Персиваль? Если так, то он плохо её взвесил.   
– Я читал в газетах о том, что вы пытаетесь сделать, и мало что понимаю… – Криденс старался не плакать. Очень старался. – Но это не относится к Гриндевальду. Вы будто просто хотите всем доказать, что правы насчёт меня, а все остальные ошибаются.   
– Вот как ты это видишь, – резко сказал Персиваль. – Я не хочу, чтобы тебя судили и приговорили к казни. Я пытаюсь изменить законы, по которым тебя приговорили, изменить то, как люди тебя видят. Это не говоря о том, что магическая Америка не готова к войне, в которой нам скорее всего придётся сотрудничать с немагами, чтобы выжить. Ты не можешь себе представить, с чем я сталкиваюсь. Думаешь, я хотел оказаться здесь? У меня много работы, с каждым днём я теряю время…  
Он умолк. Криденс сидел, обхватив колени, не глядя на него. Что-то обрушилось.  
Персиваль положил руку ему на плечо.  
– Вот что бывает, когда я становлюсь честным. Прости меня. Я не это имел в виду. Я бы ни на что не променял эти дни с тобой, ты самое важное, что у меня есть.   
– Ничего, – Криденс вдруг почувствовал себя смертельно усталым. – Это эгоизм с моей стороны, и, конечно, я не могу вернуться, вы правы. И я даже никогда не спрашивал, хотите вы этого или нет, как вам было тогда со мной.  
Впервые он не хотел видеть Персиваля, но не смел отвернуться, боясь его обидеть.   
– Я не хочу с тобой расставаться, но жизнь домашнего животного не для тебя. Это будет просто существование, и в конце концов ты меня возненавидишь.  
– Завтра мы расстанемся… и вы снова скажете, что я ничего вам не должен, что вы меня отпускаете. Подарите мне свободу, – последние слова он произнёс с неприязнью, с обидой.  
– Ты считаешь это оскорбительным? – Персиваль убрал руку. – Хочешь, чтобы я заявил на тебя права, как на собственность? Кажется, так было принято в вашей семье.  
– Нет. Не надо. Не надо никаких прав, – Криденс больше не мог сдерживать слёзы. – Я просто хочу быть вместе с вами. Я... цепляюсь? Цепляюсь, как ребёнок?  
Воспоминание о матери вдруг ярко встало перед ним, так ярко, что голова закружилась.  
Ему было пять лет, он обожал её, изо всех сил стараясь быть хорошим, потому что иногда она улыбалась ему и гладила по головке, хотя чаще была строга и холодна. Но эти короткие моменты заставляли ценить её ласку сильнее.  
Иногда на него нападало непонятное настроение, и он в прямом смысле цеплялся за её юбку, охваченный ужасом: ему чудилось, что дверь вдруг откроется, что какие-то люди, которых он не мог даже представить, заберут его.  
Иногда во время этих приступов мама сажала его к себе на колени, обнимала.  
“Я не чувствую от тебя зла, Криденс. В тебе нет греха, значит, ты должен быть спокоен”.   
Но потом случилось что-то… что-то весёлое, с летающими книжками и прыгающими стульями. Просто игра. Он, кажется, устроил беспорядок в своей маленькой комнатке, но когда мама появилась на пороге, её лицо стало как маска, только глаза горели.  
Тогда она впервые высекла его ремнём.  
“Я ошибалась в тебе, ты – дьявольское отродье, как твоя настоящая мать! Чтобы я ещё раз поверила демону в облике ребёнка!”   
Он плакал тогда, снова цеплялся за неё, и всё повторял: “Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, мамочка, прости меня”, откуда-то зная, что она никогда его не простит. Больше никогда.  
“Я люблю тебя. Прости меня. Я люблю тебя”.  
Чем чаще он это повторял, тем сильнее она злилась, и в конце концов оттолкнула его так, что он ударился лицом об угол стола, и всё исчезло.   
Шрам на челюсти остался навсегда, едва заметный. На фоне других шрамов он не выделялся.  
.  
Он не мог сказать Персивалю: “Я люблю тебя”. На трезвую голову слова просто не получались. Может быть, и к лучшему. Разве приятно услышать это от прилипчивого, эгоистичного...  
– Нет. Ты не цепляешься, – Персиваль утёр слезу с его щеки, но Криденс отвернулся. – И ты не ребёнок.  
– Но вы всегда говорите “Подумай о своём будущем”, будто вы мой отец или что-то в этом роде. С Тесеем вы не стали бы так говорить.  
– Вообще-то именно это я ему и сказал, когда мы обдумывали, стоит ли нам работать в одном аврорате. Я не испытываю к тебе отцовских чувств, Ганимед. Ты мой любовник, я разграничиваю эти вещи. К тому же из меня получился бы никудышный отец.  
Криденс нашарил у кровати салфетку и вытер нос.  
– Почему? Вы очень заботливый…  
– Разве это забота? Я рассказывал тебе о моём отце. Мы прекрасно ладили, и он, и мачеха были ко мне добры, но это было похоже на дружбу дальних родственников: доброжелательные отношения, у каждого своя жизнь, у них в Нью-Йорке, у меня – в Ильверморни. Когда я бесцельно прожигал послевоенные дни во Франции и не мог заставить себя вернуться домой, за мной приехал не мой отец, а шеф Фонтейн. Отец ценил свободу выбора.  
Персиваль убрал кудрявую прядь за ухо Криденса, но тот мотнул головой.  
– У вас никогда не было детей?  
– Нет, насколько я знаю. Всегда смутно понимал, зачем их заводят и что такое отцовство. Я тебя не заводил и ты не замена – я хочу не поучать тебя, а жить с тобой и заниматься сексом, прости за откровенность. Как твой любовник. Неужели ты воспринимаешь меня… иначе?  
Он слегка поморщился.  
Криденс наконец посмотрел ему в лицо, насколько это было возможно в тусклом свете свечи, осторожно погладил по щеке.  
– Я не знаю. То есть не так, но может быть немного так…Понимаете, рядом со мной всю жизнь был кто-то взрослый, заботился обо мне, рассказывал как правильно… и вы тоже такой взрослый. Хотя иногда я вижу вас совсем другим. Будто между нами нет этой разницы и мы на равных. Я вас не раздражаю тем, как я убиваюсь?..  
– Поверь мне, я грущу так же, как ты.   
– Мне иногда трудно понять, грустите вы или сердитесь, – он с облегчением выдохнул, но ощущение горя никуда не исчезло.  
Персиваль невесело усмехнулся.  
– Сержусь от того, что грущу. Знаешь, мой Ганимед, когда я был ребёнком, магия казалась мне всесильной. Я думал, надо просто учиться больше, и в конце концов сможешь всё, что захочешь. Но с возрастом я понял…  
– Что? – Криденс несмело придвинулся к нему, прижался плечом.  
– Кто-то очень зло подшутил над нами. Магия может исправить всё, кроме того, что действительно важно. 

***  
Утром Персиваль приготовил для него вафли. Они получились лучше, чем в прошлый раз, и Криденс подумал, что у него, наверное, было много бессонных ночей для практики.   
– Ты не забыл билеты? – спросил Персиваль, снова и снова споласкивая одну и ту же тарелку. Рукава у него были закатаны, и Криденс просто смотрел на его руки, не мог оторваться.  
– Нет.  
– Документы?  
– Нет.  
– Я могу проводить тебя на станцию.  
– Нет. Пожалуйста, не надо. Давайте попрощаемся здесь.  
– Как скажешь.   
Персиваль говорил так спокойно, даже безжизненно, и почти не смотрел на него, хотя ночью они помирились и, когда все слова были уже сказаны, долго-долго ласкали друг друга, пытаясь навсегда запомнить прикосновение, вкус, запах, шёпот…  
Ночь прошла слишком быстро. Утро тянулось бесконечно.  
Криденс не смог впихнуть себя даже половину вафли, его трясло.  
– Тебе не нравится? – спросил Персиваль, усаживаясь напротив с чашкой кофе.   
– Нет, очень вкусно, я просто… Простите, – Криденс не выдержал: вскочил, слабо осознавая, что делает, бросился перед ним на пол и безутешно зарыдал, уткнувшись лицом в его колени. Зарыдал громко, отчаянно, как никогда в жизни. Не сдерживаясь, не зажимая рот.  
Персиваль молча гладил его по волосам и что-то ласково говорил, но он не слышал, сломленный горем.   
– Мой мальчик, мой Ганимед, – в конце концов Персиваль взял его красное, припухшее лицо в ладони, поцеловал в лоб.   
– Я не хочу без вас… не смогу…  
– Конечно, сможешь. Я хочу предложить тебе кое-что: давай просто жить каждый день так, как должно. И принимать всё, что с нами случится, не загадывая на будущее, не томясь в ожидании. Ты мне обещаешь?  
Криденс долго не мог заставить себя кивнуть, но всё-таки справился с собой.  
– Хорошо. И я обещаю тебе. А теперь умойся и иди.  
Он сказал “Иди”, но, конечно, не отпустил его сразу. Они долго целовались на пороге, и вдруг Персиваль решительно взял его за затылок, пригнул его голову к своему плечу и несколько секунд не отпускал, хотя Криденс порывался вывернуться, заглянуть ему в лицо.  
– Когда мы встретимся, ты снова изменишься. Станешь ещё красивее, сильнее, умнее. Это будет прекрасный день, – голос Персиваля обрёл странные, незнакомые нотки. – Мы встретимся в Нью-Йорке, ты будешь ждать меня на перекрёстке напротив Вулворт-билдинг. И мы вернёмся домой.   
– Никогда больше не расстанемся… Персиваль, мистер Грейвз, – Криденс крепко стиснул его и отпустил. – До свидания. Я вас…  
– Я знаю, – Персиваль тоже разжал объятия. – Я тоже тебя люблю.  
Это было слишком тяжело. Сбегая, Криденс слегка оттолкнул его и быстро ушёл, не оборачиваясь назад, чтоб не увидеть Персиваля в белой рубашке и коричневых брюках с подтяжками, Персиваля, не успевшего ещё уложить волосы “Бриолином Бэббиджа”, босого. Потому что знал: если увидит – повернёт обратно, несмотря на все протесты.

Добравшись до вокзала, он почувствовал себя разбитым, навечно несчастным. До поезда оставалось ещё полчаса, и, чтоб хоть чем-то себя занять, он заказал в шумном вокзальном кафе с высокими церковными сводами эклер и чашку кофе.  
Он пытался рассматривать людей, но не видел лиц, попытался читать, но буквы и слова теряли смысл.  
 _«И когда пойду и приготовлю вам место, приду опять и возьму вас к Себе, чтоб и вы были, где Я»_ , – он раз за разом перечитывал строку и не мог ухватить послание, его мысли, сделав круг, возвращались то к Персивалю, то к Ньюту с Тесеем: ко всему, что произошло с тех пор, как он оставил Америку, словно в этих воспоминаниях таился ключ к возвращению, и можно отыскать его, если внимательно всматриваться. На мгновение его охватило странное чувство, будто он смотрит кино, сидя в тёмном зале синема, и в темноте рядом есть кто-то ещё...  
– Можно присоединиться? – спросил какой-то мужчина, отодвигая стул. Криденс даже не взглянул на него.  
– Да, конечно.  
Мужчина сел, громко зашелестел газетой.  
– Как вам кофе? Стоит заказывать?  
– Я… – кофе казался ему безвкусным, эклер – картонным. – Простите, я не разбираюсь в нём.  
Мужчина усмехнулся.  
– Странно, что Персиваль тебя не научил.  
Криденс поднял голову, подумав, что ослышался. Собеседник был ему незнаком: худой, скуластый, с тонкими, странно изогнутыми губами и карими глазами, придававшими лицу нечто восточное. Коричневый костюм с иголочки, уложенная волосок к волоску стрижка – красота и респектабельность.  
– Криденс, мой мальчик, – мужчина вдруг заговорил голосом Персиваля, абсолютно не сочетавшимся с его обликом. – Ты так вырос!  
Криденс вскочил, едва не опрокинув стул. “Аврора Б…”, – крутилось у него в голове, – “Аврора…”  
Второе слово. Он же помнил второе слово...  
– Я вызову авроров! – пригрозил он чтобы выиграть время. Гриндевальд развёл руками.  
– Прошу. Им будет крайне интересно, как неизвестный австралийский мальчик раскусил террориста. Если уж мне идти на дно, я утащу за собой и тебя, и Перси.  
Криденс вынул руку из кармана, так и не успев достать палочку.  
– Сядь, – спокойно потребовал Гриндевальд уже другим голосом, принадлежавшим, видимо, новому лицу. – Мы так давно не виделись! Я хочу с тобой поболтать.  
Криденс подчинился. Страх, охвативший его, постепенно превращался в ужас.  
– Как поживает Перси? Ему больше не снятся кошмары?  
– Я не знаю...  
– А Ньют Скамандер? Я читал его книгу, очень познавательно.  
– Я не знаю, я давно его не видел… пожалуйста…  
– Пожалуйста что? – Гриндевальд взмахнул палочкой, и перед ним материализовалась чашка кофе. Он сделал глоток, скривил губы в недовольной гримасе и отставил чашку.  
– Пожалуйста... отпустите меня…  
– Я тебя не удерживаю, ты можешь идти, просто есть один нюанс: тогда все магглы здесь погибнут. По-моему, смешная цена за свободу от меня.  
– Нет… нет…  
– Что ж, моё дело предложить. Как ты поживаешь, мой мальчик? Я волновался за тебя.  
Это прозвучало мучительно искренне и тепло, даже после угроз.  
Конечно, этот человек не мог скучать по нему, волноваться за него. Конечно, нет.  
– Я… скоро уеду отсюда, вы никогда меня не найдёте…  
– “Волшебные палочки О’Шэя”, конечно, не самая респектабельная мастерская, но найти её не трудно. Не так трудно, как тебе хотелось бы.  
– Зачем вы говорите, что волновались за меня? – Криденс съёжился, глядя в стол, не решаясь поднять на него глаза. – Вам было на меня плевать.   
Он подумал, что Гриндевальд легко может убить его прямо сейчас, но тот почему-то слушал.  
– Вам было на меня плевать… вы хотели обскура. У меня его больше нет.  
– Я хочу принести извинения, Криденс.  
– Что? – он совершенно не ожидал этого. Гриндевальд нашёл его, чтобы принести извинения? Нет, такого не может быть.  
– Я ошибался в тебе. Ты сильный молодой маг, пусть ещё не очень умелый. Я в восторге от твоих успехов. Видишь ли, мы, Провидцы, видим лишь тени на стенах пещеры и пытаемся угадать, что они значат. Это не всегда легко, но надо быть идиотом, чтоб упустить тебя во второй раз, после самого очевидного пророчества. После палочки с пером авгура.  
– Что… Зачем вы это говорите?.. Я… я снова нужен вам? Я ничего не буду для вас делать!  
– Почему? – вдруг спросил Гриндевальд с искренним интересом.  
– Потому что вы плохой человек. Вы террорист, вы убиваете людей, вы хотели использовать меня, врали.  
– Террорист, убиваю людей, использовал тебя, лгал… – Он задумчиво кивнул. – Я хочу уточнить, мальчик. Террорист, как Финн О’Шэй, член ИРА? Убиваю людей, как Тесей и Перси, у которых есть по небольшому кладбищу? Лгал, как дорогой Ньют, лгавший индийскому аврорату, прикрывая убийцу, и американскому аврорату, умалчивая о своих зверях? Я попал в прекрасную компанию, спасибо за комплимент. А что касается использования… ты ведь не стесняешься пользоваться всеми этими милыми людьми? Несчастный, бедный мальчик, который даром получает то, из-за чего другие надрываются всю жизнь.   
– Я… я ими не… всё это не так! Вы разрушили мою жизнь, а они… они помогли!  
Гринлевальд рассмеялся.  
– Мой мальчик, когда будешь плакать над своей разрушенной жизнью Второго Салемца, постарайся не залить слезами новый костюм, пирожное и вон те часы на серебряной цепочке.  
Криденс покраснел.  
– Они обычные… И это не серебро, просто сплав…  
– Я сделал тебе одолжение, – Гриндевальд резко перестал улыбаться. – Иначе твой любимый Перси никогда бы тебя не заметил. Ты остался бы для него тем придурковатым мальчишкой из Бэрбоунов: никаких часов, никаких подарков на рождество. Никакой магии. Можно попасть куда-то, только если двигаешься, и я довольно долго вёл тебя за руку к этому дню. Теперь мне не нужно тебя вести, ты сам можешь идти рядом со мной и увидеть, что же там дальше.  
– Я погиб из-за вас! – крикнул Криденс, чувствуя, что снова проваливается в какой-то водоворот. Он обернулся, боясь, что кто-нибудь услышал, и понял, что давно уже не слышит гула и бормотания кафе: вокруг их столика стоял шумоотражающий барьер.  
– Ты ошибаешься, – взгляд Гриндевальда стал сочувствующим. Искренне сочувствующим, полным печального любования. – Тебя убили авроры, и если ты помнишь, я пытался их остановить. Ты погиб из-за бесчестной, безжалостной системы, которая должна защищать магов, но вместо этого уничтожает лучших из нас. Я пытался тебя спасти. И за твою смерть они ещё заплатят.  
Криденс помнил, что это Гриндевальд приказал аврорам не стрелять, но раньше это воспоминание почему-то ассоциировалось с настоящим мистером Грейвзом, Персивалем, будто он разделил их когда-то и всё хорошее приписал только Персивалю.   
Но ведь это было нечестно.  
– И когда ты умер, что сделало тебя целым?  
– Я хотел выяснить всё… поговорить с мистером Грейвзом, потому что… откуда вы знаете?  
– Со мной. Ты хотел поговорить со мной. Но потом встретил Перси и решил просто вычеркнуть меня. Это больно.   
Он выглядел так, словно действительно обиделся. Криденс почувствовал, что теряется окончательно. В его картине мира Гриндевальд безжалостно воспользовался им, он был двуличным и равнодушным. Но теперь...  
– И вот мы вдвоём. Ты можешь сказать мне всё, что хотел, спросить о чём угодно. Мы не чужие, мой мальчик.  
Лучше бы он напал, убил, это было бы не так страшно. Криденс даже в воображении не представлял этот разговор, снова и снова умирая от ужаса и стыда.  
– Вы меня ударили… я хотел, чтобы вы мне помогли, но вы ударили меня по лицу… – он закусил губу, пытаясь сдержать неожиданно подступившие к горлу слёзы. Удивительно, что у него ещё остались слёзы после прощания.   
– Чтобы прекратить твою истерику. Поставь себя на моё место: ребёнок при смерти, обскур разрушает город, а единственный человек, который может помочь мне всё исправить – не свяжет двух слов.   
– Мне было больно… мне всё это время было так больно, и я думал, что вы… что после библиотеки вы…   
Он всё-таки не выдержал и снова заплакал. Настоящий или не настоящий, мистер Грейвз всегда бросал его, и это было так больно…  
– Дыши глубоко, – Гриндевальд осторожно взял его руку, погладил ладонь, как прежде, и Криденс не нашёл сил сопротивляться. Он не хотел сопротивляться, любая ласка была ему сейчас нужна как воздух.  
– Простите…  
– Мы двое, мы долго были обмануты, пали жертвой трагической ошибки. Такой долгий путь, но мы снова вместе. Я больше не тебя не оставлю, мой мальчик, мой дорогой Криденс.  
– Вы использовали меня… и хотите использовать снова…  
– Нет, нет-нет-нет. Не больше, чем все люди на земле используют друг друга. Я хочу, чтобы ты занял своё место. Труд, мальчик мой, труд, к которому ты определён судьбой, делает свободным. Кто-то рождён править, кто-то рождён подчиняться, и я точно знаю, что твоё место рядом с победителями. Конечно, тебе многому придётся научиться, но я готов учить.   
Криденс усилием воли высвободил руку.  
– Вы держали мистера Грейвза в подвале, он… он страдал.  
– Страдала в основном его гордость. Перси сам выбрал сопротивление, а значит, и последствия. Мы все немного умираем, мальчик мой. За всё в этой жизни приходится платить, особенно - за свои убеждения: я держал его в подвале, он держал меня в тюрьме.  
– Но…   
– Но ты, конечно, хотел бы, чтоб мир делился на чёрное и белое, как учила твоя мать, ведь замечать оттенки слишком сложно, слишком опасно – вдруг начнёшь думать?  
– Вы преступник… – это даже прозвучало жалко. Криденс знал, что Гриндевальд плохой человек, но почему-то не мог найти этому ни одного доказательства. Тесей ведь говорил про него так ясно, так убедительно.  
– Как и ты. Но в отличие от тебя, я не жертва обстоятельств, я сам создаю обстоятельства. Все, кто рассказывал тебе, какой я плохой, говорили о том, чего я добиваюсь?  
– Вы… вы хотите, чтобы волшебники были свободны. Чтобы они правили людьми, – неуверенно ответил Криденс, и задумался. Почему это плохо? Если бы не приходилось скрываться, всем было бы проще. Но что значит “править”?  
– Верно. В Нью-Йорке я говорил тебе чистую правду. Люди молятся тому, кто простейшей трансфигурацией превратил воду в вино, но убивают тех, кто способен на большее. Разве это правильно и справедливо? Ты, молодой американец, можешь сказать, что власть должна принадлежать всем, но это иллюзия: власть толпы - это безвластие. Я мог бы рассказать тебе об идеях Платона, но сейчас ты вряд ли меня поймёшь.  
– Тесей говорил мне, что вы просто хотите власти для себя, и больше ничего. И вы только что сказали что убьёте всех, если я уйду...  
Ему вдруг захотелось, чтобы всё это было неправдой. И чтобы мистер Грейвз… мистер Гриндевальд снова взял его за руку: это успокаивало.  
И тот, будто прочитав его мысли, вновь потянулся к его руке.  
– Ты готов был вызвать авроров, чтобы они убили меня. А что касается Тесея Скамандера: он довольно резок в суждениях, не правда ли? О чём ни спроси, на всё есть точный ответ. Слишком точный для человека, который всерьёз задумывается о том, что говорит. Ты ведь и сам знаешь: мир Тесея рушится.   
– Но откуда вы…  
– И когда твой мир рушится, ты цепляешься за самое незыблемое: ненависть к тому, кого так легко ненавидеть. Если ты на самом деле живёшь, мой мальчик, всегда найдутся те, кто возненавидит тебя. В этом нет ничего ужасного.  
– Нет… нет, это ужасно. Ужасно, когда тебя ненавидят.   
– Если ты слаб духом и тебя некому защитить. Но если ты пойдёшь со мной, я тебя защищу.   
Гриндевальд знал всё. Это обескураживало, но в глубине души Криденс именно этого и ждал от волшебников: всемогущества. Он снова подчинился ощущению полной зависимости от этого властного, уверенного человека, и что-то внутри, нывшее, как натянутая струна, даже рядом с Персивалем, расслабилось.   
– Вы… вы думаете, что моё место рядом с вами?  
Он спросил не думая, слова вырвались сами собой.  
– Я могу защитить тебя, в отличие от Перси, который всегда далеко.   
Криденс собрался с силами и снова убрал руку.  
– Вот чего вы хотите? Поссорить меня с Персивалем? – он уткнулся взглядом в чашку. – Я люблю его. И он меня. У вас ничего не получится.  
– И в мыслях не было, – Гриндевальд откниулся на стуле. – Любовь - это прекрасное чувство, отбирать его у тебя было бы слишком жестоко. Хочешь, я расскажу тебе одну историю?  
– Я не уверен…   
– Это хорошая история, – его губы растянулись в улыбке, но глаза остались холодными и внимательными. Криденс, взглянувший было ему в лицо, снова съёжился и опустил голову. – В юности я любил одну девушку, конечно же, прекрасную. Но она была нездорова, вернее, её братья считали это нездоровьем. Она была такой же, как ты. Не такой сильной, но такой же выносливой. Когда с ней случались приступы, братья подолгу говорили с ней, пытаясь успокоить, и были очень добры, но держали её в доме, подальше от чужих глаз, как пленницу или сумасшедшую. Это ранило её, и мне больно было наблюдать, как она слабеет и гаснет. Ей не нужна была жалость, её гнев был прекрасен, но семья была очень запугана, и только я видел эту красоту. Когда я увидел тебя в Нью-Йорке, когда я почувствовал, как обскур проходит сквозь меня, не причиняя вреда… о, мальчик мой, я вспомнил её так живо! Она была достойна большего, как и ты.   
– Но я больше не обскур… – странно было слышать от этого человека рассказ о любви. Он никогда не говорил об этом раньше, но ведь любовь выражается не только в словах, Персиваль был прав. Может быть то, что произошло в библиотеке, было чем-то другим, не просто удовлетворением похоти?  
– Ты – нет, но я нашёл одинокого, несчастного ребёнка, застрявшего в этой форме и потерявшего тело. Ему нужен кто-то сильный: тот, кто умеет справляться с этой ношей, направлять эту ярость. Ему нужен ты, Криденс. Ты ведь хотел помочь когда-то, но Ньютон тебя остановил.  
– Я не могу, – Криденс в отчаянии покачал головой. – Если я уйду с вами, Персиваль подумает, что я его предал, все так подумают!  
– Ты действительно любишь его? Или это просто увлечение?  
– Это не просто увлечение, это всё настоящее… я чувствую. Мне больно от этого.  
– Любовь к той девушке открыла для меня страдания обскуров, которые я хочу прекратить. Любовь всегда что-то нам открывает, вдохновляет нас на поступки. Был маггл, один из немногих магглов, которых я действительно уважаю. Ради своей любви он прошёл через великую пустыню, освобождая народы, и с армией вошёл в Дамаск. Он не был великим полководцем – всего лишь британским офицером, но в его любви настоящее величие. Твоя любовь может изменить мир. Взгляни на Перси: ему не доверяют, его сторонятся, напыщенные идиоты плюют ему в лицо, а ведь он один из лучших магов своего поколения и всегда верно служил своей стране, бедный дурачок. И вы никак не можете быть вместе, я прав?  
– Персиваль сказал, что мы будем, когда он изменит законы и победит вас. Он сказал, что всё уже меняется.  
– А ты поверил ему?  
Криденс промолчал. Персиваль разозлился, услышав вопрос о МАКУСА, он совсем не похож был на уверенного человека. Скорее, на того, кто идёт вперёд, потому что назад дороги нет.  
Он не был похож на Гриндевальда, и раньше Криденс считал, что это хорошо, но теперь...  
– Ты не поверил ему. Тебя не так легко обмануть, мой мальчик. Но вряд ли наш честный Перси хотел тебе лгать: он искренне считает, что сражаясь за старый, отживший порядок, сможет что-то изменить. Он просто одинок в своей борьбе, а ты можешь ему помочь.   
– Но..как? Ведь либо он, либо вы…  
– Это ложное деление, – отмахнулся Гриндевальд. – В мире, который я хочу создать, будут нужны такие люди, как Перси: могущественные, верные, благородные. Что ждёт его сейчас, от его настоящих врагов? Возможная отставка или переход на какую-нибудь низкую должность. В худшем случае, импичмент или суд за нарушение статута секретности. В моём мире все его прожекты станут возможны, он будет счастлив. И, разумеется, больше ничто не помешает вам быть вместе, ты освободишь его. Ты станешь его героем.  
– Нет… я не герой…  
Криденс представил себе Персиваля, смотрящего на него с восхищением, и зарделся. Взрослый, сильный, уверенный Ганимед – почти как Тесей. Уже не мальчик, которого можно отослать, не мямля и плакса Криденс. Ганимед смог бы всё, не побоялся бы сделать что-то не так.  
– Разумеется, ты можешь отказаться, хотя я потратил на тебя своё драгоценное время и отказ меня оскорбит. Ты можешь уехать в Австралию и делать волшебные палочки. И пока Перси будет терпеть ехидные выпады прессы, скандалы и унижения, ты будешь жить своей тихой, бесцельной и бесцветной жизнью. Получать от него чеки на Рождество, вести переписку. В каждом письме он будет писать, что уже скоро, совсем скоро придёт желанный день, и всё, что тебе остаётся – ждать, пока он, такой взрослый и сильный, всё исправит. Вся твоя жизнь станет покорным ожиданием лучшего дня. Пожизненное заключение в милой и очень уютной камере, вот что это будет. Существование, – Гриндевальд наклонился вперёд и взял его за подбородок, заглядывая в глаза. – Почти двадцать лет ты так же существовал у Вторых Салемцев. Покорный и бессловесный. Неужели ты хочешь, чтоб так прошла вся твоя жизнь?  
– Я… – Криденса била дрожь, он никак не мог её унять. – Если я могу помочь тому ребёнку, если я могу помочь Персивалю…  
– Конечно, можешь. Ради любви стоит рисковать, Криденс, за неё нужно бороться. Ты готов бороться за свою любовь?  
– Да…  
– Готов пойти со мной? Ради Перси, ради себя, ради всех магов, живущих в страхе?  
Он сглотнул и мелко, часто закивал. Гриндевальд ласково погладил его по щеке и отпустил.  
– Теперь мы союзники, и есть ещё одна вещь, которую ты можешь сделать для меня. Для нас. Это касается мастера Грегоровича, но не причинит ему совершенно никакого вреда. Обсудим всё в поезде, мальчик мой, наедине. У нас будет много времени до Лондона.  
Он поднялся и взмахнул палочкой, как дирижёр. Звуки вновь вернулись, загудели под высоким сводчатым потолком.   
Криденс подхватил чемодан и, как зачарованный, пошёл на перрон, не теряя из виду уверенную, прямую спину Гриндевальда.  
Все мысли куда-то испарились, кровь стучала в висках. Благословение или проклятие? Благословение или проклятие? Что скажет Персиваль?  
Да, Персиваль поймёт, послушает его. Они ведь любят друг друга, Персиваль всегда его слушал, и он такой умный, он всё поймёт.   
Он всё поймёт.   
Гриндевальд отвёл его в купе первого класса, где кроме них не было никого, но Криденсу было всё равно: он плохо понимал, где находится, и точно так же мог сидеть в прострации среди бормотания общего вагона.   
Назад пути нет. Назад пути нет.   
– У мистера Грегоровича есть вещь, которая по праву должна принадлежать сильным, а не пылиться в шкатулке. Ты ведь знаешь, о чём я, ты видел её и слышал все заклинания, которыми она окружена. Ты ведь так хорошо натренировал память на своих любимых стихах, ты прекрасно всё запомнил.  
– Да, я их помню, я могу вам рассказать… – Криденс открыл рот, чтобы перечислить формулы, но не смог произнести ни звука. Он пытался ещё и ещё, но лишь немо шевелил губами.  
Гриндевальд с интересом следил за его потугами, но не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
– Ты очарователен, мальчик. Такие охранные чары не передаются просто так, на них лежит запрет. Ты не можешь ни переписать их для меня, ни пересказать, но можешь их использовать.  
– Но как я это сделаю? Мне нужно будет украсть её? Украсть из чужого дома?! Я никогда такого не делал!  
– Шшш, мальчик. Мы не крадём, а забираем наследство Певереллов, моё наследство по материнской линии. Я расскажу тебе, что нужно сделать и как. Я не брошу тебя.   
– А.. если он случайно меня увидит? Ведь тогда все узнают… я не хочу, чтобы Персиваль узнал раньше времени, пожалуйста! Я должен сказать ему сам.  
– Он не узнает, – Гриндевальд палочкой осторожно коснулся его темени, и по всему телу мурашками разбежался зуд, неприятный, подкожный. Криденс схватился за щёки, чувствуя, как странно натягивается кожа под пальцами.   
– Человека, которого он увидит, давно не существует.  
Криденс вскочил, обернулся к зеркалу на стене купе, и не узнал в нём себя: на него смотрел бледный юноша с золотыми волосами до плеч и благородными чертами лица, холодный северянин, его полная противоположность.  
– Это вы сделали в Нью-Йорке… чьё это лицо?  
– Это лицо юности, – Гриндевальд не отрываясь смотрел в зеркало из-за его плеча, будто видел гораздо больше, вглубь и вдаль. – Надежд, веры в лучшее, счастья. Оно прекрасно. Не привыкай к нему, оно дано тебе только ради высшего блага.   
– Ради... высшего блага, – неуверенно повторил прекрасный молодой человек в зеркале. – Ради высшего блага. 

 

9 

Долгий крик орла прорезал его сон. Сотканная из серебряной дымки птица скользила между высоких стрельчатых арок аббатства; она заложила круг и плавно опустилась на протянутую руку. Она ничего не весила, но казалось, что Криденс едва удерживает её.

_– У меня получилось…_   
_Персиваль улыбнулся ему. Его собственный патронус, огромный волк-вожак, сидел у ног, и его густая шерсть переливалась оттенками серебряного._   
_– Тебе не верится? Утром ты говорил очень уверенно._   
_– Я чувствовал, что теперь у меня получится. Теперь у меня есть настоящие счастливые воспоминания. Только… Элен говорила, что когда влюбляешься, патронус меняется, но наши патронусы совсем не похожи, – Криденс испуганно взглянул на него. – Это плохо?_   
_– Когда-то у меня тоже был орёл, я получил его путешествуя с шефом Фонтейном. Он изменился после того, как я побывал на войне, – Персиваль коснулся волчьего загривка._   
_– Почему? В войне нет ничего хорошего._   
_– Нет, но там я наконец-то понял, зачем родился магом. Спасти друга, спасти невинных людей – это было настоящее счастье. Волки не зря живут стаями, может быть, они чувствуют то же самое._

Во сне он видел голубое небо вместо крыши собора, пронзительное, ослепляющее. Жар полуденного солнце не давал ему подняться, сковывал по рукам и ногам.   
Он слышал, как Криденс возвращается с земляникой и ложится рядом, кладёт голову ему на плечо, обнимает одной рукой и глубоко, спокойно вздыхает.   
Во сне Персиваль обнял его за плечи в ответ, и этот миг, и этот жаркий день замер во времени навсегда. Вечная красота в солнечном янтаре.  
Но небо потемнело, стены аббатства потрескались, и каменная крошка отлетала от них, превращаясь в тёмные клочья сажи. Их становилось всё больше и больше, пока чёрная, тяжёлая туча не обрушилась на него, погребая под собой…

Он проснулся в темноте, привязанный к деревянному стулу без подлокотников.  
Холод. Лёгкий запах плесени и сырости. Мыши, скребущиеся в стенах.  
Опять.   
Персиваль закрыл глаза и заставил себя дышать глубже. Он позволил нерациональному глупому страху заполнить всё его существо, оставив спокойную, трезво мыслящую часть наблюдать со стороны.   
Это не возврат в прошлое: другой подвал, другой день, и он сам стал другим. Больше никакого беспомощного ожидания. Нет.   
Он представил свою уверенность в виде волка-патронуса: серебрянного волка, который одним прыжком кидается на мечущийся испуганным оленем страх, и перегрызает ему горло.   
“Вот то, чего ты хотел”, – сказал он себе.   
“То, что ты заслужил”, – добавил безжалостный голос внутри.   
Возьми он во Францию небольшой отряд, хотя бы троих верных авроров, многое могло пойти иначе, но дело было слишком личным, другие только помешали бы.   
Узнав, где Гриндевальд должен встретиться с Авгуром, Персиваль ничего не сказал Тесею, оставил лишь письмо, которое само открылось бы через сутки. Не так должен был поступать глава Магической Защиты МАКУСА, но Персиваль Грейвз совершил глупость и знал, что за неё придётся расплачиваться.   
Перед отъездом он отдал Тине хроноворот и передал дела приехавшему из Нью-Йорка Ионеску – всего лишь как заместителю, не преемнику, но чувство рока, последнего прощания не покидало его.  
Тот самый год, который Криденс назвал после долгих уговоров, давно перевалил за середину.   
Если он останется жив, Тесей не смолчит – вызовет его на дуэль, и там уж может произойти что угодно.   
Стены сжимались вокруг, Персиваль чувствовал, как давит тёмный потолок, как остаётся всё меньше пространства и воздуха и громче становится шорох песка, словно фундамент осыпается, и в любую секунду кирпичи и камни готовы обрушиться, погребая его под собой…  
Вдох. Выдох.  
В лесу, неподалёку от заброшенной виллы, Персиваля окружили фигуры в чёрном. Он отмахивался от них, будто от мух, чёрные мантии падали как подрубленные деревья, но среди них не было Криденса, он чувствовал. Все они были слишком слабы и неумелы чтоб выстоять против Персиваля Грейвза. Криденс за годы у Гриндевальда стал бы другим. Сильнее, яростнее, хитрее: противник, с которым пришлось бы повозиться.  
Его Ганимед не стал сражаться: обскур налетел как вихрь, пригибая деревья, вырывая молодую поросль с корнем, воя и стеная от боли. Персиваль мог попытаться развеять его, но вместо этого спрятал палочку и опустил руки, повернувшись лицом к буре.  
Он помнил первое дело с шефом Фонтейном: иногда нужно сдаться, чтоб победить.  
Стоило ли в этот раз надеяться на победу?

На лестнице зажёгся свет, жёлтая полоска вспыхнула под дверью, послышались шаги.  
Персиваль закрыл глаза, чтоб не ослепнуть.  
Вдох. Выдох. Заклинание, поворот ключа в замке, скрежет несмазанной двери, вспышка света за веками.  
Дверь снова захлопнулась.  
– Персиваль…  
Он не думал, что слышать этот голос будет так больно.  
– Я слушаю.  
– Прости за то, что связал, просто я знаю, что ты можешь напасть, и… сначала выслушай меня, пожалуйста,  
Персиваль открыл глаза, прищурился, чтоб лучше разглядеть его и пространство вокруг.  
Подвал с кирпичными сводами и пустыми полками – холодная кладовая. Застеленный матрас в одном углу, ведро в другом – кто-то позаботился о его комфорте. Кто-то рассчитывал держать его тут не один день.  
Он стиснул зубы и повернулся к Криденсу. Уже не мальчик, отощал, его лицо, поросшее клочковатой, неаккуратной щетиной, сделалось худым и бледным, взгляд то застывал, как у испуганной птицы, то метался, пальцы бесконечно теребили рукав чёрной мантии. Под глазами залегли синяки, густые длинные волосы в беспорядке.  
– Ты плохо выглядишь, – спокойно заметил Персиваль. – Не ешь? Не спишь? Или всё вместе?  
– Обскур отнимает много сил. И я… я так рад тебя видеть...  
В его голосе не было радости. Словно он сам не уверен был в том, что чувствует.  
– Значит, я был прав. Обскур, которого видят по всей Европе, Авгур, это ты. Появляется внезапно, исчезает в никуда. Разрушает всё, на что укажет Гриндевальд.  
– Да, я… – Криденс нахмурился. – Я забочусь о Люсии. Ей больно, она всё время кричит, и я успокаиваю её как могу, но иногда ей нужно что-то разрушить, иначе она убьёт и себя, и меня. До неё был Лин, но я смог его освободить, его душа снова цела, я знаю. Прости, Персиваль, так нужно. Их много, из-за войны их всё больше, но только я могу им помочь. Кто-то должен, понимаешь?  
Он понимал лишь отчасти, и эта часть была куда хуже, чем он себе представлял.  
– Криденс. Пожалуйста, развяжи меня.  
– Прости, нет. Ты можешь напасть, я не хочу с тобой драться. Я хотел поговорить, объяснить всё… чтобы ты понял. И пожалуйста, зови меня “Ганимед”.  
– Понял что? Почему ты перешёл на сторону Гриндевальда? А если я не захочу говорить с тобой?  
Лицо Криденса болезненно исказилось.  
– Мне очень жаль, но тогда тебе придётся побыть здесь, пока не захочешь. Прости меня, я не могу просто тебя отпустить, я люблю тебя.  
Персиваль чувствовал как ярость, холодная, как ледяной океан. затапливает его, грозя поглотить здравый смысл.   
– Все эти годы, – спокойно начал он, глядя в полубезумные глаза, – я искал. Ты просто исчез, никто не видел тебя, никто не слышал о тебе. Я не знал, что думать, винил во всём себя: не похвалил тебя, не удержал тебя, не назвал своим. Думал, что ты мог покончить с собой, но мой аврорский опыт говорил другое, а я не хотел его слушать, пока не пришли слухи из Африки, из Азии, о путешественнике, который освобождает детей, одержимых злым духом, а злого духа забирает с собой. Пока в тридцать пятом обскур не разнёс магический Париж. Пока не появилась зондеркоманда “Н” – Hexerei, “выносившая приговор” противникам Гриндевальда. Пока не появился Авгур.  
– Я помогаю детям. И… это война, Персиваль, но я не хочу, чтобы так было! Если бы все просто поняли и согласились, не нужно было бы убивать.  
– Согласились быть рабами Гриндевальда?  
– Это не рабство, и ты никогда не стал бы рабом. Он очень ценит тебя, он сказал, что сегодня сам придёт с тобой поговорить. Через час.  
– Так это была его идея или твоя? Заманить меня сюда, – Персиваль зло усмехнулся. – Ты думаешь, я не понял? Никто не видел Криденса Бэрбоуна с того самого дня десять лет назад, и вдруг он появляется, как только британский министр магии подписывает соглашение с Президентом. Теперь я в два раза опаснее для Гриндевальда и он это знает.  
– Нет! Это была моя идея, я сам захотел! – он подошёл ближе, как-то боком, будто опасливое животное. – Мне плохо без тебя… Это тяжело - быть с обскурами, и я боюсь что потерял себя… ты мне нужен, Персиваль!  
– Криденс. Пожалуйста, развяжи меня.  
– Прости, нет. Ты можешь напасть, я не хочу с тобой драться. Я хотел поговорить, объяснить всё… чтобы ты понял. И прошу, зови меня Ганимед.  
– Криденс,– Персиваль старался придать голосу всю мягкость на которую был способен. – Ты ещё можешь вернуться. Освободи меня, и я могу дать тебе последний шанс.  
Криденс замер.  
– И меня не арестуют?..  
– Мне жаль, на этот раз ты не сможешь избежать наказания. Но взгляни правде в глаза: когда-нибудь это закончится, всех вас поймают и будут судить. В американской тюрьме нет дементоров, и, если ты сдашься мне, я найду способ скостить срок, например, за информацию.  
– А после этого мы снова будем вместе? Ты… ты всё ещё любишь меня?  
Персиваль медлил с ответом. Любовь, ненависть, отвращение, жалость – он успел почувствовать весь спектр. Получая сводки об убитых сторонниках Гриндевальда, он радовался, не находя там знакомого имени, и презирал себя за эту радость. Давно пора было забыть, вырвать его из сердца с корнем, но не выходило. Даже теперь.  
– Я больше не знаю, что чувствую к тебе, – спокойно произнёс он. – Это не похоже на любовь.  
Криденс отпрянул от него как ошпаренный, уставился в ужасе.  
– Но… но… ты не понимаешь. Я сделал всё это ради тебя, ради нас с тобой! Когда мы победим, не нужен будет закон Раппопорт, ты сможешь делать что захочешь! Не нужно будет прятаться, мы будем свободны, ты и я! Вместе!  
– Я и так свободен, – Персиваль откинулся на стуле. – В отличие от тебя. Ты совершил глупость, Криденс, и теперь привязан к своему хозяину, как собачонка. Если ты пойдёшь со мной…  
– Ты любишь меня?!  
– Я уже сказал тебе.  
– И ты не хочешь остаться со мной?! Стать свободным вместе со мной?!  
Персиваль заметил, как он вытащил из кармана волшебную палочку. Скорее бессознательно, не понимая, что делает.  
– Нет. И я не считаю это свободой.  
– Но это всё для тебя, для тебя! Ты не знаешь, что я пережил! Каждый день я просыпаюсь только ради тебя, и то, что было в Париже – ради тебя! Я хотел стать твоим героем, чтобы мы были вместе!  
Персиваль молчал. В его положении злить неуравновешенного мальчишку с волшебной палочкой в руке было глупо.  
– Почему ты молчишь?!  
– Я уже ответил тебе и предложил альтернативу. Чего ещё ты от меня хочешь?  
– Ты не понимаешь! – палочка ткнулась ему под подбородок, заставляя запрокинуть голову. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты любил меня! Чтоб ты мной гордился! Я жертвую собой ради тебя!  
Наконец Персиваль не выдержал.  
– Мне не нужна твоя жертва! – прорычал он. – Отвечай за свои ошибки сам!   
– Это не ошибка! Это не ошибка!  
– Заткнись. Всё, что ты сделал – твоё, Криденс. Это ты убийца и разрушитель, не я.   
Криденс отступил. Загнанное дыхание с хрипом вырывалось из груди.  
– Я не убийца… Это Люси…  
– Перестань себе врать. В этом обскуре остался отпечаток личности, и только. Никакого ребёнка больше нет.  
– Это неправда… неправда! – он снова вскинул руку с палочкой. – Прекрати, Персиваль, пожалуйста!  
– Прекратить что? Не я держу тебя здесь связанным. Ты думаешь, что я снова тебя полюблю, если посижу здесь с месяц? Это смешно. Посмотри, во что ты превратился...  
– Прекрати! Прекрати! Круцио!  
Он не был к этому готов. Он ждал, что Криденс сломается, что начнёт рыдать или сбежит.  
Он не был готов, и боль застала его врасплох.   
Кажется, он кричал: невидимые раскалённые ножи, впивающиеся в тело, не давали сосредоточиться, всё происходящее уплыло, осталась лишь боль. Голова раскалывалась, ломило виски. Глаза, суставы, кости, каждая мышца – всё болело и мучило его. Единственное, что он приказал себе, собрав остатки воли – не метаться, чтоб не упасть вместе со стулом.   
Выдержать. Выдержать. Выдержать.  
Боль отступила так же внезапно, как началась, оставив после себя только звон в ушах и солёный пот, текущий по лицу. И дрожь, нервную дрожь во всём теле.  
Криденс смотрел на него в ужасе, Он медленно отступал к двери, словно на него надвигалось огромное, тёмное чудовище.  
– Нет… нет, Персиваль… прости меня, я не хотел…  
Персиваль рассмеялся, не поднимая головы, зло и хрипло.   
– А я думал, идиотом ты стал или сволочью… вот и ответ. Нельзя использовать это проклятие случайно. Ты должен хотеть. И ты хотел. А теперь пошёл вон. Я больше не желаю видеть тебя. Никогда.  
Криденс издал странный звук, то ли скулёж, то ли задушенный вой, и выскочил за дверь.  
Персиваль остался один в темноте.

Его всё ещё трясло, но белая волна боли смыла страх и глупую надежду на то, что Криденс, разрушавший Париж, каким-то чудом остался тем же юношей, который смеялся и краснел, произнеся “ночер” вместо “вечер”.  
Разучивал “Вингардиум левиоса” упорнее, чем любой первокурсник.  
Смотрел с такой любовью и нежностью, как никто никогда больше не посмотрит.  
Персиваль думал о нём, но вместо привычной горечи чувствовал лишь спокойную пустоту. Всё наконец закончилось. Когда-нибудь в будущем Криденс одумается вдруг, и решит всё изменить; когда-то Персиваль поверил ему, но теперь уверенность испарилась. Если б ему удалось, всего этого не происходило бы.   
Он не собирался ждать и надеяться. Времени почти не оставалось: Криденс говорил, что Гриндевальд явится через час, последний шанс нельзя было упустить.  
И всё-таки Персиваль медлил.  
Он вспомнил ослепительный свет и волну жара: дыхание пустыни, опалившее его, когда он, шатаясь, вышел из шахты Обадии Крейна.  
 _“Я убил их. Это было ужасно, но… я знаю, шеф, я знаю, Мерлином клянусь, что случись такое снова, и я поступил бы точно так же. Я слишком хочу жить. Слишком хочу...”_  
Песок шумел всё громче, ссыпаясь вниз, в его глубокую могилу, скрипел на зубах.  
 _“Мы ещё не закончили работу. Запоминай, сынок: если убиваешь мага-шамана, всегда отрезай голову. Есть те, кто возвращается, и ты второй раз с ними видеться не захочешь, уж поверь. Мы называем это инфери, они – вендиго. Может, они не возвращаются вовсе, может, что-то приходит с той стороны вместо них”._  
Персиваль почувствовал, как скорпион скользит под кожей, раскалённый, как свежее клеймо.  
“ _Я слишком хочу жить. Слишком хочу..._ ”  
Гриндевальд слишком силён, чтобы обычный маг победил его на дуэли. Нужно оружие, которого он не ожидает.   
Персиваль вспомнил, как Тина смотрела на него накануне отъезда. Они сидели за столом в маленькой квартирке сестёр Гольдштейн. Паук лежал в открытом футляре, поблёскивая стеклом циферблата, и Тина переводила взгляд с него на Персиваля, будто умоляла отменить приказ.  
 _– Теперь я знаю тайну, – в ней было что-то от маленького терьера, очень умного, очень послушного. Не удивительно, что она так нравилась Ньюту. – Тайну, которую не должен узнать Гриндевальд… никто не должен._  
 _– Я мог бы связать тебя Нерушимой клятвой, но это лишнее. Во-первых, скорее всего я погибну во Франции, во-вторых, мне Нерушимые клятвы не помогли, он просто достал воспоминания. Ты должна забрать тайну с собой, если другого пути не будет._  
 _– Вы думаете, я не смогу? – Тина решительно захлопнула футляр. – Вы взяли меня в Бюро, я никогда вас не подведу._  
 _– Я знаю. И я надеюсь, что тебе не придётся идти на крайности, – Персиваль на долю секунды накрыл её руку своей. Он никогда не фамильярничал с подчинёнными, но то был особый момент. И особая просьба. – Прощай, Тина._  
 _– Нет, не говорите так. Вы вернётесь, – Тина закусила дрожащую губу. – Не знаю, кто и что вам предсказал, но вы вернётесь. С Криденсом._  
 _Он покачал головой и встал, собираясь уходить._  
 _– Поужинайте с нами, мистер Грейвз, – окликнула его Куини из-за двери._  
 _Он отказался._  
Наверное, зря. Нужно было сохранить одно последнее тёплое воспоминание о Нью-Йорке.  
Скорпион перебрался на шею, замер, горячо пульсируя над сонной артерией.  
Стоило прошептать ему несколько слов, как чёрная краска начала медленно втягиваться, всасываться в кожу, в ткани, в кровь, пока рисунок не исчез.  
Персиваль закрыл глаза. Если даже его подчинённые готовы, как он может быть хуже?  
Шеф Фонтейн говорил, что теперь, когда дороги назад не будет, нужно дышать глубоко и медленно, до головокружения. Вдыхать красный песок той стороны. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох.  
Вдох.


	7. Часть 7

**17/1**

От окраины они добирались пешком, потому что никто из них не помнил точно, как выглядят дом и улица. Ганимед силился вспомнить, но лишь заработал зудящую головную боль.  
– Я помню дату. Это был сентябрь, после того, как мою мать убили полицейские, пятнадцатое… нет, не то. Это была не моя мать. Что случилось с моей матерью? – он сжал висок.  
– Ты, – негромко подсказал Ньют.  
– Ах, да. Я только что помнил.  
– Я знаю. Это был март, Криденс. Двадцать пятое марта. Обскур всё ещё с тобой?  
– Нет… нет. Мне пришлось бросить его, – Ганимед стиснул зубы. – Я не хотел, но мне пришлось. Может быть, я ещё вернусь за ним, он не виноват. Когда я был моложе, держал их при себе постоянно, но это изнашивает... и в позапрошлом году, когда начал кашлять кровью, Гриндевальд разрешил мне перестать. Не смотри так, это же просто тело: кости, кожа, мясо, пропитанное слизью. Моча, кислота и дерьмо. Всё это пойдёт на корм червям, просто у одних раньше, как у Персиваля, а у других позже... Заметно, что я долго жил на кладбище?  
– Кладбище ведь ни при чём, – Ньют отвернулся. Он шёл, решительно глядя прямо перед собой. – Все эти годы ты менялся. Что с тобой происходило?  
– Много всякой мерзости, ты уверен, что хочешь знать?  
– Да. Мне нужно знать.  
– Только я не уверен, что хочу рассказывать. Гриндевальд… скажу так: он учил меня не тем вещам, которые зубрят в Хогвартсе. Мне нужно было много сил, чтобы контролировать чужих обскуров, по-настоящему контролировать, как оружие. Есть ритуалы, которые помогают, но для них нужны жертвы. Иногда человеческие, иногда…  
– Кровь единорога, – голос Ньюта стал ледяным. – Вы убивали их в богемских лесах.  
– Я знал, что ты слышал. Местные крестьяне звали нас “Дикая охота”. Сначала у меня было тяжело на сердце, но потом я начал получать удовольствие от того, что падаю всё ниже и ниже с каждым единорогом… – Ганимед криво ухмыльнулся. Его лицо дёргалось, словно одна гримаса застряла и не могла сменить другую. – Знаешь, какая она на вкус? Она…  
– Заткнись!  
Ухмылка исчезла.  
– Как грубо. Спасибо, что не ударил, а то пришлось бы сломать тебе руку. Гриндевальд любит пошутить – он пообещал этому художнику, Адольфу, вечную жизнь. Устраивал из казни единорогов целые “мистерии”. Смотреть, как магглы в мантиях пыжатся, изображая из себя чародеев, проделывая бессмысленные действия - это очень смешно.  
Ньют молчал. Его лицо сделалось совсем бледным в свете вечерних фонарей, у рта и в уголках глаз залегли глубокие тени морщин.  
– Они не любили меня, им не нравилось моё лицо, так что пришлось его прятать.  
– Твоё… лицо?  
– Они называли его “жидовской мордой”.  
– Я не понимаю, зачем Гриндевальд связался с ними, – голос Ньюта дрожал. – Он знает, что такое ненависть к не таким, как все. Ты знаешь, как это. Почему?! Я… я давно перестал спрашивать, как одни люди сотнями отправляют других на смерть, потому что никто не может мне объяснить, но ты… ты… почему? И он… Я не понимаю.  
– Бедный, добрый Ньют, – Ганимед взял его под руку. Он не вырвался, но его плечо ощутимо напряглось. – Нам нет прощения, и я уже в Аду, так зачем останавливаться? Ради чего? Знаешь, до убийства Дамблдора Геллерт считал, что пророчество неточно, ведь он не тёмный лорд, а освободитель. Но после той дуэли он стал другим. Он сказал как-то, что не осталось никого, кто смог бы его простить. Вот что такое Тёмный Лорд. Всех, кто мог бы нас простить, мы убиваем. И сами умираем понемногу. Смерть постоянно откусывает от нас кусочки… моего отца на кусочки разорвали волки, бежавшие за санями. Это было накануне праздника, когда все племена…  
Он снова схватился за висок, пережидая боль, бившую как молния, удар за ударом.  
– Криденс, это не твои воспоминания, – прохладные мозолистые ладони Ньюта легли на его щёки. – Ты жил в Нью-Йорке. В приёмной семье. Потом Гриндевальд пытался использовать тебя, и так мы встретились. Ты познакомился с Тиной, со мной, с Персивалем. С Тесеем, со многими людьми. Я знаю, что ты любил нас, но Персиваля любил больше всех. У тебя были сёстры, одна погибла, другая служит в МАКУСА, и у неё всё хорошо. Всё это было. Даже теперь ты не один. И ты смог остановиться, теперь ты можешь сделать правильную вещь.  
– On dit que la chouette a été jadis la fille d’un boulanger, – прошептал Ганимед, не открывая глаз.  
– Мы почти дошли до Голуэй-стрит, пожалуйста, соберись.  
Ганимед нежно погладил его пальцы, поцеловал ладони, словно прикладываясь к святыне.  
– Да. Я здесь. Мы идём к дому Персиваля, я жил там. Это было.  
– Да, – Ньют отпустил его. – Вспомни всё хорошее, что с тобой там происходило. Вспомни Персиваля.  
Ганимед промолчал. Он не стал говорить, что никогда, возможно, не сможет вспомнить по-настоящему. Ньют и так слишком переживал за него.  
– На самом деле ты не хочешь знать, – наконец сказал он. – Ты никогда не хотел знать, поэтому связался с животными. Люди – просто сломанные механизмы. После того, что я видел и делал в Германии, я больше не верю в тот жизнерадостный бред Уитмэна, который обожал в юности. Я видел правду. Реальность.  
– Правда бывает разной. Тина, Куини, Флэйм, Персиваль, Якоб… ах да, ты не знаком с Якобом… они тоже реальны. Кстати, ты уверен, что мы не проскочили?  
Они дошли до конца улицы. Одинокий фонарь всё так же ярко светил, превращая резную листву дуба в беспокойный театр теней. За ним дома кончались.  
– Да… мы проскочили… – Ганимед обошёл дуб, погладил бугристую кору. – Это дерево, все деревья тут, посадили предки тех, кто теперь тут живёт. Дуб был первым, они посадили его торжественно. А дом, который теперь в реке, первым был построен.  
Многие были ирландцами или потомками ирландцев из Коннахта, поэтому назвали улицу “Голуэй”  
– Это Персиваль тебе рассказал?  
Ганимед сделал несколько быстрых шагов в сторону.  
– Персиваль… он стоял вот здесь, у него в руках была моя шляпа. Он сказал… что-то про листья. Чтобы я посмотрел, как падают листья. Зачем?  
– Может быть потому что это красиво? – Ньют поймал на ладонь резной дубовый лист. – Они как корабли.  
– Нет, не то. Идём, мне не нравится это место. Я задыхаюсь здесь. И я вспомнил, где дом.  
Он понял, почему прошёл мимо: в его представлении дом был заброшен, жить в нём – кощунство. Но в реальности окна светились тёплым жёлтым светом, под окнами висели ящички-кашпо с цветами.  
– Кажется, Персиваль завещал дом младшему кузену, – вспомнил Ньют. – Мы ведь не будем проситься в гости? Было бы неловко.  
– Нет, я не хочу внезапно оказаться в гостиной, он не узнает меня. Нужно сначала разобраться, как это работает.  
Ганимед достал паука из кармана и присмотрелся к циферблатам, спиралями уходившим вглубь. Цифры на самом большом начинались с пятисот, на следующем их было, как и положено, двенадцать, потом, неожиданно, тридцать одна, затем снова двенадцать и двенадцать.  
– Скорее всего, самый большой – это годы, – Ганимед покрутил ближайшую паучью лапу. Самая большая стрелка поползла от цифры пятьсот, вместе с ней закрутился и циферблат, показывая всё новые и новые значения. – Значит, следующая – месяцы, потом дни и точное время… но зачем последний? Для секунд не нужен отдельный циферблат.  
– Наверное, лучше его не трогать, – Ньют аккуратно выставил дату. Ничего не произошло. – Как завести пружину?  
Ганимед осторожно взял паука на ладонь, как живого. Почему-то механическое существо казалось ему более живым и разумным, чем они с Ньютом.  
– Я читал об Элоиз Минтамбл, она заплатила цену. Что обычно нравится паукам?  
Он расстегнул рубашку и осторожно прижал Арахну к груди. Металл был не просто холодным – ледяным. Ганимед поморщился, ощутив, как десятки игл прокалывают упругую кожу, как утекает кровь и входит на её место яд.  
Арахна раскинула сеть, и билась в её центре, как сердце, пока мир не начал пульсировать вместе с ней, поворачивая вспять.

***  
Сначала он подумал, что хроноворот не сработал, но потом заметил, что сад за оградой изменился: клумбы превратились в неухоженные заросли, цветы исчезли, остовы ползучих растений свисали со стены, как паутина.  
После возвращения Персиваль сначала потерял к саду интерес, потом опасался, что приходящий садовник увидит Криденса.  
Правильный день. Правильное время.  
Кованая калитка отворилась без скрипа, но предупреждающие чары сработали – в доме уже знали, что приближается посторонний, осталось только вежливо заявить о своём присутствии…  
Ганимед не мог. Он стоял на пороге, гладя кнопку звонка кончиками пальцев, но всё не решался нажать. Звонок мурлыкал, как кошка, и вибрировал, тихонько позвякивая сам собой.  
Персиваль увидит грязного, сумасшедшего бродягу, отдалённо похожего на Криденса. Своего ровесника. Он ничему не поверит – кто бы поверил?  
И всё-таки, увидеть его, хоть мельком, услышать голос… вспомнить всё.  
“По-вашему я псих?”  
“Я думаю что ты – особенный юноша”.  
Не то, не то. Это говорил другой. Настоящий Персиваль был холоднее, сначала. Строгий, но заботливый.  
“Эти книги, их всего три и это подарок”.  
Его сердце забилось быстрее. Он почти вспомнил голос, такой любимый голос...  
На звонок тут же откликнулся домовой эльф с большими ушами, обвисшими от возраста как вялые лопухи.  
– Мистер Грейвз не принимает, – строго проскрипел он, разглядывая незваного гостя. Маленькое позолоченное пенсне забавно смотрелось на его длинном крючковатом носу.  
– Знаю, уже поздно. Но… скажи ему, что пришёл Криденс Бэрбоун.  
Он ненавидел это имя, но фамилию ненавидел ещё больше, она царапала как наждак.  
Эльф прищурился, всматриваясь в него, даже принюхиваясь.  
– Криденс!  
Пенсне свалилось и закачалось на цепочке.  
– Одну минуту, ээ… сэр. Одну минуту.  
Домовик захлопнул дверь. Он побежал докладывать, в этом не было сомнения, и каждая секунда входила в Ганимеда, как нож. Он всерьёз думал повернуть обратно, пока ещё можно, пока Персиваль не увидел его таким.  
Таким жалким. Отвратительным.  
Дверь снова отворилась.  
– Можешь войти, – пригласил кто-то изнутри, и Ганимед запаниковал: голос был незнаком, не тот голос, значит все воспоминания ложны…  
– Персиваль… – он сделал шаг вперёд. – Мистер Грейвз…  
– Чем обязан? – холодно спросил мужчина, стоящий на лестнице.  
Это был он. Он, каждую секунду своего существования: чёрные волосы с ранней для магов серебряной проседью, сурово нахмуренные густые брови, яркие карие глаза, трогательные родинки на щеке, тонкогубый рот, упрямо сжатый. Ниже ростом, чем помнил Ганимед, в шлафроке с японскими журавлями, летящими над горным потоком – строгое, но элегантное сочетание чёрного и белого, как он всегда любил.  
Нужно было объясниться, но слёзы душили. Бродяга, плачущий на пороге господского дома – прекрасное зрелище, именно так он всегда хотел вернуться: разбитый, униженный, жалкий…  
– Прости… Персиваль…  
– За что? – Персиваль подошёл к нему на расстояние вытянутой руки, всё ещё сжимая палочку.  
– За то, что я… мерлинова борода, рыдаю и не могу остановиться, как идиот… вместо того, чтобы всё объяснить. Я не думал, что будет так трудно, ты...  
– Вы можете всё объяснить, когда выплачетесь, идёмте в гостиную. Флечнер, шерри!  
Ганимед кивнул. Он двигался автоматически – ноги сами понесли его куда нужно, хотя он ничего не помнил о доме.  
Уютное кресло, камин, потрескивание дров и тени на старинных обоях с вензелями – неужели Криденс жил тут, в этом раю, и смел быть несчастным? Зачем-то сбежал – искал лучшей жизни? Всё, чего отчаянно хотел Ганимед – остаться тут навсегда.  
Почему же он сбежал? Связав Персиваля заклинанием, не оставив даже записки...  
Ах, да.  
– Сегодня тот день. Я сбежал утром, на всякий случай связав тебя иммобулусом. Ты написал мне письмо, написал, что если всё пойдёт не так, я могу вернуться. Что ты примешь меня любым, помнишь? Или… ты ещё не написал его? Нет, должен был написать. Вереск прилетел утром.  
Воспоминания возвращались медленно, словно оттаивая у камина.  
– Ты обещал принять меня любым. Пожалуйста, Персиваль, поверь мне. Это я, Криденс. Криденс Бэрбоун.  
Отвратительное имя, но так нужно. Персиваль пока знает его таким – бессловесным, безответным слизняком. Почему он не чувствовал отвращения? Почему сейчас смотрит с таким узнаванием, будто их встреча – счастливая?  
Но волшебную палочку он не отпустил. Значит, не верит до конца.  
Ганимед расстегнул рубашку, показывая Арахну, и устало откинулся в кресле.  
– Пока он всё ещё у тебя, можешь использовать свой портключ и проверить, – в комнате было так тепло что глаза сами закрывались. Или это Арахна всё сверлит и сверлит мозг… Спираль вгрызается во время, как раскалённый бур, ломая хрупкие соединения...  
– Криденс.  
Он вздрогнул и открыл глаза.  
– Прости. Этот чёртов паук… с ним нельзя надолго засыпать. Персиваль, ты веришь мне? В таких случаях обычно рассказывают что-то, что могут знать только двое, но я не помню, что уже было и чего ещё не было. Спроси что угодно, я отвечу. Больше двадцати лет прошло, но вспомню, для тебя.  
– Любые воспоминания можно вытянуть веритасерумом или омутом памяти, а потом выдавать за свои. Я никак не смогу тебя проверить.  
Аврор всегда аврор. Персиваль хотел ему поверить, но не мог себя перебороть. Естественно.  
Но Ганимед не мог отступить, ему некуда было отступать.  
– Тогда я расскажу тебе о том, что будет. Я расскажу, где нашёл Маховик вечности, чтобы ты мог оставить его мне там, в будущем. Только мне, слышишь?! Больше никто не должен его найти!  
– Значит, я не передал его тебе?  
– Нет... не совсем. Мне жаль... – он подался вперёд и взял руки Персиваля в свои. Он снова готов был заплакать, его трясло. – Мне так жаль… Столько лет я…  
Персиваль не оттолкнул его, не дрогнул. Застыл, понимая, что услышит...  
– Сначала шерри. И ужин. Тебе надо поесть, набраться сил.  
Ганимед усмехнулся сквозь слёзы. Наверное, он и правда выглядел жалким, как Криденс, раз всем так не терпелось его накормить.  
– Ты даже не спрашиваешь, зачем…  
– Ты всё равно не расскажешь, иначе моё будущее изменится.  
– Не расскажу. Персиваль, посмотри на меня. У меня нет никаких доказательств, только я сам и твой строго охраняемый хроноворот. Проверь меня Веритасерумом, сделай что там ещё делают авроры, у меня нет времени. То есть… буквально нет. Ты же видишь, что со мной стало.  
Персиваль медлил. На секунду он стал таким беззащитным, каким ни Криденс, ни Ганимед не видели его никогда, но тут же собрался.  
– Я тебе верю. Я знаю Криденса, как никто другой, и, когда я видел его в последний раз, он был честным, сильным, отважным юношей, решившим никому больше не причинять зла.  
Ганимед отвернулся. Это был удар ниже пояса. Не может быть, чтоб он говорил правду, мистер Грейвз, глава магической безопасности, не мог быть таким наивным! Так доверять...  
– Знаешь, Персиваль, ты казался мне таким неприступным тогда, неуязвимым. Сильным. Взрослым. Я не понимал, каким ранимым ты стал, когда влюбился... и что ты в общем-то ни черта не знал, как правильно. Мне пришлось дожить до твоих лет, чтоб это понять: на самом деле никто ни черта не знает. Тот я, который ждёт твоего письма на “Уайт Стар” – он до сих пор тебя не понимает, прости его.  
– Уже простил.  
“Его, но не меня. Ты никогда не простишь меня, если я тебе расскажу. Ты слишком честный, ты до сих пор думаешь, что знаешь как надо”.  
– Я никому не причиню зла, я хочу исправить зло. Ты мне поможешь?  
– Скажи, что мне сделать.  
– Нужно… – Ганимед запнулся, в отчаянии глядя в пустоту. Его нервы были как струны, натянутые до предела. – Нужно… нет, я не могу. Это нечестно, несправедливо! Знаешь, в чём правда? Я эгоист. Я не хочу исправлять мир, я хочу остаться здесь, с тобой, пока эта тварь меня не убьёт. К черту всех. К черту это дерьмо. Я закрываю глаза и вижу только трупы. Я пытаюсь вызвать патронуса, но забыл, как это делать. Я не герой...  
Персиваль подошёл к нему, наклонился, и властным, но ласковым жестом положил руку ему на затылок, притягивая к себе, заключая в объятия.  
– Криденс, мальчик мой, – тихо прошептал он, и Ганимед замер. – Мой мальчик… Будь храбрым, посмотри на меня. Расскажи мне, как я умру.  
“Мой мальчик”, – как часто Криденс, Ганимед, Авгур слышал это во сне, а проснувшись забывал голос. Протягивал руки чтоб обнять в ответ, но хватал воздух. Если б снова стать девятнадцатилетним, полумужчиной-полуребёнком, влюблённым в прекрасного мистера Грейвза, живущим с ним в одном доме...  
– Не расскажу. Я не знаю, как ты умер, но тебя похоронили с почестями рядом с твоим отцом, и… тебя помнят и любят.  
Персиваль молчал, застыв.  
– Ты погибнешь в сорок первом, больше я ничего не могу сказать. До этого года завещай Тине положить Арахну в твой гроб. Тайно, под флаг, к сердцу. Я найду её там и всё исправлю, верну тебя.  
Он кивнул. Его зрачки расширились во всю радужку, он тяжело дышал. Авгур много раз видел это выражение на чужих лицах.  
– Ты не хочешь умирать… – нежно прошептал он, гладя любимые родинки на щеке. – Ты боишься. Не бойся… до этого ещё много, очень много времени.  
– Я ничего не боюсь, – Персиваль раздражённо отбросил его руку. – И уж конечно не этого. Оставь своё мнение при себе.  
– Прости, – Ганимед совсем забыл, как легко уязвить его гордость. – Мне нужно идти дальше, мы с тобой ещё встретимся.  
– Скоро? – Персиваль встал то ли проводить его то ли удержать.  
– Скоро для меня. Я не помню точно, сколько должно пройти.  
– То есть ты взялся путешествовать во времени, не помня ни дат, ни событий?  
– У меня нет выбора! – огрызнулся Ганимед. – Уже слишком поздно! И я не вёл дневник… но…  
Он остановился.  
– Но… я буду писать тебе письма. Много писем. Пожалуйста, сохрани их для меня, оставь их в доме на берегу. Этот дом… Я не помню, где он. В Англии. Маленький дом на берегу, в Англии. Ты будешь там летом, ты поймёшь.  
Персиваль нахмурился, припоминая что-то.  
– У меня много работы, я не планировал брать отпуск в ближайшие два года. И дом, где я раньше проводил лето, маленьким не назвать.  
– Это не важно, тебе не нужно ничего делать, – пространство начало вибрировать вокруг, мигать чёрным светом. Бур Арахны закручивался туго, с усилием, словно пружина часового механизма вот-вот готова была выстрелить. – Ты поймёшь. Просто оставь письма.  
Ганимед в последний раз обнял его, и не прощаясь, не слыша окрика за спиной, выбежал из дома.  
Пружина выстрелила, отбрасывая его обратно в будущее, сквозь калейдоскоп бесплотных призраков, снега, дождя и солнца, тёплых ветров и холодных метелей, рассветов и закатов.  
В темноту.

Когда он очнулся, лёжа на старинном дубовом столе, как покойник, и выглянул в окно, вокруг была только вода и уличные фонари, уходившие всё дальше в реку.  
Заброшенный дом, который Криденс когда-то видел снаружи, внутри пах плесенью и травой.  
Ньют собирал на полу маленький докторский чемоданчик, взявшийся неизвестно откуда.  
– Хорошие новости: ты не постарел. Плохие: я не знаю, что происходит с твоим телом.  
– С моим… телом? – Ганимед чувствовал только лёгкое онемение после сна на столе, но зуд просыпающейся крови не приходил, и это было странно. Ньют указал ему на пыльное зеркало, на белое, словно высеченное из мрамора, лицо в зеркале. Ганимед посмотрел на свои руки – руки статуи, но ещё подвижные.  
– Я будто превращаюсь в камень. Нам надо спешить.  
Ньют нажал на бока чемоданчика, стиснул его до размеров табакерки и спрятал в карман.  
– Спешить куда? Я запомнил день, когда мы начали путешествовать вместе, но не смогу помочь тебе с другими датами, мне жаль.  
– Ты поможешь, даже если просто будешь рядом. Ты возвращаешь меня в реальность. Теперь нам нужно вернуться в Англию, там на берегу есть дом… у нас с Персивалем было только одно “наше место”, оттуда я смогу двигаться дальше.  
– Дом на берегу в Англии? Где именно?  
– Я не помню. Я добирался туда из Лондона на поезде  
– Брайтон? Или где-то в Корнуолле? Нам нужно сузить географию, пока будем плыть.  
Ганимед покачал головой.  
– Не нужно никуда плыть, оно всегда со мной. Когда-то я, наверное, был там второй раз, но с тех пор никогда не возвращался, не мог. Там всё… чужое, но всё напоминает. Я не могу там быть и окончательно покинуть его тоже не могу, – он отколол от воротничка булавку-скорпиона и положил на стол, держась за тело булавки. – Пойду первым, там могут ждать.  
Ньют молча кивнул и вытащил палочку. Он выждал несколько секунд после исчезновения Ганимеда и тоже два раза коснулся агатового скорпиона-портключа.

***

– ...минувшей ночью я проснулся, и в призрачном ореоле ты мне явился: твоя улыбка, глаза, лицо, спокойное, тихое, доброе,как прежде; Так пусть венок побудет еще, чтоб я мог его видеть, он как живой для меня и ничуть не поблек…  
Ганимед захлопнул книгу и поднялся со скрипучего стула.  
– Я думал, что Уитмэн давно мне разонравился, но, может, вкусы тоже ходят по кругу. Как мысли.  
Ньют молча переступил через чёрное тело хекса, пощупал его пульс. Он знал, что второй тоже мёртв, но на всякий случай проверил и его.  
– Зачем, Криденс? Ты мог просто…  
– Привычка. Только боюсь, что их смерть подаст знак и нас найдут. Как тебе здесь? Не очень похоже на любовное гнёздышко, да? Просто хижина. Из мебели тут и раньше ничего не было, но вон там стоял шкаф, а на кровати был матрас, конечно. Всё, что было нужно, мы трансфигурировали. Ели за этим столом, вино пили в постели. Персиваль научил меня отличать хорошее вино от пойла. Так вот, однажды мы пили ледяное “Мерлин Гранде”, он рассказывал мне о первых годах в аврорате. Он говорил, а я не мог сосредоточиться, потому что он всё время гладил меня. Будто даже на секунду не мог меня отпустить. Почему-то я это помню.  
– Что мы будем делать с трупами?  
– Он всегда рассказывал так, словно винил себя за то, что был молодым. Теперь я его понимаю: столько упущенных возможностей и глупых поступков...  
– Криденс!  
Ганимед раздражённо вздохнул и достал палочку. Он не стал даже произносить заклинание – синий огонь охватил тела и за несколько минут оставил только жирную золу.  
– Ты помешал мне вспоминать. Ещё раз помешаешь мне вспомнить, Ньют, и с тобой случится то же самое.  
Ньют выдержал его взгляд.  
– Нет, ты не должен больше так поступать, ни с кем. Если хочешь что-то изменить, нужно начать с себя.  
– Мне уже поздно, – он взял со стола толстую пачку писем, перевязанную лентой. – Пришлось поискать, он скрыл их магией и зачем-то оставил сверху книгу. Как ты думаешь, он догадался?  
– Нет, я так не думаю. Мы хотим видеть в любимых только хорошее.  
– Это уже не имеет значения, – Ганимед вынул из конверта первое письмо, прочёл и с неприязненным смешком испепелил, словно очередной труп. – Мне стыдно это читать. Давай ты.  
– Ты взял меня для того, чтоб я их прочитал? Я не буду, это слишком личная переписка.  
– Читай.  
Ньют с упрёком взглянул на него и открыл письмо, лежавшее последним.  
– Десятое июля, ты пишешь что едешь с Финном в Лондон.  
Ганимед забрал у него лист, перечитал несколько раз, нахмурившись.  
– Я не помню этого. Я помню лето в загородном доме своих родителей, в Биаррице… нет, не то. Не те воспоминания, – он с силой похлопал себя по щекам, пытаясь проснуться. – Финн дал мне отпуск… неделя или две недели… да, кажется, так. Я попытаюсь. Вернусь в этот же момент, тебе даже не придётся меня ждать.  
Ньют взглянул на него так, словно хотел что-то сказать. Но промолчал.  
– Что?  
– Пожалуйста… будь осторожнее с Персивалем.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – Ганимед расстегнул рубашку и занялся Арахной, избегая смотрет ему в глаза.  
– Твой характер изменился. Ты уже дважды мне угрожал, а если Персиваль скажет или сделает то, что тебе не понравится? Однажды ты уже убил его.  
Ганимед диковато взглянул на него.  
– Нет. Я его не трогал.  
– Ты можешь этого не помнить.  
Ганимед скривил рот в подобии ухмылки.  
– Это я как раз помню. Эту легенду я сам создал: Авгур, который победил Персиваля Грейвза. Потому что… потому что я не мог никому сказать, как он просто отказался от меня и готов был на что угодно, лишь бы больше меня не видеть.  
Ньют молчал.  
– Он был слабым, – продолжил Авгур, мелкими, нервными движениями поглаживая Арахну. – Гриндевальд сказал мне тогда, что надо посадить его в подвал, тогда он будет сговорчивее, что ему наверняка до сих пор снятся кошмары. Наверное… наверное это было слишком для него. Он никогда не рассказывал мне, что там было, а я никогда не спрашивал, но всегда думал, что ничего страшного. Гриндевальд говорил, что не было ничего страшного, что пострадала только гордость Персиваля. Я ничего об этом не знал.  
– Теперь ты можешь спросить, – Ньют отвёл его руку и крепко стиснул пальцы.  
– Нет… нет. Я никогда не смогу, – он завёл Арахну, но медлил с датой. – Как ты думаешь, для чего всё-таки нужен последний циферблат? 

 

***  
Он опасался столкнуться с самим собой, но Персиваль был один, перечитывал только что выдернутый из печатной машинки лист, сидя за столом в жёлтом мерцании летающих свеч. Услышав тихий стук в окно, он поднял голову и прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть тень за стеклом. Ганимед поднял светящуюся люмосом палочку повыше, сжимаясь внутренне от осознания того, каким бледным, искажённым призраком кажется.  
– Призрак будущего Рождества, – неловко пошутил он, когда дверь открылась. – Как я выгляжу?  
– Словно превращаешься в камень. – Персиваль пропустил его. – Твоя кожа трескается.  
– Правда? – невпопад спросил Ганимед, оглядываясь. Ни следа Криденса. Впрочем, он никогда не оставлял следов – большую часть его имущества составляли книги и чистые рубашки, он так и не приобрёл вкуса к обладанию.  
Он сел на кровать, почувствовав себя вдруг смертельно усталым.  
– Почему именно сейчас? – Персиваль взмахнул палочкой, ставя турку с кофе на плиту, разжигая пламя. – Мы попрощались вчера.  
– Вчера… значит, я промахнулся. Я опоздал...  
Остаться. Каждый вечер видеть Персиваля.  
Ганимед лёг, уткнувшись лицом в его подушку, вдыхая запах.  
Он закрыл глаза всего на секунду, и тёплая тьма накрыла его.

Ему снился жаркий день на лодке и мерный плеск воды о борт. Влажные прикосновения к щекам, шее, груди…  
Что-то шершавое задело воспалённую кожу у сердца, и он проснулся. Плеск воды никуда не исчез.  
Ганимед сел в ванне, плеснул водой в лицо, пытаясь отогнать сон.  
– Зачем это…  
Вокруг была всё та же комната, и Персиваль, закатав рукава, отжимал пенную губку.  
– Ты дрожал от холода так, что согревающие заклинания не помогали, а потом уснул в ванной. Помнишь? И, уж извини, пахнешь, как бездомный.  
– Я спал? Нет, нельзя, меня выбросит обратно, и я не успею... – он схватился за грудь, но вместо Арахны был лишь свежий, красный шрам.  
– Успокойся, я временно остановил её. Неужели ты думаешь, что я храню опасные артефакты, не зная, как их обезвредить?  
– Я ни о чём не думаю, – Ганимед снова лёг. – Мне это напоминает… что-то. Когда-то я принимал ванну впервые, столько горячей воды, и вся только для меня… и я так же дрожал, никак не мог согреться. И так же уснул.  
– Это был день нашего знакомства, – Персиваль поднял его расслабленную руку и провёл мыльной губкой от плеча до кончиков пальцев. – Должен сказать, ты очень изменился с тех пор.  
– Постарел?  
– Похудел. Стал мужественнее,но печальнее. Мне не нравится видеть тебя таким, но никто с возрастом не веселеет.  
– Я развалина, – Ганимед подставил вторую руку.  
– В сорок? Это просто кризис, ты мужчина в самом расцвете сил. Красивый, умный, смелый.  
Выносить его похвалу было так же тяжело, как ненависть. Что, если рассказать ему о том, как всё было на самом деле?  
Ганимед выбрался из ванны и принялся остервенело растираться махровым полотенцем, но кожа не покраснела, не потеплела. На груди, лишившейся волос, она отходила крошечными твёрдыми чешуйками, будто яичная скорлупа.  
– Тогда что со мной происходит? Это обратимо?  
Персиваль подошёл и, глядя ему в глаза, провёл кончиками пальцев по мраморной щеке.  
– Я не знаю. Ты чувствуешь, что я делаю?  
Он ничего не почувствовал. Ни кожей, ни душой.  
Кто-то должен был сократить расстояние, но вместо этого Ганимед завозился с полотенцем, повязывая его на талии.  
– Я чувствую, что ты не хочешь целовать меня. Я стал тебе чужим…ну конечно, стал. Иногда я даже сам себе чужой.  
Он забыл, какие прекрасные были у Персиваля глаза. Большие и карие, живые; даже когда он хотел казаться холодным и неприступным, они всегда выдавали его. Для тех, кто умел замечать.  
– Ты не похож на мальчика, с которым я вчера попрощался. И в то же время похож.  
– Не думай, это не измена.  
Персиваль усмехнулся и быстро, коротко поцеловал его. Немного белой пыли осталось на его тонких губах, когда он отстранился.  
– Видимо, это ты не хочешь на самом деле меня целовать. Ты для меня незнакомец, я для тебя покойник.  
– Это не так…  
На этот раз Ганимед поцеловал его сам, осторожно поглаживая по щекам, по шее, пробуя на вкус каждую секунду.  
Ничего.  
Его разум блуждал, его тело не отзывалось, словно всю кровь выкачали, и нечему было приливать, затапливая сознание, как раньше.  
Он замер, внутренне съёжился, лихорадочно думая о том, что Персиваль, чего доброго, пожалеет его, и жгучий стыд вспыхнул яростью. Как он смеет судить?! И если даже не судит, то наверняка, наверняка снисходительно вздохнёт, когда поймёт, и скажет, что это понятно, объяснимо, каждый может устать…  
Ничего. Ничего. Ничего.  
– Что случилось, Криденс?  
Сама забота. Такое трогательное внимание.  
– Твой голос, как странно… – он попытался улыбнуться, но вышел оскал. – Я запомнил его низким, хрипловатым… но на самом деле у тебя высокий голос, ты специально говоришь ниже и тише. Чтоб казаться серьёзнее. Чтобы тебя слушали.  
– Интересное наблюдение.  
– Тебе не нравится, что я теперь это замечаю, да? Прости, – он положил ладонь на бритый затылок, с удовольствием погладил против роста короткой щетины. – У всех свои способы. И я… я всегда был выше. Ненамного, но достаточно, чтобы ты смотрел снизу вверх. В моих воспоминаниях снизу вверх всегда смотрю я, хотя могло быть наоборот…  
Он сжал шею близко к болевым точкам, и Персиваль замер.  
– Тогда ты был быстрее меня и опытнее, но если бы я захотел, скажем, удержать тебя на месте… наверное, я бы смог. Сейчас я точно могу.  
– К чему ты ведёшь?  
– В моей памяти ты идеален. У тебя не бывает плохих дней, промашек, неудачных решений, даже волосы всегда лежат идеально. Какой ты на самом деле?  
– Вижу, ты многого не помнишь. Отпусти меня, Криденс.  
Ему показалось, или он услышал лёгкую, едва заметную панику? Это было приятнее, чем нежное поглаживание по щеке и поцелуи: настоящий и живой Персиваль, не идеальная, осуждающая фигура из воспоминаний.  
Ганимед одним движением развернул его, словно в танце, и впечатал грудью в стену, вывернул запястья за спиной.  
Это работало. Наконец-то он начал чувствовать, и сердце забилось быстрее. Персиваль перестал быть призраком из прошлого, он стал живым. В его злой и отчаянной попытке вырваться было больше жизни, чем в объятиях и нежных прикосновениях.  
Борьба до изнеможения и убийства.  
Полёт за единорогом через режущую лицо и руки терновую чащу и ритуальный нож, входящий в упругую, выгнутую шею.  
Вот это – настоящее. Только борьба и боль могут вывести из оцепенения.  
– Я всегда обожал твоё тело и никогда не решался сказать. И ещё… да, я вспомнил ещё кое-что, – он наклонился к уху Персиваля, обдав его горячим дыханием. – Тебе всегда больше нравилось брать меня сзади, да? Так проще чувствовать свою власть… и смотреть в зеркало иногда. Проверять, как ты выглядишь, насколько хорош, смотреть сверху вниз. Всё, чтобы казаться лучше, чем ты есть. А тебе нравится, когда тебя берут сзади?  
Он прижался к Персивалю всем телом, потёрся бёдрами о его ягодицы, с радостью чувствуя возбуждение.  
– Как много я раньше не замечал…  
– Во что ты превратился? – вдруг холодно спросил Персиваль. Он не сопротивлялся, просто ждал чего-то.  
– Что, я уже не такой хороший, послушный мальчик, как раньше?  
– Ты через многое прошёл, но есть вещи, которых я не потерплю. Даже от тебя. Убери руки.  
Ганимед послушался. Холод в голосе Персиваля отрезвил его, и всякое желание исчезло, оставив только стыд и вину. Уродливый стыд, скрючившийся где-то в горле.  
– Прости.  
Он сел на кровать, нашарил чистую одежду, сложенную рядом, и принялся быстро одеваться. Персиваль молчал, странно глядя на него, словно пытаясь понять, что он такое.  
– Прости меня.  
– Я знаю этот тип. Я сталкивался с такими, как ты. Они давали себя поймать только чтобы долго рассказывать на допросе и суде о своих злодействах и тяжёлом детстве, а потом рыдать и каяться. Знаю, что ты мне сейчас расскажешь: как тебя потрепало и какое дерьмо ты видел. Не ты такой, такая жизнь. А потом я должен буду тебя простить.  
Персиваль подошёл ближе, сунув руки в карманы, глядя на него сверху вниз.  
– Скажи мне, Ганимед, что я могу сделать для Криденса, чтобы он не стал таким, как ты?  
Ганимед медленно поднял глаза, дрожа от ярости.  
– Уже поздно, – прошипел он. – Я видел войну. И видел, как сотни людей каждый день, один за другим, отправляются в газовую камеру. Комнаты, полные их обуви и обручальных колец, куклы для немецких девочек, набитые их волосами.  
– Значит, война будет.  
– О, да. Города разрушены, деревни сожжены. Нигде нет ни Бога, ни твоего закона, ни любви. Я один. Вы все обманывали меня, кроме моих детей.  
– Мы ещё можем её предотвратить?  
– Я не за этим сюда пришёл. Я пришёл спасти тебя! Если мы вмешаемся в ход истории, то будущее изменится и ничего этого не…  
Он замолчал, вцепившись в плечи белыми пальцами, осознавший вдруг простую мысль, которая раньше не приходила ему в голову.  
Петля. Всё это – бесконечная петля, которая затягивается на его шее всё туже и туже.  
Если он не осознает свою ошибку, Персиваль не оставит для него хроноворот, но нельзя осознать ошибку, не совершив её. Авгур должен существовать. Персивалю придётся погибнуть.

Ему не хотелось ни плакать, ни смеяться. Ему не хотелось смотреть на Персиваля, взволнованно шагающего взад-вперёд по комнате.  
– Что прочнее? – глухо спросил он чтобы остановить эти звериные шаги. – Мы или время? Ты думаешь, время легко разорвать? Я не хочу этого будущего, но у меня нет выбора. Я никогда не хотел жить в таком Аду! Но всё остальное - это просто иллюзия!  
Персиваль сел наконец рядом с ним.  
– Криденс. В своё время, когда я вышел из окопов, мне тоже казалось, что настоящая жизнь - это война. Но меня окружали друзья, и я знал, что наша дружба – настолько же же настоящая. Любовь моей матери и забота моего наставника существуют, я их не придумал. Ты меня понимаешь?  
Ганимед кивнул и не глядя нашарил его тёплую руку, почувствовал, как крепкие пальцы сжали его ладонь.  
– Моя любовь всегда будет с тобой. Если это поможет тебе оставаться человеком, запомни.  
Ганимед поднёс его руку к губам и поцеловал.  
– Меня беспокоит одна вещь, – Персиваль не убрал руку. – Я не видел тебя до этого, значит, ты не вернёшься.  
– Может быть, я вернусь… позже. И расскажу тебе обо всём. И… если ты разрешишь, останусь с тобой или просто здесь, подождать тебя… Если я не смогу исправить всё Арахной, я буду рядом и защищу тебя…  
– Не надо истерики.  
Ганимед попытался поцеловать его, но Персиваль отстранился.  
– Двадцать второго июля - день рождения моей племянницы, ты застал его. Я буду возвращаться через городскую площадь в двенадцатом часу.  
– Спасибо, но…  
– Ты можешь оставаться человеком, мальчик мой. Оставайся человеком, иначе ты действительно погибнешь один, как животное. Ты обещаешь мне?

Он дал обещание.

 

***  
Ганимед опоздал, на побережье опустились сумерки. В воздухе, над пылью, плесенью и гарью витал аромат лимона – Ньют нашёл в доме свечи, вскипятил чай в походном чайнике и пил из жестяной кружки, закинув ноги на стол. – Мне жаль, но, кажется, ничего не изменилось, – сочувственно заметил он.  
– Ничего и не изменится, – Ганимед взял протянутую кружку и сел на пол, привалившись спиной к кровати. Чай был медовым, сладким. – Мы в петле.  
– Да, я тоже об этом подумал.  
– И спокойно пьёшь чай?  
Ньют пожал плечами.  
– Беспокойство удваивает страдания, я всегда тебе говорил. Что теперь?  
– Мне всё время холодно, я теряю чувствительность, пальцы и колени почти не сгибаются. Моя кожа трескается, и это не просто шелуха. Я думаю, что меня хватит ещё на один раз, максимум два, поэтому я вернусь к Персивалю и попробую защитить его от себя. Мы могли бы инсценировать его смерть и сбежать, может, меня ещё вылечат…  
– Это не спасёт Тину, – Ньют резко поставил кружку на стол, глубокие морщины снова собрались у его рта. – И не спасёт тебя. Мы условились, Криденс.  
– Это невозможно!  
– Я не знаю, но… видишь ли, когда я понял, что мы в петле, я как раз думал о камуфлори. Сейчас они в большой опасности, а я не могу даже быть рядом с ними…  
– При чём тут звери? Это бессмысленно  
– Но это имеет смысл… нет, я точно не уверен, имеет ли это смысл, поэтому я просто буду говорить, а ты послушай меня, пожалуйста. Камуфлори. Считается, что они видят будущее на несколько секунд вперёд. Но их можно поймать, если сделать что-то совершенно непредсказуемое, понимаешь?  
– Не совсем, но продолжай.  
– В тридцать шестом Эйзенхорн выдвинул теорию о том, что камуфлори видят не будущее, которое должно случиться – они видят самый вероятный путь развития событий. Он даже приводит математические формулы, теорему Байеса… о чём я… ах, да. Для камуфлори вероятности вполне реальны безо всяких теорем. Они видят их. Но что именно они видят? Как можно увидеть то, чего не случилось и, может быть, никогда не случится?  
– Это похоже на приступы у Провидцев. Хотя Провидцы скорее как радио: просто ловят и преобразуют сигнал.  
Ньют удивлённо взглянул на него.  
– Ты знаешь, как работает маггловское радио?  
– Когда моя мать не жгла стихи, она выписывала “Popular Science”. Прогресс против магии, символизирующей тёмные века невежества.  
Он неожиданно вспомнил, как завораживали его яркие обложки: величественные паровозы, фантастические механизмы, могучие сталевары, машинисты, инженеры, словно вырубленные из гранита. Вспомнил, как язвила мать, завидев его с журналом (“Такому тупому и ленивому мальчишке всё это впрок не пойдёт всё равно! И не делай вид, будто что-то там понимаешь!”)  
– Она мучила тебя, – Ньют нахмурился так, словно то была его боль. – Раньше ты над этим не иронизировал.  
– Был слишком молод, чтобы заметить юмор ситуации. А знаешь, что самое ироничное? Она была права насчёт меня, а вы все ошибались. Моя мать оказалась умнейшей женщиной, а вы – наивными идиотами.  
– Я не считаю что ошибался в тебе, – спокойно ответил он. Ганимед поморщился.  
– Забудь. Ты говорил про камуфлори.  
– Не только, камуфлори это скорее ассоциация. Когда я смотрел на Арахну, мне пришла в голову мысль: “почему паук?”.  
– Почему нет? Я встречал много пауков-символов времени, иллюзий, счастья и прочей оккультной ерунды.  
Ньют указал на потолок.  
– Видишь? Паутина. Такой прекрасный узор, как сеть с ячейками. Как параллели, которые никогда не пересекаются и меридианы, которые пересекают все параллели...  
– И что?  
Он наклонился и, кончиком волшебной палочки начертил в пыли схематичную паутину. – Ты сказал, что мы во временной петле. Значит, мы ходим по кругу, - он обвёл параллельную нить паутины. – Всегда по кругу. Так работает обычный хроноворот, он всего лишь создаёт петлю. Но Арахну называют Хроноворот Вечности.  
– Из-за того, что она отправляет в прошлое неограниченно. Или у тебя есть другая идея?  
– Не сочти меня сумасшедшим… – осторожно начал Ньют.  
– Не сочту. Из нас двоих сумасшедший я.  
– Я думаю что Арахна может перемещать не только так, - он снова обвёл круг, - Но и так.  
Его палочка прочертила ровную линию от центра, вдоль меридиана.  
– Представь камуфлори, который сидит вот тут, ближе к краю, лицом к тебе. Он видит лишь одну часть паутины. Но если бы он сидел в центре, то мог бы видеть всю её целиком. И Арахна знает, как попасть в середину, а оттуда – куда тебе нужно.  
– То есть… можно вырваться из петли? С чего ты так решил?  
– Мм… это сложно объяснить, но в конце концов, мы же не знаем, что делает шестая стрелка, так что я просто высказал догадку.  
– Даже Персиваль этого не знает, а он изучал все свои артефакты.  
– Если каждое решение создаёт параллельную реальность, а камуфлори видят всего лишь один шаг из миллионов, значит, где-то может быть реальность в которой Персиваль и Тина живы, а ты не стал Авгуром.  
– Почему?  
– Например, потому что тебе помешал кто-то с Арахной. Кто-то, прошедший по лучу меридиана на другую параллель, и поэтому не втянутый в петлю.  
– Даже для меня это звучит как полный бред, а я читал сатанистские манускрипты из библиотеки Аненербе.  
Ньют смутился.  
– Я магозоолог, имею дело с фактами. У меня не очень хорошо получается объяснять абстрактные вещи.  
– Хорошо, если я правильно тебя понял, в этом мире мне не светит никого спасти. Всё уже сделано.  
– Но Арахна попала к тебе не зря, мы не можем просто сдаться и вернуть её на место! Нужно рискнуть.  
– Моей жизнью?  
– Пару часов назад ты говорил, что тебе нечего терять, и собирался умереть.  
– Извини, не удержался, – Авгур невесело рассмеялся. – Мне было интересно посмотреть, с какими аргументами Ньют Скамандер отправит человека на смерть.  
Ньют отвёл глаза.  
– Да, ты прав. Прости меня. После всего мне трудно считать тебя человеком, хотя ужасно то, что твои поступки как раз присущи людям… это моя ошибка. Прости.  
– Не так уж ты ошибся, – Криденс с трудом согнул и разогнул пальцы, каменевшие всё больше. – Мне нечего терять, я могу идти только вперёд. Вернее, назад. Помоги мне настроить её.  
Ньют потянулся было к Арахне, но вместо этого вдруг крепко обнял его. Поколебавшись, Криденс обнял его в ответ.  
– Ты стал таким сентиментальным… – прошептал он.  
– Возможно, я вижу тебя последний раз и, когда ты уйдёшь, мне придётся вернуться и снова пытаться жить со всем этим. Это как мой старый чемодан, ты помнишь его? Только вместо зверей там.. – Ньют не договорил, прерывисто вздохнул и стиснул его ещё крепче.  
– Я всё исправлю.  
– Криденс… нет, я не могу отпустить тебя одного. Мы пойдём вместе.  
– Не дури, если Арахна сломается, ты не сможешь вернуться. Твоя семья не переживёт двух Ньютов, а здесь им не останется ни одного.  
– А если это наша судьба, пойти вместе? Я уверен, что так и…  
– Ступефай!  
Криденс осторожно уложил неподвижного Ньюта на кровать, напоследок погладил по щеке.  
– Отдохни. Хватит странных идей.  
Он вышел на пляж и тщательно завёл Арахну. Шестая стрелка переместилась с двенадцати на единицу.

***  
Когда Ньют очнулся, над морем взошла болезненно жёлтая луна. Какой-то человек сидел рядом, лунный луч выхватывал из темноты холёную руку в перчатке, стрелку на брюках, начищенный ботинок.  
– Добрый вечер, мистер Скамандер.  
Ньют легко узнал голос, но не вскочил. Он тянулся к палочке медленно, дюйм за дюймом, надеясь, что человек не заметит.  
– Гриндевальд.  
– Сегодня я посмотрел на два четвертака, лежащих у меня в кармане, и заметил, что они почернели, покрылись патиной. И мне стало грустно, ведь это значило, что Авгур убил двух верных бойцов.  
Сияющий ботинок растёр остатки жирной золы.  
– Полагаю, это всё, что от них осталось.  
– Мне жаль, я не успел его остановить, – Ньют облизнул пересохшие губы. Палочка была почти у него в руке.  
– Он оказался ещё более извращённым и злобным существом, чем мне виделось. Знаете, ещё в Нью-Йорке я нет-нет да и думал, что он не просто тихоня: слишком много скрытой ненависти в этом тяжёлом взгляде. Злобный, неприятный человечек, не знавший в жизни ничего хорошего. Что ещё из него могло вырасти?  
– Это и ваша вина.  
– И ваша тоже. Но больше всего – его собственная. Я учился в Дурмстранге с его настоящими родичами: высокомерная, порочная семейка. Как они задирали носы перед талантливыми магглорожденными и шипели: “пся крев”! Прелестные школьные воспоминания.  
Ньют крепко стиснул палочку.  
– Неважно, кем были его родители. Он запутался, зато теперь знает, чего хочет, и он это сделает. Никто не умрёт: ни Персиваль, ни Тина, ни профессор Дамблдор.  
Он заметил, как при упоминании Дамблдора рука в перчатке дрогнула, пальцы сжались в кулак.  
– Что ж, пока я не чувствую никаких изменений. Подождём его возвращения.  
– Он не вернётся. Вам придётся жить в мире, где вы убили лучшего друга.  
– Зато вам, Скамандер, жить не придётся вообще!  
Гриндевальд вскочил на ноги, но ещё раньше Ньют скатился с кровати и опрокинул её как щит.  
Две молнии заклинаний ударили одновременно и столкнулись в воздухе, надсадно гудя и искря, не уступая.  
Но одна молния истончалась всё больше.

18/6

Вечерняя томность курортного городка ошеломила его: люди прогуливались, смеясь, ели мороженое и танцевали под мелодии маленького оркестра на молу. Они не знали ни страха, ни бомбёжек, ни голода, ни изнурительной работы, ни ночных дежурств на крышах. Плакаты: “Сохраняйте спокойствие и продолжайте в том же духе” не вошли ещё в их жизнь.  
Они с любопытством рассматривали Ганимеда, гадая, иногда даже вслух, что могло так изменить человека и не грим ли это, но он не чувствовал обиды – их живость, их непуганость согревали его.  
Мир, который ему запомнился, действительно существовал – не фантазия, не игра разума.  
Он купил наконец пачку сигарет и с наслаждением курил одну за другой, сидя с кружкой золотого пива на террасе ресторана. Вкуса он почти не чувствовал, и сигарету ему пришлось просто вставить между негнущимися пальцами.  
В параллельном мире или нет – этот вечер казался ему незаслуженным раем.  
“Вот так выглядит мир без меня”, – подумал он, и на душе у него стало спокойно.  
В его воспоминаниях почти не было этого города – морской берег, магия и Персиваль вытеснили всё остальное. Да и трудно было юноше, всю жизнь проведшему в больших городах, любившему их, оценить прелесть сонного курорта. К тому же, секс тогда занимал в его жадных мыслях куда больше места.  
У него возникло странное желание посмотреть на Криденса, но это было слишком рискованно: желание убить мальчишку, задушить своими руками и смотреть, как он умирает, наконец, багровея и беспомощно хрипя, могло пересилить. Поэтому  
он просто прогуливался по улицам и смотрел, как засыпает город, а ближе к полуночи устроился на краю фонтана и стал ждать, дымя сигаретой, вдыхая сладкий аромат ночных цветов.

Задумавшись, он едва не пропустил Персиваля: тот шёл своим быстрым и сердитым тигриным шагом, тихо поругиваясь сквозь зубы. Ганимед смутно вспомнил, что и домой он тогда пришёл взвинченным из-за ссоры с братом…  
– Двадцать второе число, – громко сказал он. – День рождения Хлои.  
Персиваль остановился и достал волшебную палочку. Огонёк люмоса вспыхнул в темноте.  
– Не знал, что ты куришь. Скрываешь от меня?  
– Нет. Я начну курить только через пару лет, – Криденс бросил сигарету в фонтан и поднялся. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал ещё одну вещь. Пожалуйста.  
– Я слушаю.  
Он выдохнул, будто собираясь с силами, увидел, как вылетает изо рта белая пыль и понял, что вот он – конец. Не сейчас, но уже близко, так близко...  
– Задержи меня. Не дай мне уехать, сделай… сделай что-нибудь.  
– На сколько я должен тебя задержать? – Персиваль говорил только о деле, словно тоже предчувствовал конец.  
– Я не знаю, но… нет, задержать будет мало. Объясни мне, что…  
Он умолк, не в силах подобрать слова. Почему он пошёл тогда за Гриндевальдом? Не из-за обещания власти и успеха, а потому что нашёлся наконец человек, готовый решать за него. Он ведь тосковал по этому чувству, но никому не могу признаться.  
Разве теперь он не просит того же?  
– Нет, не важно. Гриндевальд захочет поговорить со мной на вокзале, ты можешь застать его врасплох. Он думает что я – Авгур из пророчества, который поможет ему победить.  
Персиваль прищурился, его глаза приобрели хищное выражение.  
– Я всё сделаю. А ты? Ты поможешь мне?  
– От меня сейчас мало толку, но если я доживу… – он вздохнул, проглотив внезапные слёзы беспощадного одиночества и безумной ревности к самому себе. – Иди, у вас двоих… у нас обоих мало времени.  
Они обнялись в последний раз. По-детски положив голову на его плечо, Ганимед понял, что больше не чувствует даже чужого тепла.  
Персиваль ушёл не оборачиваясь, и Ганимеду хотелось, чтобы его точёная, крепкая фигура и прямая спина были последним, что он увидит в жизни, но конец всё не наступал.  
Он развернулся и побрёл куда глаза глядят, дальше и дальше в лунные холмы, пока ажурный скелет аббатства не воздвигся над ним, пока высокая трава не приняла его в объятия, белого и неподвижного, как погребальные изваяния королей, спящих под древними стенами.  
Наутро ветер разнёс белую пыль по лугам, и трава стала седой до первого дождя. Дети, игравшие среди развалин, долго находили потом часовые шестерёнки и винтики, но никто так и не нашёл самих часов.

***  
Персиваль спускался на берег почти бегом. Непонятный страх, что с Криденсом что-то случилось, пока он отсутствовал, гнал его вперёд, но мальчик был в полном порядке: он развёл костёр на песке, подвесил над ним котелок, чадящий лиловым дымом, и сосредоточенно наблюдал за варевом с подветренной стороны, периодически помешивая в котелке волшебной палочкой. Босиком, в просторном белье и рубашке поверх, с заколотыми на затылке волосами, он выглядел уютным и домашним, но платок, повязанный по-ковбойски на нос и рот, смотрелся комично.  
Персиваль замер за кругом света, любуясь его сосредоточенностью, его молодым сильным телом.  
– Ужасный запах, – заметил он подойдя, наконец, ближе. – Что это?  
Криденс улыбнулся ему, это было заметно даже под повязкой. Его тёмные восточные глаза, затянутые поволокой сна, снова заблестели.  
– Это лак для дерева. Для палочек. Финну не нравится, что его лак долго сохнет, а я сегодня утром вспомнил одну вещь, о которой говорил мастер Грегорович, и решил попробовать добавить её. Завтра я покрою несколько деревяшек и проверю… Если только это всё не сгорит. И… не взорвётся.  
– Хм, – Персиваль никогда раньше не интересовался тем, как делают палочки, но теперь ему захотелось просто сидеть рядом и слушать любимый хрипловатый голос, ещё такой несмелый, но крепнущий в минуты возбуждения.. – Тебе действительно нравится ими заниматься?  
– Да, спасибо, что отправили меня к Финну! Но...– он снял повязку и замолчал, глядя в костёр.  
– Но?  
– Мне нравятся и дуэли… с Элен. Как будто Тесей был прав… и я правда мог бы стать аврором… наверное… помогать людям… вы думаете, я смог бы?  
Персиваль вспомнил, как сиял Криденс, победив его. Вспомнил измождённую статую у фонтана, и что-то болезненно сжалось в груди. К чёрту уязвлённую гордость, к чёрту отговорки.  
– Это сделает тебя счастливым? – прямо спросил он.  
Криденс задумчиво опустил глаза.  
– Раньше я боялся дуэлей, но теперь… не важно, побеждаю я или проигрываю, в этот миг, я чувствую что я - это я. Понимаете?  
– Очень хорошо понимаю, – Персиваль грустно улыбнулся и обнял его за плечи, глядя в костёр. Он остро почувствовал вдруг все те годы, что их разделяли, всю эту пропасть лет.  
– Наверное я всё-таки плохой человек, злой, ведь мне… Мне нравится сражаться, и даже злиться во время боя и выигрывать… так, может быть, эта злость послужит чему-то хорошему? Если я буду сражаться против преступников? Как вы.  
– Мой мальчик, ты научишься её подчинять, я знаю. После такой дуэли я бы принял тебя в аврорат не раздумывая, хотя тебе ещё многому нужно учиться. Мракоборчество - это не только боевая магия, это и знания, и дисциплина, и владение собой.  
Криденс положил голову ему на плечо.  
– Но… нет, я зря вам сказал. Я робкий, много чего боюсь… и не подхожу. И мама всегда говорила, что я тугодум.  
– Не важно, что говорила твоя мать. Во-первых, послушай, что тебе говорит глава магической безопасности США, а во-вторых, тебя рекомендовал человек, у которого звериное чутьё на отличных авроров. Если ты решишься, мы с Тесеем тебя поддержим. Ты ужинал?  
– Да. Хотите кофе? Выглядите усталым… извините.  
– Ничего, я действительно устал. Твой лак не убежит?  
– Я поздно начал. Ему нужно ещё три часа… – Криденс подавил зевок. – Я очень хочу кофе. Научите меня делать крепкий?  
Персиваль кивнул. Он знал, что будет дальше, и это знание делало его счастливым. Они выпьют кофе и отправятся плавать, чёрные волны будут до изнеможения бить и хлестать их, а после, согреваясь у жаркого костра, Персиваль будет нарочито медленно вытирать своего Ганимеда полотенцем, хотя мог бы высушить его магией, будет восхищаться его здоровой и сильной плотью, загорелой, розовеющей, цветущей. И конечно они займутся любовью – потому что простой близости всегда недостаточно – и вернутся в дом только чтобы уснуть, крепко и жарко обнявшись под покровом охлаждающих воздух чар.  
А потом… наступит будущее.

Будущее наступило слишком быстро.

Пеосиваль почувствовал, что оно окончательно пришло, когда прочёл эти пресловутые строки про океан и каплю.  
– Вам правда нравится? – спросил Криденс, нежно перебирая его волосы. – Уитмэн ведь маггловский поэт.  
Его пальцы подрагивали.  
– Когда я был твоим ровесником, мне пришлось поездить по Штатам. Я видел то, о чём он пишет, и всегда считал, что тот мир потерян: молодость невозможно вернуть, и война его изменила. Но оказалось, что какой-то немаг сохранил его для меня, это даже удивительно.  
– Я понимаю, о чём вы. Мне кажется, что когда я вернусь в Нью-Йорк, ничего не узнаю. Хотя, если я вернусь скоро, например… через полгода, через год, то может быть...  
Персиваль закрыл книгу и повернулся к нему. Тоска, не находившая выхода, наконец победила.  
– Мой мальчик. Боюсь, что это будет не год.  
– Тогда сколько?  
– Я не знаю. О тебе ещё слишком хорошо помнят, ты важен для дела Гриндевальда даже после смерти. Сначала придётся уничтожить его, а на это нужно время.  
– Но вы писали, что если у меня не получится в Австралии, я всегда смогу вернуться…  
Тоска, тоска… он не хотел ни этого разговора, ни завтрашнего утра. Ничего.  
– Написал для твоего успокоения. Я бы не оставил тебя, мой Ганимед, мы бы придумали что-то ещё, но вернуться ты не можешь. Пока нет.  
Криденс низко опустил голову, словно проваливаясь внутрь себя, желая съёжиться в эмбрион от невыносимого одиночества.  
Может быть, это одиночество иссушило его, превратило в статую при жизни? Нельзя бросать его, невозможно.  
– Я читал в газетах о том, что вы пытаетесь сделать, и мало что понимаю…  
– Я объясню тебе, если захочешь, – перебил его Персиваль. – Послушай, давай условимся: если у меня ничего не выйдет, если я пойму, что ничего не изменить, я сам приеду к тебе.  
Это было не бог весть какое обещание, но Криденс поднял голову, неверяще заглянул ему в глаза.  
– Но ваша работа… вы же любите её…  
– Да, для меня это важно. Я пытаюсь изменить законы, по которым тебя приговорили, изменить то, как люди тебя видят. Это не говоря о том, что магическая Америка не готова к войне, в которой нам, скорее всего, придётся сотрудничать с немагами, чтобы выжить. Ты не можешь себе представить, с чем я сталкиваюсь…  
Он умолк, сдержав горькие, несправедливые слова о том, что охотнее оказался бы сейчас в Нью-Йорке. Это не поможет мальчику, который едва сдерживает слёзы. Это не поможет сломанному и опустошённому Ганимеду из будущего.  
– ...у меня есть мечта, но без тебя она мало стоит. Я могу заразить ей других людей и они заменят меня. Но ты у меня один, тебя не заменить.  
Он думал что это поможет, но Криденс смотрел на него с ужасом.  
– Вы жертвуете… я не могу принять… – забормотал он комкая одеяло. Это эгоизм с моей стороны… Я просто хочу быть вместе с вами. Я... цепляюсь? Цепляюсь, как ребёнок?  
Теперь он плакал открыто, не сдерживаясь и всхлипывая.  
– Нет. Ты не цепляешься, – Персиваль утёр слезу с его щеки. – И ты не ребёнок. Откуда эта мысль?  
Криденс долго молчал, собираясь с силами.  
– Я цеплялся за мать и она меня возненавидела. Я даже не могу сказать, как сильно я вас люблю, мне страшно. Мне страшно… всё. И любить вас, и злиться на вас, и страшно что вы разлюбите меня, что я надоем вам… что мы никогда больше не увидимся. Я ещё и трус. Вы не знаете даже половины… какой я.  
Персиваль крепко обнял его, удивлённый тем, что после всех ран и шрамов мальчик до сих пор верил, что Мэри Лу ненавидела его от переизбытка любви, верил, что сам виноват.  
– Я знаю, что ты меня любишь. Двадцатилетний не может скрыть такое от сорокалетнего, – он невесело рассмеялся. – Я вижу в тебе то, чего ты сам не видишь: умного, храброго и стойкого мужчину. Помнишь, когда-то я сказал тебе, что ты должен стараться ради себя и Модести? Я вижу, что ты стараешься, знаю, какой страх ты переживаешь. Моя любовь всегда с тобой.  
Он остановился и перевёл дух, чувствуя, что этого недостаточно, что этого никогда не будет достаточно. Отчётливо сознавая своё бессилие перед призраком будущего.  
– И… Криденс, если тебе вдруг это понадобится, если письма для тебя недостаточно интимны… – он вздохнул. – Мы можем говорить по телефону. Я найду способ.  
Криденс молчал, крепко прижавшись к нему. Персиваль слышал его загнанное дыхание, чувствовал, как колотится сердце.  
– Я вас не раздражаю тем, как я убиваюсь?  
– Поверь мне, я грущу так же, как ты. Мне тоже бывает одиноко. Но когда я думаю о тебе, я счастлив.  
– Я тоже счастлив… когда думаю о вас, – он расслабился наконец, и горе немного отступило. – Персиваль, если бы вы… у вас бывает… если б мы могли встречаться вот так, где-нибудь… иногда.  
– Конечно. Может быть, с тобой у меня наконец появится привычка брать нормальный отпуск, – Персиваль с удовольствием запустил пальцы в его густые тёмные волосы, нежно поглаживая. – Мне всё кажется, что время бесконечно, я никогда не умел его ценить.  
Криденс глубоко и спокойно вздохнул, медленно потянулся.  
– Давайте сейчас не будем про время, я не могу думать о нём и не плакать. Вы… расскажете мне про экзамены для авроров? Я ещё не знаю, смогу ли, но… я просто спрашиваю, это ведь ничего?  
– Ничего, – Персиваль поцеловал тонкий шрам на его челюсти, шею, обнажённое плечо. – Я обязательно расскажу, но чуть позже. Не будем спешить...

***

Добравшись до вокзала, Криденс почувствовал себя разбитым, навечно несчастным. До поезда оставалось ещё полчаса, и, чтоб хоть чем-то себя занять, он заказал в шумном вокзальном кафе с высокими церковными сводами эклер и чашку кофе.  
Он пытался рассматривать людей, но не видел лиц, попытался читать, но буквы и слова теряли смысл.  
Остаться в Англии? Но это не сделает его ближе к Персивалю. В Австралии тоже есть академия авроров, но в Англии лучше, но как же Финн и как же документы, ведь придётся сдавать Ж.А.Б.А. и С.О.В., хотя Персиваль сказал, что он сможет и в этом нет ничего сложного, но…  
К чему всё это? Им с Персивалем не жить вместе. И нечего позориться – мракоборец, подумать только.  
Он как наяву уcлышал презрительный смешок матери. Как в тот момент, когда он набрался смелости и после трёх классов попросился учиться дальше.  
“К чему это? Учиться будет Честити, а ты будешь заниматься тем, на что у тебя хватает мозгов. Такому порочному и глупому отродью, как ты, нечего делать в школе, иди лучше вымой лестницу”.  
Он ведь не так хорош в дуэлях, и у него плохо с дисциплиной, и вещи он лучше запоминает, чем понимает. Даже Финн не считает его таким уж хорошим учеником...  
«Не предавайся греху, и не будь безумен: зачем тебе умирать не в своё время», – он раз за разом перечитывал строку и не мог ухватить послание, его мысли, сделав круг, возвращались то к Персивалю, то к Ньюту с Тесеем: ко всему, что произошло с тех пор, как он оставил Америку, к дуэлям, к Финну и Патрику. На мгновение его охватило странное чувство, будто он смотрит кино, сидя в тёмном зале синема, и в темноте рядом есть кто-то ещё...  
– Можно присоединиться? – спросил какой-то мужчина, отодвигая стул. Криденс даже не взглянул на него.  
– Да, конечно.  
Мужчина сел, громко зашелестел газетой.  
– Как вам кофе? Стоит заказывать?  
– Я… – кофе казался ему безвкусным, эклер – картонным. – Простите, я не разбираюсь в нём.  
Мужчина усмехнулся.  
– Странно, что Персиваль тебя не научил.  
Криденс поднял голову, подумав, что ослышался. Собеседник был ему незнаком: худой, скуластый, с тонкими, странно изогнутыми губами и карими глазами, придававшими лицу нечто восточное. Коричневый костюм с иголочки, уложенная волосок к волоску стрижка – красота и респектабельность.  
– Криденс, мой мальчик, – мужчина вдруг заговорил голосом Персиваля, абсолютно не сочетавшимся с его обликом. – Ты так вырос!  
Криденс вскочил, едва не опрокинув стул. “Аврора Б…”, – крутилось у него в голове, – “Аврора…”  
Второе слово. Он же помнил второе слово...  
– Я вызову авроров! – пригрозил он, чтобы выиграть время. Гриндевальд развёл руками.  
– Прошу. Им будет крайне интересно, как неизвестный австралийский мальчик раскусил террориста. Если уж мне идти на дно, я утащу за собой и тебя, и Перси.  
Криденс вынул руку из кармана, так и не успев достать палочку.  
– Сядь, – спокойно потребовал Гриндевальд уже другим голосом, принадлежавшим, видимо, новому лицу. – Мы так давно не виделись! Я хочу с тобой поболтать.  
Криденс подчинился. Страх, охвативший его, постепенно превращался в ужас.  
– Как поживает Перси?  
Синяя вспышка вдруг расчертила воздух над ухом Криденса.  
– Прекрасно, сукин сын!  
Криденс обернулся, и зря: Гриндевальд проворно схватил его за волосы железной хваткой, опрокинул на стол и приставил палочку к горлу, так что кончик больно вонзился под подбородок.  
– Отойди, Перси, иначе будет хуже.  
– Сомневаюсь, – Персиваль не подходил ближе, но и не опускал палочку. – Он тебе нужен.  
– Вовсе нет. Наш дорогой Криденс больше не носитель обскура.  
– Но ты до сих пор считаешь его Авгуром.  
Повисло тяжёлое молчание, но длилось оно недолго.  
– А ты, видно, считаешь убийцу милым мальчиком, который расцветёт, стоит только погладить по головке.  
Криденс перестал дышать. Убийца. Гриндевальд прав, это клеймо всегда на нём. Такой человек не может стать аврором, такого не исправить, и то, что Персиваль прощает и любит его, это ошибка…  
– Отойди от него и давай решим дело, как принято у благородных родов, без уловок и заложников. Или ты боишься проиграть мне в честном бою?  
Огромная сила вдруг подняла Криденса и отшвырнула, как котёнка, сковав по рукам и ногам. Наверное, он потерял сознание, потому что, едва моргнув, увидел вдруг спящих людей, парящих под высоким потолком в подобии голубоватых мыльных пузырей, увидел Персиваля и Гриндевальда… нет, две размытые тени, мечущиеся по залу среди искр, разносящих в щепки столы и стулья, высекающих каменную крошку из колонн, взрывающих плитку пола.  
Это была настоящая дуэль – яростная, беспощадная, быстрая – не детские игры. Персиваль и Элен всегда хвалили его за успехи, но так хвалят малыша, который учится ходить.  
Он даже не мог разобрать, за кого волноваться, не мог придумать, как помочь – связанный, беспомощный…  
Третий силуэт вмешался вдруг, и бой замедлился. Тесей и Персиваль с разных сторон нападали на Гриндевальда, как вымуштрованные гончие нападают на крупного зверя, и тот начал постепенно отступать под их натиском, но что-то случилось...  
Криденс, приподняв голову, заметил какое-то пятно на щеке Персиваля. В следующий миг это пятно скорпионом метнулось к его переносице, и на миг он замешкался, поднёс руку к глазам…  
Синяя молния хлестнула его по лицу, как кнут, и Персиваль упал на колени, закрыв глаза рукой. Яркая кровь сочилась между его пальцев быстрей и быстрей, часто закапала на пол…  
Тесей отвлёкся, сделав к нему шаг, и эта секундная заминка его подвела – Гриндевальд швырнул его в зеркальную стену буфета, уставленную бутылками, и звенящий острый дождь обрушился, погребая Тесея под собой.  
Когда авроры, защищавшие вокзал, прибежали на помощь, Гриндевальд уже исчез.

 

***  
Тесей и Финн переговаривались о чём-то, отойдя в конец коридора. Криденс даже не прислушивался. Знакомая бессильная ярость оглушила его и выворачивала, выворачивала изнутри.  
Он ведь мог сделать что-то. Придумать что-то, вызвать авроров раньше. Но все заклинания, все знания вылетели из головы.  
Тупой. Трусливый. Бесполезный. Мать была права.  
Он съёжился, обхватив голову руками.  
Только бы не заплакать. Только бы не заплакать.  
Он наконец-то понял ярость с которой Тесей говорил о Гриндевальде. Настоящий враг - это не тот, кто думает иначе, а тот, кто готов отнять у тебя всё, что ты любишь.  
Всех, кого ты любишь.  
Тесей неслышно подошёл и тронул его за плечо забинтованной рукой.  
– Ну хватит, хватит. Все живы. Пойдём, повидаемся с Перси.  
Криденс кивнул и поплёлся за ним, хотя вовсе не хотел никуда идти. Он вспомнил кровь, текущую сквозь пальцы Персиваля и с трудом подавил желание завыть.

– Где он? – спросил Персиваль, услышав, что они вошли. Он сидел на кровати и нетерпеливо теребил пояс больничного халата. Белая повязка на глазах делала его лицо незнакомым и непроницаемым.  
– Ушёл, – Тесей со скрипом придвинул стул и сел напротив. – Ничего, в следующий раз мы его не упустим. Как только твои глаза…  
– Забудь об этом.  
– Что?  
Криденс, робко присевший на край кровати, замер.  
– Это навсегда, Тесей.  
– Не дури, – вмешался Финн. – Врачи сказали что есть надежда. И в Америке тебя подлатают по высшему разряду.  
Они не понимали. Никто просто не заметил, и Криденс не уверен был, что стоит говорить, но и молчать не мог. Теперь, если он будет молчать, он просто перестанет существовать для Персиваля.  
– Я… видел скорпиона.  
Персиваль кивнул. Он сделал странное движение, словно хотел протянуть руку, но сдержался.  
– Меня предупреждали, что лучше с ним не связываться, но я не послушал. Приходится расплачиваться.  
Криденс не понимал, отчего он так спокоен. Его самого одна мысль о вечной слепоте приводила в ужас, и Персиваль ведь говорил, что в юности боялся этого, значит… может быть...  
– Какого ещё скорпиона? – Тесей вскочил. – Мерлинова борода, я знал, что твоя татуировка – проклятая. Зачем ты её набил?!  
– Потому что иначе нельзя. К тому же, она ещё может пригодиться. Я не собираюсь прекращать охоту из-за какой-то помехи. Меня снимут с поста, но у меня есть Бюро и верные люди, которые будут моими глазами. Ничего не закончилось. Финн...  
– Да, я понял. Подключу своих. Среди них много магглов, но они надёжные ребята и всё замечают.  
– Криденс, – Персиваль повернулся к нему и, поколебавшись, всё-таки протянул руку, лишь немного промахнувшись мимо колена. Криденс немедленно схватил его ладонь, крепко стиснул. – Возвращайся с Финном как можно скорее, чем дальше ты от Гриндевальда, тем лучше.  
Он не успел ни возразить, ни попросить – дверь распахнулась, пропуская Артура Грейвза. За ним протиснулся Лоэнгрин.  
– Нам сообщили только сейчас! – Артур возмущённо стукнул тростью об пол. – Я уже отправил сову в Штаты, кузен. В больнице Святой Бригитты лучшие колдомедики… – он вдруг запнулся, его высокий лоб побагровел от гнева. – Кто пустил сюда этого… эту подстилку?!  
Всё исчезло вдруг для Криденса, словно его швырнули в ледяную воду. Это было слишком больно после того, что случилось с Персивалем, после того как Персиваль так холодно отослал его…  
Он даже не успел подумать, какое заклинание хочет выкрикнуть – в следующую секунду Финн уже стиснул его медвежьей хваткой, а Тесей отобрал палочку. Напротив Лоэнгрин Грейвз пытался сдержать бушующего кузена.  
– Он напал на меня! Тебе это с рук не сойдёт!  
– Спокойно, Артур, спокойно!  
– Об этом узнают власти!  
– Я тут власти, Арти! Не связывайся со Скамандерами!  
– Какого боггарта ты оскорбляешь парня?!  
Персиваль грохнул кулаком по тумбочке так, что дерево затрещало.  
– Все. Вон!  
– Персиваль… – Криденс почувствовал как дрожат и подгибаются. – Можно я…  
– Я должен с тобой поговорить... – Артур наконец стряхнул младшего кузена.  
– Я сказал все! Убирайтесь!  
Его голос впервые сорвался на фальцет – Криденс никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы он кричал с такой злостью и отчаянием. Вообще никогда не слышал, чтобы Персиваль кричал.  
Он позволил Финну вывести себя и снова упал на скамью в коридоре, ослабевший от своей вспышки, всё ещё разозлённый. Слёзы душили его.  
Персиваль сдерживался изо всех сил, а он не заметил. Нельзя было попадаться на глаза его родственникам, но он забыл.  
Нельзя нападать на людей, но…  
– Значит, он действительно твой родственник? – услышал он как сквозь туман.  
– А что, фамилия “Скамандер” тебе ни о чём не говорит, Арти? – крепкая рука Тесея легла на его плечо. – Финн, я позаимствую у тебя своего братишку переночевать? Есть к нему разговор.  
Криденс несмело поднял на него глаза. “Скамандер”, “братишка” – почему? Он не доверял этой странной, внезапной “семейности”, но давно заподозрил, что Ньют на самом деле не самый эксцентричный брат.  
Тесей посмотрел в ответ серьёзно и печально. Всю дорогу до своей лондонской квартиры он молчал, и только в мрачной маленькой гостиной, плеснув огневиски в два стакана, наконец, выдохнул по-лошадиному шумно.  
– Вот это и называется быть аврором. Нравится?  
– Нет, – Криденс сел на диван поближе к нему, чтоб почувствовать хоть немного тепла. – Я хочу стать аврором… чтобы такого не случалось. Такого бы не случилось, если б я мог вам помочь. Я хотел помочь.  
– Хороший ответ. Умелых, самоотверженных авроров почитают среди волшебников, но тебе придётся нелегко. Будешь много плакать по ночам, – Тесей усмехнулся. – И умирать от усталости. Таскать рыбу с чипсами и пиво для каких-нибудь прокуренных мудаков рангом выше, на тебя постоянно будут орать, и если ты позволишь себе вспылить и сделать какую-нибудь глупость, как сегодня, могут вышвырнуть со службы. Тебя могут распределить куда-нибудь в Кардифф, и будешь всю жизнь разнимать склоки местных чокнутых магов или наоборот, послать на передовую, если правда начнётся война. Умереть в нашем магическом мире тоже раз плюнуть, но у Ньюта ты этому уже научился. Если ты просто хочешь погеройствовать или отомстить Гриндевальду, подумай ещё раз. Нужно что-то ещё.  
Криденс взял стакан и осторожно попробовал янтарную жидкость. Огневиски показался ему отвратительным, но, подражая Тесею, он выпил всё залпом и даже почти не закашлялся.  
– Просто я не могу… не могу сидеть и ждать. Я хотел бы, я хочу спрятаться… но я не могу, – он снова съёжился. – Потому что тогда будет плохо Персивалю и вам… а мне хуже, чем дома, уже нигде не будет. Я не могу оставаться таким, какой я сейчас. Потому что это не я.  
Тесей засмеялся и приобнял его за плечи.  
– Мне нравится. Расскажи завтра Персивалю.  
Криденс помедлил и прижался щекой к его плечу.  
– Думаете, он захочет со мной встретиться? Он же всех прогнал...  
– Не глупи, с тобой – захочет. Пойдём, покажу спальню, у тебя был тяжёлый день.  
Криденс не захотел стеснять его и лёг на жёстком диване там же, в гостиной, завернувшись в тяжёлое колючее одеяло. Он долго не мог уснуть, прислушиваясь к часам, мерно отщёлкивавшим секунды, и думал о завтрашнем дне и о дне следующем, о том, что в этот раз поговорит с Персивалем дольше и поцелует его, думал об экзаменах в Школе у Висячей Скалы и снова о Персивале – не страшно ли ему в темноте, не мучает ли его боль.  
Спит ли он сейчас?  
– Спокойной ночи, Персиваль, – успокаивающе прошептал он, протягивая руку во тьму, и в полудрёме ему приснилось ответное прикосновение, тёплое и крепкое.  
– Спокойной ночи, Криденс. Мой Ганимед.

 

**Эпилог - Одна долгая история**

Списки вывесили сразу после обеда, и когда Ал добрался до доски объявлений, к ним было уже не протолкнуться. Руфус, успевший раньше всех, заметил его и ухитрился втащить в толпу.  
\- Ну? Что там? - Ал задрал голову, лихорадочно пытаясь найти своё имя.  
\- Ты в заднице, друг мой, Дьявол из Джерси тебя сожрёт. Ты теперь в его команде.  
\- Нет. Нет, сукин сын, ты меня разыгрываешь!  
\- Посмотри сам. Я у твоего отца, ты у Дьявола, Третье подразделение.  
Ал наконец отыскал себя в списке, два раза неверяще перечитал пометку напротив и тихо отошёл в сторону. Судьба издевалась над ним. С самых выпускных экзаменов он всем богам молился о том, чтобы не попасть в Третье подразделение, даже выпил Жидкую Удачу, прежде чем идти утром в Академию.  
Наверное, Удача попалась разбавленная.  
– Что мне делать? Это...это же можно исправить? Мы должны. Значит так, сначала разработаем план, как стащить у профессора Гринграсса хроноворот…  
Руфус положил руку ему на плечо.  
– Или ты перестанешь паниковать и пойдёшь к старику. Он наверняка замолвит словечко и тебя переведут.  
– К своему старику? Ни за что!  
– Нет, балда, к тому, который ведёт у тебя криминалистику. Ты же его любимый ученик, он тебя спасёт от Дьявола.  
– С чего ему это делать? Он просто профессор.  
– Он же был крутым аврором в Америке. Они с Дьяволом знакомы с военных времён. Вроде и до сих пор неплохо ладят… хотя, может, я ошибся и они злейшие враги, по ним непонятно. Но в любом случае, удачи!  
До выпускных экзаменов он редко сталкивался с Дьяволом лицом к лицу; того иногда звали давать мастер-классы по защите от тёмных искусств и боевой магии, но Ал всегда умудрялся оставаться в тени, не попадаться ему на глаза. Дьявол, спокойный в начале тренировки, к концу становился всё злее и злее, пока не взрывался, наконец, на особо неудачливого курсанта, как вулкан. Невозможно было угадать, кого накроет лавой, но чаще всего доставалось детям авроров, лучшим на курсе. Он мог мягко пожурить какого-нибудь увальня, но заставить отличника отжиматься перед всем строем и выкрикивать Восемь Правил Мракоборца. Когда Ал узнал, что на боевом экзамене он обычно сидит в комиссии, сердце у него упало.  
Это был самый сложный экзамен за все три года в Академии Авроров, не сравнимый ни с чем, что было в Хогвартсе. Если уж честно, всё в Академии оказалось сложнее, чем он думал. Ал пришёл туда гордым выпускником, получившим высшие баллы по Ж.А.Б.А. и С.О.В., но быстро сдулся, когда началась практика. Он впервые в жизни засомневался, получится ли из него аврор, но спросить совета у отца – от одной мысли волосы вставали дыбом. Отец в него верил. И если Дьявол из Джерси что-то сказал ему об экзамене, домой можно было не возвращаться.  
Всё начиналось неплохо: знакомые профессора из комиссии явно были настроены положительно, а место Дьявола пустовало. Через пять минут серебряный волк бесшумно подбежал к председателю Гринграссу, и, сказав ему что-то, растворился в воздухе.  
– К сожалению, наш коллега задерживается в Лидсе с обливиаторами, – громко оповестил Гринграсс. – Значит, начинаем без него. Первая пара, прошу.  
Ал, забывшись, грыз ногти, ожидая своей очереди. Он уже не надеялся на хорошую оценку – только бы не явился Дьявол.  
Но тот пришёл, вернее, ворвался в зал, широко распахнув дверь. Алая мантия на чёрной подкладке взметнулась и опала за его спиной, как язык пламени.  
– Прошу прощения, – заявил он и упал на стул, одновременно трансфигурируя чернильницу в пепельницу. – Опять эта чёртова полицейская будка в небе. Продолжайте.  
“Яростный”, – вот слово, которое сразу приходило на ум. Копна чёрных вьющихся волос, стянутая в хвост, горящие карие глаза, возмущённо изогнутые брови, чувственные пухлые губы – в нём было нечто роскошное, экзотическое. Высокий, крепкий, в одежде он предпочитал красный и чёрный, и всё это придавало ему величественный вид.  
Он говорил быстро и громко, с американским акцентом, не стесняясь в выражениях, и смотрел по сторонам горделиво, словно бросая всем вызов, уверенный в собственной непогрешимости,.  
Это раздражало, но Ал всё ещё надеялся, что истории о Дьяволе, заваливающем на экзамене целые курсы – просто преувеличение.  
Палочка дрожала в руке.

Комиссия совещалась долго. В коридоре друзья наперебой убеждали Ала, что он справился отлично, и тот приободрился. Обратно в зал он шёл уже уверенный в себе, с высоко поднятой головой, вспоминая удачные моменты боя, которых, конечно, было больше, чем неудачных.  
Всё началось неплохо: Гринграсс объявил баллы, экзаменаторы по очереди желали молодым аврорам блестящей карьеры. Дьявол молчал до последнего.  
– При всём уважении к моим коллегам, – начал он медленно, словно подыскивая вежливые слова. – Я не могу согласиться с их оценками.  
Гринграсс тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой.  
– Всё, что я видел, никуда не годится, – Дьявол повысил голос. – Вы не молодые авроры, вы сырое тесто, из которого, может быть, получится слепить хотя бы одного сносного аврора. На что вы потратили три года? Вот вы. Шаг вперёд, курсант.  
Он в упор посмотрел на Ала, и тот, поколебавшись, подошёл.  
– Сэр.  
– Чем вы планируете заниматься в аврорате?  
– Я подал заявление в отдел быстрого реагирования, сэр. И в убойный, если меня не возьмут. Сэр.  
Дьявол поморщился.  
– Советую переписать на экономический или администрацию. Вас нельзя посылать в бой, у вас нет никакого представления о том, что творится вокруг! Вы просто прёте, как баран, не глядя по сторонам, и пытаетесь взять противника нахрапом, при этом постоянно открываетесь. И это не ошибка, это систематическое пренебрежение, которое будет стоить вам жизни. Вас убьют в первом же бою, но вам будет уже всё равно, а вина ляжет на вашего командира. Такие вещи преследуются вплоть до отставки. Вы понимаете меня? – он привстал и оперся на стол обеими руками, подавшись вперёд. – Из-за бесполезного курсанта могут снять с должности действительно значимого мракоборца. Я не желаю, чтобы такое происходило. Все, кроме Адальберта Уэйверли и Фатимы Джонс получили от меня низший балл. К сожалению, благодаря моим коллегам, все вы прошли. Идите, празднуйте. Все свободны.  
Он раздражённо махнул рукой и сел. Курсанты угрюмо потянулись к выходу. Ал тащился последним, совершенно уничтоженный – все его худшие страхи сбылись.  
И продолжали сбываться.

Жидкая удача всё-таки немного работала: Ал застал профессора в кабинете. Тот сидел за массивным столом тёмного дерева и водил ручным зеркальцем над листом пергамента.  
– Для Динглджера важно было расположение планет в момент убийства, – читало зеркало приятным женским голосом. – И паттерн его действий совпадал с… следующую страницу, пожалуйста.  
– Профессор Грейвз? – Ал сообразил, что забыл постучать. – Это…  
– Да, я узнал шаги, – Грейвз отложил зеркало. – Поздравляю с назначением, никогда в вас не сомневался. Присаживайтесь.  
Ал тяжело вздохнул и упал в кресло, как всегда стоявшее напротив стола. Положение предметов и мебели в просторном, но аскетичном кабинете никогда не менялось ни на дюйм, и уходя Ал всегда старался поставить кресло абсолютно так же, как оно стояло до него.  
Он огляделся, но патронуса профессора не было видно, а трость, в хрустальном навершии которой тот иногда прятался, стояла за стулом.  
От этого его кольнула мимолётная грусть: он знал, что и через патронуса профессор видит лишь светящиеся очертания людей и предметов, не различая лиц, но теперь не было даже иллюзии того, что они “увидятся” перед выпуском. С единственным преподавателем, который действительно в него верил.  
– Я… хотел у вас попросить… – Ал собрался с духом. – Может быть, вы могли бы как-то… я боюсь, что третий отряд не для меня, сэр.  
– Какие глупости, – Грейвз зашелестел пергаментом, собирая листы. Его карие глаза, до сих пор яркие, тёмные, несмотря на возраст и слепоту, были устремлены чуть выше, чем следовало.  
– Но сэр…  
– Я сам вас вписал.  
У Ала отпала челюсть. Пару минут он искал что сказать, но не мог собраться с мыслями.  
Грейвз поднялся, взмахом руки закрыл высокое окно и задёрнул шторы, собираясь уходить.  
– Но… но почему?!  
– Потому что если вы найдёте подход к своему шефу, он многое вам даст. Вы можете стать хорошим аврором, но вам нужна серьёзная поддержка.  
– Да он не станет меня поддерживать! Сэр! Он ненавидит потомственных авроров, это все знают! Он предвзят!  
– Я бы не стал разбрасываться словом “ненавидит”. Скорее, относится к ним строже. Насчёт предвзятости вы правы, но Ганимед начинал в тяжёлые времена войны с Гриндевальдом, тогда требования к аврорам были другими, и ученичество было другим.  
– Но это несправедливо!  
– Абсолютно согласен, он крайне упрямый человек, – Грейвз улыбнулся. – С возрастом упорство стало упёртостью.  
– То есть, вы сами знаете, что он плохой! – Ал беспомощно вздохнул. – И всё равно не хотите признавать. Но почему? Я слышал, что его вообще судили после войны на Суде Ковена в Париже за пособничество Гриндевальду! И это не слухи! Почему он до сих пор в аврорате?  
Грейвз перестал улыбаться, его густые седые брови грозно нахмурились.  
– Вы не знаете, о чём болтаете. Во-первых, он был оправдан и получил орден Мерлина за заслуги перед магическим сообществом во время войны. Во-вторых… я предстал перед тем Судом вместе с ним. И знаю побольше вас, через что он прошёл.  
Ал почувствовал, что зря закрыл рот. И уж тем более – зря открывал.  
– Орден Мерлина… то есть Дьявола судили, а вместо этого дали орден?!  
– На нём лежало невольное преступление двадцатилетней давности, и виноват он был лишь тем, что рос несчастным, доверчивым юношей. А я был виноват в том, что укрывал “преступника” от несправедливого суда. Это было давно, с тех пор Ганимед и его сестра Флэйм стали аврорами-миротворцами, одними из первых. Их называли “фениксами” в противовес “авгурам” Гриндевальда.  
– Да, я что-то такое слышал, но...  
– Во время войны количество детей-обскуриалов увеличилось, и многие попадали к Гриндевальду, но некоторых удалось освободить. Ньют Скамандер и Альбус Дамблдор усовершенствовали способ отделения обскура, миротворцы применяли его к спасённым детям, потом помогали им адаптироваться к магическому миру. Ганимед до сих пор поддерживает с теми детьми связь и считает их своими, а Флэйм так и осталась в аврорате МАКУСА. И в Берлинском министерстве магии, среди фигур мемориала Сопротивления: ведьма с мальчиком на руках - это она. Выдающаяся семья, советую познакомиться с ними, прежде, чем делать выводы о “Дьяволе из Джерси”. И лучше не называйте его так, особенно при мне.  
– Простите… сэр, – Ал чувствовал себя морально уничтоженным. Он не мог представить Дьявола, помогающего детям. Этот человек всегда выглядел таким самодовольным, будто ему на всех было плевать! – Но я всё-таки не понял, за что вас судили? Если не секрет, конечно.  
– Не секрет, но история долгая и запутанная. К тому же, некоторые части не для ваших ушей, – Грейвз взмахом палочки вызвал из шкафа мантию, перекинул её через руку. Трость послушно легла ему в ладонь. – Экспекто патронум!  
Серебряный волк сделал несколько шагов к двери и обернулся, будто дожидаясь хозяина.  
– У меня есть ещё время, мы можем прогуляться.  
“В последний раз”, – с грустью подумал Ал и кивнул. На этот раз Грейвз заметил кивок и улыбнулся.

Они, бывало, гуляли по скверу Академии после занятий – несмотря на возраст и кажущуюся хрупкость, профессор любил прогулки. Его неутомимую фигуру с тростью и патронусом можно было заметить в разных уголках Оксфорда: совершенно белые густые волосы, всегда уложенные бриолином по старой моде, немыслимо дорогие и стильные костюмы, посверкивающее на безымянном пальце Кладдахское кольцо, властность, которая чувствовалась даже в походке – он был аристократом, шефом магбезопасности США – настоящим аврором, которым Ал даже не мечтал стать. Только не после уничтожающих слов Дья… Ганимеда Скамандера.  
Он уныло тащился за профессором по скверу, думая о том, как, наверное, нелепо выглядит: соломенные волосы, как всегда, торчат, нос картошкой, мантия – самая чистая, которую он смог найти в бельевой корзине. Даже на вид полное разочарование. От уверенности, которая так поддерживала его в Хогвартсе, не осталось и следа.  
– Я правда ничего не знаю про Скамандера, сэр, – признался он. – И что вы знакомы, тоже до этого дня не знал. Простите.  
– Не интересовались слухами о нас? Плюс для приличного человека, минус для аврора, мракоборец должен владеть информацией.  
– Да, сэр.  
– Я познакомился с Ганимедом… нет, не так, – Профессор задумчиво переложил трость из руки в руку. – Судьба связала меня с Ганимедом очень давно, когда я был молодым, начинающим аврором. Я предупреждал, это долгая история. Даже я сам не так давно узнал, где она начинается.  
– Я люблю ваши истории.  
Грейвз кивнул, ничуть не польщённый. Мыслями он уже был далеко, в воспоминаниях.  
– Это началось в десятом году в Чикаго. К мафиози Джорджу Драйзеру пришёл однажды молодой человек, польский иммигрант. Он разругался с семьёй, и ему нужно было как-то содержать жену и сына. Молодого человека звали Каэтан Радолинский.  
Ал озадаченно почесал в затылке, но не стал прерывать, хотя и подозревал, что профессор сбился на совершенно другую историю.  
– Радолинский сказал, что знает способ взять любой банк, не оставляя следов, но не может сделать этого один, потому что особая полиция следит за ним.  
– Он был магом?  
– Он был магом, но без особых талантов, как и его жена, бывшая модистка. Ему, видимо, хотелось лёгких денег и красивой жизни, но совершенно не хотелось трудиться. Настолько, что он пошёл на нарушение закона Раппопорт, важнейшего закона магической Америки. Какое-то время план работал: банда Драйзера раз за разом срывала куш, миссис щеголяла в мехах, трёхлетний сын получал всё, что только пожелает. Но Радолинскому было мало, и он совершил ошибку: бежал с семьёй и деньгами Чикагского банка в Нью-Йорк, надеялся пересидеть там, залечь на дно. Их новая квартира была на Пайк-стрит в подвальном этаже, напротив Общества Вторых Салемцев… я вас не утомил?  
– Нет, сэр. Но пока я не понимаю, какая тут связь…  
– Истории должны с чего-то начинаться. От мельчайших деталей зависит порой всё, и аврор всегда должен замечать детали. Например, Ванда Радолинская не стеснялась магии и имела не самый приятный характер, хотя обожала своего сына. На Вторых Салемцев она смотрела с презрением, не верила в опасность. Однажды утром два незнакомых немага с пистолетами вошли в дом. Одна пуля досталась жене, одна мужу. Было утро: он брился, она читала в постели, они просто не успели схватиться за палочки. Как вы думаете, почему?  
– Но есть ведь маскировка, отвод глаз, почему они не наложили на квартиру чары?  
– Они наложили кое-какие чары, обманувшие бы скорее магов. Но всегда можно выяснить у соседей, которых считают слишком незначительными чтоб прятаться от них, кто живёт рядом, – Грейвз свернул в тихую, тёмную аллею, где ветви деревьев сплетались над головой как шатёр. – Мэри Лу, девушка из Салемцев, услышала выстрелы. Спрятавшись за дверью, она, наверное, видела мужчин, выходивших из квартиры. Дождавшись, пока они уедут, она зашла к “ведьме”. В квартире было тихо, только мальчик всё плакал и плакал в своей кроватке. Мэри Лу забрала его. Я не знаю, почему: может быть, ей привиделась какая-то фантазия на тему Моисея, может быть, она действительно рассказала двум чикагским джентльменам о ведьме напротив и чувствовала вину перед малышом. В любом случае, авроры, прибывшие раньше полиции, не нашли ребёнка.  
– И вы были среди них, сэр?  
Профессор кивнул.  
– Тогда я ещё всё видел, ничего не замечал и носил пижонски длинные волосы. Мы с коллегами из Чикаго давно присматривались к Радолинскому, то было громкое дело: пришлось основательно стирать память многим и многим людям, которых непросто было отыскать. Мы мотались по стране в мыле. В квартире я нашёл фотографию семьи и взял её в аврорат, чтобы проще было потом найти мальчика, но это было не то занятие, на котором делают карьеру: я с лёгким сердцем перебросил его другому констеблю и уехал в Чикаго заниматься “важными вещами”, а фотография так и осталась в ящике стола. Мне было двадцать три, мне было всё равно.  
– Вы так и не нашли его?  
– И да, и нет. Я часто проходил мимо него на улице, я знал его в лицо, как и всю его новую семью, но прошли годы, мачеха дала мальчику совсем другое имя. Я напрочь забыл о Радолинских, а он был не ребёнок Линдберга, никто не поднял шума.  
– Так это был…  
Профессор вдруг обернулся.  
– Ганимед!  
Дьявол из Джерси собственной персоной аппарировал на аллею и, не сбавляя шага, ринулся к нему. Ал инстинктивно схватился за палочку в кармане.  
– Как это понимать?! Какого чёрта? Я просил, нет, я требовал никого не назначать в мой отряд!  
– Остальные были переполнены, – спокойно ответил Грейвз. Он сунул руки в карманы, встречая противника лицом к лицу. Трость осталась висеть в воздухе.  
– Переполнены? Брехня! За кого ты меня держишь, Персиваль?!  
– За одного из лучших авроров в Британии. Познакомься: Аластор Грюм, твой новый стажёр.  
– Это мы ещё посмотрим, – Скамандер даже не взглянул в его сторону. – Что ты затеял? Играешь в Дамблдора?  
Грейвз рассмеялся, словно не чувствуя никакой угрозы.  
– Могу себе позволить. Доживи до моих лет и сам сможешь изображать наставническую фигуру.  
Алу было не до смеха. Дьявол снова смотрел на него, как на недоучку. “Ещё посмотрим”? Как бы не так!  
Скамандер не смягчился.  
– Не смешно. Ты год от года всё невыносимее, – бросил он.  
– Это ты становишься всё менее терпимым. Если не доверяешь моему мнению, предлагаю не утомлять нашего юного друга. Я объяснюсь за ужином, обещаю. “Зелёная дверь” или “Дырявый котёл”?  
– Я уже забронировал кабинет в “Зелёной двери”. Надеюсь, твоё объяснение стоит хлопот, – Скамандер забрал трость и неожиданно деликатно взял профессора за локоть, готовясь аппарировать. Ал вдруг заметил, что на пальце у него такое же Кладдахское кольцо. Рядом парные кольца смотрелись странно, словно обручальные, хотя, конечно, это было просто совпадением, такие носили многие…  
– Обещаю купить тебе десерт, Ганимед, – профессор сжал его пальцы и отпустил. – До встречи, Аластор, Напомни, и я расскажу тебе, чем кончилась история.  
– До свидания, профессор Грейвз, – Ал впервые набрался смелости и посмотрел на Ганимеда Скамандера в упор. – Я, кажется, догадываюсь.  
“Мы ещё посмотрим”, – яростно подумал он, зная, что это будет долгая борьба.  
Ещё одна долгая история.

**Эпилог: Одна короткая история**

– ...ожидаются всплески солнечной активности над местами силы в Суррее, Норфолке и… виче… касле…  
Сигнал рассыпался шумом помех, маленькое радио захрипело в своём углу, и Маркус Скаррс проснулся, полулёжа в кресле для клиентов.  
Никого.  
В конце лета толпы малолеток заполняли Косую Аллею, но Лютного переулка ажиотаж никогда не касался, здесь мелкие лавочки и заведения жили по своему распорядку – кому надо, тот придёт. И всё-таки Скаррс надеялся на школьников: мелкие “бунтари” заглядывали иногда в его салон, просачивались, приоткрыв тяжёлую дверь, пялились разинув рты, на расписную свиную кожу, прибитую к стене так, чтоб сошла за человеческую, на плакаты рок-групп с автографами, чёрно-белые колдографии частей тела, пробитых пирсингом. Обычно Скаррс молча швырял им потрёпанный альбом и объяснял правила. Получив своего гиппогрифа или розу, школьники уходили счастливые, а их мамаши потом осаждали салон, угрожая копами. Рутина.  
День был пасмурный и сонный, никто не спешил ни скандалить, ни бить татуировки. Мумифицированная голова-привратник что-то бормотала себе под нос, покачиваясь на двери, Скаррс вернулся к незаконченному наброску сложного кельтского креста и так увлёкся, что не заметил девушку. В какой-то момент она просто появилась, неподвижно сидя в центре потёртого кожаного дивана. Полумрак светился вокруг её серебристых волос и белого летнего платья.  
Дверь не скрипнула, голова не предупредила о ней. Скаррс решил, что просто слишком глубоко ушёл в работу и не услышал.  
– Что? – грубо буркнул он, стараясь скрыть замешательство.  
– Я хочу татуировку.  
– Все хотят. Цена зависит от размера. Альбом вон там, на столе. Татуировки Пожирателей Смерти я не бью, “молнию как у Поттера” тоже. Дары набить могу.  
Он заметил у её ног клетку с маленьким сычиком, похожим на комок перьев, и потрёпанный чемодан. Всё-таки в Хогвартс? Но что-то не была она похожа на школьницу.  
– У меня свой эскиз, – девушка подошла и протянула ему лист пергамента. Скаррс развернул его, ожидая увидеть какой-нибудь череп в розах, и присвистнул от удивления: чёрный авгур раскинул крылья и уродливо выворотил шею, разинув клюв в неслышном тоскливом крике. Он казался расползающейся чёрной кляксой, стремившейся поглотить всё пространство листа и вырваться на свободу, разрастаясь, закрывая свет…  
– Авгур, ирландский феникс. Серьёзная работа. Уверена, что тебе это надо? Такая красавица…  
Скаррс не хотел признаваться, что не хочет бить эту дрянь – профессиональная гордость была дороже.  
– Он мне нужен.  
– Зачем?  
Девушка отвернулась от него и, наклонив голову, сбросила с плеч лямки, открывая беззащитную белую спину с острыми лопатками. В ней было что-то змеиное, словно из бледной кожи она могла выскочить так же легко, как из платьица.  
– Короткая история: потому что это я. Я – Авгур.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и последняя глава.  
> На сегодня "Время Авгура" моя самая крупная работа и мне радостно, что я прошла этот путь. Радостно, что многие из вас прошли его вместе со мной, не бросив и не свернув.  
> Спасибо вам. 
> 
> "У вас, у меня, у всех нас было равное прошлое, И вас, и меня, и всех ждет равное будущее. Я не знаю, каково наше будущее, Но я знаю, что оно в свой черед окажется вполне подходящим и что оно непременно придет".  
> Уолт Уитмэн


End file.
